EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU, K&K, B&K, día presente: “Dices que amas a tu esposo! Pero cómo puedes amar realmente a un hombre que apenas conoces? Kaoru Kamiya Himura, no conoces a tu esposo.”... Un fic de Heaven9... CAPITULO 27!
1. Prólogo

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de Inu**: Hola queridos lectores. Aquí les presento una historia que me gustó mucho y que quiero compartir con todos los fans de Kenshin. Su autora muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir este trabajo y realmente estoy muy contenta y muy agradecida con ella por eso. Espero que les guste tanto o más que a mí y recuerden que todos los créditos de autoría son para Heaven9… yo sólo cumplo con hacérselos llegar a todos ustedes… je je…

Heaven9, no sé si entiendas el idioma, pero muchísimas gracias por darme esta oportunidad y déjame decirte que la honrada soy yo… espero que podamos contactarnos nuevamente en otra ocasión…

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío. Nunca en un millón de años! Sólo poseo los episodios de RK que grabé. Pero… puedo soñar, no es así?

**Sumario**: AU, K&K, B&K, día presente; "Dices que amas a tu esposo! Pero cómo puedes amar realmente a un hombre que apenas conoces? Kaoru Kamiya Himura, no conoces a tu esposo."

------

------

Prólogo

------

------

"Has estado casada por dos años por amor de Dios! Ya deberías tener un hijo!" Gritó una mujer de ojos verdes.

"Oye Misao, podrías decir eso más fuerte? No creo que las personas sentadas atrás en el restaurante te escucharon."

"Uh… Lo siento Kaoru. Supongo que yo…" La mujer de ojos verdes intentó disculparse, bajando su cabeza en el proceso para evitar mirar a la amiga de cabello azabache, sentada opuesta a ella. Después de un momento de sorpresa y especulación el alegre y espacioso restaurante regresó a su rutina.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse pero hay ciertas cosas que sabes no me gusta hablar y esa es una de ellas." Explicó la mujer de cabello negro mientras miraba con repentino interés su taza de café.

"Quiero que sepas que todas las veces que quieras siempre estaré ahí para ayudar. Si tienes un problema puedes llamarme a medianoche, incluso si sólo es para hablar, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo Misao. Pero llamar a medianoche no es una buena hora." Una malvada sonrisa apareció en los rojos labios de Kaoru. "Podrías estar ocupada, no quiero provocar la ira de Aoshi al interrumpir sus… ejercicios nocturnos."

"Maldición Kaoru! No pierdes una oportunidad, verdad!" Siempre era fácil avergonzar a Misao, Kaoru estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Nop! Cálmate Misao, sólo era para romper el hielo." Dijo Kaoru mientras miraba su reloj. "El tiempo vuela! Tengo que irme. Quieres que te deje en casa?"

"Buen intento, no soy una mujer inválida, puedo caminar, sabes." Respondió Misao mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Misao, eres mi mejor amiga, sería un crimen si te dejo ir sola… Además, Aoshi me mataría."

"Pedirán algo más, señoras?" Interrumpió la amable voz del camarero.

"Sólo la cuenta por favor."

"En seguida. Sólo un minuto."

"Kaoru, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Sí."

"Aoshi habló contigo?"

"Sobre qué?"

"Sobre mi. Él te pidió ser mi niñera?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Kaoru intentó evadir la pregunta al pagar el almuerzo y dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Kaoru! Lo hizo, no es cierto! Lo sabía. Maldito hombre! Algunas veces puede ser tan… tan… tan…"

"Sobre protector?" Kaoru abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso a Misao. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, un mes más y estarás tan grande como Santa Claus…"

"Kaoru!" Gritó una irritada Misaoque abrazó tiernamente su abultado vientre, muy visible a través de su pesado abrigo.

"Sólo relájate Misao e intenta entender la posición de Aoshi. '_Ella_'," y apuntó el vientre. "es tu primer hijo. Es natural que él sea sobre protector. Te ama más allá de la razón."

"Lo sé Kaoru, pero algunas veces es difícil con su obstinación. Estoy entrando al 8° mes, él ya estableció las reglas: no más sexo por los meses siguientes."

"No seas una niña. Sólo piensa en tu bienestar. Creo que los próximos meses serán dolorosos para él también en esa particular área."

"Oye, nunca pienso en eso…"

El pito de la alarma del auto se escuchó y Kaoru abrió la puerta del pasajero de su Corsa Opel rojo y ayudó a una Misao inusualmente grande a sentarse. Aunque chiquita en rasgos, el embarazo de Misao realmente le lucía. La idea cruzó la mente de Kaoru mientras tomaba su propio asiento detrás del volante.

"Sabes, tú y Kenshin tienen una vida financiera cómoda. Por qué no vendes este auto viejo y compras uno nuevo?"

"De ninguna manera Misao. Suenas como Kenshin! Amo demasiado este auto! Fue un regalo de mis padres." Ella giró la llave en la ignición y el motor del auto rugió con vida.

"Sabes, yo… bueno… No puedo esperar para decirte. Se supone que sería una sorpresa pero…"

"Vamos Misao…"

"Aoshi y yo, estamos pensando en invitarte a ti y a Kenshin para que sean los padrinos de esta pequeñita. Qué dices?"

Kaoru miró a Misao con honesta sorpresa.

"Es en serio Misao?"

"Sí."

"Por Kenshin no sé pero… por mi, sería un honor Misao Makimachi Shinomori."

"Gracias por ser mi amiga."

"De acuerdo, vamos a acabar con esta ola sentimental o no podré dar clases esta tarde. Qué dirían mis estudiantes?"

"Ya estaría aburrida de dar clases. Sin ofender Kaoru."

"Para nada."

"Tenías tantos sueños, sueños que podrían hacerse realidad. No entiendo. Por qué renunciaste a ellos?"

"Yo no renuncié. Sólo tuve que posponerlos por causa de mi matrimonio."

"Bueno, soy honesta amiga, no te veo dando clases o haciendo papeleo por el resto de tu vida. No te queda. Y sabes qué? Es hora de que seas m…"

"Basta Misao!" Interrumpió Kaoru en forma rápida. "Soy perfectamente feliz dando clases en la Universidad y por el momento no habrá un pequeño Himura. Entendido!"

"Bueno, bueno… pero… Por qué?"

"Misao!"

"Sólo dime por qué y te dejaré en paz."

"No te rindes, verdad?"

"Soy tan persistente como mi amor."

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Lo juro por la vida de mi pequeña."

"Entonces es en serio. Marca mis palabras, quiero ser madre, y si pudiera lo sería ahora mismo pero…" Kaoru vaciló mientras le prestaba atención al tráfico.

"Pero?"

"Kenshin dice que… Bueno, él no quiere ser padre, al menos por ahora."

"Entonces es Kenshin, uh?"

"Ni una palabra, Misao."

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos amigas. Misao se espació mientras Kaoru conducía su auto para dejar las ocupadas calles y entrar al tranquilo vecindario de Misao.

"A propósito Kaoru, dónde está Kenshin hoy?"

"En una aburrida Convención de Abogados en Lisboa. Me llamó esta mañana."

"Aburrida, uh?"

"Para ser honesta Misao, no lo culpo cuando se queda un poco molesto porque ignoro las asombrosas repeticiones de sus aventuras dentro de la corte. No hay una mejor forma de quedar dormida, después de 10 minutos de sus historias, estoy durmiendo como un bebé."

"Eso es malo Kaoru."

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Amo a mi esposo pero soy la primera en admitir que las chispas se han ido."

"Ni la cama lo salva?"

"Ni la cama. No me ha tocado en un mes."

"Qué?"

"Siempre está muy cansado."

Misao miró a su amiga con una expresión comprensiva. No podía ver destellando los ojos azules de su amiga pero podía decir de su tristeza.

------

Continuará…

------


	2. Chapter 1: Saudade

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 1 – _Saudade_

------

------

"Después de un duro día de trabajo no hay nada como ir a casa." Suspiró un joven con cabello puntiagudo que estaba sentado cómodamente en los confortables asientos del jet.

"Debería matarte, cabeza de gallo!" Gruñó una dama de largo cabello negro, sentada tras él.

"Pero no puedes zorra porque me amas demasiado."

"Cállate! A diferencia de algunas personas, yo trabajo, sabes! Necesito tener el reporte completo para cuando aterricemos!"

"Qué quieres decir con eso, zorra!"

"No se moleste, Srta. Takani." Interrumpió un hombre alto de cabello oscuro elegantemente vestido con ropa de piloto. "Lo que ella está tratando de decir es que casi arruina la operación de esta noche por su estupidez, Zanza."

"Oye, Okashira, no me presiones también!"

"Lo mereces Zanza. Fuiste un total idiota esta noche si eso es humanamente posible."

"No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor Okashira."

El hombre alto conocido como Okashira miró a otro hombre sentado un poco más allá de Zanza y la Srta. Takani con un portátil frente a él.

"No estaba bromeando Tenken."

"Entonces mil disculpas Okashira." Respondió el hombre con una amable y natural sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por qué tengo que asumir la culpa?"

"Porque, Zanza, _Él_ no estará complacido de saber que hubo una falla en la operación de esta noche." Intervino una rica voz masculina desde las sombras atrás en el jet.

"No me des esa mierda! Completamos nuestra misión, no es así?"

"Sin duda. Pero no me gustan las fallas, mucho menos a él." La misma voz sonó otra vez desde las sombras, esta vez más cerca al grupo.

"Ah Battousai. Tengo tus cosas aquí." Dijo Tenken. Desde las sombras un hombre, más bajo que el Okashira o Zanza, apareció vestido en un traje azul oscuro. Sus ojos ámbar intentaron ajustarse a la luz. Largo cabello rojo atado en una cola baja enmarcaba su perfecto y fuerte rostro. Con pasos precisos se dirigió hacia Tenken.

"Mi auto está en el aeropuerto?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

"Tu portafolio." Tenken puso un maletín de cuero negro sobre la pequeña mesa de trabajo y la abrió para revisión. "Papeles de la Convención de Abogados, tu pasaporte con un nuevo sello, cortesía de las autoridades portuguesas, cuentas del Hotel Tejo y uno o dos restaurantes, un periódico local y dulces, un pequeño recuerdo de Portugal. Creo que es todo." Battousai tomó el portafolio.

"Tenken?"

"Sí?"

"Mi anillo de bodas."

"Oh tienes razón, casi lo olvido." Visiblemente avergonzado, Tenken abrió una pequeña caja metálica y recuperó un anillo dorado de bodas.

"Gracias." Respondió Battousai mientras colocaba el anillo en su lugar.

"Estamos por aterrizar en 10 minutos." Dijo Aoshi antes de regresar a su asiento como piloto.

------

"Tengo que admitir Battousai, sería extremadamente duro para mi soportar esta fachada." Las palabras de Okashira rompieron el silencio en el BMW.

"Esta es la vida que elegimos. No hay vuelta atrás. A propósito, cómo está tu herida?"

"Bien. Sólo fue un rasguño." Respondió un Okashira visiblemente cansado que tocó ligeramente una herida en su muñeca derecha.

"Si tú lo dices. Pero eso no quita la responsabilidad de Zanza."

"No está preparado."

"Él está más que preparado, y tendrá que asumir las consecuencias." El rostro de Okashira se giró ligeramente para encarar al conductor de cabello rojo. El rostro de Battousai permaneció sin emoción.

"Intentas castigarlo?"

"Sí. Ese es nuestro código."

"Ambos sabemos las razones que lo llevaron a actuar tan tontamente. La Srta. Takani estaba en peligro."

"Desde cuándo te volviste tan parcial, Okashira? Zanza cometió un error severo que podría haber costado nuestras vidas. Esa herida en tu muñeca es prueba suficiente para castigarlo. Las emociones son un arma peligrosa."

El auto se detuvo suavemente en frente de una casa y Aoshi abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Sin duda tienes razón Kenshin Himura. Pero yo habría hecho lo mismo si Misao estuviera en peligro."

Un momento de silencio llegó hasta que la voz de Kenshin se escuchó otra vez.

"Te veo mañana Aoshi. Dale mis saludos a Misao." Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Dile hola a Kaoru por mi." Kenshin asintió, Aoshi cerró la puerta y el BMW gris oscuro dejó el lugar a una asombrosa velocidad.

Dentro del auto, Kenshin estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Unos pocos kilómetros lo separaban de su esposa pero el camino parecía más largo. Las palabras de Aoshi se repitieron dentro de su ya cansada mente. No podía ignorarlas pero había cosas que tenían que hacerse.

De repente el celular comenzó a sonar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kenshin lo levantó.

Un número conocido destelló en la pantalla.

"Shishou?"

"No se supone que ya estarías en casa Baka Deshi?"

"Creo que tuvimos una seria discusión sobre ese maldito apodo, no es cierto?"

"No recuerdo. La edad está afectándome."

"Shishou, eso es escasamente cierto. Deja esa mierda, cuál es el problema?"

"Siempre directo al punto… Bueno ve al Cliff's Park en 10 minutos."

"Qué podría ser posiblemente tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana?"

"Trae tu trasero aquí en 10 minutos."

Y la línea quedó muerta.

------

A la edad de 50, Hiko Seijuurou no era un hombre ordinario. Era un hombre de negocios de reconocido éxito mundial que había venido de un origen humilde. Aunque el éxito que causaba entre las mujeres era muy conocido nunca tuvo el deseo de casarse. Frío por fuera, Hiko Seijuurou revelaba tener una buena naturaleza en el fondo. La prueba…? Un pequeño niño con cálidos ojos violetas y cabello rojo que encontró en uno de sus viajes y que consecuentemente adoptó…

Desde donde Hiko Seijuurou estaba podía verse un pequeño río que cruzaba el Cliff's Park. Una mujer que estaba pasando no puso evitar mirar el perfil de Hiko; un hombre alto y robusto con largo cabello oscuro recogido en una cola baja. Bien conservado sin duda para alguien de su edad.

Desde lejos, el sonido de las campanas de una Iglesia irrumpió el silencio de la noche. Hiko miró impaciente su reloj de oro. 11 p.m.

Cuando sintió una presencia familiar Hiko miró hacia una sombra que estaba acercándose, por el poste de iluminación.

"Shishou." Reconoció Kenshin.

"Ya era hora Baka Deshi."

"Cuál es el problema?"

"Para ser franco estoy preocupado por ti."

"Por mi? _Tengo_ un problema?"

"Deja el sarcasmo. He estado observándote de cerca últimamente."

"Y?" Respondió un Kenshin visiblemente impaciente.

"Por cuánto tiempo serás capaz de mantener esto? Mientras estuviste fuera visité a Kaoru y lo que encontré me entristeció."

"Qué quieres decir con eso, Shishou!"

"Lo que vi no fue nada sino una sombra de la Kaoru que conocí alguna vez. Puede no parecerlo pero ella está muriéndose por dentro."

"Kaoru es mi esposa y consecuentemente mi problema. Mantente fuera de esto Shishou."

"O qué harás? Matarme?" Con las manos en sus bolsillos, Hiko dio pasos lentos alrededor de la figura de Kenshin. "Mátame entonces. Ahora estoy aquí no como tu jefe sino como tu padre. Desde el comienzo mi posición ha sido muy clara: Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu boda. Es difícil mantener un matrimonio y es aún más difícil mantener una máscara con una persona a la que estás unido."

"Creo que nunca pedí tu opinión sobre eso."

"Como siempre. No importa. Después de todo me culpas por tantos errores en tu vida. Continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento. Aún eres muy orgulloso para admitir ciertas cosas."

"Ahora puedo irme?"

"Impaciente. Parece que extrañas a Kaoru…"

"Lo que extraño," Kenshin luchó por mantener su voz controlada, "es mi cama y una buena noche de descanso."

"Cierto Baka Deshi… En ese caso espero ansiosamente por un reporte en mi escritorio a primera hora en la mañana sobre la operación de esta noche."

"La Srta. Takani se ocupó del reporte de grupo y yo entregaré el mío cuando tenga el tiempo para escribirlo. Puedo irme finalmente?"

"Sólo vete Baka Deshi. Es imposible soportarte cuando estás así!"

Kenshin le dio la espalda a Hiko y comenzó a alejarse de él.

"Adiós Baka Deshi."

"Buenas noches, padre."

Aún desde cierta distancia Hiko pudo escuchar el deseo susurrado de su hijo adoptado y su garganta se apretó.

------

La casa estaba extremadamente tranquila envuelta en oscuridad. Ya adentro Kenshin cerró la puerta. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, alertaron sus sentidos. Una segunda exploración con sus sentidos le permitieron concluir que la dueña de la casa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kenshin.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, él cruzó la espaciosa sala, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Después de abrir la puerta Kenshin permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos contemplando a la bella durmiente de cabello negro acostada en la cama.

_Es hermosa…_

Retirando su ropa rápidamente, Kenshin tomó unos pantalones de pijama del clóset y se acercó a la tentadora cama. Sentándose lentamente de su lado de la cama, le dio otra mirada a su esposa. Con una temblorosa mano, Kenshin deseó tocarla. Sin valor él le permitió a su mano viajar sobre sus suaves curvas sin tocarla en realidad. Calor emanaba de su ser y calentó el solitario espíritu de Kenshin. Sus ojos destellaron ámbar y Kenshin cerró sus ojos. La próxima vez que los abrió un cálido violeta asumió el control.

Su paseante mano cesó sus movimientos y una extraña pero cálida sensación dominó a Kenshin. Una extraña emoción en su corazón anhelaba por contacto humano. Esa emoción lo impulsó a tomar a Kaoru en un fuerte abrazo mientras colocaba las sábanas sobre sus temblorosos cuerpos. Kenshin respiró profundamente el dulce aroma del cabello de Kaoru.

"Tadaima amor. Te extrañé tanto." Aún en susurro, las palabras de Kenshin parecieron alcanzar la conciencia durmiente de Kaoru.

"Kenshin… te extrañé… tanto…" Murmuró Kaoru mientras sus oscuros ojos azules acogían la vista de una masa de cabello rojo ante ella. Muy cansada para nada más cayó dormida otra vez.

El abrazo de Kenshin se apretó inconscientemente mientras escuchaba el continuo latido del corazón de Kaoru y pronto también cayó en un profundo sueño.

La alta luna apareció mágicamente desde su escondite, detrás de las espesas nubes y entró delicadamente en la habitación.

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, ese es. Espero que les guste. Para esos que no saben el significado de la palabra _Saudade_, es una palabra portuguesa que significa estar nostálgico, extrañar a alguien o algo.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos los fans de Kenshin… je je… quiero agradecerles sus lindos comentarios y claro que le haré llegar sus felicitaciones a la autora de esta interesante historia… je je… Me alegra que les esté gustando y eso es suficiente para mí… También espero poder traerles otras historias en un futuro… je je… me encantan…

Muchos besos a todos y hasta la próxima entrega…


	3. Chapter 2: Decisiones

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 2 – _Decisiones_

------

------

El whisky puro sabía como fuego en su garganta. Era tarde en la mañana pero el reporte tenía que terminarse pronto. Un gentil golpe en la puerta trajo a Kenshin de regreso a la realidad.

"Adelante."

Zanza abrió la puerta con cierta precaución. Era claro en su mente la razón de por qué estaba aquí, de todos los lugares: la oficina de Kenshin. Sin dejar de escribir en el teclado, Kenshin señaló para que se sentara en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero negro. Por cinco minutos Kenshin permaneció escribiendo el reporte sin abrir su boca o darle una mirada a Zanza.

Claramente Zanza estaba nervioso. Sus dedos estaban jugando continuamente con los botones de su traje gris claro. Sus ojos vagaron por la espaciosa oficina. Los rayos del sol invadiendo la oficina se volvieron de alguna forma ofensivos para los cansados ojos de Zanza. Sus ojos se enfocaron en vez en el perfil de Kenshin. Ante él estaba un hombre extraño. Una persona podía fácilmente ser engañada por la apariencia de Kenshin, no era un hombre grande ni era robusto pero Zanza sabía que esa equivocada interpretación podría representar un peligroso error. Cuando se conocieron, Zanza había cometido ese error y le había costado una semana en un hospital.

_Quién habría pensado que un hombre flaco como Kenshin era considerado el mejor agente internacional? _

Kenshin era mayor que Zanza por cinco años. Zanza, actualmente con 24 años, había sido promovido recientemente a un agente de campo, todo debido a la fe que Kenshin había depositado en él. Zanza no tenía deseo de decepcionar a su viejo amigo pero esta nueva situación estaba más difícil de lo que había predicho.

"Sanosuke Sagara." La fría voz de Kenshin interrumpió el ensueño de Sanosuke. "Puedes adivinar lo que estaba haciendo?"

"El reporte de anoche…?" Vino la inhibida respuesta.

"Correcto. Fue muy difícil para mi escribir este reporte pero como el jefe de operaciones, tengo que tomar decisiones."

"Kenshin, sé que fue…"

"No me interrumpas Sano. Te lo advertí. Cuando estamos en el campo no hay individualismo o actos heroicos, hay un grupo que se vuelve un ser único. Cuando estamos allá afuera nos volvemos uno y tenemos que trabajar como uno o las consecuencias pueden ser más severas que las que sufrimos ayer." Kenshin se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda a Sano. "Tenías una orden directa. Por ninguna situación estabas autorizado a dejar tu puesto."

"Pero lo viste Kenshin! Megumi estaba en peligro! Tenía que hacer algo!" La emoción se elevó en la voz de Sano.

"Y sin pensar dejaste a Aoshi sin protección. Maldición Sano, cuándo madurarás! Esto no es un juego, es nuestro trabajo! Hay reglas! Lo siento pero he llegado a una decisión." La gravedad de la situación en manos hizo a Kenshin voltear y encarar a su amigo. "Serás removido de lo activo por el momento. Serás reevaluado."

"Kenshin, no puedes…"

"Ya lo hice. Entrégame tu identificación como agente y busca al jefe del departamento psicológico. Eso es todo."

La mano derecha de Sano se cerró fuertemente en un puño. Sabía lo que hizo. Derrotado, Sano tomó su tarjeta de identificación de su solapa, la tiró en el escritorio y dejó la oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él.

Kenshin suspiró. Siempre era duro tomar esas decisiones. Pero tal vez ahora Sano tendría suficiente tiempo para hacerse un examen de conciencia y sacar sus propias conclusiones. O al menos eso esperaba.

De repente la femenina voz de su secretaria hizo eco en la oficina.

"Sr. Himura?"

"Sí?"

"Su esposa lo llamó pero usted dijo no ser molestado así que le informé que estaba en una reunión con un cliente."

"Dejó algún mensaje?"

"No señor."

"Bien. Gracias Sra. Brown."

Una vez más su trabajo le impedía a su esposa hablar con él. Kenshin suspiró por segunda vez. Kaoru sin duda era una mujer paciente. Él levantó el teléfono y marcó el número celular de Kaoru asegurándose primero de que la comunicación ocurriera en una línea segura. Había riegos que no podían tomarse.

"Hola?" Preguntó la cálida voz de Kaoru del otro lado de la línea.

"Amor, lo siento, creo que la Sra. Brown te explicó la razón, cierto?"

"Sí. Sólo quería hablar contigo. Cuando desperté esta mañana ya te habías ido."

"Tenía unos papeles importantes que entregar y un nuevo cliente que ver. Dónde estás?"

"En la sala de profesores. Es hora para una pequeña pausa."

"Escucha Kaoru, qué tal suena almorzar juntos?"

"En verdad tienes tiempo?" La voz de Kaoru pareció iluminarse de repente. Kenshin no pudo resistir sino reír de la repentina alegría de su esposa.

"De verdad… Qué tal a la 1 p.m.? Te recogeré."

"Está bien para mi. Estaré esperando. Adiós!"

"Te veo más tarde, amor."

Kenshin le permitió al teléfono regresar a su posición original y tomó un sorbo del olvidado whisky. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad pero no podía deshacerse de una continua sensación en su mente. Era como si algo estuviera por pasar.

"Es muy temprano para estar bebiendo Himura." La suave voz de Aoshi llegó desde la puerta.

"Hay una hora específica para beber, amigo?"

"No es normal. Pasa algo…?"

"Sólo tratando de calmarme. He estado nervioso toda la mañana, no puedo verme con Kaoru así."

"Vas a almorzar con ella?"

"Sí."

"Intentando compensarla, huh?"

"Mi amigo me aconsejó hacer eso también." La expresión facial de Kenshin se endureció y su voz bajó.

"Shishou?"

"Sí. Ahora si no es muy inconveniente me gustaría cambiar el tema de conversación."

"Como desees. Tenemos la localización del segundo distribuidor de drogas."

"Dónde?"

"Una vieja fábrica de cerámica, a 2 Km. de la ciudad."

"Conozco el lugar. Dile a Tenken activar un programa de configuración del perímetro. Vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita."

"Agentes?"

"Tú, yo, Tenken, Joshua y la Srta. Takani. Contacta el trabajo de la fuerza policial. Necesitamos refuerzos."

"Ya suspendiste a Sano?"

"Sí. Entiendo tus reserva sobre Joshua pero ahora no hay nadie más lo capaz suficiente." Kenshin abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y tomó su arma personal. "Ahora voy a salir a almorzar." Después de que el arma fue colocada en su lugar, en su cintura, Kenshin se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir de la oficina, volteó para mirar a su amigo.

"Aoshi, un favor."

"Seguro. Habla."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que practicamos…"

"Será a las 3 p.m. en el campo de entrenamiento."

"Gracias." Con esas palabras Kenshin dejó a Aoshi en la puerta de su oficina y fue con su secretaria.

"Sra. Brown? Saldré por 2 horas, cualquier cosa me consigue por el celular."

"Por supuesto Sr. Himura. Que tenga un agradable almuerzo."

"Gracias."

------

"Bueno clase, eso es todo por hoy. No olviden el examen de la próxima semana." Kaoru vio a sus estudiantes dejar el auditorio. Charlotte, una de sus más dedicadas estudiantes, fue hacia ella.

"Profesora, sabe algo sobre la Sra. Rodorin? Ella nos enseña Sociología."

"Nadie habló contigo?" Charlotte movió la cabeza formando una expresión negativa. "Bueno, la Sra. Rodorin está muy enferma pero creo que tendrán clases pronto. Un nuevo profesor ha sido contratado para sustituirla."

"Bien, le diré a mi clase. Gracias." Las botas de Charlotte hicieron eco en el auditorio mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Kaoru le dio otra mirada al ahora vacío salón.

"Kaoru?" Una delicada voz femenina interrumpió los vagos pensamientos de Kaoru.

"Tae. Entra." Una mujer en sus treintas entró al auditorio cargando un maletín y algunos libros. Corto cabello marrón oscuro enmarcaba su rostro ovalado.

"Kaoru, finalmente tengo algo de tiempo. Encontré a Misao el otro día y estaba preocupada por ti. Cuál es el problema, amiga?"

"Ninguno, Tae."

"Huh… Nada viene de nada… Eso fue lo que dijo el Rey Lear." Tae y sus consideraciones literarias… Eso siempre podía colocar una sonrisa en los rojos labios de Kaoru.

"Has estado casada por dos años con un hombre extraño, Kaoru, admítelo."

"Oh Tae, no comiences también. Amo a Kenshin y eso es suficiente."

"Suficiente? Tienes que admitir, él es un poco extraño y también puede ser tan torpe algunas veces."

"Eso es un defecto normal en un ser humano, Tae!"

"Tengo que admitir que parece preocuparse mucho por ti. Pero hay algunas veces que parece tan distante y frío hacia ti…" Kaoru bajó su cabeza; no tenía deseo de mirar a su amiga. "Recuerdas esa vez Kaoru cuando los invité a ambos a mi fiesta? Recuerdas ese magnífico hombre? Pasó toda la noche pegado a ti y Kenshin no tuvo reacción para defenderte."

"Gracias Tae por recordar eso…" La voz de Kaoru pareció ácido.

"Mi punto es: él no te presta la atención que mereces."

"Es un abogado dedicado. Trabaja duro…"

"Demasiado duro… si yo fuera tú…"

"Si tú fueras yo?" Preguntó Kaoru con renovado interés.

"Bueno maldición, _tú _eres una mujer, una mujer con necesidades…"

"Dilo Tae!"

"Yo tendría otro hombre para calentar mi cama. No esperaría para siempre."

"Cállate Tae! Nunca!"

"Esas son sólo hipótesis Kaoru pero tienes que enfrentarlas!"

"No! Nunca Tae! Amo a mi esposo!"

"Eres tan ingenua algunas veces Kaoru, dime, nunca cruzó por tu mente que Kenshin puede tener una amante?"

"Una amante?" Susurró una muy perturbada Kaoru.

"Sí, otra mujer. Quién sabe?"

"No, eso no es verdad… Kenshin nunca…"

"Siento si puedo sonar muy insensible pero tienes que pensar en todo. He aprendido bien mi lección de mis dos matrimonios fallidos. No hay cuentos de hadas ni amor eterno. Lo que queda es un mundo agresivo."

Con eso Tae la dejó sola. Largos minutos pasaron y Kaoru continuó mirando al vacío. Mudas lágrimas luchaban por liberación.

------

Ojos violetas curiosos miraban con profundo interés su objeto de atención: Kaoru. Una Kaoru más bien distraída y distante podía decir. Algo estaba mal.

"Kaoru?"

La voz de su esposo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Sí? Estabas diciendo algo? Lo siento…"

"Está bien. No tienes hambre?"

"Uh?"

"No tienes hambre, Kaoru? Escasamente tocaste tu comida."

"No mucho."

Algo estaba muy mal con Kaoru. Colocando la sonrisa más dulce que pudo lograr estaba determinado a explorar el humor de Kaoru.

"Qué te pasa, amor?"

Eso definitivamente captó la atención de Kaoru por la peor razón. Esa era exactamente la pregunta que estaba tratando de evitar.

_Maldición!_

Sorprendidos ojos azul oscuro intentaron imitar la dulce expresión de su esposo en orden de cubrir su humor.

"No me pasa nada."

_No preguntes! Sólo no preguntes!_

"Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa pero si no quieres decirme, está bien." El rostro de Kenshin asumió de repente una tonta expresión. "Vamos, come. No quiero ver a mi esposa como una mujer flaca."

Eso era. Kaoru tuvo que reír con eso. Nunca fallaba.

Kaoru miró a su esposo con una perpleja expresión y decidió levantar la olvidada cuchara. Un cambio dramático de tema era requerido y pronto. Kaoru sabía que Kenshin dejaba pasar el problema por el momento pero nunca podría decirlo.

"Y cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Fue fantástico; tengo que llevarte a Portugal uno de estos días. Lisboa es una belleza. Y la convención… Oh Kaoru, fue tan interesante! Recuerdas a Jonathan Osborne? Ese amigo mío de la universidad? Bueno lo encontré ahí. Fue una reunión, una asombrosa reunión…"

Y ese era su Kenshin. El hombre que amaba su trabajo, algunas veces más que a su vida personal, pensó Kaoru con cierto desaliento. Una suave sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos. Kenshin estaba tan animado contando sus aventuras… Nada más preocupó su confundida mente, ella amaba a su esposo y creía en él. Quería creer. No había secretos escondidos en la vida de Kenshin. Era imposible. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Kenshin, él no era un hombre de sentimientos abiertos prefiriendo en vez ser reservado y callado sobre eso. Era natural para ella, Kaoru hace mucho había aprendido a vivir con tácitas declaraciones de amor.

_Te amo Kenshin Himura y nada puede cambiar eso._

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno he aquí otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia… je je… me alegra que les esté gustando y agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y el interés por leerla… aún faltan muchas cosas por descubrirse y si quieren saberlas todas… pues ya saben qué hacer… je je…

Heaven9, de nuevo un millón de gracias por permitirme traducir tu fic y espero estar haciéndolo bien… je je… y te felicito por tus 700 reviews!...

Esto es todo por el momento… muchos besitos a todas y en especial a mi otra hermanita menor…

Hasta pronto…


	4. Chapter 3: Ecos del pasado

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Créanme, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. De verdad. No me creen? Es en serio. Quién puede probar eso? (Piensa duro!) Santa Claus! Por qué? Porque le pedí a Santa (bueno, pareció más como una amenaza…) darme a Rurouni Kenshin para Navidad y simplemente me mostró la larga (Y quiero decir _realmente_ larga) lista de personas que desean poseer Rurouni Kenshin… Bueno, lo intenté…

**Inu**: Créanle… yo también estaba en esa lista…

------

------

Capítulo 3 – _Ecos del pasado_

------

------

_Oscuridad_

El salón estaba silencioso y envuelto en la semi-oscuridad. La luz del sol de la tarde tenía extrema dificultad para entrar en el espacioso _dojo _debido a las ventanas cerradas. Varios tipos de armas colgaban en las blancas paredes. Una sombra permanecía sentada contra una de las paredes.

_Respiración_

El subir y bajar del pecho del único ocupante del dojo era calmado y continuo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en profunda concentración, una clara señal de que estaba meditando. Una espada japonesa descansaba a su lado en el piso.

Un profundo suspiro fue escuchado y sus ojos le dieron la bienvenida al entorno rodeándolo. Penetrante ámbar capturó vista de la espada. Su espada. El pelirrojo dejó la espada y observó su callosa mano derecha.

_Muerte_

Él estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo y ya no tenía deseos de estar solo. La soledad significaba pesadillas y las pesadillas significaban pasado. Era una simple asociación que formaba su mente. Había muchos momentos en que deseaba olvidar todo pero parte de su conciencia gritaba por justo castigo. Sí, recordar y sufrir. Ese era su castigo. Violentas y perturbantes pesadillas plagaban constantemente sus sueños molestando a Kaoru algunas veces durante la noche pero nunca cuestionaba sólo le proporcionaba consuelo y eso era el _cielo _si había tal lugar.

No había absoluto silencio para él. Cada vez que estaba solo sus fantasmas nunca se alejaban de su consciente.

Había veces que podía escuchar sus gritos, sus voces gritando por perdón o venganza. Gargantas secas, voces ahogándose lentamente en su propia sangre. Podía escucharlas tan bien, gritando por él.

Había veces que podía ver la sangre, su sangre brotando libremente de las severas heridas que él había causado. Heridas provocadas por una espada, una espada japonesa, una _katana_. Cuántas veces miró la sangre derramada en el piso y pudo ver su propio reflejo?

Había veces que podía saborear y oler su sangre, ese enfermante sabor metálico perseguía constantemente sus agudos sentidos…

Pero una cosa lo perturbaba: no podía recordar sus caras. Cuando intentaba recordarlas no podía. Sólo seres sin rostro llegaban a su memoria, una multitud de hombres sin rostro con los que había peleado y matado por un mejor mañana.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas con demasiada sangre y aún una segunda oportunidad en la vida le fue dada. No, no… No una segunda oportunidad, una tercera. Dios sin duda fue benevolente con él… Por qué? No podía decirlo.

_Vida_

La imagen de una sonriente Kaoru llegó a su mente en el día de su boda. Pensó tantas veces en la razón que lo llevó a casarse con ella. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que no sabía. Cómo le gustaba engañarse…

Él era egoísta, sí; sin duda era egoísta por desear mantenerla para él aunque no tuviera una vida normal para proporcionarle a la viva mujer. Su fachada era ignorante pero no era un hombre ciego. Él sabía cuánto lo amaba; podía leerla como un libro abierto. Era un misterio para él: cómo podría amar a un hombre que apenas conoce? Ella era deseada dentro de los hombres; era bien consciente de eso y aún tenía que mantener su fachada vendada en orden de mantener su cordura.

Cómo deseaba y soñaba revelarse a ella, mostrarle cómo era él realmente pero esa idea usualmente era puesta a un lado con tal fuerza. La asustaría, sacudiría y destruiría tan violentamente su mundo perfecto. Su Shishou tenía razón: casarse con Kaoru fue un error… Por su propio bien él debió dejarla pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza para hacer eso. Algo lo empujaba a ella.

La testarudez lo había llevado a este matrimonio, no el amor, él estaba bien consciente de esto, no es así?... Su mente estaba de acuerdo pero su corazón negaba tal idea.

Él se odiaba… se odiaba tanto… El peso de la realidad lentamente estaba cayendo sobre los hombros de su esposa: algo estaba terriblemente mal con su matrimonio. Ella se estaba volviendo una persona triste y confundida. Su almuerzo juntos fue suficiente para mostrarle eso. Podía apostar fácilmente que alguien tuvo una conversación seria con ella, intentando abrir sus ojos a su situación. Incluso podía adivinar que alguien intentó convencerla de que él tenía una _amante_. Qué ridículo! Mujeres solteras o divorciadas y su pequeño mundo hipotético.

_Control_

Él se preocupaba por su esposa, realmente lo hacía pero siempre intentaba tan firme mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, un control que lentamente estaba saliéndose de sus manos. Él… no había tocado a su esposa en un mes… Por qué? Por temor, por miedo a perder el control como la última vez que la tuvo desnuda en sus brazos, tan hermosa y vulnerable, gimiendo y rogando por su caricia. Casi pierde su control entonces. Casi. Podía jurar que había visto sus profundos ojos ámbar reflejados en los ojos de Kaoru. Rezaba por que estuviera equivocado, que ella nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver el ámbar. Cuando volvía a sus sentidos, tenía que jugar el pequeño acto de la persona dominante en la cama que daba el primer paso, eso lo complacía sin pensar mucho, eso terminaba muy pronto…

_Mía_

Una ola de pertenencia cruzó su mente. Ella era tan inocente; él había sido su primer y único amante y las cosas iban a seguir así. Él ejercía poder sobre ella. La había forzado a tomar serias y dolorosas decisiones…

Ella deseaba ser madre pero no podía permitirse a hacer eso. Él consideraba que hombres como él nunca debían tener hijos. Llevaba mucha sangre con él…

Él miró al techo de repente.

_Tal vez algún día…_

"Listo Himura?"

Aoshi había llegado. Estaba inusualmente tarde.

Kenshin se levantó de su posición sentada y volteó para encarar a su amigo que estaba en la puerta al otro lado del dojo. Sus descalzos pies recibieron el frío piso de madera. Con movimientos naturales Kenshin levantó su katana.

"Estoy listo."

"Pelea en la oscuridad?"

"No tengo problema con eso. Y tú?"

"Tampoco. Siento llegar tarde." Ofreció Aoshi mientras retiraba sus tenis. "Misao no se estaba sintiendo bien."

"Algo serio?"

"No, sólo cansada."

Aoshi entró al dojo cargando una larga espada.

"Olvidé preguntarte pero tuve la suposición de que no querías practicar con espadas de madera ni protección. Tengo razón?"

"Absolutamente Aoshi."

Kenshin se movió hacia el medio del dojo y Aoshi imitó sus movimientos.

"Por los viejos tiempos?"

"Por los viejos tiempos, Battousai."

Una genuina sonrisa se abrió en los labios de Kenshin mientras se posicionaba, espada en la cintura y una mano fuerte lista para desenfundarla. Aoshi se preparó al sacar sus kodachis gemelas y se tomó su tiempo observando la expresión corporal de Kenshin. Después de unos minutos de mutua observación Aoshi corrió hacia Kenshin y lo atacó.

El sonido del choque del metal hizo eco en el dojo, ambos hombres permanecieron inmóviles, kodachis contra katana.

"Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Realmente no pero gracias de todas formas Aoshi. Ahora si no te importa estamos en medio de algo aquí." El tono de la voz de Kenshin se volvió una juguetona y con eso desapareció.

"Bien entonces." Respondió Aoshi mientras sentía el próximo movimiento de su amigo y volteó justo a tiempo para evitar la filosa hoja de la katana.

Con un considerable espacio entre ellos se detuvieron, mirándose mutuamente con repentino interés.

"Sabes que sólo estaba calentando."

"Entonces ahora es hora para cosas serias Battousai?" Con esas burlonas palabras Aoshi pareció desaparecer sólo para hacer lo que pareció un círculo alrededor de Kenshin.

"La cascada jitsu? Esa es una pérdida de tiempo…"

------

Kaoru no pudo evitar sino maldecir. Se supone que no debía estar aquí de todos los lugares y aún aquí estaba, de pie en frente de un edificio que se veía abandonado, un visible contraste comparado con los edificios de negocios circundantes. La gente pasaba tan profundamente inmersa en sus propias vidas ignorando sus alrededores. El ruido de los autos era fuerte pero a Kaoru no le importó. Los ojos de Kaoru se aguaron cuando vio las rotas ventanas. Su curiosidad tomó el control y decidió forzar la puerta principal y para su sorpresa se abrió sin esfuerzo.

_Esto es extraño…_

Un segundo o dos fue requerido para ajustarse a la semi-oscuridad. Un pequeño corredor estaba ante Kaoru. Varios papeles estaban esparcidos sobre todo el oscuro piso. Graffitis ahora decoraban las alguna vez blancas paredes. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, Kaoru caminó por el conocido corredor que llevaba a un hall vacío. Kaoru vio unas escaleras de madera y las subió. Lentos y cautelosos pasos perturbaron el silencio del hueco edificio.

Kaoru contuvo las lágrimas. La vista ante ella era algo que nunca deseó ver. Con la escalera tras ella, entró a una gran habitación. El alguna vez bien pulido piso de madera no podía mostrar reflejo. Polvo cubría el lugar y las telarañas adornaban los rincones. Unos pocos pasos más allá la llevaron al medio del salón. Una espada de madera yacía rota en el piso. En frente de ella un pequeño altar permanecía aunque era claro que algunas cosas fueron robadas. Levantando un poco sus ojos vio una placa de madera con talladas letras negras.

_Dojo Kamiya Kasshin…_

Kaoru no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

_Asistente del Maestro: Kamiya Kaoru._

El derrotado cuerpo de Kaoru cayó en el sucio piso de madera.

_Maestro: Kamiya Tetsuro._

Su resistencia se quebró y violentos sollozos mecieron su tembloroso cuerpo.

Y ella hubiera permanecido así toda la tarde pero no estaba sola en el viejo dojo.

De la nada una delicada mano sosteniendo un pañuelo se materializó en frente de Kaoru. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron de repente y volteó curiosa de saber a quién pertenecía la mano. Esperando alguna especie de desagradable encuentro se sorprendió al encontrar a una joven mujer vestida elegantemente en un traje de negocios con ondulado cabello rubio enmarcando un redondeado rostro.

"En otras condiciones estaría obligada a llamar a las autoridades pero no creo que haya venido aquí con malos propósitos." La educada voz de la joven hizo eco en el dojo.

Kaoru la miró, estudiándola por un momento antes de aceptar el pañuelo. Un bajo gracias escapó de sus labios.

"No necesita agradecer."

Un poco más calmada, Kaoru se levantó y desempolvó su arrugada ropa.

"Lo siento… sé que esto es… una propiedad privada… pero…"

"Entonces puedo saber quién es?"

"Soy… la hija de… el primer dueño de este dojo…"

"Ah… entonces es Kaoru Kamiya."

"Sí."

"Bueno, soy Sarah Robertson, soy arquitecto."

Sorpresa tomó el control de los rasgos de Kaoru.

"Un arquitecto?"

"Sí. Bueno, presumo que no lo sabe pero esta propiedad fue vendida otra vez. Parece decepcionada…"

"Estoy… intentando ahorrar suficiente dinero para comprar este dojo otra vez."

"Entonces ha perdido su oportunidad Srta. Kamiya. Este dojo fue vendido hace un mes y estoy aquí para estimar un presupuesto para la recuperación del edificio."

"Quién es el nuevo dueño?"

"Un hombre llamado Rodrigo León pero nunca lo he conocido. Parece que desea poner a funcionar este dojo otra vez."

"Es una buena señal pero todavía puedo soñar… tal vez algún día…"

"Puedo entender su deseo pero por lo que he reunido tenía una idea fija sobre este edificio y cuando el ex-propietario manifestó el deseo de venderlo, él fue el primero en presentar una proposición, la más alta."

"Ya veo." La voz de Kaoru cayó a un susurro. Nada de su vida iba bien y tenía que admitirlo. "Se está haciendo tarde… y estoy retrasando su trabajo Srta. Robertson. Tengo que irme."

"Está bien que se vaya sola? Parece un poco pálida para mi."

"Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación." Sin mirar atrás Kaoru dejó el dojo inconsciente de la extraña expresión que la mujer tenía en su rostro.

------

Las luces del dojo estaban apagadas y eso era una señal de que nadie estaba dentro del dojo o al menos eso fue lo que un joven operario que decidió entrenar, pensó. En su ignorancia él prendió las luces del espacioso dojo sólo para ver a dos figuras masculinas comprometidas en una pelea.

"Oigan muchachos, vengan aquí!" Le susurró el joven operario a sus compañeros cercanos.

"Cuál es el problemas Matt?"

"Están entrenando!"

"Quién? Estás bromeando? Las luces del dojo estaban apagadas!"

"Pero están aquí!"

"Quién, maldición!"

"Okashira está peleando con Battousai!"

"De verdad!"

La curiosidad dominó y el pequeño grupo se reunió en la entrada del dojo asistiendo la pelea. Aunque las luces estaban encendidas, ellos no dejaron de pelear.

"Dices que estaban peleando en la oscuridad?" Susurró la única voz femenina del pequeño grupo.

"Exactamente. Es asombroso, es muy raro ver a esos dos entrenando."

Aoshi y Kenshin estaban más que conscientes de que no estaban solos: primero las luces y luego la pequeña audiencia. Pero eso no era un problema para ellos. Sus comentarios de su particular pelea estaban más allá de la importancia. Necesitaban entrenar y necesitaban recordar.

Después de dos horas ambos estaban jadeando duro y completamente sudados. Aoshi no tenía más su blanca camiseta sin mangas y eso permitió la visión de sus numerosas cicatrices por su pecho y espalda. Sus pantalones mostraban algunas rasgaduras pero no había herida visible excepto por el vendaje que aún permanecía alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

En cuanto a Kenshin no estaba en mejor condición que Aoshi. Su ropa negra estaba rasgada en varios lugares y sus mechones de fuego que se soltaron durante la pelea ahora estaban rodeando su perfecto y hermoso rostro cubriendo sus ojos y su expresión facial. Este era un problema para Aoshi, se estaba volviendo más difícil y más duro leer a Kenshin.

Ambos estaban cansados pero aún tenían suficiente fuerza para continuar con la pelea por horas si no fuera por los asuntos que esperaban por ellos. La pelea estaba por llegar a un fin y ambos lo sabían.

Concentrando su fuerza Kenshin se dirigió para un ataque final, atrapando a Aoshi por sorpresa y golpeando la kodachi de su mano izquierda.

La audiencia observaba con asombro. Esta era la única oportunidad y todos los operarios estaban conscientes de eso.

Aoshi reunió sus fuerzas para posicionarse mientras esperaba por el ataque final de Kenshin.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos y precisos que nadie de la _audiencia_ se atrevió a apostar un nombre. Por un momento ambos hombres parecieron desaparecer sólo para detenerse con mortal precisión en el siguiente movimiento. Los operarios no se atrevieron a respirar mientras miraban a los hombres que ahora estaban en medio del dojo inmóviles.

La punta de la kodachi de Aoshi estaba cerca a la manzana de Adán de Kenshin mientras la katana de Kenshin casi estaba tocando el pecho de Aoshi, con perfecta puntería hacia su corazón.

Kenshin fue el primero en moverse de su posición.

"Casi Battousai, casi."

"Si tú lo dices…" Dijo Kenshin con una burlona voz antes de voltear hacia la audiencia que estaba completamente callada en la puerta del dojo. "Van a entrenar o no? Ya terminamos."

La rica voz de Kenshin fue suficiente para despertar al grupo de su ensueño colectivo y rápidamente entraron en el dojo.

"Creo que los asustamos." Asumió Aoshi mientras recogía sus cosas.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír mientras salían del dojo.

"Nos tomamos más de lo que se suponía."

"Pero lo valió Aoshi."

"Por los viejos tiempos Battousai. Una ducha?"

"Sí…" Pero su celular interrumpió la respuesta de Kenshin. Él sacó el celular de un bolsillo de su bolsa. Sus ojos se fruncieron cuando reconoció el número.

"Si? Ya veo. Gracias. Mantente en contacto."

"Un problema?" Inquirió Aoshi mientras veía a su amigo retirando el celular.

"No."

------

"Todo está listo?"

"Sí Battousai." Respondió Tenken mientras miraba la pantalla del computador. "De acuerdo al escáner térmico, tenemos diez individuos dentro del complejo."

"Eso no será un problema." Declaró un hombre en sus avanzados treintas.

Aoshi miró al hombre con una pizca de diversión.

"Nota uno: estamos aquí para llevar al distribuidor de drogas, Santos, vivo con nosotros. Nota dos: tenemos orden de disparar a todos los que opongan resistencia. Alguna pregunta?" La fría voz de Kenshin rompió el silencio dentro de la helada furgoneta.

"La fuerza policial?" Preguntó el único elemento femenino del grupo.

"Estarán aquí en 10 minutos Takani. Nada de contacto por radio hasta que yo lo diga. El silencio es vital o lo perderemos otra vez. Pónganse sus máscaras."

Todos excepto Tenken y Takani cubrieron sus rostros con máscaras negras.

"Tenken?"

"Si Battousai?"

"Toma tu arma. Vienes con nosotros esta noche. Takani, tú te quedarás sola. Conoces los procedimientos."

El hombre bajo se levantó de su asiento y tomó una actitud autoritaria.

"Battousai no creo que llevar a Tenken con nosotros sea una buena idea."

"Y por qué?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"Él no tiene la experiencia de campo y puede cometer el mismo error que cometió Zanza. Creo Battousai que no tienes una buena intuición cuando escoges nuevos hombres de campo." Respondió el hombre mientras revisaba su arma.

Kenshin escuchó las palabras con una calma casi mortal pero su paciencia tenía límites. Fuertes puños levantaron al hombre por el frente de su cuello de tortuga de lana negra y lo lanzó descortésmente contra la fría pared de la van.

"Te atreves a cuestionar _mi _autoridad, Joshua?" Aunque la voz de Kenshin era en un bajo siseo, sus palabras provocaron una paralizante reacción en el hombre. "Aquí soy la autoridad. Tenken va. Tú sólo regresaste al equipo porque no hay nadie más calificado. Mis decisiones son mi responsabilidad, estamos claros?"

Joshua sacudió su cabeza pero Kenshin deseaba una respuesta verbal e insistió otra vez.

"Dije que si estamos claros?"

"S-Sí!" Kenshin permitió caer el tembloroso cuerpo de Joshua.

"Ahora componte."

Aoshi abrió la puerta trasera de la van y Kenshin dio la orden de partir. Con armas en sus manos, el equipo se dispersó por el perímetro de la vieja fábrica. Una noche sin luna reinaba.

Dirigiéndose hacia la meta de la misión Kenshin escaneó con extrema atención sus alrededores. Algo no estaba bien. Aún tenía esa irritante sensación de la mañana. Supuestamente 10 personas estaban dentro de la abandonada fábrica pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien más ahí. Pero quién?

Poniendo esas ideas a un lado, Kenshin entró a la fábrica por una ventana rota del sótano. Un largo y oscuro corredor era su ruta a seguir. Sus lentes de visión nocturna confirmaron que nadie estaba en el corredor. El corredor condujo a una puerta y en la puerta estaban dos hombres.

_Víctimas_

Con el silenciador puesto en el extremo de su arma, les disparó a ambos hombres sin levantar alarma. Su blanco estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Él miró su reloj y estableció contacto con el resto del grupo.

"En posición?" Preguntó Kenshin en un susurro.

En una rápida sucesión de tiempo llegaron las respuestas afirmativas del resto del grupo.

"Ahora!" Ordenó Kenshin mientras pateaba la puerta; derrumbándola en el proceso. "Nadie se mueva!"

Aoshi luchó contra uno de los guardaespaldas que ofreció resistencia mientras Joshua derribaba a otro hombre al cual dejó inconsciente de un repentino ataque hacia él. Un disparo fue escuchado y el hombre cayó al lado de un sorprendido Joshua que miró por el dueño del arma que lo salvó. Tenken…

Kenshin apuntó el arma a la cabeza de un hombre que calmadamente estaba bebiendo vodka e ignorando totalmente el caótico escenario alrededor.

"Santos."

"Battousai. Te tomó un tiempo pero finalmente lo hiciste." Los labios del hombre formaron una sonrisa.

"Se acabó Santos. Vamos." Los ojos canela del hombre tuvieron vista de sus hombres caídos y sólo entonces se levantó. Tenken sacó un par de esposas y se las lanzó a Joshua quien avanzó hacia el hombre.

Afuera el sonido de las sirenas de la policía se escuchó. Como jefe de operaciones Kenshin es la autoridad responsable para hablar con la policía. Él le dio una señal a Aoshi y dejó la habitación. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de salir la angustiada voz de Takani se escuchó por la radio.

"Cuidado! Una undécima presencia salió de la nada y se dirige hacia su posición!"

"Policías?"

"No!"

Kenshin dejó la habitación sólo para ser detenido por la vista de un arma apuntada a su cabeza.

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Battousai."

_Tomoe?..._

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus comentarios… y me alegra que les esté gustando… Recuerden que esta historia no es mía… mi única misión es hacérsela llegar a todos ustedes… je je…

Muchos besos para todos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 4: Dentro de la tormenta

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: (mira en la billetera – telas de araña gobiernan la billetera). Vacía; (mira las cuentas bancarias) Ni un centavo queda. Ahora, cómo pueden creer que Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece! No poseo a RK! Es en serio…

------

------

Capítulo 4 – _Dentro de la tormenta_

------

------

Tomoe?...

Él no podía ver su rostro pero no estaba equivocado. La persona ante él era sin duda Tomoe.

"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Battousai?"

"Precisamente 5 años."

"Tanto?" Una débil sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de la mujer pero no movió su arma de la posición. Los pasos de Aoshi interrumpieron las penetrantes miradas que ambos, Kenshin y Tomoe, estaban intercambiando.

"Aoshi. Cómo has estado?" Aoshi fue atrapado fuera de guardia por la dulce voz de la mujer.

"Tomoe?"

"Sí. Ahora, dónde está mi cálida bienvenida? Así es como saludas a los viejos amigos?"

"Tomoe." Interrumpió la fría voz de Kenshin. "Baja tu arma y entonces hablaremos."

"De acuerdo Jefe." Lentamente Tomoe bajó el arma. "Ahora qué, Jefe?"

"Remueve tu máscara, quiero ver tu cara."

"Desde cuándo te volviste tan autoritario?" Sin duda Tomoe estaba entretenida por la falta de exhibición de emociones de Kenshin pero aún era muy temprano para _mostrar _todo.

"No juegues conmigo."

"Tan serio!"

La paciencia de Kenshin estaba acabándose muy rápido. Tomoe estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles. Él había hecho una simple petición. Por qué estaba demorándose tanto?

"Retira tu máscara."

"No me siento para eso."

"Tomoe." Este era, un punto de ruptura, Kenshin estuvo por retirarle su máscara negra. No sabía por qué pero en el fondo él estaba ansioso de ver su rostro que lo persiguió por tantos años.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Las luces del complejo fueron encendidas y un pequeño grupo de policías armados llenaron el corredor. Desde atrás, apareció un hombre de cabello gris en sus cincuentas, vestido también en colores de la noche.

"Katsura." Reconoció Battousai.

"Tendrás tus respuestas después Battousai. Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. Reúne a tu equipo."

------

Hiko no estaba complacido. Odiaba cuando las cosas eran hechas a sus espaldas. Odiaba eso. Pero ahora tenía que enfrentar al peculiar grupo que estaba ante él.

Uno de sus más confiables director y amigo, Katsura, estaba sentado ante él.

Su hijo adoptivo estaba de pie y recostado contra una pared de la espaciosa oficina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Y la mujer que pensó y rezó nunca ver otra vez. Era chiquita en rasgos pero Hiko sabía en el fondo que Tomoe era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba tratando de prestar atención a la explicación de Katsura pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en la figura de Tomoe. Sus oscuros ojos estaban embotados pero sólo era apariencia, estaba seguro. Podía decir que ella aún no estaba cómoda con su rostro. Aunque era muy reservada y modesta, al menos en el pasado, sobre su belleza y capacidad de seducción, Hiko podía apostar fácilmente que ella se conocía muy bien. Una persona sin vanidad no se preocuparía por las cicatrices que ahora cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro de Tomoe. Pero a ella le importaba y no estaba cómoda con eso.

Tomoe estaba dándole una buena mirada a los apuestos rasgos de Kenshin. Era diferente, podía decir, era más frío y distraído. Cuando Kenshin removió sus guantes de cuero negro, hace media hora, su corazón dio un salto.

_Un anillo de bodas?..._

Así que se casó. La fría racionalidad la llevó a pensar en la razón para su matrimonio. Desesperanza y soledad. Qué más podría ser? Ella se había ido por 5 años. Por supuesto, sólo podía ser eso. La extrañaba y necesitaba a alguien para curar sus heridas y calentar su cama. Eso era tan típico de los hombres… Sus sentidos de repente la alertaron. Hiko estaba estudiándola. Qué típico de él…

Kenshin mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La vida era tan porquería algunas veces. Podía decir: Hiko estaba estudiando a Tomoe y Tomoe estaba estudiándolo. Podía preverlo: la presencia de Tomoe iba a traerle muchos problemas. Como si no tuviera suficientes… Tenía que salir de la oficina, tenía que poner en orden su confundida mente.

"Me voy." Decidió Kenshin.

"No puedes irte. Hay reportes y clarificaciones…" Intentó explicar Katsura pero Kenshin ya estaba alcanzando la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de su padre.

"Mañana." Y con eso él dejó la oficina. Tres pares de ojos vieron la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

"Como estaba diciendo Hiko…"

"Deja esa mierda. Por qué no fui informado?"

"Quería asegurarme."

"Asegurarte de qué! De que ella estaba viva!"

"No olvides que Tomoe era nuestra mejor operaria femenina, Hiko!"

"Soy muy consciente de eso pero aún no explica el por qué!"

"Ten paciencia mi amigo…"

"Director Katsura, como tu superior demando una respuesta inmediatamente."

Katsura miró con sorpresa la voluntad de su amigo. Debería haberlo sabido, cuando Hiko decidió que no había vuelta atrás.

"Pasó hace un año."

Finalmente, una explicación pero no de la boca que esperaba.

"Tomoe, no necesitas explicar…"

"Pero quiero Katsura. Hiko tiene razón, necesita saber." Le respondió Tomoe a Katsura mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al escritorio de Hiko. "Katsura me encontró hace un año en una pequeña villa cerca de Calais."

"_Antes _de eso Tomoe, cada reporte que leí concluyó que estabas muerta. Cómo sobreviviste?"

Hiko no estaba seguro pero podía haber jurado que unas desconocidas emociones destellaron por segundos en los ojos de Tomoe.

"Siento si estoy _muy _viva. Sobreviví pero las consecuencias del accidente fueron severas. Perdí mi memoria."

"Ya veo. Por favor _continúa._"

"Estuve en coma por unos meses en un pequeño hospital en Zurique. Cuando desperté, sólo pude recordar fragmentos de lo que en realidad pasó. Estuve al borde de perder mi cordura. Unos meses de tratamiento psicológico me permitieron calmarme y buscar rostros familiares. Me dirigí a Calais, un amigo de la infancia vivía ahí, y ahí permanecí hasta que Katsura me encontró."

"Ahora Katsura, estoy ansioso por escucharte. Un año? Dónde ha estado?"

"En el Campo de Reevaluación de OIAC en Gran Bretaña."

Hiko miró por unos minutos en completo silencio a las personas ante él. Esto era demasiado para asimilar.

"Entonces presumo que el Director inglés, James Ferguson, es consciente de esto."

Katsura no estaba disfrutando la expresión facial de Hiko. Nunca tuvo el deseo de esconder tan importante información de él pero Tomoe había suplicado por mantenerlo en secreto.

"Fue James que me dio la pista sobre el paradero de Tomoe."

"Maldición!" Fue todo lo que Hiko pudo decir.

"Sé que no estás complacido pero…"

"Acabé con las explicaciones. Y cuál es su actual estado?"

"Los servicios de reevaluación la consideraron apta. Está activa otra vez."

Algo tenía que hacerse, pensó Hiko, los directores han estado conspirando a sus espaldas y eso era inaceptable para él.

Hiko se levantó de su silla de cuero y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Puedes irte." Katsura miró a Hiko, intentando leer los pensamientos de su amigo pero sin éxito.

"Por supuesto Hiko. Vamos Tomoe." Katsura se dirigió hacia la puerta con Tomoe tras él.

"Tomoe se queda." Katsura volteó, sorprendido con la petición de Hiko pero no dijo nada y se fue. Tomoe no se vio sorprendida del todo con la petición de Hiko.

"Qué te hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos?" Tomoe frunció el ceño con las amargas palabras de Hiko.

"Oh… Tantas cosas Sr. Seijuurou…"

"Por ejemplo?..."

"Olvidas Hiko que tengo todas las razones del mundo para odiar a OIAC y sus estúpidas leyes!"

"Leyes que mantienen viva esta organización!"

"Basura!"

"Cuida tus palabras Tomoe!"

"Crees que estuve complacida cuando me dejaste atrás! Sin equipo de rescate, nada! Crees que no sufrí, sola y sin recuerdos!"

La mente de Hiko estaba intentando resistir la angustiada voz de Tomoe pero sólo pudo mirarla. Su sedoso cabello negro había crecido tanto, era tan diferente pero el olor de ciruelo blanco aún asaltaba sus sentidos…

"Aquellos que se quedan atrás se dejan atrás."

"El famoso código de OIAC!"

"Desde el primer momento que llegaste aquí sabías las reglas y no hay excepciones."

"Ni aún cuando la felicidad de tu hijo estaba en riesgo!"

Hiko desvió sus ojos de Tomoe. La mujer sabía exactamente dónde oprimir y dónde tocar.

"Sin respuesta? Por primera vez el gran Hiko está mudo!..."

"Tomoe…"

"Lo siento," interrumpió Tomoe mientras se acercaba a Hiko, "Pero he regresado para quedarme. Regresé porque soy leal a los principios que Katsura me enseñó y he regresado al hombre que amo."

"Creo que Kenshin no alberga más sentimientos por ti. Ahora es un hombre casado con fuertes convicciones y es leal a su esposa."

"Ah! Una esposa que estoy segura no ama! Tuviste que empujarlo a la primera zorra que se cruzó por su camino… Eres un hombre tan predecible… Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero no voy a rendirme, todavía amo a Kenshin."

Hiko se estaba divirtiendo claramente con el curso de su pequeña conversación.

"Sabes lo que es el amor, Tomoe? Y la lealtad, sabes lo que es la lealtad?"

"Hiko…" Dijo ella olvidando cómo era, cuán persuasivo y argumentativo era Hiko, debió haber esperado algo así.

"Sí?"

"Sé que me odias y no… me importa. Voy a quedarme hasta que el comité vote lo contrario."

Esta era una forma amable de decir que su conversación estaba terminada, Hiko lo sabía. Cuán ansioso estaba por que ella dejara su oficina, necesitaba pensar y tomar acciones. En un acto sarcástico de cortesía, Hiko fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para que saliera.

Tomoe, sin dejar el rostro de Hiko, aceptó silenciosamente el gesto y dejó su oficina.

"Maldita mujer." Susurró Hiko en una voz peligrosa después de cerrar la puerta. Luego fue a su escritorio y llamó a su secretaria por teléfono.

"Srta. Josephine?"

"Sí, Sr. Seijuurou?"

"Quiero que convoque una reunión del comité."

"Una fecha de preferencia, señor?"

"En dos días."

"En seguida, señor."

"Gracias Srta. Josephine."

Hiko se sentó pesadamente en su silla y miró su computador. Necesitaba analizar algo. Tecleando unos comandos lo habilitaron para entrar en la base de datos de OIAC. Las letras de OIAC destellaron en la pantalla del computador antes de mostrar una insignia roja con un fénix dentro de un círculo de fuego.

_Organización Internacional Anti-Crimen._

Hiko tecleó unos comandos más y grandes letras rojas aparecieron en la pantalla.

_Archivos Ultra-secretos._

_Acceso autorizado._

_Archivo privado de Tomoe Yukishiro._

No habría un momento de descanso para Hiko esta noche.

------

Cada vez que él cerraba sus ojos, el rostro de Tomoe perseguía su mente. Estaba tan cansado, todo lo que deseaba era estar en casa pero no podía irse así. Se sentía tan sucio, una sensación familiar que siempre estaba presente en el resultado de cada misión. Decidió entonces que una ducha estaba a la orden.

El agua estaba extremadamente caliente pero eso nunca fue un problema para él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, cubiertos por sus oscuros y húmedos mechones rojos. Sus músculos dolían tanto pero no le importaba. Parecía como una estatua, completamente inmóvil por varios minutos bajo el agua caliente. Pero eso sólo era apariencia. Por dentro, su mente estaba corriendo, en un estado de confusión, todo por _ella._ Su mano se cerró en puño como si estuviera listo para golpear a alguien. Bajo su bien tonificada piel, los músculos se tensaron.

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron de repente. No estaba solo. Las duchas estaban cubiertas completamente por el vapor pero podía ver una sombra, de pie ante él que estaba acercándose.

"Agua caliente? Está bien para mi." La voz de Tomoe permaneció tan dulce como podía recordar. Estaba ahí. Por qué! Sólo para confundir más su ya confundida mente! No podía verla todavía pero estaba acercándose más hasta que estuvo bajo la misma ducha con él, totalmente desnuda.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron sorprendidos pero también con frustración.

"Tomoe…" susurró la retractada voz de Kenshin.

_Kaoru…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno he aquí otro capítulo. Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los lectores por sus comentarios para la autora y por supuesto su apoyo para conmigo… je je… esto me da la motivación suficiente para continuar con la traducción… Me alegra que les esté gustando y espero actualizar pronto…

Cuídense mucho y besos!... Hasta la próxima… ….


	6. Chapter 5: Una noche lluviosa

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Estoy perdiendo mi imaginación cuando llega esto. Yo no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin, no puedo ni pronunciar bien el nombre del creador de Rurouni Kenshin… Así que créanlo, no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin… Esa es una vida triste…

**Advertencias!** – Cuidado con el lenguaje!

------

------

Capítulo 5 – _Una noche lluviosa_

------

------

Los oscuros ojos de Tomoe apreciaron la vista que Kenshin proveía, vagando libremente sobre su tenso cuerpo. Podía decir que él no estaba complacido de verla y sus duros y profundos ojos ámbar eran prueba suficiente. Su atención se enfocó de repente en el anillo de bodas de Kenshin.

"No te queda."

Kenshin supo instantáneamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Tomoe: el anillo de bodas.

"No te incumbe."

"5 malditos años fueron suficientes para borrar tu tan llamado amor por mi?"

Kenshin desvió sus ojos. La acusadora mirada de Tomoe estaba penetrando sus barreras psicológicas muy fácilmente.

"Las cosas cambian… Yo cambié y tú también cambiaste…" Ofreció Kenshin.

"Pero todavía te amo! No puedes imaginar lo dura que fue para mi cuando recuperé mis recuerdos y me di cuenta que estaba perdida! Te extrañé tanto…" Tomoe levantó una delicada mano para tocar el pecho de Kenshin pero instantáneamente evitó el contacto. "Lloré por tantas noches… Sólo para regresar y verte casado con alguien más… me lastima…"

"Tomoe, por favor, recoge tus cosas y déjame en paz."

"No me daré por vencida."

"No me provoques." Cansándose, Kenshin decidió dejar la ducha. Levantó una olvidada toalla blanca de su bolsa y se secó con la esperanza de que Tomoe lo dejara solo. Pero también sabía que Tomoe no era una mujer que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Una mano en su espalda lo regresó a la realidad.

"Eres feliz con ella?" Esa pregunta lo atrapó totalmente fuera de guardia. De todas las cosas en el mundo definitivamente no estaba esperando esto.

------

Era tan tarde otra vez. Estaba seguro que Kaoru ya estaba sonoramente dormida para entonces. Con pasos felinos él entró en la sala sólo para ser saludado por la visión de una bella durmiente. Kaoru estaba sentada en una silla en su escritorio con su cabeza recostada sobre una pila de papeles. La visión trajo una amplia sonrisa a sus labios. Las cosas podrían ir mal pero eran simples momentos como estos que daban significado a su vida.

Dejando caer su portafolio en el sofá, él retiró su abrigo.

_Eres feliz con ella?_

Con extrema gentileza, él levantó a la mujer de cabello negro y con suaves pasos la llevó a su habitación. Acostándola en la cama, él se desvistió.

_Eres feliz con ella?_

Con sólo su pantalón de seda negra se acostó, junto a ella.

_Eres feliz con ella?_

De todas las inesperadas cosas que habían pasado, fue la impertinente pregunta de Tomoe la que estaba ardiendo en su mente. Verla después de 5 años fue muy extraño para él. Había sido duro par él olvidar su gran amor perdido pero las cosas cambiaban. Había habido un período justo después de la desaparición de Tomoe que rezó por verla viva otra vez. Incluso se había aventurado a buscarla solo, pero sin éxito. Esperaba tener alguna especie de profunda reacción emocional por verla viva y bien. Pero no tuvo ninguna… Ni aún cuando entró en la ducha totalmente desnuda, ni después. Hace 5 años él la habría levantado y extasiado sin parar. Pero nada pasó y estaba aliviado por eso.

_Eres feliz con ella?_

Le tomó algo de tiempo a Kenshin reponerse y responder a la pregunta de Tomoe pero no podía dejarla sin una respuesta honesta, le debía mucho.

_Ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz._

Tomoe se dolió con su sincera respuesta aunque tampoco le dio una respuesta directa. Su delicada mano dejó su espalda y él comenzó a vestirse. Ella permaneció inmóvil y muda, con un tremendo deseo de derrumbarse en un río de lágrimas.

Después de recoger su cabello en una baja cola estuvo listo para irse. Él volteó para ver a Tomoe quien tenía su cabeza gacha.

_Lo siento Tomoe._

Susurrando esas palabras, dejó los vestidores.

Él miró el rostro de Kaoru. Kaoru era su recurso de estabilidad y consuelo por el que había estado buscando toda su vida y regresar a sus brazos era su único placer en la vida.

Recogiendo su cuerpo durmiente en sus brazos, él besó sus labios con tal dulzura como si ella fuera un frágil objeto. Su calor y su esencia lo confortaban pero también lo impulsaba a besar la dulce boca de su esposa. Kaoru, aunque viajaba en el reino de los sueños, respondió inconscientemente al intenso beso de su esposo al gemir.

No había Tomoe, no había nada más allá de las blancas paredes de su habitación.

De repente su beso cesó pero podía decir que Kaoru todavía estaba dormida. Depositando un último beso en su frente, él se permitió dormir.

------

El olor del desayuno invadió la casa.

_Esto es muy inusual…_

Pensó Kaoru mientras se levantaba de la cama.

_Kenshin todavía está en casa…_

Bueno, sin duda esto era una sorpresa para ella. Usualmente él llegaba muy tarde y se iba temprano en la mañana. Se sentía tan vacía cuando llegaba la mañana… fría y sola en la cama… No podía recordar la última vez que Kenshin se quedó en casa y preparó el desayuno…

Curiosa de confirmar sus sospechas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Y ella tenía razón. Su esposo estaba frente al mesón con su musculosa espalda encarándola.

"Buenos días." Dijo Kenshin mientras levantaba dos tazas de café fresco. Kaoru se acercó y besó su mejilla.

"Buenos días, por qué, esta es una vista inusual…"

"Desayunar juntos?"

"Sí…"

"Siéntate. Aquí está tu café y traeré tus tostadas en un minuto."

Kaoru estudió a Kenshin por un tiempo. Se veía tenso pero no podía decirlo realmente.

"Y qué está pasando?" preguntó Kaoru en una animada y forzada voz.

"Pasando?" Kenshin fue sorprendido. Una amplia y dulce sonrisa floreció en sus labios. "Nada Kaoru. Es tan malo para ti preparar el desayuno?"

"No! Quiero decir… no… Es sólo…"

"Oye…" Él sabía que su esposa estaba confundida por su actitud así que se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus frías manos en las suyas. "Siento… Yo escasamente te veo durante el día… Sé que encuentras esto extraño pero vamos a disfrutarlo, uh?..."

"Tienes razón, Kenshin, absolutamente tienes razón…"

"Bueno entonces, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre." Kenshin soltó sus manos y tomó su asiento junto al suyo.

"Gracias por llevarme a la cama. Intenté esperar por ti pero estaba tan cansada…"

Kenshin rió. "Puedo decirlo…"

"Y por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?" Preguntó Kaoru mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a su tostada.

"Kaoru, nunca podrías adivinar lo que me pasó, un importante cliente mío fue llevado arrestado en la noche por cargo de homicidio y hubo una audiencia preliminar. Eran alrededor de las 2 a.m. cuando dejamos la corte."

"Y tu cliente permaneció en custodia?"

"Logre pedir una fianza y el juez la aceptó."

"Suena como que tuviste una ruda noche…"

"Bastante…"

Kenshin miró su café en silencio, era tan fácil mentirle a Kaoru pero cada vez que le mentía, la culpa lo golpeaba.

------

Su desayuno juntos actuó como un elixir sobre su preocupada alma. La vida no era una cama de rosas como lo había imaginado durante su niñez y diez años pero para ella era suficiente tenerlo alrededor, sentir su presencia y su calor aunque no podía entender a su esposo. Kenshin era como un complejo rompecabezas para ella. Había sido amor a primera vista para ella, pero entre más intentaba conocerlo y entenderlo, menos podía. Él era una persona alegre y positiva, torpe y distraída l punto del ridículo, pero en el fondo sabía que realmente no era así. Pero por qué se escondía de ella? Eso era un misterio para ella.

Su mente de repente se enfocó en perturbadores sueños que estaban frecuentando sus noches. Todo comenzó hace un mes. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, profundos y lujuriosos ojos ámbar la miraban, fascinando su ser. Dónde los había visto, no podía decirlo. Tal vez cuando Kenshin… No! No… Los ojos de su esposo eran de un cálido violeta. Esos ojos la perturbaban, no podía ver el rostro del dueño de los ojos, pero se movían por sus rasgos como si ella estuviera completamente desnuda. Estaba pensando en otro hombre? No! Ella amaba a su esposo! Pero a quién pertenecían los ojos ámbar? Estaba segura que había visto esos ojos ámbar antes…

Kaoru miró su reloj, realmente necesitaba dejar de soñar despierta… Su animada voz hizo eco en la vacía sala de profesores mientras entraba.

"Buenos días!"

Una rápida mirada y concluyó que este sin duda era un día muy extraño. La sala estaba completamente vacía.

"Maldición Kaoru! Siempre estás tarde!"

Bueno tal vez la sala no estaba vacía después de todo. Tae estaba saliendo del baño de mujeres.

"qué está pasando aquí? De qué hablas? Mis clases comienzan en 30 minutos."

"No estoy hablando de las clases, tonta."

"Entonces explícate Tae."

"Tenemos un nuevo colega con nosotros!"

"Oh, el reemplazo de la Sra. Rodorin… lo olvidé…"

"Así es, un hombre!"

"Ah, entonces es por eso que estás tan animada… ya lo compadezco…"

"Oh vamos Kaoru, me haces ver como una mujer desesperada…"

"Y no lo eres?..." Kaoru tuvo que reír con sus propias palabras. No podía evitarlo y también sabía que Tae no estaba realmente ofendida.

"Hazte a un lado y observa a la experta." Dijo Tae mientras levantaba sus brazos en una pose dramática que sólo sirvió para hacer reír más fuerte a Kaoru.

"Parece que vas a estar ocupada por los próximos meses…"

"Eso es cierto! No dejaré a tal hombre con cada requerido atributo escaparse entre mis dedos tan fácilmente…"

"Y dónde estás todos?" Preguntó Kaoru, cuando logró controlarse.

"En la biblioteca. Ven conmigo. Vamos a saludarlo."

"Lo siento Tae pero tengo suficiente tiempo para saludarlo después. Tengo unos papeles que revisar."

"NO eres divertida!" Dijo Tae con una cara de indignación. "Está bien, iré sola!" Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Te veo después, Tae!" Kaoru estaba tomando asiento cuando Tae estaba por salir. De repente la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió con tal fuerza que Tae quedó en shock y tuvo que dar unos pasos inseguros.

Kaoru miró la conmoción en la puerta. Un grupo grande estaba entrando en la sala, sus colegas. Sin embargo ella no conocía a la última cara que entró.

_Él debe ser el nuevo profesor…_

Kaoru no podía retirar sus ojos del alto y atractivo hombre con puntiagudo cabello blanco, hablando animadamente con otros profesores en la puerta.

"Jonathan, ven aquí y conoce a nuestra Kaoru!" Tae se estaba refiriendo al nuevo profesor. La atención del hombre estuvo enfocada en seguida en Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia Tae ahora de pie cerca de Kaoru.

"Jonathan?" le susurró Kaoru a Tae. "Ya por el nombre?"

"Él lo pidió, desayunamos juntos. Fue muy puntual en las clases de la mañana."

Cuando Kaoru miró al hombre otra vez, no pudo evitar sino sentirse perturbada con su mirada.

"Jonathan, quiero que conozcas a Kaoru Himura, nuestra profesora de literatura."

Su apretón de manos fue breve pero le dio a Kaoru una extraña sensación.

"Mi nombre es Harper, Jonathan Harper pero por favor llámame Jonathan."

Sus cálidos ojos transmitieron comodidad pero su ardiente mirada la estremeció hasta el fondo. Se sintió perturbada.

_Kenshin…_

El resto de los profesores miraron la interesante interacción de Kaoru y Jonathan. Jonathan era como un cazador y le tomó 5 minutos dentro de esa habitación para encontrar a su presa.

_Kaoru…_

------

"Y?"

"Y qué Misao?"

Misao estaba curiosa por sacar algo de su amiga pero Kaoru parecía renuente para hablar más sobre el nuevo profesor. Kaoru estaba mirando ese mismo par de botitas para bebés recién nacidos por los últimos 10 minutos.

"Vamos Kaoru!"

"Bien Misao, él es un hombre bien parecido pero es todo! Para decirte la verdad, no me gustó la forma en que me miró."

"Cómo?"

"No tenemos compras que hacer?"

"Kaoru…" Misao era tan persistente que estaba llevando a Kaoru a los límites. Después de un minuto de estudiar su rostro, Misao decidió dejar el asunto. "Bien."

"Bien."

"Entonces ayúdame a decidir. Cuál?" Dijo Misao y en una voz más ligera, mientras le mostraba dos vestidos de diferente color, en orden de alegrar el humor.

"Prefiero el rosa." Respondió Kaoru.

"Esto apesta!"

"Qué Misao?"

Misao colocó su mano derecha afectuosamente en su abultado vientre.

"Se está volviendo más y más difícil caminar…"

"Si Aoshi descubre que saliste…"

"Déjalo. No me importa. Tenía que comprar unas cosas para esta pequeña y además no puedo pasar toda la vida encerrada dentro de esa casa, sola!"

"Misao, créeme, si tuviera más…"

"Pero tú tienes tu vida," interrumpió Misao "Y suficientes problemas de qué ocuparte."

"Misao vamos a casa, uh? Necesitas descansar…" Rogó Kaoru.

"De acuerdo."

"Entonces, dame esas cosas, voy a pagarlas. Siéntate aquí y descansa." Dijo Kaoru mientras señalaba uno de los muy coloridos cojines de la tienda de bebés. Misao se sentó y miró a su amiga por la galería y de repente llegó a su mente la conversación que tuvo con su esposo la noche anterior.

"_Algo muy extraño pasó hoy." Susurró la profunda voz de Aoshi mientras miraba las cálidas llamas que provenían de la chimenea._

"_Qué amor?" Preguntó Misao mientras se recostaba en el ancho pecho de su esposo. Ambos sentados en algunos cojines en la chimenea, disfrutando de unos momentos de paz._

"_Tú… tú recuerdas a Tomoe?"_

"_Sí… vivía con Kenshin antes de morir, no es cierto?"_

"_No está muerta, amor. De hecho está muy viva."_

"_Qué!" Misao no pudo evitar sino quedar en shock por la revelación de Aoshi._

"_Cuida tus emociones, amor."_

"_Y… y… Kenshin?"_

"_Se sorprendió pero también parecía enojado… No puedo decir exactamente…"_

"_Pobre Kaoru… Es mi mejor amiga pero… se está volviendo más y más difícil mentirle…"_

"_Tú no estás mintiendo…" dijo Aoshi, plantando pequeños besos en la delicada garganta de Misao. "Sólo estás escondiendo la verdad…"_

"_No es lo mismo?"_

"_Ella es tu amiga pero es de la vida de Kenshin de lo que estamos hablando. Fue su decisión casarse con ella y ocultar todo de ella. Tenemos que respetar eso."_

"_Temo que un día, la verdad será revelada… Me entristece pensar en las consecuencias…"_

Así que Tomoe estuvo viva después de todos esos años… Tuvo el placer de conocerla una vez y no pudo evitar sino pensar cómo Kaoru era diferente de Tomoe… Pero Aoshi tenía razón, ella no tenía derecho a decir algo. Sólo podía asistir a la lenta degradación…

"Misao? Misao!"

La preocupada voz de Kaoru interrumpió los pensamientos de Misao.

"Sí?"

"Estás bien Misao? Tu mente parecía lejos…"

"Estaba… pensando en algo que Aoshi dijo…"

"Oh… Bueno… Estoy lista, vamos entonces…"

Misao no tenía interés de compartir sus pensamientos con ella, Kaoru podía ver mucho eso. Ella conocía muy bien a su amiga para saber que Misao estaba escondiendo algo de ella. Esta idea no era nueva para Kaoru. Había veces que sentía que todo el mundo estaba escondiendo algo de ella pero qué? Y la reacción de Misao a la preocupada pregunta de Kaoru fue suficiente para ella. Era típico de Misao, cada vez que no estaba cómoda con alguna pregunta o simplemente estaba mintiendo, Misao desviaba sus ojos.

_Qué está pasando Misao?..._

------

Estaba lloviendo tan duro. Aoshi había sido un caballero y fue al auto de Kaoru con un paraguas para llevar a Misao a casa.

Kaoru, sin importarle la lluvia, levantó las compras y corrió a su puerta.

"Kaoru! Vas a enfermarte así!"

"Misao tiene razón, Kaoru."

"No se preocupen! Estaré bien." Kaoru podía sentir que la preocupación de Aoshi y la ardiente mirada estaban descansando sobre los rasgos de Misao. De alguna forma estaba molesto.

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi miró a Kaoru.

"No seas tan duro con ella. Yo fui quien insistió en ir de compras hoy… Lo siento…"

"Kaoru…" susurró Misao.

"Bueno, ahora me voy. Adiós a los dos."

"Cuídate Kaoru." Dijo Aoshi mientras cerraba la puerta. "Estaba mintiendo, no es así, Misao?"

"Qué amor?" Preguntó Misao en una voz más bien inocente.

"Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Al baño ahora."

"No eres divertido…"

"Baño ahora."

Misao podía decir que Aoshi estaba muy serio pero realmente disfrutaba interpretar el acto inocente con él.

"Lavarás mi espalda?"

"Misao!"

"Enseguida Okashira!"

Kaoru comenzó a estornudar tan pronto como entró en el auto rojo. Esa pareja probablemente estaba hablando de ella, podía decir.

El motor del auto rugió a la vida. Realmente necesitaba ir a casa y pronto. Estaba lloviendo tan duro y estaba tan oscuro. Mientras sacaba el auto a la vía se dio cuenta que no podía ver mucho delante de ella.

"Justo lo que necesitaba…"

Las luces del auto no hicieron una diferencia en términos de visión y Kaoru se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la falta de visibilidad. Los limpiaparabrisas estaban trabajando a la máxima velocidad.

"Maldición Misao!" Maldijo Kaoru aunque no era en serio. Misao era la mejor amiga de Kaoru.

Un fuerte relámpago fue escuchado y su fuerza hizo temblar el auto. De repente la electricidad de la ciudad se fue y las luces de las calles se apagaron.

"Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!"

Inesperadamente una sombra estaba de pie en medio de la calle. Aún con las luces del auto, no podía ver lo que era. El instinto de Kaoru fue pisar el freno pero el húmedo camino no ayudó y antes de darse cuenta, golpeó algo.

"No! Mierda!"

Sin pensar Kaoru salió del auto para ver lo que pasó. Una pequeña sombra yacía en frente de su auto.

Mientras se acercaba más…

_Una persona…_

"Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!" Gritó Kaoru a la vacía calle. Cuando se acercó a la persona, se arrodilló y volteó a la persona. Sus manos inmediatamente fueron a su boca. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la furiosa lluvia.

_Un niño…_

Un joven estaba inconsciente y sangrando en sus brazos.

_Dios!..._

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Para el final de este capítulo toda palabra coherente dejó mi mente. Esta fue una escena muy poderosa y emocional de escribir y realmente me tomó algo de tiempo.

Siéntanse libres de dar su crítica/sugerencia/opinión!

**Nota de Inu**: Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews… son geniales y me dan mucho ánimo para continuar con la traducción… Recuerden que este fic no me pertenece… mi labor sólo se limita a hacérselos llegar en español… je je…

Se me cuidan y muchos pero muchos besos!

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	7. Chapter 6: Sangre

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No poseo nada mucho menos a Rurouni Kenshin.

**Advertencias!** – El rating está cambiando debido al lenguaje y a futura violencia y derramamiento de sangre. Sólo quiero asegurarme…

------

------

Capítulo 6 – _Sangre_

------

------

Kaoru miró su reflejo en el espejo. Había pasado hace un par de horas pero su ropa y sus mechones negros aún estaban un poco húmedos. Había sangre en su suéter blanco. El pequeño… su primera reacción fue gritar por ayuda pero nunca llegó así que decidió llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Hasta ahora no había escuchado una simple palabra de los doctores. Todavía estaban observándolo de seguro.

Había sangre en sus pálidas manos y eso era un tormento para ella. La hacía recordar cosas que no tenía deseo de traer del pasado…

Tanta sangre…

Kaoru comenzó a lavar sus manos pero la sangre no se iba. Kaoru estaba frotando sus manos más y más duro y sintiéndose más frustrada a cada segundo.

Un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su vulnerable forma, calmando sus desconsiderados movimientos.

Kaoru miró al espejo otra vez. Un par de comprensivos ojos violeta encontraron los suyos en el espejo.

"Kenshin…"

Cristalinas lágrimas formaron un río en las rojas mejillas de Kaoru.

"Kenshin, por favor, suéltame! Te mancharás de sangre también, te ensuciaré con sangre!"

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru estaba perdiendo su fuerza y lentamente se deslizó de los brazos de Kenshin. Kenshin continuó abrazándola y pronto ambos estaban sentados en el piso del baño del hospital. Kenshin nunca dejó de abrazar a Kaoru. Kaoru no pudo evitar sino llorar. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, Kaoru llorando y Kenshin proporcionándole el tan necesitado consuelo. Acariciando sus rizos negros Kenshin pudo calmarla.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin… Lo… siento… no pude… detenerme… y…"

Kenshin la silenció al colocar un dedo en sus rojos labios.

"Fue un accidente, nada más."

"Pero él… yo…"

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien, sólo tenemos que esperar por el reporte del doctor."

"Sangre… Sangre no saldrá… de mis manos…" Susurró Kaoru mientras miraba sus manos como si estuviera en estado de trance.

Kenshin miró las ensangrentadas manos de su esposa. Sin duda era un alma pura, tan pura al punto de casi perder su cordura al tener sangre en sus manos. No pudo evitar pensar en sus propias manos: ellas estaban más manchadas con sangre…

"La sangre caerá de tus manos, Kaoru." Kenshin se levantó y la ayudó a levantar también. Colocando algo de jabón en las manos de Kaoru, las lavó con extrema delicadeza. Kaoru se veía sorprendida para Kenshin, ella deseaba ver los afectuosos ojos violetas de su esposo pero sus mechones rojos los cubrían.

"Kenshin…"

"Estoy contigo, Kaoru. Vamos a secar tus manos y luego buscaremos al doctor, uh?"

"De acuerdo…"

Después de secar sus manos, salieron del baño y fueron a la unidad de observación en busca de información.

Kenshin miró impacientemente hacia una puerta con una gran señal de _alto_. Esperaba que pudiera atrapar a alguna enfermera que eventualmente saldría pero una ligera tos llamó su atención hacia Kaoru, quien estaba temblando.

"Tu abrigo Kaoru?"

"Yo… envolví al chico…"

"Ya veo. Ten, toma el mío." Kenshin retiro su propio abrigo negro y lo depositó sobre los delgados hombros de Kaoru.

"Pero tu…"

"Estoy bien."

La puerta se abrió y una pequeña mujer negra en sus cuarentas salió. Kenshin la interceptó.

"Discúlpeme pero sería tan amable de dar información sobre un chico, traído hace unas horas, que fue golpeado por un auto?"

"Es pariente?"

"No, soy el esposo de la mujer que lo trajo."

"Ya veo, fue llevado a la unidad de pediatría hace 10 minutos. Habitación 025."

"Cómo está?" Preguntó Kaoru, con voz débil.

"Tiene un brazo roto y una fea herida en su cabeza y rasguños menores. Se quedará la noche, sólo para hacer algunos exámenes para determinar la gravedad de la herida de su cabeza."

Kaoru suspiró aliviada mientras Kenshin colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Ves Kaoru, todo estará bien."

"Me alegra…"

"Pueden visitarlo si lo desean." Y con eso, la enfermera dejó a la pareja sola.

"Kenshin, quiero… visitarlo…"

"Por supuesto, anda, vamos."

Tomando un elevador cercano que los llevó al séptimo piso, su tarea ahora era encontrar la habitación del joven. Preguntando directamente a otra enfermera, se encontraron de pie en frente de una puerta blanca con números dorados.

"Habitación 025… Esta es…"

Kenshin abrió la puerta lentamente y sus bien entrenados ojos le permitieron ver a un niño acostado en la cama, en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"Tal vez es mejor encender la luz."

"No Kenshin… no quiero molestarlo…"

"Quienes son?" Preguntó una joven voz proveniente de la cama. Kenshin encendió la luz y el chico abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces para adaptarlos a la iluminación.

"Soy…" comenzó Kaoru mientras se acercaba más. "Fui la persona que te golpeó… lo siento… no podía ver… realmente lo siento…"

"Guárdate tus excusas. No las necesito."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con la fría respuesta que salió de los labios del chico.

"Que…"

"Pregunté, quién eres?"

"Pero…"

"Quién eres!"

Kenshin estaba viendo el intercambio con interés. El joven estaba siendo extremadamente rudo, palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. El chico siempre parecía estar en modo defensivo… Recordó que alguna vez tuvo contacto con este tipo de comportamiento… Otro detalle notó… nadie más vino a buscar por él… Sólo podría significar una cosa…

"Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y esta mujer es mi esposa, Kaoru Himura. Ahora jovencito, hora de responder algunas preguntas. Tu nombre?"

"Kenshin, no necesitas…"

"No Kaoru, sólo lo trato de la forma que te trató. Creo que está acostumbrado a las injusticias de la vida, no es así pequeño?"

"No me llames pequeño, monstruo pelirrojo!"

"Tu nombre." Presionó Kenshin.

"Yahiko Yakazaki." El joven miró con repentino interés al pelirrojo. El hombre todavía estaba en la puerta pero podía jurar que sus ojos violetas destellaron dorados por segundos… No… No dorados… Ámbar…

"Ves? Estamos llegando a algún lado. Necesitamos avisar a tus padres."

"No se molesten." Respondió el joven mientras desviaba la mirada de ellos.

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Kaoru.

"Mis padres están muertos."

"Parientes?"

"No! Por qué continúas haciendo esas estúpidas preguntas cuando es claro que sabes la respuesta!"

"A pesar de eso tuve el deseo de escucharlo de tu boca, Yahiko."

"Yo…" Los ojos del chico se aguaron cuando escuchó su nombre pero contuvo las lágrimas por orgullo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Kenshin. "Vivo en las calles… Feliz!"

"Lo siento Yahiko…" Kaoru no pudo evitar afectarse por el drama del joven.

"Deja esa mierda! No necesito tu piedad!"

"Pero Yahiko…"

"No necesito a nadie! Sólo déjenme solo!"

"Queremos ayudar!" Kaoru miró por unos momentos a su esposo tratando de leer su expresión. "Yo…" ella intentó otra vez. "Quiero ayudarte!"

"Mira, sólo déjame en paz!"

"Yahiko…" Comenzó Kaoru pero una cálida mano sobre su hombro la hizo parar.

"Yahiko, todo hombre tiene derecho a ser orgulloso pero usualmente es orgulloso por razones equivocadas. Sólo piénsalo. Vamos Kaoru, el chico quiere estar solo."

"Kenshin…" Ella intentó llamar por él pero ya estaba dejando la habitación así que no tuvo solución sino seguirlo, dejando atrás a un muy pasmado niño de 10 años.

"Kenshin, voy a ayudar al chico te guste o no." Kenshin pareció sorprendido ante la convicción de su esposa.

"No voy a detenerte," dijo Kenshin. "Pero ten en mente que es un niño con problemas."

"Lo sé… pero… quiero ayudar… Estuve tan aliviada de verlo bien…"

"Qué intentas hacer?"

"Estaba pensando que… tal vez… quiero decir… podría llevarlo… a nuestra casa… Qué piensas?"

_Kaoru Kamiya Himura, nunca cambiarás y ruego porque nunca lo hagas…_

------

"Eres afortunado niño."

"Estás burlándote de mi , anciano?" Yahiko miró a un hombre de cabello gris en sus sesentas vestido en una blanca bata médica luego a una joven enfermera que estaba empujando su silla de ruedas.

"No, niño."

Yahiko miró los blancos corredores y de ellos a sus acompañantes. El doctor de cabello gris apenas lo había revisado pero había insistido en llevarlo a la entrada del hospital.

"Sabe, no me rompí una pierna, soy muy capaz de usar mis piernas."

"Protocolo del hospital, niño."

"Y por qué están escoltándome a la salida?"

"Lleno de preguntas, niño?"

"En cado de que no lo hayas notado, eres un niño."

"No lo soy!"

"Entonces te comportas como uno."

Yahiko tenía fuerte voluntad de responderle al doctor pero controló su impulso. El fuerte brillo del sol estaba entrando por las macizas puertas de vidrio de la entrada y Yahiko casi podía oler la libertad.

"Ahora niño, recuerda, necesitas descansar." Enfatizó el doctor de cabello grisáceo. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente y Yahiko pudo ver a alguien de pie ahí como si esperara por algo… o alguien…

"Dr. Gensai, es un placer verte otra vez. Yahiko, cómo te sientes hoy?"

Yahiko fue sorprendido por su presencia ahí. No había sido muy claro que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie?... Era obstinada o sólo estúpida?...

"Qué estás haciendo aquí!"

"Qué, para llevarte a mi casa."

"Qué!"

Definitivamente Kaoru estaba entretenida por la reacción del chico. Él necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de que realmente necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él, pero antes de eso, necesitaba tragarse su orgullo.

"Eso es por qué te dije que eras un chico afortunado." Ofreció el Dr. Gensai. "Creo que Kaoru cuidará bien de ti. Hay otros chicos que no son tan afortunados como tú…"

"Entonces vamos. Quieres ayuda Yahiko?"

"No necesito ayuda!" Así que las mujeres querían ayudarlo? Bien! Ella estaba por descubrir que él era mucho más obstinado y persistente que ella.

Kaoru podía apostar que el chico ya estaba pensando en la mejor forma de retarla.

_Obstinación y orgullo… Características esenciales en el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…_

La enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la puerta del pasajero del auto de Kaoru. Kaoru abrió la puerta y Yahiko se levantó pero el mareo lo golpeó y perdió su equilibrio. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando por el impacto en el frío piso de piedra pero nunca llegó. Kaoru lo atrapó y lo ayudó a entrar al auto.

Yahiko sabía que unas gracias estaban a la orden pero ninguna palabra dejó sus labios.

"Una vez más le agradezco Dr. Gensai."

"De nada Kaoru. Tráelo en tres semanas para un chequeo. Dale mis saludos a Kenshin."

Kaoru tomó su asiento detrás del volante y encendió el auto.

"Y, a dónde vas a tirarme?"

Kaoru volteó para ver su joven rostro con honesta sorpresa y asombro.

"Tirarte?"

"Sí! Tirarme!"

"Siento decepcionarte pero voy a llevarte a mi casa."

Yahiko miró por unos momentos la seria expresión de Kaoru, luego comenzó a reír.

"Tu casa! Estás burlándote de mi!"

"Cuida tu lengua pequeño!"

"No soy un pequeño!"

"Sí, lo eres! Y te guste o no, vas a ir a mi casa!"

"Para vivir contigo y ese monstruo pelirrojo tuyo! Sólo muerto!"

"Si quieres eso puede arreglarse…" Respondió Kaoru con una perversa sonrisa. Yahiko sudó.

Esta mujer debe estar completamente loca…

"Qué quieres?"

"Qué quiero?... Nada, Yahiko."

"Nada?... No puede ser… Las personas siempre quieren algo a cambio de nada… Además apenas me conoces!"

"Bueno entonces, tendrás que aprender que todavía hay personas en este mundo que están motivadas por el deseo de ayudar."

"Y ese monstruo pelirrojo tuyo está de acuerdo contigo?"

"Ese pelirrojo tiene un nombre: Kenshin Himura y está de acuerdo."

"De verdad! Parecía como un hombre muy rudo ayer… Es policía o algo?"

Kaoru vio la luz roja y se detuvo.

"Un policía?... De ninguna manera… Kenshin odia la violencia y no puede soportar ver un arma…"

"No parece…" Susurró Yahiko mientras miraba su brazo roto.

"Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, nada…"

------

Estaba prohibido fumar en las instalaciones de OIAC pero Saito Jaime tenía un placer especial en romper las reglas. A los otros directores no les importaba los irritantes modales de Saito. Jaime era conocido por ser una persona antisocial pero su fama como un habilidoso agente y responsable director era mundialmente reconocida entre las divisiones de OIAC.

"Elegantemente tarde Battousai…"

"Jódete Saito."

Kenshin estaba entrando a la sala de conferencia, una espaciosa habitación usada sólo para las reuniones del comité y se sentó en una de las únicas dos sillas disponibles en la gran mesa redonda de roble negro.

"Ouch! No estamos susceptibles hoy?..."

"Saito…" Advirtió Kenshin con un bajo siseo.

"Apreciaría si los dos respetan esta reunión." Intervino Hiko quien fue el último en entrar a la sala de conferencias.

"Hiko. Antes de que comencemos me gustaría…" comenzó un hombre rubio pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la fría voz de Hiko.

"Ahorra tu aliento James. Eres el director europeo pero un director pero a pesar de eso y lo último que vi fue al presidente de esta organización. Consecuentemente creo que debo saber todo lo que pasa dentro de OIAC. Sin embargo, el regreso de Tomoe fue escondido de mi."

Los ojos de Saito reflejaron sorpresa por algunos segundos. Atónitas miradas tomaron el control de los otros directores y jefes de operaciones presentes en la sala.

"Esta es una pregunta muy delicada de la que debemos partir." Continuó Hiko.

"Era esperado de un maldito bastardo como él." Comentó Saito mientras miraba al hombre en cuestión.

"Hice lo que pensé…" El rubio intentó explicar.

"La culpa también es mía." Declaró Katsura, reaccionando por primera vez.

"Dos directores Hiko!" Preguntó con una mirada incrédula en su rostro el único elemento femenino del grupo de 4 directores.

"Eso parece Nadjia. Esa fue la razón original de por qué decidí convocar la reunión."

"Eso es fácil de solucionar, Hiko." Declaró Saito con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos de lobo.

"Después Saito. Como estaba diciendo, cosas serias pasaron en las últimas 3 horas, cosas que no podemos ignorar. James trajo información perturbadora del Reino Unido."

"Alguna excusa para salir de problemas…" Le murmuró Saito a una alta mujer sentada junto a él.

"Ya Saito, tal vez después podamos solucionar nuestras diferencias pero podrías _por favor…_" dijo el director europeo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia una pantalla blanca "deja de hablarle a tu jefe de operaciones y presta atención a lo que estoy por decir."

Encarando a todos los presentes en la sala, James apuntó a un portátil sobre el escritorio con un pequeño objeto que parecía como un bolígrafo y una imagen de un hombre alto al final de sus treinta con ojos negros y piel oscura apareció en la pantalla blanca.

"Este hombre es August Christopher, un agente MI6 encubierto, uno de los mejores de lo que he reunido. Fue encontrado muerto hace 3 horas y el MI6 nos considera los principales responsables."

"Responsables?..." Susurró Kenshin.

"Nosotros!"

"sí. Dicen que volamos su cubierta. Todos sabemos que OIAC es la única organización en el mundo con una completa base de datos de cada operación de inteligencia de cada país."

"Entonces piensan que somos el topo?" Preguntó Katsura.

"Sí."

"Dime James, cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que nosotros _mandamos_ la muerte de su agente?" Preguntó la mujer de negro.

"Es muy simple Nadjia, por como encontraron a su agente."

Una vez más James apuntó el portátil y otra imagen apareció en al pantalla. El mismo hombre de la imagen anterior estaba ahora dentro de un auto con un agujero provocado por una bala en el centro de su frente y una enorme y profunda cuchillada por su pecho. Sus amplios ojos abiertos mostraron el horror que había visto y sufrido en sus momentos finales. Sangre había por doquier dentro de auto.

La audiencia estaba absorbiendo el horror que transmitía la imagen, sin preocuparse exactamente por la brutalidad sino preocupados con el mensaje que comunicaba la sangre.

Kenshin miró con disgusto el cadáver, luego miró el parabrisas del auto, esa vista era más perturbadora que el resto. 4 letras habían sido escritas sobre el parabrisas con sangre del muerto.

_Justo 4 letras: OIAC._

"Entendido: esta es una advertencia para nosotros. Alguien está allá afuera para cazarnos." Dijo Hiko después de minutos de frío silencio.

_Sin duda una advertencia, padre…_

_Demanda un pago con sangre…_

_Y así es como comienza…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Lo sé, confuso y aburrido pero desde mi punto de vista era necesario traer algún significado estructural a la historia.

**Nota de Inu**: Antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD!... gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado... je je... Un saludo muy especial para todos y espero poder estar con ustedes pronto... je je

Cuídense mucho y muchos besos!

Hasta una próxima entrega...


	8. Chapter 7: Atrapado

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Nop. Yo no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin. Soy una pobre estudiante. Mi billetera está vacía.

------

------

Capítulo 7 – _Atrapado_

------

------

"No… sabía… (hipo) que tú… tenías una hermana… gemela…"

"No tengo una hermana gemela, tonto…"

"Oye! Mira! Otra bebida!"

"Estás viendo doble, tonto! Estás completamente ebrio!"

Realmente Megumi Takani estaba cansada de eso. Si necesitaba encontrar a Sanosuke la mejor pista era buscar en su bar favorito. Nunca fallaba, especialmente ahora.

"Megumi, tú… eres mi única amiga…"

"No lo soy y lo sabes, cabeza de gallo!"

"Kenshin… no cuenta…"

"No soy tu niñera Sano! Tienes que madurar!"

"Estás… llamándome… un niño!" Sanosuke estaba intentando sonar enojado y resentido pero su estado de desequilibrio físico no lo permitió mucho. Por los últimos dos minutos estaba tratando de llevar un sorbo de vodka a sus temblorosos labios.

"Cielos… No sé…" Murmuró una obvia Megumi aburrida. Las personas en el bar miraban con frecuencia al muy ebrio Sanosuke debido a sus fuertes divagaciones…

"Mi… hermosa zorra…"

"Lo que necesitas es una ducha muy fría."

"Lo que… necesito eres tú… en mi cama…"

Megumi miró a Sano con una mirada seria en el rostro. Realmente ella deseaba dar un paso en su platónica relación pero Sano siempre parecía tener preocupaciones más grandes.

"No eres nada sino un miserable borracho!"

"Eso duele…"

"Duele qué! Escuchar la verdad! Eso no importa porque no recordarás nada en unas horas!"

"De qué sirve… estar… en el lado… bueno?..."

"Estúpido! Aún piensas más con tus bolas que con tu cabeza!"

"Megumi…"

"Cállate!"

"Megumi…"

Megumi suspiró otra vez. Los ebrios podrían ser un dolor en el trasero… Por algunos momentos ella miró hacia el bar. El lindo barman estaba mirándola, admirando sus formas.

"Megumi! No… puedes mirar… a otro… a mi lado!"

Realmente eso captó la atención de Megumi. Antes de que pudiera decir, una fuerte pero gentil mano empujó su cabeza hacia el enrojecido rostro de Sano.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo!"

"No puedes… ver? Besando a mi… mujer…"

"Tu muj…" Pero Megumi nunca tuvo el tiempo para terminar sus protestas cuando los labios de Sano cubrieron los propios, besándola largo y duro, dejándola sin aliento. El fuerte sabor del alcohol perturbó sus sentidos y de hecho, no le importó del todo…

Cada ser humano necesita oxígeno y eventualmente, el lujurioso beso terminó. Ambos estaban jadeando y la primera reacción de Megumi fue abofetearlo. El fuerte ruido del ofensivo contacto físico los hizo volverse el centro de atención del bar.

"Eso dolió… zorra!"

"Mereces mucho peor!"

Una cálida risa masculina los interrumpió.

"No. Lo que él merece es una taza caliente de café y…"

Una humeante taza de café fue depositada sobre su mesa.

Megumi y Sano miraron al dueño de la nueva voz que interrumpió su cómica interacción.

"Kenshin…" susurró Megumi.

"Y esta bendita identificación de vuelta." Continuó Kenshin mientras lanzaba una tarjeta blanca con la foto de Sano en la mesa.

Los ojos de Sano, aún muy afectados por el alcohol, miraron la tarjeta con una mirada divertida.

"Si… viniste… aquí… para…"

"Bébete el maldito café. Cuando estés un poco más sobrio, hablaremos."

"No puedes… ordenarme…"

"Puedo y lo haré. Bebe el café o te obligaré."

Megumi rió. Kenshin era el único capaz de imponer algo de control sobre Sano. Eran buenos amigos.

Sano sabía que Kenshin no estaba bromeando y se bebió la taza de café de una vez.

"Feliz… ahora, Jefe?..."

"No todavía."

"Cómo… me… encontraste…"

Kenshin suspiró. "Infortunadamente te conozco muy bien." Dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba asiento, cerca de Megumi.

"Hay algún problema Kenshin?"

"De hecho, tenemos un problema, pero lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento."

Megumi estaba estudiando cuidadosamente los rasgos de Kenshin. Ella notó que sus ojos se oscurecieron de alguna forma. Tenía que ser algo realmente serio.

"Entonces que…"

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda de ahora en adelante. OIAC realmente necesita tu ayuda."

"Lo siento pero no lo estoy siguiendo… Nosotros somos agentes de _OIAC_…"

"Sí, lo son, pero es de ahora en adelante que sabremos quienes son verdaderamente leales a OIAC."

"Kenshin… sólo es… una… crisis más para resolver…"

"Escucha Sano!" Siseó Kenshin. "Hubo una reunión del comité. Incluso Saito estuvo aquí. La situación es seria."

Sano se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de Saito. Odiaba ese hombre. Realmente.

"Megumi, Sano, tengan cuidado."

Un penoso silencio se instaló. Las personas pasaban, algunas estaban bailando, otros simplemente hablando pero los tres permanecían en silencio. Sano y Megumi estaban intentando procesar la bomba invisible que Kenshin había soltado en sus manos.

Kenshin miró sus callosas manos.

_Mierda!..._

Su mente vagó al momento después de la reunión del comité.

"_Un espía?... Sólo puede ser…" susurró Kenshin._

"_Nunca! Escúchame, Kenshin, nunca! Es muy fácil culpar a alguien más no es así!"_

"_Katsura, ten en mente que…"_

"_Battousai podría tener razón, Katsura."_

"_Cállate Saito, tú sólo deseas verme fuera de aquí."_

"_Si dependiera de mi, Katsura…"_

"_Sé cómo evaluar a las personas, a diferencia de ti Saito!"_

"_Eres un hombre ciego, Katsura."_

"_Cállense los dos! Nunca podremos resolver algo si continuamos peleando entre nosotros en mitad del corredor! Tenemos que trabajar juntos!"_

"_Desde cuándo te volviste un hombre sabio Battousai? Pero tienes razón, tienes razón aunque seas tan ciego como Katsura…" dijo Saito mientras pasaba a Kenshin. "No confíes en nadie, Battousai…"_

_Kenshin comenzó a reír suavemente, sus ojos ámbar claramente divertidos por el consejo de Saito._

"_Pero tú confías en tu jefe de operaciones…"_

"_Ella tiene un nombre: Tokio."_

Kenshin mantenía una tormentosa relación con el Director asiático, Saito. Kenshin frunció mentalmente ante la palabra relación, no podía decir si realmente era una relación… cada vez que se encontraban, una serie de las peores blasfemias siempre eran escuchadas… Pero sabía que Saito, muy en el fondo, tenía razón. Por el momento no podía confiar en nadie.

Sano parecía estar un poco más en control de sus acciones y sentado tranquilamente junto a Megumi. Kenshin sonrió tiernamente, ante él estaba una pareja sin duda.

"Sano, Megumi, tengo que irme." Dijo Kenshin mientras se levantaba. "No lo olviden."

"No. Buenas noches."

Kenshin fue al mesón a pagar.

"Aquí está su cambio. Gracias por venir a la _Estrella Negra_."

Kenshin le asintió a la pequeña mujer detrás de la caja registradora y dejó el bar. La luna estaba alta y las oscuras calles vacías.

Pero Kenshinera consciente de que no estaba solo.

"Sal Tomoe." La fría voz de Kenshin cortó el silencio.

Tomoe salió de las sombras de una pared cercana y se acercó a Kenshin.

"Katsura me dijo sobre tu mediana sospecha…"

"Por qué no estoy sorprendido…"

"Tienes tan poca fe en mi, Kenshin?"

"No tengo fe en ti del todo, Tomoe."

"Deja de decir esas cosas! Me hieren! Qué tengo que hacer para merecer tu confianza otra vez?"

"Absolutamente nada. Te conozco lo bien suficiente para saber qué esperar de ti."

"De verdad, Kenshin…?"

Tomoe estaba lista para jugar cada carta en su manga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se lanzó en los brazos de Kenshin, estrellando su cuerpo contra el tenso cuerpo de Kenshin y lo besó duro sin dejar espacio para dudas sobre sus sentimientos por él.

Su mano izquierda estaba vagando por sus mechones de fuego mientras su temeraria mano derecha estaba explorando un torso que alguna vez conoció muy bien.

"Tú… me perteneces…" susurró Tomoe entre sus ardientes besos. "Y estoy lista… para hacerte… recordar eso…"

Su mano continuó explorando su pecho, su cintura, sus caderas y volviéndose más atrevida a cada segundo, dirigiéndose hacia su ombligo… Sus manos lo tocaban como si no hubiera ropa entre ellos…

Una perversa luz brilló en los oscuros ojos de Tomoe y su mano fue más abajo y lo tocó _ahí_…

------

Kaoru estaba borrando las letras del pizarrón. Sus clases de la mañana se terminaron y ahora era tiempo para almorzar. Un gentil golpe en la puerta de su salón de clase la sacó de su ensueño.

"Kaoru?"

"Sí?"

Era Jonathan.

"Voy a salir a almorzar, quieres venir conmigo?"

"Gracias pero Tae…"

"No lo sabes? Tae tiene unas clases extras que dar durante el almuerzo. La encontré hace unos minutos."

"Oh…"

"Y entonces…" comenzó Jonathan, mientras se acercaba más. "No puedes decir no a mi invitación…"

Kaoru estaba contra la pared.

"De acuerdo… Jonathan, iré contigo."

"Grandioso. Quieres ayuda para cargar las cosas?"

"Gracias pero puedo cargar esas cosas sola." Respondió Kaoru con un visible frunce en su rostro.

"Lo siento Kaoru, si…"

Kaoru miró de repente a Jonathan y fue conciente de la forma incivilizada en la que le había respondido a Jonathan.

"Soy yo la que necesita disculparse. No lo merecías. Supongo que estoy de mal humor."

"Algún problema serio?" Preguntó Jonathan, mientras abría la puerta del salón para permitirle salir a Kaoru.

Una fantasmal sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru.

"Eres libre de decirme, Kaoru. Sé que soy un extraño para ti, pero puedes contar conmigo."

"Gracias Jonathan."

El silencio entre ellos sólo fue perturbado por el eco provocado por sus zapatos en el blanco mármol del piso. Kaoru estaba intentando sacar algo de su bolso cuando los libros que tenía en sus brazos cayeron.

Ambos se arrodillaron para recoger los libros caídos e inconscientemente sus manos se tocaron. Kaoru retiró las suyas pero la cálida mano de Jonathan las detuvo.

Abiertos e infinitos ojos azules miraron el travieso rostro de Jonathan.

"Jonathan…"

"Sabes que eres una mujer hermosa, Kaoru?"

"Lo aprecio pero…"

"Lo siento Kaoru, si estoy siendo muy atrevido."

Kaoru consiguió liberar su mano del tierno agarre de Jonathan y se levantó, reuniendo sus libros en el proceso.

"Jonathan, no conozco tus intenciones ni tengo intención de conocerlas pero ten en mente que soy una mujer casada y que amo a mi esposo." La penetrante mirada hizo a Jonathan retroceder un paso incierto.

"Mis disculpas por ser tan rudo, Kaoru, mis disculpas…"

------

Era tarde en la tarde y Kenshin estaba llegando a casa. Cuando entró dos distintas voces fueron escuchadas en la cocina. Kenshin sonrió suavemente. Las cosas ahora eran un poco diferentes en casa. Se obligó a recordarse de que alguien más estaba viviendo con ellos ahora. Dejando sus cosas en la sala, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Yahiko estaba sujetando su brazo roto con obvio dolor mientras una joven delgada de cabello negro estaba humeando en el horno.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Kenshin.

La chica obviamente estaba sorprendida de ver a Kenshin.

"Sr. Himura… Buenas… Buenas tardes…"

Pero Yahiko no dijo nada.

"Qué pasó, Tsubame?" Preguntó Kenshin mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

"Estaba haciendo un pastel… y Yahiko estaba aquí intentando probarlo sin mi permiso…" Respondió una muy sonrojada Tsubame. "Así que tuve que…"

"Ya veo… No hay necesidad de explicar… Puedes irte ahora si quieres."

"Gracias, Sr. Himura… El pastel está en el horno…" Informó Tsubame mientras levantaba su maleta escolar. "Lo veo mañana Sr. Himura, Yahiko…" Y ella salió de la cocina. Unos segundos después, el fuerte ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose fue escuchado.

"Y cómo has estado Yahiko?" preguntó Kenshin en un intento por comenzar una conversación decente con el vivo chico.

"Bien, gracias. Por qué no se lo preguntas a _mi _niñera?" Respondió Yahiko en una ácida voz.

"Tsubame no es tu niñera. Sólo te hace compañía en orden de hacerte sentir un poco como un niño normal."

"No soy un niño!"

"Bueno, estoy viendo uno."

"Oye!"

"Vamos a ser serios y a tener una charla de adultos." Dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yahiko. "Yo no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de mi esposa y en lo que se refiere todavía no estoy de acuerdo con ella pero conozco a mi esposa y entiendo sus motivos. Ama ayudar a otros y de cierta forma puedo ver por qué decidió ayudarte."

"Nunca pedí por su ayuda!"

"Nunca la pediste conscientemente Yahiko…"

Eso hizo a Yahiko mirar a Kenshin con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"Y sabes qué Yahiko? Estás comenzando a agradarme a pesar de tus modales irritantes. Sólo deja a un lado tu orgullo por un momento y danos el beneficio de la duda…"

------

"Tan callado Battousai… Perdiendo tu toque?"

La sarcástica pregunta hecha por Joshua pasó desapercibida por Kenshin. La había escuchado pero su atención estaba totalmente devota al objeto que descansaba en su regazo.

"Por quétraes esa pieza de museo esta noche?"

Un sonido metálico se escuchó y una pequeña porción de espada se vio. Duros ojos ámbar estaban reflejados en la hoja de la katana.

"Podrías callarte un poco, Joshua?" La paciencia de Aoshi estaba llegando a un límite.

"Qué está pasando con ustedes muchachos? No hay nada especial con esta misión…"

"Sólo cállate Joshua." Insistió Aoshi otra vez.

"Están escondiendo algo de mi, verdad? Tú y tus mierdas!"

Kenshin miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Joshua que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del negro Mercedes. Un par de ojos mortalmente ámbar que lo habían clavado instantáneamente capturó la atención de Joshua.

"_Nosotros _necesitamos tener otra conversación sobre órdenes y superiores al mando?"

"No…"

"Bien. Ahora concéntrate en esta misión, si no es mucho problema para ti."

"Cielos Jefe…"

"Escúchame Joshua," comenzó Kenshin mientras volteaba en su asiento de conductor para encarar a Joshua. "No te dejaré arruinar una misión bajo mi mando."

"Arruinar…? Cielos Jefe, nunca cruzó mi mente…"

"Entonces no fuiste el culpable por arriesgar toda una operación sólo por un soplo hace dos años…?"

Joshua palideció visiblemente. Aún con la baja iluminación que proporcionaba la luna, Kenshin podía ver la reacción física de Joshua.

Un ligero toque en el hombro de Kenshin lo hizo voltear otra vez.

"Battousai, están aquí." Susurró Aoshi.

Del otro lado de la calle un auto verde oscuro estaba estacionando. Tres hombres salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño edificio con coloridas luces de neón sobre la puerta. Un cuarto hombre estaba en la puerta, saludó a los 3 hombres y les permitió entrar.

"Están dentro. Esa es nuestra señal." Le dijo Kenshin a Aoshi. "Joshua, prueba nuestra comunicación, comienza un escaneo térmico al edificio y notifica."

"Entendido jefe." Susurró Joshua mientras abría el portátil.

Kenshin y Aoshi salieron del auto. Kenshin colocó su katana en su cintura, ajustando su largo abrigo de cuero negro sobre sus hombros en el proceso. Ellos se dirigieron hacia el edificio sólo para ser saludados por el portero. Aoshi mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sucio abrigo blanco, sus largos dedos rozaban el frío acero de su arma.

"Buenas noches caballeros. Sus invitaciones?" preguntó el rudo hombre.

"Nosotros no necesitamos invitaciones." Respondió Kenshin en una voz baja.

"Entonces no los dejaré entrar." Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre.

"Bien entonces. Dime Mike, cómo estuvo tu tiempo en prisión?"

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

"Cómo…"

"Sé muchas cosas sobre ti Mike."

"No puedes…"

"Puedo y lo haré. Ahora abre la puerta Mike."

"Es… está bien."

El hombre abrió la puerta y Kenshin entró seguido por Aoshi. Luces rojas saludaron sus ojos.

"Eso fue muy fácil, Battousai…" susurró Aoshi mientras daba un vistazo más de cerca.

"Exactamente mi opinión. Vamos, necesitamos encontrar a ese hijo de perra tan pronto como sea posible."

El olor de tabaco y alcohol llenó las fosas nasales de los recién llegados. Unas mesas estaban colocadas cerca de un pequeño bar. Las mujeres estaban sentadas en los regazos de los hombres, mientras otras sólo servían bebidas. En el lado lejos del bar, una pareja estaba saliendo de una de las cuatro casetas.

"Necesitamos volver bocabajo este lugar?"

"Realmente no Okashira… Puedes sentirlo…? Está detrás de la tercera caseta."

Kenshin caminó hacia la tercera cabina y entró. Aoshi permaneció en la entrada de la caseta, manteniendo un ojo en el bar.

Le tomó un segundo o dos para Kenshin localizar a dos formas entrelazadas en un sillón de terciopelo rojo sangre en el lado del la cabina. Aquí, la luz roja era mucho más intensa. Un gran espejo colgaba detrás del sofá. Los dos cuerpos parecían abstraídos a la presencia de Kenshin mientras continuaban sus pequeños juegos sexuales.

Primero Kenshin consideró la opción de interrumpir a la pareja al toser pero siendo un hombre impaciente decidió un acercamiento diferente. Su mano derecha fue a la empuñadura de su katana, cuidadosamente escondida bajo su abrigo y un pequeño clic metálico fue escuchado.

La mujer estaba disfrutando la atención que estaba teniendo del hombre ebrio. El olor a alcohol del hombre era disgustante pero ella sabía que era una fuente muy _lucrativa _de dinero. De repente ella sintió al hombre bajo ella tensarse considerablemente. Estaba insatisfecho? Su mano agarró su brazo al punto de lastimarla y la retiró de él descuidadamente. Ella estaba por levantarse y preguntar lo que estaba pasando cuando vio al hombre mirando hacia la entrada de la cabina. Sus ojos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cabina y se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre no muy alto, vestido de negro con mechones rojo fuego cubriendo sus ojos.

"Battousai, no has escuchado de la privacidad? Tengo mis derechos, sabes…?" preguntó el pequeño calvo.

"Escoria como tú no tiene derechos."

La prostituta miró al calvo otra vez. Podía decir que estaba sudando. Posiblemente podría estar asustado de este hombre que no parecía más que un niño…?

"Y… Cuál es el… problema esta vez… Battousai…?"

"Primero, tú mujer, fuera."

"Pero…"

"Fuera." Le insistió la fría voz de Kenshin a la mujer.

Viendo que el asunto era serio, ella salió, pasando a Kenshin sin una segunda mirada.

"Ahora que estamos solos finalmente…"

"Qué… quieres, Battousai?"

"Un poco de información."

"Y… por qué yo…? No lo sé todo…"

"Ruego diferir, tú _sabes _todo lo que pasa en todos lados." Corrigió Kenshin mientras se acercaba al hombre. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo sacó una fotografía y se la mostró al tembloroso hombre. "Conoces a este hombre?"

Los ojos del hombre escanearon la foto.

"Nunca lo he visto… en mi vida…"

Kenshin agarró la camisa hawaiana del hombre.

"No convences lo suficiente. Intenta otra vez."

Sólo le tomó una mirada a los ojos ámbar de Kenshin para entender que era en serio.

"Tal vez… Sí…"

"Ves…? Continúa."

"Su nombre es August Christopher, es un agente MI6. Fue asesinado… hace dos noches."

Kenshin volteó sus ojos.

"Eso lo sé, Bob. Ahora lo jugoso, quién lo mató?"

"No lo…" Un puño que se conectó con su mentón interrumpió al hombre.

"Respuesta equivocada."

"Lo juro…" Otro puño lanzó al hombre al piso de la cabina.

"Todavía no estoy satisfecho, Bob…"

"No puedo… Ellos…"

"Te matarán…? Haré los honores primero, no te preocupes." Dijo Kenshin mientras pateaba al hombre.

"Está bien! Basta! Hablaré!" Gritó el hombre mientras escupía sangre. "Una organización… Colmillo… Blanco…"

Kenshin soltó al hombre en una clara reacción de sorpresa. Abiertos ojos ámbar miraron al vacío intentando digerir la nueva información.

Sin una palabra, él dejó la cabina. Aoshi estaba esperando pacientemente por él.

"Algo creíble?" Preguntó Aoshi pero el rostro de Kenshin indicaba que el encuentro había sido muy revelador.

"Una pista… La única pista…"

"Podemos confiar en ella, Battousai?"

"Sí… Necesitamos regresar."

Ambos hombres regresaron a la entrada del burdel. Mike inmediatamente abrió las puertas.

"Gracias por venir…" Tartamudeó el hombre robusto.

Kenshin estuvo por responder cuando el hombre simplemente cayó sin vida en el frío piso. Dos puntos de sangre estaban comenzando a cubrir la camiseta blanca del hombre.

"Tiradores!" Siseó Aoshi.

"Y con silenciadores!" Concluyó Kenshin.

Ambos hombres corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el Mercedes. Kenshin fue el primero en abrir la puerta del conductor pero la vista lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Joshua aún estaba sentado en el asiento trasero pero ahora estaba totalmente desnudo, su ropa esparcida cerca de él. Su cuerpo estaba intacto pero sin cabeza… Sangre por todos lados… en su pecho estaba escrito _OIAC_ con su propia sangre…

"Mierda!" gritó Kenshin frustrado.

Kenshin volteó intentando localizar al tirador. Aoshi ya estaba apuntando hacia un techo de una casa. Él disparó y un grito se escuchó.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, dos disparos fueron escuchados; el primero golpeó el espejo lateral del Mercedes mientras que el segundo disparo golpeó carne.

"Battousai, estás bien?" Preguntó Aoshi desesperadamente intentando encontrar al segundo tirador.

"Sí… Cuántos?" Susurró mientras su mano derecha cubría la fresca herida en su hombro izquierdo.

"Básicamente estamos rodeados, Battousai."

"Mierda…"

De repente dos motocicletas salieron de la nada y avanzaron hacia Kenshin y Aoshi. La débil iluminación de los faros de la calle les permitió ver que llevaban armas. De repente las luces de las motocicletas se encendieron.

"Okashira, abajo!" Gritó Kenshin mientras corría a interceptar las motocicletas.

Kenshin se hizo a un lado para escapar de la primera motocicleta. Disparos fueron escuchados. Cuando las luces de la segunda se acercaron más, Kenshin levantó su espada con su hoja aún dentro de la funda.

"Acércate más hijo de perra…" Siseó Kenshin mientras esperaba paciente.

El conductor de la motocicleta tenía cada intención de pasar sobre Kenshin pero su actitud era confusa… El hombre sólo estaba ahí en medio del camino como si esperara por la motocicleta. Levantandoy apuntando el arma hacia el pelirrojo disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kenshin podía decir que el conductor estaba acelerando.

_Ahora!_

Para escapar de las balas, Kenshin se agachó, volteó de repente sólo para levantarse otra vez y golpear la cabeza del hombre con su envainada espada. El hombre de la motocicleta perdió el control y cayó en el proceso. Sin perder tiempo Kenshin se dirigió hacia el hombre y retiró su casco.

_Muerto! Cuello roto…_

Kenshin estaba esperando por respuesta y tener una pista segura muerta fue extremadamente decepcionante.

Recordando la segunda motocicleta, Kenshin levantó su cabeza para ver su luz roja desaparecer en la calle. Él volteó y avanzó hacia Aoshi quien estaba inmóvil, arrodillado en el piso.

_No él también…_

Cuidadosamente Kenshin se acercó a Aoshi sólo para encontrar tres heridas de bala en su pecho…

Lentamente los primeros rayos del sol matutino estaban iluminando el frío cielo pero eso no importaba para Kenshin. Sólo podía ver la quieta forma de Aoshi.

El adolorido pecho de Aoshi exhalaba y levantó su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Kenshin.

"Dile… a Misao… que lo siento…" Susurró Aoshi antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

_Mierda!... Misao…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Casi… casi… El momento de la verdad está cerca…

**Nota de Inu**: FELIZ AÑO!... je je… espero que la hayan pasado bien durante estas fiestas y aquí estoy de nuevo luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones… je je… Un saludo muy especial para todos y sobre todo a cierta personita… sin tu sutil ayuda no habría sido posible terminar este capítulo a esta hora de la madrugada… je je… Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… Cuídense mucho y FELIZ 2006!

Besos y hasta la próxima entrega…


	9. Chapter 8: Preguntas sin Respuestas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Sólo para informarles chicos, todavía no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin.

------

------

Capítulo 8 – _Preguntas sin Respuestas_

------

------

Kaoru estaba tan soñolienta. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Kaoru bostezó otra vez e intentó estirar sus cansadas extremidades pero una elegante ceja levantada de una de las enfermeras hizo paralizar a Kaoru en el lugar. Ella recordó de repente que estaba dentro de una clínica.

Ella miró la pantalla de su celular.

7:16 a.m.

Todavía era muy temprano pero era una amiga dedicada y eso no importaba para ella. Lo que ahora era importante era la salud de Misao.

Una desesperada llamada de Misao despertó a Kaoru a las 6 a.m. y su primera idea fue por el bebé…

"_Kaoru… necesito tu… ayuda…"_

"_Qué… Misao…? Qué…?"_

"_Por favor Kaoru… Aoshi no está en casa…"_

"_Quieres que lo busque…?"_

"_No… necesito que… vengas aquí…"_

Kaoru recordó la adolorida voz de Misao…

"_Pero…"_

"_Kaoru! Debes llevarme… a la clínica! El bebé…"_

Eso fue suficiente para despertar la adormecida mente de Kaoru.

"_Cinco minutos! Espera! Estaré ahí en cinco minutos!"_

Cuando ella llegó a la casa de Misao su corazón se sintió mal ante la vista del sufrimiento de su amiga. Pronto, ella la llevó a su auto y condujo por las calles vacías hacia la clínica.

Eso había sido hace una hora. Nadie le había dado información.

_Siempre me dejan en la oscuridad…_

Kaoru peleó contra la voluntad de llamar a Aoshi. Estaba segura de que él estaría extremadamente preocupado por su esposa… Pero su racionalidad le respondió.

Qué si algo malo pasaba con Misao…?

Kaoru sabía bien que el bebé estaba por nacer en tres semanas… Esto era muy temprano…

Una puerta marrón se abrió al final del corredor y Kaoru se levantó enseguida. Misao estaba pasando por la puerta, escoltada por una pequeña doctora rubia.

"Kaoru!" Llamó Misao.

Kaoru levantó su bolso y caminó hacia su amiga.

"Misao… Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo Misao.

"Esto fue lo que llamamos una falsa alarma," interrumpió la doctora. "Intenta controlar tus emociones y todo estará bien hasta el día que esta pequeña decida venir al mundo."

"Me alegra…" susurró Kaoru.

"Gracias doctora. Hasta luego."

"No olvides nuestra cita de la próxima semana, Misao."

"No lo haré y traeré a mi esposo conmigo."

Mientras dejaban a la doctora y pasaban por el corredor Kaoru no pudo evitar sino preocuparse por Misao.

"Estás segura que estás bien, Misao?"

"Estoy segura. Fue un momento duro allá pero esta pequeña está bien." Misao llevó su mano a su vientre y acarició la abultada protuberancia con extremo afecto. "No eres la pequeña de mami?"

Kaoru sonrió suavemente. Estaba aliviada.

"Es bueno de escuchar. Ahora voy a llevarte a casa y me prometerás que descansarás."

"Sí señor, en seguida señor!" Dijo Misao con un frunce sobre su rostro. "Sólo un poco más y sonarás como Aoshi…"

"Oye, cuando él no está aquí tengo que controlarte… A propósito, dónde está?"

"Bueno, tenía trabajo que hacer, probablemente regresará hoy…"

"Oh…"

Kaoru podía haber jurado que los ojos de Misao se oscurecieron un poco.

Ellas se estaban acercando a la puerta de la clínica. Un fuerte ruido de una ambulancia llegando podía escucharse.

"Un accidente…?" susurró Misao.

"Tal vez…" respondió Kaoru.

Un paramédico entró en la clínica y llamó a una enfermera.

"Preparen la sala de operaciones. Tenemos un hombre muy herido. Ahora!"

Los dos hombres estaban entrando con un tercer hombre acostado en una camilla. Sangre cubría sus rasgos pero era muy familiar…

_Familiar…?_

Un fuerte grito cerca de ella rompió el ensueño de Kaoru. Misao agarró la derecha de Kaoru.

"Misao! Qué…?"

"AOSHI!"

Kaoru dejó la vista de su amiga y miró al hombre en la camilla otra vez.

_No… no puede ser él…_

La mente de Kaoru estaba trabajando lentamente, aún muy aturdida para racionalizar apropiadamente. En el momento, se dio cuenta que Misao no estaba más a su lado, era muy tarde para intentar calmarla.

Sin pensarlo, Misao se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Aoshi tan rápido como se lo permitió su abultado vientre. Un muy pálido Aoshi yacía inmóvil con su ancho pecho desnudo cubierto con vendajes. Sangre por doquier…

La mente de Misao se oscureció, nada más tenía sentido, no podía escuchar las súplicas de los paramédicos porque se alejara ni podía escuchar la voz de Kaoru llamándola. Sin que perdiera fuerza, Misao cayó en el frío piso al lado de la camilla, sus manos agarrando y tirando de su cabello, sus lágrimas brotaban libremente sobre su rostro.

"AOSHI! AOSHI! AOSHI! AOSHI!"

"Aoshi…?" susurró Kaoru mientras miraba al hombre. "Misao… No puede ser…"

Escepticismo dominó a Kaoru y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a la pareja.

"A un lado señora, no puede acercarse a este hombre!" Le dijo ásperamente a Misao uno de los hombres que cargaba la camilla mientras intentaba obligarla a levantar.

Los gritos de Misao aún podían escucharse y su preocupación se enfocó en la quieta forma de Aoshi. El hombre se volteó hacia Kaoru.

"Señorita! Está acompañando a esta mujer!" El hombre estaba comenzando a entrar en un estado de desesperación, no tenía deseo de lastimar a la histérica mujer y realmente podía usar ayuda pero estaba intentando llamar a la otra mujer en el último minuto pero simplemente no lo escuchaba… Estaba sorda o qué…?

Kaoru podía escuchar algunas voces vagamente pero su mente realmente no estaba procesando mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

"Señorita! Señorita!" insistió el hombre otra vez.

La voz del hombre esta vez alcanzó la mente de Kaoru. Parpadeando varias veces, Kaoru enfocó su atención en el hombre.

"Si…"

"Por favor señorita! Ayúdeme aquí con esta mujer!"

"Yo.. Sí! Misao…" Kaoru caminó hacia Misao pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a una histérica Misao, abruptamente golpeó un duro pecho de alguien que había entrado a la clínica.

"Lo siento…" Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando levantó la mirada. El tiempo se detuvo para Kaoru como si la realidad se hubiera disuelto y dado lugar al vacío. Kaoru sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se nublaron y el sonido del latir de su propio corazón amortiguó cada otro sonido existente.

"Kaoru…?"

_Kenshin…?_

Fríos ojos azules encontraron unos violetas con agonizantes destellos de ámbar y el tiempo se detuvo… La pareja se miró mutuamente, en un vano intento por leer el corazón del otro… Los ojos de Kenshin intentaron penetrar el alma de Kaoru pero sus intentos fueron frustrados… inconscientemente Kaoru estaba cerrándose al mundo tras sus fríos ojos azules… Kaoru bajó su cabeza, escudando sus ojos de los penetrantes de Kenshin… Estaba intentando leerla… Battousai miró a su esposa con una preocupada mirada en su rostro… Kaoru estaba revirtiéndose a su antiguo ser…

Ver a Aoshi, severamente herido, acostado en una camilla fue una vista perturbadora pero ver a su esposo ante ella cuando lo esperaba a unos buenos kilómetros lejos de ella fue aún peor. Pero eso no fue todo. No conocía al hombre ante ella, nunca lo había visto con esa ropa, todo vestido de negro…

_Qué está pasando aquí…?_

Algo rojo en su oscura ropa llamó su atención cuando levantó sus ojos otra vez para mirar su cara.

_Sangre… Kenshin…_

------

"Dónde están Battousai y Okashira? Ve directo al grano Seta!" Hiko esperó lo peor de Seta. El joven andaba con rodeos durante los pasados cinco minutos, inseguro de cómo soltar las noticias.

"Sr. Hiko…"

"Escúpelo de una vez Seta!"

"Una emboscada, Aoshi está severamente herido y Kenshin lo llevó a una clínica…"

"Mierda…" murmuró Hiko. "Kenshin?"

"Creo que está bien… Sólo tiene una herida en el hombro…"

"Está bien… Sabes qué hacer. Estaré ahí en diez minutos."

El ruido electrónico indicó el fin de la llamada. Hiko miró su celular con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Aoshi era uno de los más importantes operarios de OIAC y las consecuencias de tal acto no pasarán impunes.

_Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es la reacción de Kenshin… Él no se quedará tranquilo…_

------

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kaoru?" Demandó la fría y sorprendida voz de Kenshin.

"Kenshin… podría preguntarte lo mismo…" Dijo Kaoru mientras levantaba una mano hacia su hombro ensangrentado pero Kenshin instantáneamente evitó el contacto.

De todas las cosas que pasaron… Kaoru…

"Qué… Qué le pasó… a Aoshi? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Las miles preguntas de Kaoru eran tan poderosas como bombas para Kenshin, su cuerpo estaba rígido por la vista de su esposa.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin intentó hablar pero su boca estaba seca.

"Señorita!" Insistió el hombre de la camilla. Kaoru miró una última vez a Kenshin antes de concentrar su atención en Misao quien estaba agarrando frenéticamente una de las ensangrentadas manos de Aoshi.

"Misao… Misao!" Kaoru intentó llamar mientras tocaba los brazos de Misao. "Por favor! Misao!"

Pero Misao no se movió de su posición. Kaoru sólo pudo ver una solución: colocando sus brazos bajo las axilas de Misao, intentó levantar a Misao y eventualmente tuvo éxito. Todavía desequilibrada en sus pies Misao volteó y se lanzó al pecho de Kaoru.

"Misao…"

"Kaoru! Aoshi está… Aoshi…!" Dijo Misao entre violentos sollozos.

"Cálmate Misao…" Ofreció Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" La voz de Kenshin hizo eco detrás de Kaoru. Esto llamó la atención de Misao y ella levantó su pesada cabeza del pecho de Kaoru y miró a Kenshin.

"Kenshin…"

"Misao…"

Misao dejó el consuelo de Kaoru y avanzó unos inseguros pasos hacia Kenshin pero el dolor la golpeó…

"Misao!" Gritó Kaoru cuando vio a su amiga cayendo. "Misao!"

Kenshin la atrapó antes de que Misao pudiera alcanzar el piso.

"Misao… Lo siento…" Susurró Kenshin.

Kaoru suspiró aliviada pero algo en el piso llamó su atención. Un rastro en el piso separaba a Kaoru desde donde estaba Misao ahora… Un pequeño rastro de…

_Sangre! Pero qué…_

Misao gritó otra vez con dolor.

"Por favor, una enfermera!" Llamó Kaoru al personal médico cercano.

"Qué…?" Comenzó Kenshin.

"Dios mío…" Susurró descorazonada Misao cuando otra ola de dolor la golpeó.

_El bebé..._

Cuando dos enfermeras levantaron a Misao y la colocaron en una silla de ruedas, Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" comenzó Kenshin.

"Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber lo que está pasando Kenshin, pero aún es muy temprano para hablar de eso…" Dijo Kaoru en voz baja sin mirar el rostro de su esposo.

Pero Kenshin no tenía deseo de dejar el asunto y tocó el hombro de Kaoru en un intento por llamar su atención. Él la sintió tensarse bajo su contacto.

"No Kenshin…"

Con esas palabras, Kaoru dejó a Kenshin, de pie solo en el corredor. Aoshi no estaba en ningún lado.

"Usted también necesita tratamiento médico, señor." Ofreció una enfermera mientras miraba la herida en el hombro de Kenshin.

"Mi amigo primero. Esto no es importante…"

La enfermera todavía estaba hablándole pero Kenshin no estaba prestándole más atención a la enfermera. Su atención estaba enfocada en el cuerpo en retirada de Kaoru. Sus ojos se fruncieron. Había trabajado tan duro para evitar esto y aquí estaba ahora.

_Kaoru es una mujer inteligente pero… No hay más mentiras creíbles para cubrir esto… Lo siento Kaoru…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Lo sé, un capítulo muy y digo **muy **corto pero tenía algunos serios problemas personales y no tuve tiempo para escribir esta semana. Pero anímense, la historia continúa! Prometo que intentaré escribir un capítulo más largo la próxima vez…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!... je je… gracias a todos por apoyar y disfrutar de esta interesante historia de Heaven9… me alegra que les esté gustando y que estén ahí en suspenso para lo que está por venir…

Se me cuidan y muchos besos para todos!

Hasta una próxima entrega…


	10. Chapter 9: El milagro de la vida

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Todavía no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin.

------

------

Capítulo 9 – _El milagro de la vida_

------

------

Los gritos de Misao eran desgarradores para Kaoru. Misao había insistido que Kaoru debía permanecer junto a ella y el doctor le había permitido a Kaoru quedarse. Después de todo, Misao necesitaba compañía. Kaoru siseó de dolor cuando Misao apretó su mano más fuerte. Pero también sabía que su pequeño dolor no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento de Misao.

"Sra. Shinomori…" ofreció el doctor.

Había sido hace dos horas… Dos horas que parecieron como años para Misao quien continuaba gritando por Aoshi y para Kaoru, cuya mente aún estaba muy nublada para pensar racionalmente. Había sido precisamente dos horas desde la última vez que vio a Kenshin… Aunque estaba dolida por toda la verdad que permanecía oculta, no podía evitar sino sentirse preocupada por la salud de su esposo. Después de todo, tenía una herida en su hombro… Ella no había visto mucho pero su pasada experiencia la llevaba a creer que una bala había sido la responsable de esa herida… Una bala nada menos… Así que había tenido razón la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en él… Él era una caja llena de sorpresas y no todas eran buenas…

Algo se apretó en su pecho… Toda su vida había sido una mentira y su matrimonio no podía ser diferente…

Otro grito de Misao trajo de regreso a Kaoru. Tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas ahora…

"Sra. Shinomori, hay unas complicaciones…" comenzó el doctor.

Entre lágrimas y sudor, los ojos de Misao se abrieron ante las palabras del doctor.

_Por favor, no…_

"Sra. Shinomori, escuche con cuidado, tengo que irme y dar algunas órdenes a las enfermeras. Una de ellas la llevará a la sala de parto…"

"Qué está… pasando, doctor?" susurró Misao.

"El bebé se esta sofocando… tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello…"

Horror dominó los rasgos y espíritus de Kaoru y Misao. El doctor dejó solas a las dos mujeres, Misao de dolor y Kaoru en busca de una forma de consolar a Misao.

"Kaoru!" Siseó Misao cuando otra ola de dolor la golpeó.

"Ahorra tu fuerza Misao…"

"No! Ugh… Tengo que decir esto…"

"Misao! No…"

"Sin importar lo que pase… Kenshin… él… te ama…"

Kaoru soltó la mano de Misao y estuvo por decir algo pero dos enfermeras entraron en la sala de observación y se llevaron a Misao.

"Enfermera!" Llamó Kaoru.

"No Sra. Himura, tiene que esperar."

"Pero…"

Kaoru insistió pero las enfermeras ya estaban dejando la habitación.

_Misao… lo sabes…_

------

Hiko caminaba por el desconocido corredor de la clínica con una sensación de temor. La operación de esta noche había salido terriblemente mal y por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo podía intentar encontrar a su hijo y hablar con él pero no estaba en ningún lado… De repente una familiar silueta que estaba en la máquina de bebidas llamó su atención…

_Qué está haciendo ella aquí…?_

La figura volteó justo a tiempo para saludar a un muy sorprendido Hiko…

"Qué Hiko Seijuurou, estás sorprendido de verme aquí…?"

_Kaoru…_

"No te preocupes… Todavía no sé nada…" dijo Kaoru con un frunce…

_Ella está dolida y tiene cada derecho de estar lastimada…_

"Supongo que estás buscando a Kenshin…? Intenta por el corredor, cerca a cirugía 1, Aoshi todavía está siendo operado…"

Hiko no pudo reconocer a Kaoru por un momento… Sus ojos estaban apagados y sin emoción… Había descubierto algo de la forma dura…

_Era inevitable…_

"Kaoru… No sé de lo que estás hablando…" Dijo Hiko, jugando el rol inocente, una última vez.

"No funciona más Hiko."

"Kaoru…"

"Está bien, padre… No funciona más…" Intervino Kenshin mientras se acercaba a Kaoru desde atrás. Kaoru podía ver que su herida había sido vendada y su brazo ahora estaba en un cabestrillo.

Hiko miró a Kenshin y luego a Kaoru con interés otra vez, ambos estaban lado a lado pero no había calor entre ellos… Sólo frío espeluznante… Él lo había visto e intentó advertir a su hijo pero Kenshin era muy difícil e imprudente para escuchar… Igualaba a la perfección la testarudez de Hiko… Si no lo supiera mejor, era aún más que posible que él fuera su hijo… Hiko rió mentalmente…

_Mi hijo…_

Kaoru bajó sus ojos y esa acción atrapó la atención de Hiko. La luz dentro de Kaoru lentamente estaba extinguiéndose… Ella no merecía eso… Merecía mucho más…

Kaoru sólo tenía voluntad para mantenerse alejada de los dos hombres quienes, sin importar qué, eran las últimas personas en el mundo emparentadas a ella de alguna forma. Había veces cuando se sentía tan cansada de su vida y este era uno de esos momentos… Incómodo silencio se mezcló con un clima de mentira deprimió a Kaoru. Nada más sino voltear y regresar a su lugar en la sala de espera cruzó su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio vida a su deseo…

"Kaoru…" susurró Kenshin mientras agarraba la delgada muñeca de Kaoru.

Kaoru se tensó. La voluntad de llorar era tremenda pero otra voluntad, creada profundamente dentro de su corazón, estaba creciendo en poder y dominó cada otra emoción… Una desconocida y aún muy conocida emoción que corría profunda y rápida dentro de las venas de Kaoru… Adrenalina corría por su sistema…

Kenshin sintió un cambio en su ki… Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se permitió leer su ki… Lo deprimía y lo hacía sentir culpable… Pero su repentino cambio lo hizo leer su ki…

_No!_

"Suéltame." La voz de Kaoru era tan baja que casi era imposible escucharla pero la entrenada audición de Kenshin captó la petición de su esposa.

"Kaoru…"

Lentamente Kaoru levantó su cabeza y su expresión facial hizo a Kenshin soltar su muñeca.

Kenshin soltó su muñeca tan rápido como si hubiera sido quemado y en cierta forma eso era verdad. Largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a su esposa así. Su hermoso rostro endurecido, labios rojos puestos en una fina línea y sus ojos… Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que estaba sintiendo..

_Kaoru… _

Ahora finalmente libre, Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y dejó a los dos hombres.

Kenshin miró la figura en retirada de Kaoru y sus ojos destellaron fuerte ámbar.

_Una batalla perdida… pero no la guerra…_

Una ola de posesión pasó por su ser.

_Nunca Kaoru… nunca…_

"Kenshin…?" Comenzó Hiko pero los ojos de Kenshin lo hicieron detenerse.

"Ahórrame los sermones, los he escuchado antes."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. En lo que a mí se refiere tenemos problemas más perturbantes en mano. Tengo a los técnicos analizando la motocicleta y a Megumi investigando la identidad del hombre. Bob fue encontrado muerto dentro del burdel por alguna prostituta. La rastreamos y la arrestamos. Puede dar algunos indicios. Pistas extras serán evaluadas en este momento Kenshin."

"La cabeza de Joshua?"

"Sin rastro. Sabes algo, verdad Kenshin?"

"Tengo el nombre de la organización: Colmillo Blanco."

Hiko hizo una mueca. El nombre era demasiado familiar para él…

"Colmillo Blanco, estás seguro?" Preguntó Hiko, inseguro. "Fueron extintos hace casi 10 años…"

"Estoy más que consciente de eso pero estoy muy seguro del nombre."

"Y… Aoshi?"

"Vive pero apenas, al menos por el momento… Están extrayendo las balas…"

"Por qué está K…"

"Por qué Kaoru está aquí…? De hecho no lo sé pero cuando llegamos ella ya estaba aquí con Misao…"

"Con Misao?"

"Misao entró en pánico tan pronto como vio a Aoshi… El bebé…" Kenshin no supo por qué pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración.

"Ya veo…"

------

Kaoru realmente intentó regresar a la sala de espera pero inconscientemente y después de ver un aviso con la palabra _Capilla_. Sus pies la llevaron hacia desconocidos corredores que eventualmente conducían a una oscura puerta de roble. La sensación de la rugosidad de la madera bajo la palma de sus manos le dio una sensación de realidad, de que ella era real, de que esto era real, que no estaba soñando en las últimas horas. Esta necesidad de realidad no era totalmente desconocida para ella sino simplemente había sido puesta a un lado…

_Por años… _

Podía decir cuándo exactamente: cuando había conocido a Kenshin…

_Hace cuatro años… _

Sin esfuerzo empujó la puerta y entró en la pequeña Capilla.

La Capilla era muy sencilla, decorada sólo con unos pocos bancos y sillas y un pequeño altar con la imagen de Cristo en la cruz. Pasos inseguros la llevaron al pequeño altar. Kaoru levantó la vista para ver la única ventana que proveía iluminación a la Capilla. La luz del sol que entraba asemejaba a una divina presencia y Kaoru extrañamente sintió paz…

_Padre…_

Ella se arrodilló ante el altar y cerró sus ojos.

_Muerte y Resurrección…_

_No hay vidas perfectas o gente perfecta sólo intenciones perfectas. Nada es seguro en este mundo… Pero encontramos fuerza en otros y otros encuentran fuerza en nosotros…_

A unos corredores de la Capilla, Misao estaba luchando por la vida de su hijo y la suya también…

Del otro lado de la clínica, Aoshi yacía aparentemente inconsciente al mundo pero peleaba en su mente contra las garras de la muerte…

Cerca a la sala de cirugía estaba Kenshin pidiendo mentalmente por perdón…

Dentro de la Capilla Kaoru estaba arrodillada pidiendo por la desaparición del dolor que la consumía…

------

"Sra. Shinomori, tiene que pujar!"

"Aoshi!"

"Una vez más Sra. Shinomori!"

"AOSHI!"

------

"Doctor, estamos perdiendo el pulso de Sr. Shinomori!"

"No!"

El constante pito del latido de Aoshi registrado en la máquina se volvió un ruido continuo.

"Maniobras de re-animación ahora!"

------

"Veo la cabeza! Continúe pujando Sra. Shinomori!"

Intenso dolor meció el pequeño cuerpo de Misao consumiendo lentamente su fuerza y su voluntad.

"Sra. Shinomori no puede rendirse! Por esta pequeña!"

"No… más… estoy… cansada… Aoshi…"

------

"1! 2! 3! Ahora!"

La quieta forma de Aoshi saltó de la cama sólo para caer. El doctor miró la pantalla. La irritante línea roja no desapareció…

"Otra vez! 1! 2! 3! Ahora!"

------

"Ahora no! No ahora Sra. Shinomori! No puede darse por vencida!"

Los delgados dedos de Misao agarraron la blanca sábana bajo ella…

_Rendirme…?_

------

"Sin signos vitales todavía!"

"Maldición, no puede rendirse así!"

Aunque los cerrados ojos de Aoshi parecieron haberse movido por unos segundos…

_Rendirme…?_

------

"Puje Sra. Shinomori! Una última vez!"

"_Es un placer conocerte Misao. Soy Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori."_

"Vamos Sra. Shinomori!"

"_No soy bueno con las palabras pero… te casarías conmigo?"_

"Por favor Sra. Shinomori! Una vez más!"

"_Estoy atado a ti Misao. Te amo…"_

Los recuerdos hicieron eco dentro de la cansada mente de Misao como un nuevo flujo de fuerza. Ella abrió sus ojos.

_Rendirme…? Nunca!_

Por una última vez, Misao reunió su fuerza y pujó…

"Gracias a Dios Sra. Shinomori, continúe, la cabeza está afuera!"

Con la cabeza afuera, el resto del frágil cuerpo del bebé salió fácilmente.

Misao miró con ojos pesados el ensangrentado ser que el doctor sostenía en sus brazos.

La doctora cortó el cordón umbilical y lo retiró del cuello de l bebé.

Misao sólo quería escucharla antes…

Misao sólo quería escuchar…

De repente el llanto de un saludable bebé llenó la sala.

Misao sólo quería escuchar a su bebita antes de que la oscuridad llegara…

------

_Aoshi!_

"Este es nuestro último intento! 1! 2! 3! Ahora!"

_Aoshi!_

El cuerpo de Aoshi saltó de la cama y cayó otra vez.

_Aoshi!_

"Maldición!"

_Aoshi!_

"Maldición!"

_Aoshi, no te rindas!_

Su pecho se levantó y oxígenos invadió sus pulmones otra vez. El doctor miró la pantalla…

"No puede ser…"

Aoshi estaba vivo…

"Él está vivo! Lo logramos!"

Aoshi estaba vivo…

_No Misao, nunca…_

------

Kaoru se sintió tranquila y relajada por primera vez en ese maldito día. Calidez invadió su preocupado corazón… Sintió como si… como si…

_Un milagro hubiera ocurrido…_

Un milagro? No… Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru…

_No hay milagros…_

La idea llevó a una imagen mental de Kenshin. Kaoru frunció… La esencia de Kenshin la había consumido tanto que cada parte de su ser estaba cercanamente conectado con él. Sólo ahora era consciente de eso. Cada pensamiento, cada movimiento llevaban a Kenshin…

_Cómo llegó a esto…?_

Kaoru buscó entre sus recuerdos por el momento preciso cuando dejó de ser ella y creó una sombra de alguien más. No estaba segura pero una cosa era cierta, todo comenzó cuando lo conoció hace cuatro años…

Dios! Qué bien podía recordar esa noche…

"_Kaoru estás aquí…? Tierra a Kaoru! Adelante Kaoru!"_

_Kaoru no podía escuchar a Misao quien estaba hablándole por los últimos cinco minutos. El fuerte ruido del bar tampoco ayudaba mucho… Kaoru sólo podía ver a un hombre que estaba en el bar… Uno muy atractivo…_

"_Kaoru! Maldición! Kaoru!"_

_Misao sacudió a Kaoru y sólo entonces tuvo una reacción…_

"_Qué… Misao… Misao! Basta, estás lastimándome!"_

"_Oh, así que estás viva después de todo…"_

"_Basta Misao, qué pasa?"_

"_Tú dime, he estado hablándote por cinco minutos y no te importa!"_

"_Nada pasa…"_

"_Eres una terrible mentirosa Kaoru Kamiya. Te diré lo que pasa contigo señorita; has ubicado al dios pelirrojo en el bar…"_

"_Yo… no sé de lo que estás hablando…"_

"_Cierto Kaoru, yo tampoco… Aoshi, ven aquí!"_

_El hombre de ojos verdes se acercó más._

"_Aoshi, amor, Kaoru quiere conocer a tu amigo."_

_Un malicioso brillo en los ojos de Misao le reveló sus verdaderas intenciones a Aoshi… Aoshi rió y fue hacia su amigo._

_Kenshin levantó su cabeza hacia su amigo acercándose. Sabía que el momento estaba cerca._

"_Kenshin…? Estás seguro de esto?"_

"_Nunca he estado tan seguro Aoshi."_

_Aoshi no discutió con Kenshin, sabía que era inútil. La fiera mirada en los ojos de su amigo indicó que no había caso en regresar._

_Kaoru sólo podía mirar al pelirrojo que estaba acercándose…_

"_Te haré arrepentirte de esto, Misao…" susurró Kaoru._

"_Puedes agradecerme después, Kaoru…"_

"_Misao, Kaoru" comenzó Aoshi "Les presento a Kenshin Himura."_

_El pelirrojo se inclinó levemente pero Kaoru sintió sus ojos sobre ella._

_Sin duda tenía razón. Kenshin nunca rompió contacto visual con la sonrojada Kaoru; tenía cada intención de hacerla entender sus motivaciones…_

"_Kaoru…" dijo Kenshin como si estuviera probando por primera vez el sonido de su nombre… "Kaoru…" Su nombre salió de sus labios una segunda vez. Un pecaminoso estremecimiento corrió por la espina de Kaoru. Su rostro se sonrojó aún más e inconscientemente curvó los dedos de sus pies… Qué está haciéndole este hombre…? "Kaoru… es un hermoso nombre…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y abrazó la suave iluminación. Incluso ahora, la remembranza de la intensidad de sus ojos la hizo temblar. Luchó contra la sensación pero sabía que era muy fuerte…

_Qué me has hecho, Kenshin…? _

Ella siempre había sido una chica independiente que luchaba duro por alcanzar algo…

Pero cuando conocí a Kenshin, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente… Por qué…?

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente de sus ojos. No le gustaba llorar en frente de los otros, era su señal de debilidad, no es así…?

El sonido de la puerta de la Capilla abriéndose hizo a Kaoru limpiar sus lágrimas y levantarse.

"Kaoru."

Sólo entonces ella volteó para ver el dueño de la voz.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin miró a su esposa, su hermosa esposa e hizo una mueca mentalmente. Su esposa había estado llorando…

_Kaoru… cuando todo llegue al final todavía podrás perdonarme…?_

Él quería creer que sí pero también sabía que la había destrozado duro…

Kaoru lo vio caminar hacia ella. Ver a su esposo con un cabestrillo hizo apretar su corazón.

_Qué si hubiera sido Kenshin en vez de Aoshi…?_

Ella se rehusó a reconocer la posibilidad. Todo parecía tan absurdo ahora…

Ahora que miraba las pasadas horas ella minimizó el problema…

_Todos tienen secretos…_

Pero otra idea la golpeó. Realmente era ella la que estaba minimizando el problema o era la influencia de su esposo que estaba llevándola a pensar así…? Kaoru sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza acercarse y una delicada mano fue directa a su frente.

_Ahora no…_

"Kaoru." Kenshin intentó otra vez enfocar la atención de Kaoru sobre él.

Abiertos ojos azules encontraron unos violetas. Kaoru se sorprendió; Kenshin realmente estaba cerca a ella. Asombrosamente no había sido lo atenta suficiente para verlo acercarse.

_Sus pasos felinos…_

Una fuerte mano masculina tocó la delgada suya.

_Su calidez y confort…_

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos.

_Sus ojos violetas…_

Kenshin la puso en sus brazos.

_Su continuo y fuerte latido…_

Con la mano que podía mover libremente él acarició sus salvajes mechones negros.

"Kaoru…"

_Su suavizante voz…_

"Kaoru, todo es tan confuso ahora. Hay cosas… que no puedo decirte todavía pero sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí."

Ella levantó sus ojos para ver su rostro.

"Confiar…?" susurró Kaoru insegura.

"Sí… Por favor, confía en mí…"

"Confiar…" susurró Kaoru otra vez. Sus ojos dejaron su rostro y en vez se enfocó en el techo blanco de la Capilla. "Confiar… si… confiar… Dime, esposo mío… por qué debo confiar… en ti… cuando no confías en mi…?" Susurró Kaoru antes de que ambas de sus manos agarraran su cabeza. El dolor estaba empeorando… Ella retrocedió dos pasos y gritó con dolor. Su corazón parecía estar latiendo salvajemente en su cabeza…

_Confianza es algo que no mereces… Battousai…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ahora que veo este capítulo como un todo, veo que es uno muy confuso, no lo creen? Pero las cosas se están complicando… Así que es natural estar confundido…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia que, como dice su autora, se complica un poco más con cada capítulo… je je… muchas gracias por el apoyo y de todo corazón les mando un saludo muy grande pero muy especialmente a mis amiguitas del msn… je je… chicas, gracias por estar ahí!

Se me cuidan mucho y les mando muchos besos a todos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	11. Chapter 10: Sin luz en la oscuridad

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Una vez más proclamo que no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin. Así que por favor díganle a sus abogados dejar de llamarme…

------

------

Capítulo 10 – _Sin luz en la oscuridad._

------

------

La pareja aún estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la Capilla. Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru lo mejor que podía mientras Kaoru descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro bueno de Kenshin.

La presencia de Kaoru era todo lo que Kenshin necesitaba en ese momento pero su reacción anterior fue… bueno… lo hizo pensar en… todo… La reacción anterior de Kaoru sólo podría indicar que había intentado recordar esa noche. La consecuencia: se había desmayado.

Él había considerado varios escenarios; todos referentes al momento de la verdad pero todo esto le había probado que aunque él era muy bueno evaluando y prediciendo el futuro, nunca podría planear todo. Después de todo el futuro no era nada sino un océano de indefiniciones… Cuántas veces había soñado sobre su propia muerte y con Kaoru descubriendo la verdad de la manera difícil…? Sus sueños eran tan vívidos al punto de sufrir con la vista del propio sufrimiento de Kaoru… Su propio sufrimiento no importaba… Cuántas veces se despertó en medio de la noche en busca del calor de Kaoru…? Y luego sentir un inexplicable placer con sólo tocar su cabello negro suavemente, temeroso de despertarla…? Cuántas veces…?

La vida era extraña… Intentó duro planear todo a su alrededor pero una cosa era segura: nunca planeó enamorarse de Kaoru… Y pensándolo, no se arrepentía pero también sabía que era el responsable por la infelicidad de Kaoru… Él era el responsable por todo…

La mente de Kenshin regresó al momento cuando Kaoru lo conoció en el bar… hace cuatro años… Él también había planeado eso… Mentalmente sonrió ante el recuerdo de ella, sonrojándose profundamente por los famosos comentarios vergonzosos de Misao… Pero también sabía que la Kaoru presente esa noche en ese bar era una especie de máscara, una especie de ilusión creada en ella en orden de dar una imagen de tranquilidad, de paz que no existía… eso desapareció cuando su padre murió… Ella y sus esfuerzos supremos de ser independiente, de no compartir sus cargas con otros…

La segunda vez que se encontraron, las cosas habían sido muy diferentes…

_Kenshin estaba limpiando sus manos con una servilleta. El lugar era melancólico pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo… El perdón era un camino largo pero eran simples momentos como estos que lo hacían creer ocasionalmente en la redención._

_Ante él estaba una fuente de piedra negra con la imagen de un ángel en el centro. El ángel tenía sus manos abiertas en un gesto de bienvenida, para recibir y abrazar las almas perdidas…_

"_Un ángel oscuro…" Susurró Kenshin al vacío. Estaba solo en el enorme cementerio. Tumbas y árboles altos y ancestrales lo rodeaban. Un cuervo aterrizó en una de las ramas de un árbol a su lado. Kenshin miró el pájaro negro con un interés repentino. El cuervo abrió sus alas y dejó la rama. Kenshin siguió su vuelo con sus ojos. Kenshin volteó para ver al cuervo aterrizar sobre una tumba de mármol blanco. Pero el cuervo no importaba más; alguien estaba entrando en el cementerio… una persona muy familiar…_

_Kaoru…_

_La hermosa diosa estaba vestida en colores oscuros y llevaba un ramo de flores. Kenshin sabía que ella no lo había visto y de alguna forma estaba feliz por eso. Sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos. Ella era como una visión para él…_

_Ella se detuvo frente a una tumba de piedra gris y se arrodilló…_

Kaoru estaba mirando sus manos y jugando nerviosamente con un anillo dorado con un zafiro en él. Ninguno de ellos había intercambiado una simple palabra desde que ella había despertado… Era extraño para ella ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca se había desmayado en su vida… al menos no que recordara… No podía recordar lo que pasó con ella antes de desmayarse… sólo podía recordar el terrible dolor de cabeza…

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en una pequeña estatua cerca al altar… Representaba un ángel… La figura divina la llevó a pensar en el cementerio… La imagen mental del cementerio la llevó a recordar el lugar de descanso de su padre… pero también la llevó a pensar en ese inesperado encuentro que tuvieron hace cuatro años en ese lugar… Mentalmente hizo una mueca… Cada idea la llevaba a… Kenshin…

_Su padre había muerto hace 6 años pero el dolor aún estaba muy fresco… Ella prefería recordarlo en vida y olvidar este lugar pero su tumba de piedra gris era la presencia física más fuerte que tenía… Y sin importar lo que pasó no podía evitar sino venir aquí… El cementerio no sólo era un lugar de muerte sino también de reunión…_

_Ella sabía por experiencia la mejor hora para venir y estar sola en el solitario cementerio… Después de que su padre murió, había desarrollado cierto sentimiento de intranquilidad cuando estaba rodeada de gente… Sus pocos amigos insistían en llevarla al medio de la multitud pero había aprendido a amar la soledad… o eso pensaba…_

_Y ahí estaba ella, arrodillada, ante la tumba de su padre… sola…_

_Las hojas secas cubrían la tumba… pero el azul se abrió con sorpresa cuando vio una flor descansando en la base de la tumba… plantada recientemente… Su primer impulso fue tocar la delicada flor pero cuando el delgado dedo descansó sobre ella, se detuvo._

"_Tía Maiko…?" Susurró Kaoru. "Sólo podrías ser tú, Tía…"_

_Colocando sus dudas a un lado, ella colocó su ramo de flores cerca a la curiosa flor._

_Un momento de introspección estuvo a la orden; ella cerró sus ojos y rezó…_

_La atmósfera cambió, el viento sopló y su concentración se rompió. Alguien estaba tras ella…_

"_Kaoru Kamiya…"_

_Era él! Era el hombre del bar!_

"_De todos los lugares, realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí…"_

"_Kenshin! Bueno esto es una sorpresa… Visitando un pariente?" preguntó Kaoru mientras se levantaba._

"_Puedes decir eso…" Los labios de Kenshin florecieron en una honesta sonrisa._

"_Y… cómo has estado?"_

"_Bien. Y tú?"_

_Una cosa era segura: él era un hombre de pocas palabras… pensó Kaoru para sí._

"_Bien."_

_Kaoru miró el oscuro cielo gris… Los temas de conversación se acabaron y el silencio se instaló. Kaoru miró otra vez la tumba de su padre…_

"_Estoy molestándote Kaoru?"_

"_Qué…? No, no. Por supuesto que no."_

"_Me iré si deseas estar sola…"_

"_No. Mi padre siempre está conmigo… No necesito venir a la tumba sólo para estar cerca a él… Así que no te vayas… Yo…" no quiero estar sola terminó Kaoru en su mente._

"_Tienes un alma hermosa Kaoru."_

_Kaoru miró la honesta expresión de Kenshin y se sonrojó… Qué fácilmente podría derretirla este hombre…_

_Sin embargo Kaoru tenía un comentario que decir bajo su lengua pero una pequeña y cristalina gota de agua la detuvo._

"_Qué…?"_

"_Parece que está comenzando a llover…" Dijo Kenshin mientras miraba al enfurecido cielo._

"_Maldición!" Maldijo Kaoru bajo su respiración._

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_Lo siento pero olvidé mi paraguas!"_

"_Bueno, creo que eso no es un problema…" ofreció Kenshin mientras abría su paraguas negro y los cubrió. "Déjame ofrecerte llevarte a casa."_

_Kaoru miró a Kenshin y lo supo. Sabía que su vida nunca sería la misma. Sabía que estaba atada a él…_

_En un confortable silencio ellos dejaron el frío cementerio. Una distante voz hizo voltear a Kaoru y le dio una última mirada al cementerio._

"_Pasa algo?" Preguntó Kenshin._

"_No…" susurró Kaoru mientras volteaba a encararlo de nuevo. "No pasa nada…"_

_Pero Kaoru escuchó la voz otra vez… No podía decir si era verdad o si sólo era su mente jugándole bromas pero la escuchó…_

_ No estás sola… Hija… _

Regresando al presente Kaoru miró a la estatua del angel otra vez y suspiró ligeramente. Ella se soltó del cálido Kenshin y se levantó.

Kenshin miró la espalda de su esposa y también suspiró.

"Quién eres tú?" La pregunta vino tan repentina que lo atrapó totalmente fuera de guardia.

"Quién eres tú?" Insistió Kaoru otra vez.

Kaoru volteó para encarar y obligar a su esposo a una respuesta pero para su decepción, él bajó su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con sus mechones de fuego.

"Quién eres tú?" Insistió Kaoru otra vez.

Silencio.

"Quién eres tú?"

Silencio otra vez.

"He estado acostándome con un extraño. Al menos clarifica mi duda: con quién he estado durmiendo?"

Ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Kenshin. Kaoru estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

Kenshin podía sentir la rabia de su esposa. Él se levantó de la banca y levantó su cabeza para mirar a su esposa.

"No puedo decir quién soy… pero… sólo puedo decir que mi trabajo es peligroso y lo último que quiero es involucrarte personalmente."

"Dios mío Kenshin! Esta es una prueba a mi inteligencia! He imaginado mucho! No te pregunté lo que haces _de verdad… _Tal vez no entiendes… Pregunté, lo que eres!"

Kenshin suspiró otra vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Capilla.

"Kenshin! No merezco una respuesta!"

Eso hizo a Kenshin detenerse pero no volteó.

"Quién eres!" Kaoru no pudo controlar más su voz. Su furiosa voz hizo eco en la pequeña Capilla.

"No estoy seguro." La respuesta de Kenshin fue baja pero Kaoru la escuchó bien. "Escúchame Kaoru, quieres la verdad. Es tu derecho pero no puedo darte la verdad. No pediré tu perdón. Sólo puedo pedir por el momento que confíes en mí."

"Kenshin…"

"Por favor Kaoru… Este no es el momento o el lugar para hablar. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan en este momento…"

"Nuestros amigos…"

"Por favor Kaoru, ven conmigo."

Kenshin extendió una mano en dirección de Kaoru. Él asintió como si este fuera un momento de la verdad que definiría el curso de varios problemas futuros que estaban amenazando entre ellos. Toda su fuerza estaba en ella. Si ella alcanzaba su mano…

Una fantasmal sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

… nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

_Pero qué si…_

Kaoru miró la mano de Kenshin. Ella estaba dividida: alcanzar su mano era aceptar su silenciosa verdad y hacer un voto ciego de confianza… Ignorar su mano era ignorar su amor por él…

Un paso…

Otro paso…

Y otro paso…

Un paso más…

Kaoru estaba en frente de Kenshin pero no hizo un movimiento por alcanzar su mano.

Sus ojos se movieron por él hasta que sus ojos finalmente hicieron contacto con los suyos y Kenshin supo su respuesta.

"Maldito, Kenshin Himura…" susurró Kaoru mientras su mano tocaba la suya.

Alivió cruzó por la tormentosa alma de Kenshin y él apretó el agarre en su mano.

"Kaoru Himura…" Comenzó Kenshin mientras la halaba hacia él. "Gracias…"

Y él depositó un afectuoso beso en la frente de Kaoru.

------

"La cirugía fue un éxito. La condición del Sr. Shinomori se ha estabilizado."

"Grandes noticias al menos." Dijo Hiko mientras miraba a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

"Y la Sra. Shinomori?" Preguntó Kaoru ansiosamente.

"No lo sé pero mi colega aquí puede tener alguna información." Respondió el doctor mientras señalaba a la doctora junto a él.

"La Sra. Shinomori dio a luz a una hermosa y saludable bebé. Ella está bien pero está muy débil en este momento."

"Podemos verlos?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"Me temo que no. En sus condiciones, aconsejaría visitas sólo mañana."

"Entendemos. Muchas gracias."

Y los doctores dejaron el grupo.

"Deben descansar, los dos. Se ven como momias caminantes…" Ofreció Hiko con su usual tono sarcástico.

"Padre…" Le advirtió Kenshin.

"Deja ese tono de voz Baka Deshi. Si me necesitas, estaré en la oficina."

------

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Suaves pasos hicieron su camino hacia la cama del jovencito. Se durmió rápido. Suaves labios se curvaron en una amorosa sonrisa.

"Kaoru…?" Preguntó el joven mientras abría sus pesados párpados para definir una sombra que estaba ante él.

"Sí Yahiko, soy yo. Lo siento…"

"Por qué… Kaoru?"

"Te dejé solo…"

"Tuviste tus razones…"

Kaoru estaba intentando detectar amargura en su voz pero sólo pudo encontrar indiferencia…

"Yahiko, sí… Pero estabas durmiendo tan pacíficamente… Y tuve que irme… Misao no se estaba sintiendo bien…"

"Deja esa basura Kaoru! Sólo soy una carga!"

"No digas eso!"

La habitación estaba oscura pero Yahiko podía decir que ella se había arrodillado al lado de su cama.

"Nunca digas eso otra vez Yahiko!"

"Cielos Kaoru, no lo hagas sonar un drama! Todos me dejarán atrás! Incluyéndote, así que no estoy creando altas expectativas!"

"Yahiko…" susurró Kaoru descorazonada mientras su frío dedo alcanzaba la mano de Yahiko. "Nunca nos darás crédito verdad…?"

"Kaoru…"

"Entonces siento si no te gusta escuchar esto pero… Te amo y te ayudaré…"

Yahiko se conmovió. Nunca nadie había estado tan comprometido para ayudarlo… Realmente podía soñar…? Realmente podría…?

"Kaoru…" Yahiko tosió y sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones cuando sintió cálidos brazos abrazándolo en el silencio de la noche. Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos por primera vez en algunos años.

"Yahiko…"

"Si le dices a alguien que he estado llorando, voy a matarte…"

"Puedes contar conmigo…"

------

**Unos días después…**

Pero la paz es sólo una ilusión…

Y nada permanece para siempre…

Los poderosos sollozos de Kaoru sacudían su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella sólo deseaba desaparecer… nunca regresar…

Podía aceptar muchas cosas…

Pero no esto…

No que esas _cosas_ se imaginaran…

Rabia estaba consumiendo su alma…

Pero no tenía el coraje para enfrentar lo que estaba sobre su cama…

Las fotos la horrorizaron…

Las fotos…

… de una oscura noche…

… en una oscura calle…

Fotos…

… de una mujer sin nombre…

… abrazando…

… y besando como si no hubiera mañana…

A su esposo…

_Kenshin…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kenshin entró cautelosamente. Tan pronto como entró Yahiko le había avisado que algo muy malo estaba pasando con Kaoru… Y tenía una muy buena idea de lo que era…

Y tenía razón…

Kaoru estaba sentada en una posición fetal en un rincón oscuro de la habitación. El piso estaba lleno de cosas rotas. La ropa de cama yacía esparcida en el piso…

Tres fotografías estaban sobre la cama… Pero no necesitaba mirarlas; sabía exactamente de lo que eran… Alguien había estado esperando por el momento justo para entregarlas a su esposa…

_Tomoe y yo… Esa noche… Alguien estaba espiándonos…_

"Kaoru…" comenzó Kenshin mientras miraba tristemente el aislado cuerpo de su esposa.

Kaoru hizo una mueca ante el sonido de su nombre formado por sus pecaminosos labios. Su pecho dolía…

Kenshin no hizo más movimiento por acercarse a ella. Sabía que estaba por hacer algo…

_Déjala liberar su rabia…_

Kaoru se levantó lentamente y dio unos pasos hacia él.

Tensión brotaba de ella, podía sentirlo, casi podía tocarlo…

Y entonces…

_Slap!_

No, él no estaba sorprendido… lejos de eso… había estado esperando algo así… Pero lo que lastimó fue el odio… el odio que sus ojos transmitieron…

Kaoru miró su mano con una nublada mirada. El sonido de la bofetada aún estaba haciendo eco en sus oídos…

Algo rojo captó su atención en su mano…

_Sangre…?_

Su atención volvió a Kenshin. Había sangre en su cara… Una pequeña cortada levemente vertical…

Pero…?

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su idea Kenshin agarró su mano y levantó la palma.

El dorado anillo con un zafiro sobre él…

"Kenshin…"

"No te disculpes. Lo merezco, pero no tanto como crees…"

"No, tienes razón, mereces mucho más! Bastardo!"

La sangre ya estaba cubriendo su mejilla pero no importaba.

_Ellos están involucrándola… Trabajé tan duro para evitarlo…_

"Te odio Kenshin Himura! Te odio!"

Kaoru estaba gritando… El dolor lentamente estaba dominando su corazón…

"Lo sé…" Dijo el pelirrojo tristemente. "Lo sé…" Mientras él susurraba esas palabras, volteó y dejó la habitación.

"Regresa aquí maldito bastardo! Regresa aquí!"

Mientras Kenshin descendía las escaleras Yahiko estaba mirándolo silenciosamente.

_Qué pasó? El hombre está sangrando…_

"Yahiko, por favor cuida de Kaoru."

"Cuidar…? Oye, a dónde vas!"

"Eso no importa Yahiko…" susurró Kenshin mientras recogía las llaves de su auto y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Estás dejándola!"

Eso hizo detener a Kenshin en la puerta.

"No Yahiko, nunca…"

Pero antes de que Yahiko pudiera decir algo más, Kenshin salió.

Segundos después pasos que venían de las escaleras hicieron voltear al chico.

"Kaoru…?" Preguntó Yahiko, un poco inseguro de cómo hablarle a la obvia mujer desorientada.

"Kenshin?" Preguntó Kaoru lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Él… se fue…"

Maldito Kenshin Himura… Siempre un cobarde…

"Yahiko, ve a donde Sae. Debo irme."

"Ir? A dónde?"

"Eso no importa. Ve por favor. Sae no está enseñando hoy y Tsubame debe llegar en cualquier momento."

"Pero…?"

"Por favor Yahiko." Interrumpió Kaoru, quien luchaba duro por componerse. "No quiero que estés solo…"

"Está bien Kaoru…" Yahiko sabía que no era momento para discusiones estúpidas. "Bien, iré a donde Tsubame…"

"Gracias, Yahiko…" susurró Kaoru mientras también recogía las llaves de su auto y dejaba la casa.

"Ten cuidado, Kaoru…" Susurró Yahiko a la vacía sala.

_Ella no merece esto…_

------

**En la noche…**

Kenshin ignoró las extrañas miradas que las personas estaban dándole. Tal vez era por su sangrante herida o tal vez sólo por su amenazante expresión corporal. Estaba furioso, furioso con la vida y no le importaba la opinión de los otros. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Su destino estaba establecido y claro. Tenía que hablar con su padre…

El conocido corredor del complejo OIAC terminó en una pequeña sala de espera y entonces a una gran puerta de vidrio. La secretaria estaba por saludarlo pero simplemente la ignoró.

"Sr. Himura, su padre está en una reunión…"

Pero Kenshin ya tenía su mano en la puerta de vidrio y estaba empujándola sin dificultad.

"Baka Deshi… Qué quieres?" Preguntó Hiko sin levantar sus ojos de la pantalla de su computador.

"Shishou, un acuerdo."

"Has estado…" Fue entonces que Hiko levantó sus ojos para ver el aspecto de su hijo. Sangre seca coloreaba la mejilla de su hijo. Pero eso no era todo. Un peligroso brillo destelló en los ojos ámbar de Kenshin. "Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hiko después de un tiempo con un serio tono de voz.

"Nada." Vino la fría voz. "Escúchame: un último caso, este caso y estoy fuera."

"Kenshin…"

"No puedo permitir el lujo de perder… la…"

_Algo pasó con Kaoru…_

Hiko admiró a su hijo por un momento…

"Bueno entonces, si esa es tu decisión, la respeto. Entonces podrías querer darle una mirada a esto…" Dijo Hiko mientras volteaba la pantalla para que Kenshin viera.

"Qué es esto?"

"Un cerco."

"A quién?"

"Una muy creíble fuente nos informó que el líder del grupo Colmillo Blanco estaba dentro de este edificio." Explicó Hiko mientras señalaba la foto de un edificio.

"Por qué… no fui informado!"

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, todavía tienes lastimado tu hombro…"

"Padre, lo dejarán huir!"

"Maldición Kenshin, ten algo de fe!"

De repente la atención de los hombres se volvió hacia la pantalla debido a una fuerte luz de un helicóptero que iluminó el techo del edificio. Podían ver a un hombre corriendo por el techo y alcanzar una escalera de emergencia.

"Es él… Ese es el maldito bastardo…" Susurró Kenshin. No era fácil ver al hombre corriendo pero Kenshin sabía quien era…

"Las escaleras! Está huyendo! Atrápenlo ahora!" Ordenó Hiko vía contacto radial.

"Muy tarde…" susurró Kenshin otra vez.

La voluntad de Kenshin era estar ahí, en ese lugar pero también sabía que nunca llegaría ahí a tiempo y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y ver.

_Verlo escapar… otra vez…_

Mientras el hombre descendía las escaleras, varios agentes intentaron bloquear su camino pero sin éxito.

"Sr. Seijuurou…" Intentó el agente a cargo del otro lado de la línea.

"Concéntrate tonto! Corten la salida!" Ordenó Hiko otra vez.

Cuando el hombre alcanzó la calle, un auto encendió las luces. El hombre corrió hacia el auto.

"Alguien estaba esperándolo. Intercepten el maldito auto!"

El hombre alcanzó la seguridad del auto. El motor del auto rugió y desapareció en las oscuras calles.

"Él escapó pero tuvimos un buen contacto visual con el auto." Informó el agente por la radio.

"Envía la foto tonto!" Demandó Hiko y unos segundos después una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla. Una detallada fotografía del auto donde era posible ver al conductor…

En ese momento Katsura entró. Tenía la intención de dar la información personalmente pero por las miradas en sus caras, habían visto la reveladora fotografía…

"Como puedes ver, Hiko…" Comenzó Katsura mientras le lanzaba una fría mirada a Kenshin. "Hemos descubierto a nuestro espía…"

Pero Kenshin ignoró la venenosa voz. De hecho, ignoró todo lo que estaba a su alrededor… Sólo podía ver la fotografía…

De un muy conocido auto rojo…

_ Fue el último regalo de mis padres… Significa mucho para mí… No intento venderlo, puedes olvidarlo Kenshin Himura… _

_ Bueno, mi amor, sólo estoy pensando en el espacio para nosotros… Tienes que aceptar que no es muy cómodo para ti sentarte en mi regazo y tener tu pierna entrelazada con el freno de mano… _

_ Sabes qué Kenshin…? Siempre hay una forma… _

_Ella sólo pudo reír cuando su cálida mano alcanzó bajo su falda azul…_

_ Kenshin Himura, qué voy a hacer contigo…? _

_ Lo que quieras Kaoru, lo que quieras… _

Y una muy conocida cara…

_Kaoru… Qué has hecho…?_

_------_

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Phew! Este fue un largo capítulo y uno muy difícil de escribir. Pueden entender la cadena de eventos o es muy confusa? Siéntanse libres de decirlo.


	12. Chapter 11: Pesadillas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! (Cielos… estoy cansada…)

------

------

Capítulo 11 – _Pesadilla(s)_

------

------

El sonido del agua salada golpeando las oscuras rocas consolaba a Kaoru mientras miraba la luna reflejándose sobre las brumosas aguas del mar. Tenía frío pero ignoró la sensación. Las lágrimas se habían detenido hacía tiempo pero no se estaba sintiendo mejor. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de madera que conducían a una pequeña playa. Era un área desierta pero de alguna forma se sentía a salvo aquí…

Ella frunció mientras pensaba en los incidentes anteriores. La vista de otra mujer besando a Kenshin le dolió más que una herida física severa. Había dedicado cuatro años de su vida a un hombre que no la amaba… verdad…?

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la belleza de la mujer… Ideas deprimentes invadían su mente lanzándola a un abismo sin fondo…

_Es hermosa… Ella es todo lo que yo no soy…_

Cuando estuvo frente a Kenshin, hace unas horas, tuvo todo el deseo del mundo de lanzarle cosas, para lastimarlo conscientemente pero no pudo permitirse hacerlo… Por qué…? No lo sabía… Así que recogió las llaves de su auto y dejó la casa… Su corazón se apretó…

_Y dejar a un pobre niño solo… Yahiko… Lo siento…_

Kaoru estaba intentando ser un responsable hombro emocional para el joven Yahiko pero entre más intentaba resolver sus problemas más problemas nuevos insistían en salir de la nada… Era una maldición…?

Cuando se acercó a su auto, todavía podía ver las luces rojas del BMW de Kenshin, desapareciendo al final de la calle.

La tentación de seguirlo fue tremenda mientras entraba en su auto. Pero tan pronto como el motor del auto rugió ella giró y tomó el camino contrario. Necesitaba estar sola y poner distancia segura entre ellos.

_Después de algo como esto, no sentimos nada, ni alegría ni pena, ni dolor o tristeza sólo entumecimiento…_

Mientras conducía no sintió nada ni le prestó atención a nadie…

Cuando su mente recobró el control de su cuerpo, estaba estacionando el auto en un parqueadero de la pequeña playa…

Eso había sido hace dos horas, dos horas desde que ella parqueó el auto y salió. Pasos inseguros la habían llevado a las escaleras de madera, y sólo pudo sentarse y llorar.

La noche era hermosa y tranquila a pesar del frío y Kaoru se sintió tranquila…

_Nada dura para siempre… _

Su mente luchó por concentrarse en algo…

_Misao y Aoshi…_

Estaba feliz por la recuperación de sus amigos pero la última visita que les había hecho el día anterior había sido molesta para su alma.

Sintió envidia…

_Envidia…? Por qué envidia…? Amo a mis amigos… nunca debo sentir eso…_

Pero una ola de envidia la asaltó ante la vista de felicidad y afecto mutuo que la pareja reunida nuevamente transmitía.

_Por qué…? Sé por qué. Ellos comparten el tipo de amor que he estado buscando toda mi vida… Un amor más allá de los límites físicos…_

Sus pensamientos se volvieron deprimentemente a su boda…

_Sé que amo a Kenshin pero saber que este amor no es correspondido es… _

Lágrimas lucharon por liberarse otra vez…

_Pero si Kenshin desea la libertad le daré la libertad y un mundo lejos de mí…_

El ruido de alguien gritando en la playa interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru.

"Por favor déjeme ir!"

"Tu cartera perra!"

"No tengo nada conmigo! Suéltenme!"

La curiosidad dominó y Kaoru se levantó para ver lo que estaba pasando en la playa.

La luz de la luna llena le permitió a Kaoru ver tres sombras en la playa.

"Las joyas, mujer!" Gritó una ruda voz definitivamente masculina.

"No… tengo… nada!" Tartamudeó una femenina voz.

"Estás mintiendo, perra!" Gritó una segunda voz masculina.

Están robando a alguien… pensó Kaoru.

Adrenalina corrió por sus venas como combustible listo para quemar…

_Proteger…_

Sin dudar, Kaoru saltó de las escaleras de madera y aterrizó en la fría arena blanca de la playa.

_Proteger…_

Los dos hombres habían comenzado a golpear a la mujer.

_Proteger…_

Kaoru corrió hacia la conmoción. Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Su cuerpo estaba oxidado por la falta de ejercicio pero se sintió bien, muy bien por primera vez en meses.

"Hola! Qué tenemos aquí!" Exclamó uno de los hombres cuando ubicó a Kaoru corriendo hacia ellos.

La arena era espesa bajo sus tenis blancos y desaceleró un poco los movimientos pero Kaoru no se preocupó. En ese momento, lo que importaba eran los hombres…

_Debo proteger…_

Mientras uno de los hombres continuaba agarrando a la mujer, el otro se preparaba para recibir a la fiera de cabello negro que no se había detenido…

"Qué eres perra! Puedes ver que estamos ocupados!"

Las provocaciones del hombre significaron nada para Kaoru y recompensó al hombre sólo con el ruido de apresurados pasos por la arena.

"Ven aquí perra! Estoy esperando por ti!"

Su cuerpo estaba oxidado pero los movimientos aún eran tan fluidos como las veces que solía practicarlos diariamente.

_Estoy lista para proteger…_

Cuando el hombre vio a Kaoru acercándose más, él liberó un duro puño listo para noquear a la entrometida mujer pero fue atrapado fuera de guardia cuando la mujer escapó del golpe. Kaoru lo esquivó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El tiempo de reacción del hombre fue muy lento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él estaba en el piso con la nariz rota.

"Perra!" Gritó el hombre lo mejor que pudo en una voz fuertemente nasalizada mientras agarraba y cubría su ensangrentada nariz. "Perra!"

El otro hombre soltó a la mujer y corrió hacia Kaoru sosteniendo un cuchillo.

"No te librarás de esto!"

_Debo proteger…_

Pero Kaoru estaba lista y fácilmente tiró el cuchillo de las manos del hombre mientras agarraba su brazo derecho y lo doblaba contra su espalda.

_Proteger… La característica esencial en el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…_

"Nunca molesten a esta señora otra vez. Entendido?" Siseó Kaoru en una voz baja cerca al oído del hombre.

"Quién eres tú para…" El hombre estuvo por responder pero Kaoru nunca le permitió terminar.

El sonido de una fuerte respiración y un hueso siendo roto hizo eco en la silenciosa noche.

La olvidada mujer estaba mirando con asombro a su salvadora…

Un angustiado grito salió de la garganta del hombre mientras caía de rodillas y agarraba su adolorido brazo.

"Rompiste mi brazo!"

Un peligroso brillo apareció en los oscuros ojos azules de Kaoru.

"Antes de que rompa algo más, te aconsejo a ti y a tu amigo irse de aquí."

Ambos hombres miraron a Kaoru con una mirada calculadora. Aunque no muy robusta, había sido lo fuerte suficiente para lastimarlos sin perder el aliento. Sus manos en su cintura indicaban que estaba más que lista para mostrar otra vez su fuerza.

El hombre con la nariz rota no necesitó pensarlo dos veces. Se levantó y corrió, seguido prontamente por su compañero que gritaba por él.

"Espera tonto! Espérame!"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru mientras miraba al par de ladrones mientras desaparecían de vista.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la brillante luna llena. Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en días, se sentía bien… Había sido…

Útil… Fui útil para algo…

"Señorita…?" Intentó la otra mujer.

Los ojos de Kaoru dejaron la luna y se concentró en el cuerpo de la mujer. No era más alta que ella pero sus curvas estaban lejos de ser más suaves que las de Kaoru. La mujer estaría cerca a los cincuenta. Kaoru no podía ver muy bien pero supuso que la mujer estaba usando una oscura chaqueta marrón y unos viejos jeans bajo un viejo anorak gris. Su cabello era corto pero Kaoru no podía definir su color.

"Señorita…?" Insistió la mujer otra vez. "Gracias…"

"No fue nada. A propósito, mi nombre es Kaoru… Himura. Puede llamarme Kaoru."

La luna llena proveía iluminación esencial pero no suficiente… Si Kaoru hubiera sido más atenta habría podido detectar el suave brillo que apareció tan rápido como desapareció en los cansados ojos de la mujer.

"Kaoru… Gracias por tu ayuda. Mi nombre es Emma, Emma Wallace…"

Cuando ambas de sus manos se encontraron en un amable apretón, electricidad pasó por sus cuerpos dejando atrás una sensación de calidez…

"Es un placer conocerla Sra. Wallace…" Susurró Kaoru.

La luna estaba alta y la playa continuaba desierta excepto por las dos mujeres que ahora estaban sentadas en las escaleras de madera, hablando y riendo como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo…

"Vamos, Kaoru… en realidad… sólo hay una razón de por qué una chica tan hermosa e inteligente estaría sola, en una playa de noche: tuviste una pelea con tu novio!"

Kaoru miró sus manos.

"No con mi novio… Con mi esposo…" Susurró Kaoru.

"Eres casada…? Puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes, Kaoru?"

"25…"

"Tan joven… Créeme, el matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo en la juventud…"

"Bueno Sra. Wallace, si quiere saber, no me arrepiento."

"Puedo decir que no pero en este momento tu matrimonio parece estar un poco amargo no?"

Kaoru miró el rostro levemente arrugado de la mujer y sonrió tristemente.

"Sin duda… Es difícil darte cuenta que somos una mínima parte en la vida de nuestros esposos…"

"Una mínima parte…? Entonces quieres decir que hay una amante? Oye, no respondas si estoy siendo muy entrometida… Algunas veces no puedo controlarme…"

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Me hará bien hablar de eso… Bueno, si quiere saber… una amante y una doble vida… Y encima todo lo que me pide es confiar en él… Pero no puedo evitar sentir que no lo conozco más…"

"Eso es inusual… Te pidió confiar en él?"

"Sí Sra. Wallace…"

"Un hombre no pide confianza después de la traición… La mente de un hombre no trabaja así… Tal vez está tratando de protegerte…"

"Sí, protegerme… La idea se me ha ocurrido antes… Protegerme de su otra vida…"

_Protegerme de su otro ser…_

La idea pasó por la mente de Kaoru como un rayo. Sus ojos se tornaron profundos y el escenario de la tranquila playa dio lugar a una oscura esquina en una gran habitación iluminada sólo por los rayos de una furiosa tormenta.

_Sola… _

Una fuerte respiración era posible escuchar entre los ruidos de la tormenta.

_Sola no… Alguien estaba ahí…_

Kaoru intentó recordar quien estaba ahí pero no podía, sólo podía ver una silueta, sólo podía ver ojos duros…

Un gentil toque en su hombro trajo a Kaoru a la realidad. Pero insistió en recordar los ojos… y el fuerte dolor de cabeza regresó…

"Kaoru… niña… Estabas pensando…"

"Sra. Wallace, lo siento…"

"No lo estés Kaoru…"

"Estaba intentando recordar una noche muy dolorosa …"

"Dolorosa…?"

"La noche en que murió mi padre…" Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente.

"Kaoru, no tienes que…"

"Pero, _quiero_ recordar! Sra. Wallace, es tan frustrante! Saber que estuve ahí pero no puedo recordar nada…"

"Cuándo… murió tu padre?"

"Casi diez años, Sra. Wallace…"

"Qué recuerdas entonces?"

Los tristes ojos de Kaoru se enfocaron en el calmo movimiento del mar.

"Oscuridad… una habitación oscura… No estoy segura dónde estaba pero apuesto que estaba dentro del Dojo de mi padre…Había una tormenta… Pensé que estaba sola pera alguien más estaba ahí… No recuerdo quien era… sólo puedo recordar los ojos…"

"Esos ojos te asustaron, Kaoru?"

"No… Ahora que lo pienso… No estaba asustada… Fue extraño…"

"Qué más…?"

"Luego sólo recuerdo la sangre…"

"Nada más?"

"Nada más, Sra. Wallace. Desperté tres días después en una cama de hospital, confundida y desorientada… Los doctores llegaron con el diagnóstico de que el shock había sido tan grande que mi mente… borró los recuerdos de esa noche… Entonces fui informada que mi padre estaba… muerto…" Kaoru ahogó las últimas palabras.

"Muerto…? Cómo…?"

"Acuchillado… Brutalmente acuchillado… Algo muy inusual… Una espada atravesó su cuerpo…"

"Kaoru… Y tu madre…?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Bueno… Ella fue otro caso… Después de que desperté en el hospital me sentí aliviada de verla a mi lado pero… Para ella, fui la responsable por la muerte de mi padre… Ella odiaba el kendo… Por primera vez en mi vida, vi puro odio en los ojos de otro… Una semana después cometió suicidio…"

"Suicidio…?" Repitió la mujer inconscientemente en voz alta. "Debo decir mi niña, que tienes una historia de vida muy triste…"

"Es muy difícil superar la muerte de alguien pero no imposible…" Susurró Kaoru mientras miraba las olas.

"Puedo saber qué pasó después?" Inquirió la Sra. Wallace suavemente.

"Una tía del lado de mi madre cuidó de mi… La tía Maiko… Bueno, vamos a decir que me dio un techo… Era claro para mí que no le agradaba mucho… Se volvió mi tutor legal…"

"Mencionaste un Dojo… Quieres decir el viejo Dojo que está abandonado, en el centro? Pertenecía a tu padre…?"

"Sí… el sueño de mi padre y la vida de mi padre…"

La Sra. Wallace miró a la joven mujer con afecto, no podía evitar sentirse conmovida con la triste historia de la chica.

"Dime si soy muy curiosa… Me detendré si lo deseas… Pero por qué está abandonado?"

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru.

"Mi tía vendió el Dojo tan pronto como se volvió mi tutor. Lo consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo y dinero… Recuerdo que le rogué no venderlo pero se rehusó escucharme… Pero aún tengo un sueño…"

"Un sueño?"

"Algún día compraré el Dojo y lo abriré otra vez. Eso es lo que me mantiene contra todas las adversidades…"

"Debo decir Kaoru: eres una mujer muy fuerte."

"Si usted lo dice Sra. Wallace…"

Un confortante silencio cayó sobre las dos mujeres. La Sra. Wallace estaba admirando tranquilamente los rasgos de Kaoru mientras ella miraba la luna arriba.

"Y usted Sra. Wallace? No es muy tarde para estar aquí sola?"

"Nunca es muy tarde, nunca es muy temprano… No tengo prisa… No tengo nada o a dónde regresar…"

"Entonces no tiene hogar?"

Una cálida risa salió de la garganta de la anciana que para Kaoru, asemejó una música suave.

"No… Vivo en una pequeña casa cerca de la playa… Lo que estoy diciendo es que estoy sola…"

"No tiene familia?"

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se bajaron de repente.

"No me queda familia. Estuve… casada una vez y tuve un hijo… una niña encantadora…"

"Qué pasó?"

"Murieron hace mucho tiempo… en un accidente de auto…"

"Lo siento Sra. Wallace…"

"No Kaoru. Ellos están en un mejor lugar ahora…"

"Sra. Wallace…" Comenzó Kaoru.

"Bueno Kaoru Himura, fue un placer conocerte pero debo irme." Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y miraba profundamente a Kaoru. "Sinceramente espero que nos encontremos otra vez."

"Por supuesto Sra. Wallace. Puedo ofrecerle llevarla?" Ofreció Kaoru mientras también se levantaba.

"No niña. Es tarde. Ve a casa; estoy segura que tu esposo debe estar preocupado por ti."

"No estoy segura de eso Sra. Wallace… Cuídese."

"Lo haré." Dijo la Sra. Wallace mientras se separaban.

Kaoru permaneció en su auto viendo a la mujer desaparecer en la noche y reflexionó sobre su encuentro.

_Fue la primera vez en muchos años que hablé de esa noche… Interesante… y a un completo extraño nada menos… Pero siento como si la conociera…_

Después de una última mirada nostálgica a la playa desierta Kaoru entró en el auto.

------

"No tienes permiso para dejar las instalaciones de OIAC."

"Qué!"

"Entiende esto: puedes advertir a nuestro principal sospechoso."

"Ella es mi esposa!"

"Estoy muy consciente de eso Battousai!"

"Katsura! Quítate del camino!" La voz de Kenshin era una fuerte y clara advertencia para Katsura.

"No dejarás las instalaciones de OIAC! No puedo permitir que arriesgues esta operación!" Katsura estaba consciente de que estaba empujando a Kenshin al límite y sabía muy bien lo que un muy furioso Kenshin podía hacer. Pero también sabía que lo más importante en este momento era mantenerlo lejos de su esposa.

"No tientes mi paciencia Katsura! No vuelvas esto personal!" Gritó Kenshin mientras el sonido de un fuerte puño golpeando un escritorio de madera hacía eco en la oficina de Hiko.

Hiko no estaba sorprendido por la repentina demostración de rabia de su hijo, sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Kenshin pero el hecho de que él fuera el principal director de OIAC lo obligaba a olvidar el rol de padre.

"Personal! Maldición Kenshin! Eres tú quien está haciendo esto personal! Mira esas imágenes en la pantalla!" Katsura apuntó la pantalla del computador de Hiko donde las imágenes de Kaoru vestida de negro, entrando en un auto rojo estaban destellando. "Es tu esposa de la que estamos hablando! Y tú eres uno de los jefes de operaciones de OIAC! Es tu obligación disociar un rol del otro!"

"Jódete Katsura!" Kenshin estaba perdiendo su paciencia. De repente, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de Katsura.

"Escúchame cuidadosamente Kenshin: tengo suficientes pruebas para hundir a tu esposa. Y si deseas puedo hundirte a ti también. Es tu elección. OIAC o Kaoru."

Kenshin bajó sus ojos y soltó el cuello de Katsura.

Sin una palabra, él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mientras abría la puerta, escuchó hablar a Katsura.

"Y pensar Kenshin que todo estaba pasando justo bajo tu nariz…"

La única respuesta de Katsura fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta de la oficina de Hiko cerrándose.

------

"Voy a preguntar esto por última vez niñito, dónde está Kaoru Himura!" Presionó un pequeño hombre calvo vestido en un traje de tres piezas.

"Juro que no sé!" Realmente Yahiko estaba molestándose con el hombre.

"Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia niño!"

Y el hombre continuó hablando de algo pero Yahiko no le estaba prestando más atención. En vez de eso, estaba mirando a la bien iluminada casa, por dentro y por fuera. Una docena de autos estaban estacionados en frente de la casa de Kenshin y Kaoru, luces enfocadas en la casa. Adentro, todas las luces estaban encendidas. A Yahiko no le habían permitido entrar en la casa pero podía suponer que los agentes estaban volviendo la casa boca abajo.

Yahiko estaba en la casa de Tsubame y Sae cuando escucharon el fuerte ruido de los autos y sirenas de la policía. Cuando se acercó a la casa, ese calvo simplemente había comenzado a gritar con él. Quería saber dónde estaba Kaoru…

_Dónde estás Kaoru…?_

Todos en el vecindario estaban en la calle echando un vistazo a la conmoción.

De repente un auto se detuvo a pocos metros de la casa de Kaoru y Kenshin.

Yahiko lo miró y lo reconoció.

El calvo levantó su arma y les gritó a dos agentes cercanos.

"Es ella!"

Tan pronto como una muy sorprendida Kaoru salió del auto, tres hombres estaban sobre ella sujetándola violentamente.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó tan pronto como sintió el frío metal de las esposas contra sus muñecas.

_Qué está pasando!_

"Kaoru Kamiya Himura, está bajo arresto por el cargo de espionaje y conspiración."

_Qué!_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Soy tan mala cuando no proporciono las respuestas que esperan ansiosamente… Pero esa es la esencia de la historia… Al final tendrán cada respuesta que buscan… Tienen mi palabra…

**Nota de Inu**: Conste… eso lo dice la autora, no yo… je je… pero en parte estoy de acuerdo… MUAJAJAJA!... Hola a todos! Mil gracias por escribirme para hacerme llegar su apoyo para con esta traducción la cual hago con mucho cariño porque personalmente me parece una historia que vale la pena leer… Igualmente gracias por los consejitos q me dan los cuales espero ir corrigiendo poco a poco pues como comprenderán el inglés no es mi lengua nativa y pueden haber cositas q se me escapan… je je…

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!... BESOS!


	13. Chapter 12: Causa y Efecto

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Estoy trabajando duro! Tal vez… Tal vez algún día poseeré a Rurouni Kenshin pero… Por el momento sólo puedo soñar con eso. Mejor créanlo…!

------

------

Capítulo 12 – _Causa y efecto_

------

------

Kaoru miró sus muñecas y luego a los faros en la calle. Para su mente aturdida parecían luces sicodélicas. La noche sin duda había sido una completa pesadilla y sólo podía esperar porque pasara algo peor.

El auto donde ella iba estaba corriendo como una bala por las vacías calles de la ciudad.

Después de ser metida violentamente en el asiento trasero, Kaoru logró calmarse.

"Ella está tan callada." Susurró uno de los agentes.

"Y mejor que permanezca así hasta que lleguemos." Respondió el agente que estaba conduciendo. "Al menos Katsura podría habernos advertido de lo temperamental que era realmente…"

"Muy adolorido todavía?"

"Jódete Matt! Fue capaz de morderme!"

Kaoru estaba escuchando cuidadosamente la interacción de los agentes con la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna pista… pero su destino permanecía un total misterio…

De repente las destellantes luces de las calles dieron paso a oscuridad.

_Un túnel…_

Y luego…

_Un parqueadero…_

El auto se detuvo y los dos agentes salieron. Mientras el conductor abría la puerta y sacaba a Kaoru, el otro agente recogió su arma.

"En caso de que puedas intentar algo divertido…" Enfatizó el alto y repulsivo hombre mientras acariciaba su arma.

Kaoru bajó sus ojos y permitió ser empujada rudamente por el otro agente.

A unos metros de ellos estaba el elevador.

Un último empujón y kaoru golpeó las frías paredes de espejo del interior del elevador.

"A propósito quién es ella?" Preguntó el agente con el arma mientras se recostaba contra la pared. "Katsura estaba tan callado…"

"No sabes!" El agente que estaba agarrando a Kaoru preguntó sorprendido. "Tonto! Ella es la esposa de Battousai!"

"Estás burlándote de mi!"

"No!"

Kaoru permaneció con sus ojos bajos pero sus palabras no pasaron inadvertidas.

_Battousai…? Ese nombre es extrañamente familiar… Kenshin es Battousai…_

Kaoru regresó a la realidad tan pronto como escuchó las puertas del elevador abrirse. Un pequeño grupo estaba frente a ellos.

"Kaoru Himura," se dirigió el hombre de cabello grisáceo que dio un paso hacia Kaoru. "Bienvenida a la Sede de OIAC."

_OIAC…! Dónde estoy!_

------

Kenshin estaba dentro de su oficina vaciando un vaso de whisky. Un agente estaba en su puerta asegurándose de que no decidiera dejar las instalaciones de OIAC sin órdenes superiores.

"No puede entrar, señor." Le respondió peligrosamente el agente a alguien que también estaba en la puerta.

"Discúlpame amigo pero puedo y lo haré. Y será por la fuerza si tiene que ser."

Kenshin conocía muy bien la voz pero también sabía que tenía que evitar confrontaciones directas.

"Escucha amigo…" Comenzó Sano pero pronto fue interrumpido por la cansada voz de Kenshin.

"Evita eso Sanosuke Sagara…" Dijo Kenshin mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. "Sólo sigue órdenes…"

"No puede…"

"Cállese oficial! Qué pasa Sano?"

Sano miró directamente los ojos de su amigo. Fue suficiente para transmitir el mensaje que había traído para ver a Kenshin.

Kenshin no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de su oficina. El agente comenzó a perseguirlo pero Sano se lo impidió.

"No tan rápido amigo…" Dijo Sano con una sonrisa en su joven rostro.

Los ojos de Sano habían transmitido perfectamente bien el mensaje. Ella estaba ahí. Estaba dentro de las instalaciones de OIAC.

Él corrió.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Corrió con su velocidad divina.

_Kaoru…_

_Un corredor más…_

_Sólo uno…_

_Casi ahí…_

_Casi…_

El corredor blanco desembocó en un gran hall y podía ver un grupo de personas en el elevador.

Algunos agentes de segunda clase, algunos operativos y… Katsura… y…

_Kaoru!_

Ella estaba justo en medio del grupo con sus ojos pegados al piso de mármol oscuro.

_Kaoru…_

Sabía que no podía acercarse más. Sólo deseaba que pudiera verlo…

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru levantó sus ojos. Ella sintió ojos poderosos y bien conocidos sobre ella. Sus ojos azules se movían por los desconocidos rostros del concurrido hall hasta que encontraron unos violetas salvajes.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Reconocimiento.

Desesperanza.

Y mayormente duda.

En el fondo Kaoru no estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí pero algo malo le pasaba. Había una sombra en sus ojos…

_Kenshin…_

Katsura miró a Kaoru con renovado interés. Ninguna fotografía o reporte descriptivo podría hacerle justicia a su apariencia. Era hermosa y sus ojos le fascinaron pero… no estaba mirándolo a él…

_A dónde está mirando con tanta atención…?_

Algún lugar tras él…

Curioso por saber Katsura volteó e inmediatamente tuvo su respuesta.

_Battousai… por supuesto…_

"Llévenla." Les ordenó Katsura a sus hombres.

El contacto visual entre la pareja se rompió.

Kenshin observó con mortal calma mientras los agentes llevaban a una muy renuente Kaoru por el corredor.

Sólo cuando Kaoru desapareció de su vista la atención de Kenshin se enfocó en Katsura.

"Battousai, dejaste tu oficina." Declaró Katsura mientras se acercaba a Kenshin.

"Eso es muy obvio." Kenshin estaba cambiando, la ironía estaba regresando y así los ojos ámbar.

"Guárdate tu sarcasmo."

"Quiero verla."

"No puedes."

"Lo haré te guste o no. No rompas las reglas; no es tu estilo." Con esas palabras dejó a Katsura.

"No juegues con fuego, Battousai."

"Cuida tu espalda Katsura." Respondió Kenshin sin voltear.

------

Kaoru estaba aliviada de estar libre de las esposas pero al mismo tiempo totalmente frustrada. Nadie le había explicado por qué estaba ahí, qué era ese lugar. Habían pasado dos horas desde que había sido tirada en una pequeña celda.

_Dos horas…_

Kaoru miró los últimos eventos y sólo pudo tomar un profundo respiro. Qué fácil era volver boca abajo la vida de una persona…

Kaoru miró al techo y entonces la cámara de seguridad.

_Qué agradable…_

Amargo sarcasmo.

Cansada de estar de pie, Kaoru decidió sentarse en la pequeña cama.

El sonido metálico de la puerta la hizo levantar su cabeza hacia ella.

Estaba cansada pero más que lista para hacerse oír.

Un hombre, un cuerpo y presencia conocido… Una masa de salvaje cabello rojo… Y cálidos ojos violetas que escondían mucho…

Era Kenshin. Cautelosamente estaba cerrando la puerta tras él pero Kaoru podía decir que estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza para hablar con ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron en silencio por un momento…

Cansada del agonizante silencio Kaoru intentó hablar pero Kenshin la silenció con un dedo cerca de sus labios.

La confusión era clara en los ojos de Kaoru y estaba lista para protestar pero el gesto de Kenshin sacando una especie de bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta la hizo callar. Él levantó el desconocido objeto y lo apuntó hacia la cámara.

"Ahora podemos hablar." Le informó Kenshin mientras retiraba el extraño objeto.

"Hablar…? Para qué! No quiero hablar contigo!"

"No, tu no. Yo hablaré."

"Crees que soy estúpida! Muchas cosas me pasaron en estas últimas horas pero todavía no he olvidado lo que me hiciste!"

"Mierda, Kaoru!"

"Vamos Kenshin Himura! Fotografías tuyas besando a otra mujer! Lo último que vi es que eras mi esposo! Es más que natural estar celosa, sentirse traicionada!"

Kenshin estaba admirando las palabras de su esposa pero ese no era el principal propósito de su visita. Tenía que aclarar las cosas. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

"Escúchame Kaoru."

"No Kenshin! Estás perdiendo tu tiempo!"

"escúchame Kaoru!" Siseó Kenshin. Kaoru estaba llevándolo al límite. "Me escucharás!" Kenshin siseó otra vez mientras la hacía para y la arrinconaba contra la pared, sujetándola con su propio cuerpo.

Eso ciertamente llamó la atención de Kaoru. Amplios ojos azules miraron unos violeta con destellos de ámbar.

_Ámbar…?_

"Me escucharás Kaoru porque tengo mucho que decirte." Declaró Kenshin mientras finalmente ganaba el control de la situación. "Entendido?"

Kaoru sólo asintió.

"Bien… Ahora… Escucha… Esto es muy importante porque es una parte esencial de mi vida… OIAC corresponde a la Organización Internacional Anti-Crimen. Es un organismo independiente que trabaja en conjunto con los servicios de inteligencia de cada país en el mundo. He estado trabajando para esta organización por los últimos 9 años, tres de ellos como jefe de operaciones. No te sorprendas de saber que el director principal en Hiko."

Sintiendo incómoda a Kaoru, Kenshin la liberó y le permitió sentarse en la cama otra vez mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"No soy un abogado legalmente aunque sin duda estudié leyes. Eso sólo es una cubierta."

"Yo también soy una cubierta?" Preguntó Kaoru con un amargo tono de voz.

"Quieres creer que eres una cubierta pero no lo eres. De hecho eres lo único real en mi vida…"

"Perdóname Kenshin! Nuestro matrimonio es una mentira!"

"No lo creo Kaoru."

"Vamos Kenshin!" Exclamó Kaoru mientras se levantaba y elevaba sus brazos en un claro gesto de desaliento. "Todos saben lo que eres realmente! Pero siempre soy la única que queda en la oscuridad!"

"Kaoru, escúchame!"

"Kenshin!" Interrumpió Kaoru. "Apuesto que Aoshi también pertenece a esta organización! Y Misao! Aún si no trabaja aquí, ella sabe algo!"

"Kaoru," comenzó Kenshin mientras se levantaba también, "Aoshi es mi brazo derecho dentro de OIAC y uno de los altos operarios. Misao ha estado trabajando para OIAC como analista durante los últimos 5 años."

"Ves! Cómo pudiste!-"

"Kaoru, ellos se conocieron aquí, dentro de OIAC, comparten un juramento de discreción como los otros operarios." Dijo Kenshin mientras agarraba los brazos de Kaoru y la obligaba a enfocar su atención en él. "Lo último que quise fue involucrarte. Quería protegerte, Kaoru… Terminé alejándote de mí… Porque también estoy atado a un juramento de discreción…"

Kaoru estaba luchando por no llorar pero sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados. Gotas cristalinas humedecieron sus rojas mejillas.

"Kaoru, sabes por qué mi padre estuvo contra nuestra boda?"

"No…" Susurró Kaoru.

"Porque sabe que es casi imposible poder mantener una doble vida sin ningunas consecuencias. Porque le agradas y podía prever que te lastimaría… y yo fui muy terco para escucharlo porque hubo una vez cuando lo culpé por todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida…"

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru cometí tantos errores en mi vida… y tal vez nuestro matrimonio fue uno de ellos…"

Kenshin se tensó cuando sintió a Kaoru hacer una mueca.

"Pero soy egoísta… porque no me arrepiento de amarte…"

Kaoru levantó sus ojos para mirar el rostro de Kenshin con sorpresa.

"Y no me arrepiento de casarme contigo…"

Más lágrimas llegaron al rostro de Kaoru.

"Sólo me arrepiento de cada momento que te hice sufrir…"

La mente de Kaoru estaba confundida. Las palabras de Kenshin habían ido directo a su corazón pero todavía no podía lanzarse a los brazos en espera de Kenshin. Para su sorpresa ella bajó su cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Kaoru…"

"No todas las preguntas tienen respuestas, Kenshin… Quién es esa mujer?"

------

"Qué está pasando con la cámara?" Gritó Tomoe mientras miraba la oscura pantalla del computador.

"Yo no… sé! Tartamudeó un joven que estaba sentado en el computador. Tomoe estaba de pie tras él.

"Entonces intenta arreglarlo idiota!"

"Lo… intento…"

"No lo suficiente! No puedo ver nada todavía!"

"Tomoe, Tomoe…" Una nueva voz en la habitación llena de pantallas interrumpió a Tomoe. "Que pena de ti Tomoe…"

"Saitou…" Reconoció Tomoe después de voltear para ver quién era.

"es el Director Jaime para ti, querida." Corrigió Saitou mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"Qué quieres?"

"Nada Tomoe. Sólo pasaba cuando vi a nuestra querida Tomoe gritando con uno de los técnicos de seguridad… Es una coincidencia…? Supongo que no."

"Deja la mierda, Saitou!"

"Cálmate querida… Honestamente esperabas que Kenshin nos permitiera ver y grabar su conversación con su esposa…? Desde cuándo te volviste tan ingenua? Parece que no conoces a tu ex amante…"

------

_Ah sí… Tomoe…_

El cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó visiblemente y Kaoru sólo pudo suponer el verdadero efecto que la misteriosa mujer tenía sobre su esposo.

"Esa mujer fue… mi… amiga… mi novia… mi amante… como quieras llamarla… hace mucho tiempo…"

"No parece…" Respondió Kaoru sarcásticamente.

"Kaoru, por favor… la conocí hace 9 años aquí, dentro de OIAC. Estaba buscando una nueva vida y… bueno… se volvió mi amiga y luego mi amante… Ella desapareció hace 5 años… Pensé que estaba muerta… Hace unas semanas regresó sólo para encontrarme casado. Creo que fue desgarrador para ella…"

"Así que no puede recibir un _no _por respuesta… Pero tú…? Digo… esas fotografías… bueno… Parecía en esas fotografías que…"

"Quieres saber si tuvimos sexo?" preguntó Kenshin, estudiando cuidadosamente la expresión corporal de su esposa desde que su espalda estaba encarándolo.

"Ss… íí… Sí…" Tartamudeó Kaoru.

_Por favor di no… por favor Kenshin…_

"No." Dijo Kenshin en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

"Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Kaoru apurada con su esperanza renovada.

"No tuve sexo con ella. Ella quería pero yo la rechacé… Sé que no tengo pruebas pero no me acosté con ella… Tienes que creerme… Cuando se puso muy pesada la alejé de mí y la tiré al piso… Entonces la dejé… Estaba muy furiosa. Ya la había rechazado antes… supongo que tiene herido su orgullo… Eso fue lo que pasó realmente."

Tan pronto como las fatídicas palabras dejaron la boca de Kenshin, Kaoru se lanzó a los brazos de Kenshin buscando su calor.

La emotiva acción de Kaoru fue suficiente para calentar su frío corazón. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y él la abrazó, anhelando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

Pero un pito de su reloj irrumpió el emocional abrazo y trajo a la pareja de nuevo a la realidad.

"Kaoru no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitas escucharme cuidadosamente." Le informó Kenshin mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas. "Tu arresto es un plan."

"Un plan?"

"Sí, una trampa. Esta es una venganza personal de un grupo criminal, el mismo grupo que intentó matar a Aoshi. Pensé que podría mantenerte a salvo y lejos de este desastre pero… bueno… Ahora debo concentrarme en ayudar con toda mi fuerza."

"Cómo podrían arrestarme…? No hay…"

"Hay pruebas, Kaoru."

"Kenshin! Honestamente no crees que yo…"

Kenshin interrumpió a su esposa al colocar un largo dedo en sus labios.

"No, Kaoru, eres inocente. Lo que estoy diciendo es que alguien colocó pruebas importantes y peligrosas dentro de nuestra casa y te personificó."

"Dios mío!"

"Tengo que trabajar rápido. Tengo que sacarte de aquí." Aseguró Kenshin mientras miraba su reloj. "Nuestro tiempo se termina."

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, sin importar lo que pase, estoy contigo. Recuerda eso."

Kaoru levantó una delgada pero elegante mano hacia su mejilla herida y miró profundamente sus ojos.

"Siento lo de la herida Kenshin…" Susurró Kaoru mientras trazaba la cortada delicadamente con sus uñas y contenía un nuevo flujo de lágrimas.

"La merecía." Respondió Kenshin mientras levantaba su mano y besaba tiernamente la punta de sus dedos.

"Kenshin…"

Su nombre en sus labios fue suficiente para romper su agonizante control. Una muy sorprendida Kaoru se vio siendo presionada contra la pared. Segundos después sus temerarios labios encontraron los suyos en un ardiente beso. Kaoru apenas podía respirar, sólo podía sentir: sentir sus sólidos rasgos contra los suyos, sus pecaminosos labios contra los suyos.

Kenshin estaba en el cielo cuando la sintió responder a su demandante boca. Ella era como una droga para él… Todos esos meses de frustración y rabia, de reprimidos deseos se liberaron de un segundo a otro. Si la cámara de seguridad estaba transmitiendo otra vez, no importaba del todo… La tenía en sus brazos. No había nada más allá de eso…

------

"Estoy visualizando rabia en tu hermoso rostro Tomoe?" Preguntó Saitou con un burlón tono de voz.

"Jódete Saitou!"

"Estás revelándote querida. Qué…? No puedes soportar las imágenes de tu ex amante besando a su _esposa…_?" Se burló Saitou otra vez mientras señalaba la pantalla del computador la cual comenzó a transmitir otra vez imágenes de la celda donde Kaoru y Kenshin estaban besándose como si no hubiese mañana.

Tomoe le dio una mirada mortal a Saitou.

"Bueno, querida, supongo que no." Y con eso Saitou dejó a Tomoe, riendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Tomoe concentró otra vez su atención en las imágenes e instantáneamente sus manos se volvieron puños.

_Kenshin…_

_Kaoru…_

_Van a pagar… un alto precio por esto…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola de nuevo!... y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que se estén emocionando con la historia que cada vez se pone mejor… je je… Como siempre espero traerles otro capítulo pronto… así q mientras tanto se me cuidan, se portan bien y sigan pendientes como siempre… yo seguiré trabajando duro para continuar trayéndoles este interesante fic…

BESOS PARA TODOS!

Hasta una próxima entrega…


	14. Chapter 13: Más importante que

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Imaginen mi bolsa: saco del interior mi libreta sin escribir (Debí haber tomado notas de mis clases pero… uh… bueno…), mi bolígrafo y… nada más! No puede ser! Esperen! Eso es todo lo que tengo… Maldición! Bueno, pueden decir entonces que no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin…

------

------

Capítulo 13 – _Más importante que…_

------

------

Saitou Hajime estaba concentrado. Sus ojos amarillentos estaban fruncidos y levantó su arma. El blanco estaba fijo. El enemigo…? Una hoja de papel con la silueta de un hombre en ella en el otro lado del campo de tiro.

Tres disparos.

Un solo agujero en la hoja.

Una arrogante sonrisa apareció en los labios.

"Qué tal si entreno con blancos vivientes?" Preguntó Saitou mientras acercaba más el blanco.

"Suerte de lobo, el clip de tu arma está vacío." Respondió la persona que estaba entrando al complejo.

"No necesito un arma para entrenar." Declaró Saitou mientras dejaba su arma en una mesa cercana y miró al dueño de la desafiante voz. "He escuchado cosas interesantes de tu vida personal… Battousai…"

Kenshin dejó las sombras de la entrada para acercarse más a Saitou.

"Creo que todos dentro de OIAC lo han escuchado…"

"Entonces por qué soy el honrado con tu visita? No podrías molestar a tu padre?"

"Sabes tan bien como yo que en este momento, él no es mi padre… Es el Director de OIAC." Respondió Kenshin en voz baja.

"Por qué debo decir algo?" Preguntó Saitou, claramente divertido por la presencia de Kenshin aunque había tenido la sensación de que se mostraría buscándolo tarde o temprano.

"Porque eres un director honorable."

"Dónde está el honor cuando ayudas a alguien a ayudar a un criminal y traicionas una organización…?"

"Ese es el punto Saitou. Kaoru es inocente."

La convicción en la voz de Kenshin sorprendió al frío hombre.

"Inocente…? Todos son inocentes hasta que alguien pruebe lo contrario…"

"Deja esta charada, Saitou! Sólo quiero saber los planes de los directores para ella!"

"Tsk… Tsk… Sabes, Battousai… Solías ser más controlado." Respondió Saitou entretenido por la falta de paciencia de Kenshin.

"Saitou…"

"No comiences niño! Sabes muy bien que no soy intimidado por demostraciones de peligrosidad."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza en una clara señal de derrota.

"Sabes que Kaoru es inocente… Lo sabes tan bien como yo…"

"Yo no sé nada Battousai. Confiar en nadie. Recuerdas?"

"De cada hombre en la tierra debes saber que eso no es completamente verdad…" Susurró Kenshin.

"Ah… Sí… Mi esposa, Tokio. Querías llegar a ese punto no es así…? Bueno, le confío mi vida a mi esposa… pare ser sincero, aún si las cosas salen mal no me arrepentiría en un minuto. Pero hay una diferencia: Confío en mi esposa así como ella confía en mí. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros. A diferencia de ti…"

"Saitou!" Siseó Kenshin.

"Es mentira? Realmente conoces a tu esposa? Aún cuando tu esposa no te conoce? Dime Battousai! Respóndeme!"

Sus mechones rojos cubrían sus profundos ojos ámbar. Él se rehusó a levantar su cabeza mientras Saitou continuaba gritando con él como un profesor grita con un niño cuando la respuesta no es dada a tiempo.

"Eres un cobarde Battousai? Respóndeme! Puedes hacerlo mejor! O es la presencia fantasmagórica de Tomoe que te previene de responder? Respóndeme Battousai!"

Pero Kenshin se rehusó a levantar su cabeza.

"No respondes? Dudas! Sin convicción! Me decepcionas Battousai! Ya veo… No amas a tu esposa…" Saitou sabía que había golpeado el punto débil y no fue sorpresa para él ver a Kenshin levantar su cabeza tan repentinamente y agarró el cuello de su chaqueta azul oscuro violentamente.

"Nunca Saitou! Nunca! Amo a Kaoru demasiado para permitirle sufrir aquí! Soy capaz de todo! Y digo todo para ayudarla! Ella es más importante que…" La voz de Kenshin murió de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Como si hubiera sido quemado, soltó la chaqueta de Saitou y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Que tu vida…? Eso es lo que ibas a decir, Battousai? Entonces dilo! No seas un cobarde y dilo! Entonces qué has aprendido con tu pasado! Fuerza, honor… Esas son cosas esenciales para una persona vivir con dignidad pero hay otras cosas que duran para siempre una vez que comienzan…"

"Saitou, no es así de simple… La he lastimado mucho…"

"Lo sé. Pero un hombre no puede ser consumido por sus pesadillas o simplemente perecerá. Eso es lo que he aprendido. Con el tiempo aprendes eso también. Y ahora?"

"Ahora…" Susurró Kenshin mientras concentraba sus ojos en el vacío. "Ahora, la ayudaré sin importar qué." Terminó él cuando encontró su convicción y su fuerza. La imagen de Kaoru, justo una hora antes en su celda era la tortura suficiente para él.

"Jódete Battousai, puedes ser más obstinado que Tokio algunas veces… Todavía creo que Hiko estaba completamente ebrio cuando decidió adoptarte…"

"Jódete tú Saitou!"

"Miren… el estúpido niño orgulloso regresó!"

"Deja eso Saitou! Me dirás lo que necesito saber o no!"

Silencio llegó para mucha decepción de Kenshin. Parecía que Saitou no tenía voluntad de revelar lo que sabía. Interpretando el silencio como una respuesta Kenshin suspiró y se giró para irse.

"OSCT."

"Qué?" Preguntó Kenshin mientras volteaba para encarar a Saitou otra vez.

"OSCT."

"Quién lo decidió!"

"Katsura naturalmente."

"Kaoru no resistirá…" Susurró Kenshin. "Ese es un método muy severo para extraer una confesión!"

"Cuando la persona es inocente, lo es." Añadió Saitou.

"Mierda Saitou, ella es inocente! Puede provocar daños permanentes a su cerebro! Cuándo es!"

"El resto es confidencial. Estás solo Battousai."

"Gracias Saitou." Susurró Kenshin mientras volteaba para irse del campo de tiro. Sin embargo, la voz de Saitou lo detuvo en la puerta.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer Battousai pero no olvides las consecuencias. Estaremos aquí al final."

"En tanto como ella esté a salvo, las consecuencias significan poco para mi."

"Kenshin?" Gritó Sano mientras se aproximaba a Kenshin.

"Qué?" preguntó Kenshin.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí tonto!" Exclamó Saitou tan pronto como Sano apareció en la puerta.

"No tengo tiempo para ti, lobo!"

"No pierdas tiempo con él Sano. Qué pasa?" Interrumpió Kenshin.

"Tu presentimiento era correcto. He encontrado la información que estabas buscando y he llevado a la mujer al departamento médico. Ella está bien, por el momento."

"Qué demonios estás haciendo, Battousai!" Preguntó Saitou, un poco curioso de saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Sólo estoy juntando las piezas del rompecabezas…" Respondió Kenshin en voz baja mientras volteaba y dejaba el campo de entrenamiento de tiro.

------

"Extrañas a Kaoru, verdad?"

Los jóvenes ojos de Yahiko se enfocaron en la amorosa cara de Sae, la hermana gemela de Tae, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

"Ciertamente no extraño a esa mujer escandalosa, irresponsable y estúpida!" Proclamó Yahiko mientras fingía un convincente tono de voz.

"No te creo niño…"

"Fue horrible ver a Kaoru ser llevada así… A propósito dónde está el Sr. Himura?" preguntó Tsubame mientras tomaba una galleta.

"Yo no…" Pero el ruido del timbre no le permitió a Yahiko terminar.

"Yo abriré." Informó Tsubame mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sae y Yahiko permanecieron sentados en el sofá de cuero marrón mirando la puerta.

"Es el Sr. Himura."

"Tsubame…" Saludó Kenshin mientras entraba.

"Por favor siga, Sr. Himura." Ofreció Tsubame mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

"Gracias…"

"Ah Kenshin!" Exclamó Sae cuando vio el rostro del recién llegado. "Por favor, pasa…"

"Gracias Tae…" Respondió Kenshin mientras entraba a la sala.

"Y cómo está Kaoru?" preguntó Sae con cierta precaución mientras veía la mirada cansada que Kenshin tenía en su rostro.

"Uh, bueno… considerando las circunstancias… está bien."

"Vas a defenderla?"

"No… no puedo pero he contactado un buen amigo mío, un abogado especialista en este tipo de cosas y estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo…"

"Eso es bueno escuchar…" Aceptó Sae. "Quieres beber o comer algo?"

"No, gracias, Sae. En realidad vine a llevar a Yahiko a casa." Cuando él mencionó el nombre de Yahiko, sus ojos se fijaron en el cerrado rostro del chico. "Necesito hablar con él. Quiero… agradecerte por los problemas con él. Estoy en deuda contigo…"

"Tonterías Kenshin! Somos amigos, no es así? Y él es tan buen chico…"

"Sí lo es…" Aceptó Kenshin mientras continuaba mirando al chico pero el obstinado joven se rehusó a mirarlo. "Vamos, Yahiko?"

Sin levantar sus ojos para ver a Kenshin, Yahiko sólo asintió y se levantó.

"Una vez más tengo que agradecerles por todo, Tae. Las veo después. Adiós Tsubame." Reforzó Kenshin mientras Yahiko abría la puerta para salir. La joven asintió.

"Adiós Sae, Tsubame."

Una vez afuera, Kenshin cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su casa, justo detrás de un muy rígido Yahiko. Cuando alcanzaron su puerta ambos permanecieron en silencio.

"Qué estás esperando?" preguntó Yahiko después de segundos de silencio.

"Estoy esperando a que desactives el código de la alarma." El tono mortalmente calmado de Kenshin fue suficiente para desestabilizar a Yahiko.

"Qué! De qué estás hablando!"

"La alarma está encendida, niño. La policía estuvo aquí y la desactivó por la fuerza. Pero después de que se fueron, alguien activó la alarma otra vez. Alguien que conoce muy bien el código…"

"Yo… no sé de lo que estás hablando Kenshin…" Susurró Yahiko asustándose más a cada segundo con la tranquila apariencia de Kenshin pero tenía la sensación de que Kenshin estaba por soltar algo…

"Te creo. Ahora desactiva el código." Ordenó Kenshin. Yahiko sólo podía mirar al pelirrojo con una sorprendida mirada en su joven rostro.

"Pero…"

"Ahora."

Yahiko miró a Kenshin pero su rostro no revelaba nada. Entonces miró el pequeño teclado de la pequeña caja de la alarma. Temblorosos dedos alcanzaron el teclado y presionó vacilante las seis teclas que permitían desactivar la alarma.

"Ves? Eso no fue muy difícil verdad?" Yahiko podía decir que Kenshin estaba reestrenado, incluso debajo de toda esa ironía.

"Puedo… explicarlo…" Comenzó Yahiko tan pronto como entraron.

"Apuesto que puedes pero infortunadamente tengo una mejor explicación." Respondió Kenshin mientras se recostaba en la puerta otra vez y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Tu actitud es muy sospechosa. Así que te estudié y déjame compartir mis conclusiones contigo: tienes un fuerte propósito para estar aquí, has estado prestándole atención a cada detalle en esta casa."

"Qué estás… balbuceando, monstruo!"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que he descubierto quien eres en realidad."

Los jóvenes ojos de Yahiko se abrieron con shock y él, inseguro de qué hacer, retrocedió unos pasos.

"Tu verdadero nombre es Yahiko Myoujin no Yakazaki."

"Qué… Qu…"

"Eres el hijo único de Hokusai y Naoko Myoujin nacido en 1995. Tu padre tenía una pequeña compañía de transporte pero pronto entró en el mundo del juego y las deudas. Eso llevó a tu padre y a la compañía a la ruina y a supuesta protección de hombres peligrosos. Hace dos años fue encontrado muerto dentro de su auto. Las autoridades clamaron que había cometido suicidio con un arma. Pero probablemente fue asesinado pero nunca fue investigado completamente. Tu madre tomó el control de la arruinada compañía pero un par de meses después le fue diagnosticado cáncer de seno." De repente Kenshin pausó para ver la dolida expresión del chico. Podía decir que Yahiko estaba luchando por contener sus lágrimas. "Ella… continuó trabajando hasta que fue obligada a rendirse y vender la compañía hace 8 meses. El cáncer ahora está en fase terminal sin embargo hay un último tratamiento que puede hacerse y que puede dar alguna esperanza. Sin dinero y con tu madre abandonada en una cama de hospital te volviste un blanco fácil… Como un milagro, un día un hombre no identificado te encuentra en el hospital y te propone algo a cambio del dinero que desesperadamente necesitas y lo aceptas."

"Mierda!" Gritó Yahiko mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Déjame terminar niño! Sin pensarlo dos veces seguiste las extrañas órdenes del hombre. Y entonces, una noche lluviosa fuiste lanzado contra el auto de Kaoru. Fue el pasaporte, junto con una conmovedora historia que garantizó la entrada libre a esta casa. Observaste ciertos detalles tales como el código de la alarma, la rutina e incluso copiaste las llaves de la casa. Y listo. Misión cumplida. Ellos estuvieron aquí no es así? Ubicaron pruebas peligrosas en esta casa, cada una de ellas culpando a Kaoru. Luego en medio de este desastre simplemente desaparecerías sin dejar rastro. Estoy en lo cierto niño? Perdí algún detalle?"

"Cómo… cómo… lo… supiste…?"

"Bueno, dijiste una vez que parecía un policía." Respondió Kenshin.

"Kaoru te dijo… eso?" Preguntó Yahiko, visiblemente sorprendido.

"No… Escucha niño, soy un hombre de recursos ilimitados. El hombre que te contrató debe saberlo."

Yahiko se permitió caer en el piso mientras poderosos sollozos sacudían su frágil cuerpo.

"Lo que… hice no tiene perdón… Lo sé… pero tenía… que… Mi madre me necesita! Eso… no me hace… sentir mejor, lo sé! Kaoru fue arrestada… por… mí… debes… odiarme por eso… y ella me… odiará… cuando lo… descubra…"

La temblorosa voz de Yahiko cedió y el único sonido presente en la sala fueron los sollozos de Yahiko.

Kenshin miró al chico y su pecho se apretó. Ahora podía entender perfectamente por qué su esposa parecía amar a este niño y por qué sus agudos sentidos le habían dicho primero ese día en el hospital que, aunque el chico tenía un secreto, era un buen niño en el fondo. Fuertes pasos llevaron a Kenshin hacia el frágil cuerpo del lloroso joven en medio del salón. Kenshin se arrodilló, en frente de Yahiko y tomó su húmedo rostro en sus fuertes manos. Los ojos del chico registraron sorpresa y temor por el hombre de ojos dorados.

"Cuando crezcas, serás un hombre honorable, estoy seguro de eso, Yahiko."

"Yo… no podía soportar… ver a mi… madre en un hospital… muriendo lentamente… Tenía que ayudar!"

"Lo sé."

"No puedes… entender!"

Kenshin haló a Yahiko hacia su pecho y lo abrazó, proveyendo el muy olvidado sentimiento de consuelo.

"Entiendo. Y tú debes entender que estoy aquí para ayudar."

"Pero por qué!" Gritó Yahiko contra el pecho de Kenshin, su voz amortiguada por la camisa de Kenshin. "Debes estar… molesto conmigo! Y Kaoru…"

"Bueno, no estoy molesto contigo y estoy seguro que Kaoru no te odiará cuando sepa la verdad. Si piensas así, entonces no la conoces. Ella es la mujer más perdonable y comprensiva que he conocido."

Dolor, tristeza, desesperanza y arrepentimiento dominaron el alma de Yahiko y lloró con toda su fuerza, agarrando a Kenshin en busca de alguien en quien apoyarse. Kenshin lo acercó más a su pecho y ambos permanecieron así por mucho tiempo. Sin palabras, sólo el sonido de los sollozos era escuchado.

Después de largos minutos Kenshin notó el patrón de respiración del chico. Yahiko se había dormido. Una paternal sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras levantaba el cuerpo durmiente de Yahiko y lo llevaba a la habitación que estaba ocupando el joven. Kenshin lo acostó con cuidado, cubrió su cansado cuerpo y dejó la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Otra vez solo con sus pensamientos, Kenshin decidió regresar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá. De repente el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Kenshin no hizo movimiento para responder el teléfono. No tenía deseo de hablar.

La llamada pasó a la contestadora.

"Hola Kaoru! Responde si estás ahí. Soy yo, Jonathan."

Los ojos violetas de Kenshin se tornaron ámbar por unos segundos cuando escuchó la voz.

"Estoy preocupado por ti Kaoru. Dónde estás? Tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Has estado faltando a clases por dos días. Por favor responde si estás ahí. Quiero escuchar tu voz… Bueno… en ese caso, cuando escuches este mensaje, por favor llámame."

Kenshin miró la contestadora con una curiosa expresión en si rostro.

_Así que ese es tu nombre ahora…_

------

Kaoru colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Estar sola sólo servía para pensar y eso algunas veces era muy doloroso. Inevitablemente estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado con ella en la semana.

El clic metálico de la puerta regresó a Kaoru a la realidad.

Los azules ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con shock cuando notó quién era la persona que ahora estaba ante ella.

_Es… ella… La mujer de la fotografía… Esa mujer llamada Tomoe…_

"Hola Kaoru o… debo decir Sra. Himura..?"

Inconscientemente Kaoru se estremeció ante el helado tono de voz de la pálida mujer vestida de negro. Pero recordó muy bien cada palabra que Kenshin le había dicho y sabía que no cedería ante la persistente mujer. Recuperando su fuerte y orgullosa expresión, Kaoru se levantó y enfrentó a Tomoe sin temor.

"Prefiero ser llamada Sra. Himura, si no te importa." Desafió Kaoru.

"Apuesto que si. Pero no te preocupes querida, te derrotaré pronto."

"Quiero verte intentarlo." Respondió Kaoru mientras la adrenalina corría por su sistema, preparándose para defenderse.

Tomoe rió.

"En una cosa estoy de acuerdo con Kenshin, tienes espíritu. Muchachos adelante." Llamó Tomoe y en segundos, dos hombres entraron en la celda. "Verás querida, aún es muy temprano para que tengamos una confrontación directa así que estoy picando un poco las cosas. Agárrenla." Ordenó Tomoe. Los dos hombres se acercaron a Kaoru. Sin espacio para huir fue dominada por dos hombres.

"Perra!" Gritó Kaoru furiosa, mientras se movía inquietamente contra los hombres. Sin perder tiempo ellos agarraron ambos de sus brazos y piernas previniéndola de luchar.

"Soy muchas cosas, querida pero siempre gano. Recuerda eso." Susurró Tomoe antes de golpear duro a Kaoru en el estómago dejándola incapaz de respirar por unos segundos. "Y Kenshin será mío otra vez." Esta vez Tomoe la golpeó en la cara. "Eso te lo prometo." Tomoe la golpeó incontables veces en su vientre y luego en su rostro.

Kaoru miró mareada el blanco techo mientras el metálico y bien conocido sabor de sangre alcanzó su boca. Sólo tuvo fuerza para bajar su cabeza y escupir sangre antes de que Tomoe la golpeara otra vez.

"Un gesto más de ti Tomoe y gustosamente halaré este gatillo." Los dos hombres y Tomoe voltearon hacia la puerta de la celda para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. Kaoru también tenía curiosidad pero no le quedaba fuerza para levantar su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y sólo sentía dolor.

"Tokio…" Susurró Tomoe peligrosamente cuando reconoció a la mujer que estaba en la puerta apuntándole un arma. "Estás fuera de área."

"No sabes las noticias?" La ironía podía detectarse en la suave voz de Tokio. "Es el Director Hajime el que ahora es responsable de la investigación de este caso. Katsura está fuera de esto así que no tienes derecho para estar aquí." Terminó Tokio con un tono levemente cubierto de satisfacción mientras veía la sangrienta vista de Kaoru.

"Eso no es posible!"

"Es muy posible. Sólo compadezco el hecho de que Katsura aún podrá preparar un OSCT para la Sra. Himura. Suficiente de hablar. Fuera de aquí!"

"Cuida tu espalda, Tokio." Advirtió Tomoe mientras indicaba para que los hombres soltaran a Kaoru y dejaran la celda. Sin apoyo, Kaoru cayó al piso.

"Cuida tu boquita, Tomoe." Respondió Tokio calmadamente. Tomoe dejó la celda seguida por los dos hombres. Sola con Kaoru, Tokio corrió hacia ella y levantó su golpeado cuerpo. Kaoru intentó abrir sus ojos pero pronto se desmayó.

------

La fría tarde estaba muriendo lentamente y gradualmente se oscureció más. Kenshin estaba sentado en el sofá, esta vez acompañado por un vaso de vodka.

Por fuera estaba calmado pero su mente estaba agitada, haciendo planes sin olvidar los detalles más insignificantes. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; tenía varias cosas que preparar. Sólo contaba consigo mismo y era suficiente para él. Pero primero tenía que dar una pista a su amigo más cercano. Le debía mucho a Aoshi.

Sin vacilar levantó su olvidado celular de la mesa y marcó un largo y conocido número confidencial.

"Hola?" La voz del otro lado de la línea era cruda pero fue un alivio para él escuchar su voz otra vez.

"Aoshi."

"Kenshin, qué pasó? Escuchamos… algo…"

"Prometo que explicaré todo después pero ahora sólo puedo decir esto."

"Qué…?"

"Recuerdas nuestra conversación cuando regresamos de la misión en Portugal?"

"Sí."

"Tenías razón absolutamente Aoshi."

Antes de que Aoshi pudiera preguntar algo, Kenshin terminó la llamada.

_Sí Aoshi, tenías toda la razón… Amo a Kaoru y no dudaré en dar mi vida por la suya si tiene que ser. Ella es más importante…_

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, un capítulo altamente emocional, no lo creen?

OSCT – realmente no sé mucho si existe algo como esto! Prueba del Estado Exterior de la Conciencia; bueno supuestamente es un muy doloroso test psicológico que intenta extraer una confesión o valiosa información de una persona. He imaginado algo como esto (Puede no tener ningún sentido pero bueno… culpen a mi imaginación): una serie de imágenes son inducidas en la mente de una persona relacionadas a la situación de la que los especialistas están tratando de extraer la información… Si la persona conoce las imágenes y es culpable esa inducción no es dolorosa pero si la persona es inocente puede provocar severos daños psicológicos… Ya veo… no tiene mucho sentido… Pero por el momento sirve perfectamente a los propósitos de mi historia…

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno finalmente otro capítulo de esta historia… jeje… espero que les guste y que sigan así de pendientes… mil gracias a todos por el apoyo, y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con esto… jeje… los quiero mucho, por favor se me cuidan y sigan disfrutando de este fic…

Besos para todos y hasta una próxima entrega…


	15. Chapter 14: Contra el mundo

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(The Other Side of the Moon)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Todavía no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! Que triste vida…

------

------

Capítulo 14 – _Contra el mundo_

------

------

"Absolutamente tienes razón Aoshi."

Y la línea quedó muerta. Aoshi sólo pudo mirar su celular.

"Aoshi?" La suave voz de Misao susurró tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de hospital, a su lado.

Los cansados ojos de Aoshi se levantaron para mirar a Misao.

"Era Kenshin?" preguntó Misao. "Dijo algo de Kaoru?"

Aoshi aún estaba muy sorprendido con la llamada de Kenshin pero levantó su mano para tocar delicadamente la mano de Misao.

"Kenshin, él… no dijo una palabra de Kaoru pero…"

"Dilo Aoshi…" Insistió Misao mientras abrazaba tiernamente el pequeño cuerpo de su bebito.

Aoshi concentró sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de su hija, durmiendo sonoramente en la comodidad de su madre. Su mano buena dejó la mano de Misao. Largos dedos trazaron el contorno de los pómulos del bebé.

Una amorosa mirada…

"Aoshi, por favor!"

"Me temo que Kenshin va a hacer algo loco…" Susurró Aoshi pensativo.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Dije una vez que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti…"

"Aoshi…"

"Y creo que Kenshin ha descubierto que también es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kaoru…"

"Aoshi… Qué crees que va a hacer?"

"Algo tan terrible que no complacerá a OIAC… pero todo es necesario para cualquier fin…"

"Temo por ellos, Aoshi."

"Igual yo… igual yo… Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…"

------

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Su mente estaba tan inconscientemente calmada que tuvo todo el deseo de dormir pero de alguna forma algo estaba manteniéndolo fuera del mundo de los sueños y arrastrándolo a la realidad, sintió que no estaba solo y eso lo hizo sentir bien…

Una cálida luz dorada entró en él aún tras sus párpados cerrados.

Ojos canela se abrieron y parpadearon una, dos, tres veces hasta que se ajustaron a la intrusa luz que provenía de la puerta abierta de su habitación.

"Buenos días." El pelirrojo estaba en la puerta. Sus ojos eran ámbar pero Yahiko no tenía miedo.

"Buenos… días…"

"Es hora de levantarse, Yahiko."

"Por qué…?"

"Porque tenemos un día ocupado por delante."

"Un día… ocupado…?"

"Basta de preguntas, esperaré por ti abajo."

------

"Y, a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Yahiko mientras asimilaba el cómodo interior del BMW de Kenshin.

"Lleno de preguntas hoy, verdad?" Respondió Kenshin con un burlón tono de voz.

"Yo sólo… tú sabes…"

"Bueno entonces, si realmente quieres saber, vamos al lugar donde trabajo y… donde Kaoru está detenida…"

"Vamos a ver a Kaoru?" Los jóvenes ojos de Yahiko se iluminaron de repente pero el peso de sus acciones llegó a su mente y una triste sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

"No me hagas esa cara, Yahiko." Respondió Kenshin mientras le prestaba atención al tráfico.

"Vas a decirle?"

"Sí."

Yahiko miró sus manos y su visión se nubló con inminentes lágrimas.

"Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, Yahiko?"

"Uh?"

"Dijiste que lo hiciste por tu madre… Entonces debes ser valiente y enfrentar las consecuencias bajo la luz de esa causa."

"Temo la reacción de Kaoru… y temo la reacción de mi madre, si ella se entera…"

"Hay tiempo para todo, Yahiko. Creciste antes de tiempo pero en el fondo aún eres un niño…"

Yahiko se giró de repente, humeando, para encarar a Kenshin pero la pacífica expresión del pelirrojo y la seriedad de la situación lo detuvieron.

"Tienes mucho espíritu Yahiko. Consérvalo y no lo desperdicies tontamente."

El silencio se instaló en el auto.

Yahiko miró hacia la ventana.

Kenshin continuó conduciendo.

"Sabes algo Kenshin?"

Kenshin lo notó. La voz de Yahiko era más ligera y más infantil.

"Serás un gran padre algún día." Susurró Yahiko.

La garganta de Kenshin se apretó. Un nudo se formó. Sus pensamientos se movieron inmediatamente hacia Kaoru.

"_Padre…? Yo…?"_

"_Sí! Tú Kenshin! Después de todo eres mi esposo, verdad!"_

_La mano derecha de Kenshin agarró tan duro la sábana blanca de su cama pero el acto pasó totalmente desapercibido para Kaoru mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello._

"_Qué pasa Kenshin…? No quieres ser padre…?"_

_Una dulce sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras intentaba encontrar la voz adecuada en orden de sonar convincente._

"_Entiéndeme… amor… todavía no… Yo… Bueno, me atrapaste fuera de guardia… Sólo que es muy pronto… Me gustaría pasar más tiempo solo contigo…"_

"_Hemos estado casados dos años…"_

"_Lo sé… pero… aún no… por favor amor… Vamos amor… ven a la cama…" Invitó Kenshin mientras gentilmente tocaba su lado de la cama._

_Kaoru hizo a un lado su cepillo y recogió su descartado vestido._

"_Kaoru…? A dónde vas amor…?" Los ojos violeta de Kenshin intentó leerla pero Kaoru parecía estar cerrándose._

"_Recordé… de repente que tenía que corregir algunos exámenes… Lo siento… Buenas noches Kenshin… Te veré en la mañana…" Susurró Kaoru mientras salía apresurada de su habitación._

_Kenshin apagó su luz y se recostó. Extrañó su calor junto a él. Esperó en la oscura habitación, esperó por algo… Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo pero sus agudos sentidos estaban sintiendo cada movimiento de Kaoru en la casa. Dolor y tristeza golpeó su corazón y supo que Kaoru estaba llorando…_

_Kaoru…_

_Él cerró sus ojos y compartió su dolor…_

"Padre…?" Dijo Kenshin en voz alta. "Un padre… Quien sabe…"

La señal de un parqueadero rompió los pensamientos de Kenshin mientras conducía el auto.

"No me gusta la oscuridad…" Susurró Yahiko cuando entraron en un túnel.

El túnel terminó y un parqueadero recibió sus ojos.

"Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Yahiko mientras salía del auto.

"Vamos Yahiko."

"Por favor Kenshin, respóndeme."

"Curioso…" Kenshin suspiró cuando entraron en el elevador mientras pulsaba el botón. "Puedes decir que esta es la última línea de defensa…"

"La última línea…" Preguntó Yahiko con visible asombro cuando las puertas del elevador expreso se abrieron. "Vaya! Este lugar es asombroso!" Exclamó Yahiko mientras sus ansiosos ojos recorrían el ocupado corredor.

"Vamos Yahiko." Llamó Kenshin mientras comenzaba a caminar por el corredor.

Yahiko sólo podía ver mientras seguía de cerca y silenciosamente a Kenshin por los desconocidos corredores.

Curiosos ojos se volvieron hacia Kenshin y su pequeño acompañante. Voces susurraron. Yahiko lo sabía pero no podía escuchar las voces. Él volteó hacia Kenshin quien no pareció preocupado por las voces susurrantes del todo.

Entre las curiosas miradas, un particular rostro llamó la atención de Yahiko. Pudo ver que era una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro con una visible cicatriz en su mejilla. Parecía tener sus ojos fijos en Kenshin pero también pareció que él simplemente la ignoró.

Después de unos corredores más, Kenshin se detuvo en frente de una puerta automática y marcó un código. Las pesadas puertas se abrieron y Yahiko pudo ver otro corredor con varias puertas. Había una mujer cerca a una de las primeras puertas como si estuviera esperando por algo o alguien…

Kenshin se acercó cautelosamente…

Mientras se acercaban más Yahiko podía ver a la alta mujer de cabello café vestida en un traje gris claro.

"Tokio…" Reconoció Kenshin. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buenos días, Himura. Saitou dijo que vendrías."

"Si me permites tengo que ver a Kaoru."

"No puedes Himura. Ella no está aquí…"

"Qué! Qué dices? Qué pasó con ella?"

"Por favor Himura te recomiendo calmarte y escuchar atentamente lo que voy a decir. De ahora en adelante sólo podrás verla…"

"Qué pasó Tokio!"

"Por favor cálmate Himura! Tu esposa está en la división médica…"

"Por qué!" Preguntó Kenshin mientras daba un paso amenazante.

"Tomoe le hizo una pequeña visita a Kaoru… ayer… Tomoe y dos hombres más la golpearon…"

"Tomoe…" Susurró Kenshin y apretó sus puños.

"Por favor cálmate Himura! Pude intervenir a tiempo. Está descansando allá. Está bien. Es una mujer fuerte."

"Lo sé…"

"Hay algo más que necesitas saber. Katsura no es más el responsable de esta investigación…"

"Qué quieres decir, Tokio?"

"Saitou ahora es el responsable pero no pudo detener el test psicológico…"

"Maldición!" Maldijo Kenshin mientras giraba para irse.

------

La blancura de la habitación fue lo primero en recibir sus cansados ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a doler indicando que el efecto de los sedantes estaba pasando.

Intentó moverse pero cada abrupto movimiento fue recompensado por un doloroso siseo de ella.

_Debo tener una costilla rota…_

Concluyó Kaoru. También podía sentir su labio inferior muy hinchado.

Sus nublados pensamientos regresaron a los eventos que la llevaron a esa cama. Alguien la había golpeado.

_Tomoe…_

Aún cuando Kaoru había sido retada lo suficiente para arreglárselas con ella, la pálida mujer había podido causar un profundo impacto en Kaoru, no sólo físico sino también psicológicamente.

Kaoru sabía que el problema estaba lejos de terminar y tenía la sensación de que esto sólo era la primera de muchas confrontaciones…

Sus pensamientos giraron de repente hacia Kenshin. Si había entendido exactamente las palabras de su esposo estaría furioso de saber lo que había pasado… Pero no podía decir cómo reaccionaría Kenshin…

_Desde que estoy comenzando a aprender cómo conocer a Kenshin otra vez…_

Pero su lado razonable le gritaba que su esposo asemejaba a un impredecible animal salvaje…

_Él nunca había sido tan apasionado mostrando sus… emociones…_

Kaoru se sonrojó ante su idea.

Pero una constante nube oscura cubría sus pensamientos… Kaoru se preguntó si ella pagaría el mismo precio… Kaoru intentó encontrar dentro de sí odio por la mujer pero los resultados de su búsqueda la asombraron…

_No siento odio por ella… Sólo siento… compasión por ella…_

Compasión.

Kaoru sólo podía sentir compasión por Tomoe. Por qué? No podía explicar exactamente por qué…

Kaoru levantó sus ojos para mirar el blanco techo pero la fuerte luz fue ofensiva. Ella levantó una mano para escudar sus ojos. El brillante objeto dorado en su dedo llamó su atención…

_Mi anillo de bodas… Lucharé por su felicidad y por mi felicidad también…_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la trajo a la realidad. Kenshin entró y le dio la sonrisa más tierna que haya visto en sus labios. Ideas traviesas cruzaron la mente de Kaoru pero vehementemente las retiró.

"Kaoru…" Susurró Kenshin mientras se acercaba. Por la dirección de sus ojos, Kaoru pudo decir que estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente sus heridas corporales. Una fuerte ola de emoción golpeó su pecho.

"Kenshin…" Susurró Kaoru en una voz contenida.

"Estás bien, Kaoru?"

"Estoy bien…" Mintió Kaoru fatalmente. Pudo sentir tensarse más el cuerpo de Kenshin. Su mano se apretó en un puño. Ella levantó su mano para cubrir la suya y sus ojos levemente sorprendidos encontraron los de ella.

Comprensión.

Mutuo entendimiento.

Pero Kaoru no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de que un extraño estaba junto a ella…

"Hay…" Comenzó Kenshin mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. "alguien aquí para verte…"

"Quién?"

"Entra." Cuando Kenshin llamó, la puerta se abrió otra vez.

"Yahiko…" Susurró Kaoru cuando vio al joven entrar a la sala. "Estoy tan feliz de verte…" Pero de repente Kaoru sintió algo diferente. Los pasos del chico hacia la cama eran vacilantes y había mantenido su cabeza gacha. "Qué pasa Yahiko?"

"No tengas miedo Yahiko." Le aseguró la cálida voz de Kenshin.

"Miedo? Kenshin, qué está…" Kenshin interrumpió a Kaoru al colocar un dedo en sus labios.

"Yahiko te explicará todo amor…"

Ojos azules miraron interrogantes a ambos.

------

"Sr. Seijuurou?"

"Sí, Srta. Josephin?"

"Pidió ser informado tan pronto como el Sr. Himura llegara. Bueno… está dentro de OIAC…"

"Gracias, Srta. Josephin. Ahora puede irse."

"Gracias, Sr. Seijuurou… Si me disculpa…" Dijo la secretaria mientras salía de la oficina.

Hiko volteó hacia la pantalla de su computador. Una figura sombría podía verse en ella.

"Como estaba diciendo, no puedo hacer nada sobre eso…"

"Eres el Director principal de OIAC… Eso debe contar para algo…" Respondió una voz distorsionada electrónicamente.

"Él es mi hijo, ella es mi nuera… Hay límites que no puedo sobrepasar… Por favor intenta entender mi posición…"

"En qué tipo de hombre te has convertido?" Añadió la distorsionada voz pero incluso bajo esa artificialidad, un tono de indignación y tristeza podía detectarse.

"He sido el mismo hombre toda mi vida… Además debes tener más fe… Ella tiene un angel guardián cuidándola…"

"Aunque sea un angel oscuro, Hiko…"

"Es un angel…"

------

La repetición de la historia había sido altamente emotiva y Kaoru estaba absorbiendo tranquilamente las lágrimas del chico mientras agarraba las sábanas de la cama y lloraba más fuerte.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y pudo decir que ella también estaba por llorar pero intentaba no hacerlo.

Sus ojos y manos se encontraron.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en vez en la aislada forma de Yahiko. Una delgada mano femenina cubrió la cima de su cabeza, llamándolo suavemente de su río de lágrimas.

"Yahiko? Yahiko… Por favor, no llores… Nunca podría enojarme contigo… No después de lo que has sufrido…"

"Kaoru… Ka… oru…" Sollozó el chico.

"Por favor deja de llorar, Yahiko… Todos tienen sus pesadillas, sin importar si son reales o no… Me agradas mucho y aunque sufro estando aquí no te culpo… Alguien te usó… Alguien que no tiene sentimientos…"

"Kao… ru…"

"Por favor Yahiko… te lo ruego… Deja de llorar… Estás rodeado de amigos… que están a tu lado…"

Yahiko levantó sus húmedos ojos y encontró la tierna expresión de Kaoru. Él suspiró profundamente y dejó de llorar… La mano de Kaoru tomó su rostro y depositó un afectuoso beso en su frente.

"No te preocupes Yahiko…" Comenzó Kaoru. "Pronto estaré afuera y nos encontraremos otra vez…"

Kenshin aclaró su garganta y colocó una cálida mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"Nuestro tiempo se acaba. Debemos dejar descansar a Kaoru…"

Pero Kenshin fue interrumpido por una educada tos de alguien que estaba en la puerta. Kaoru y Yahiko giraron sus cabezas para encarar la puerta mientras la expresión de Kenshin se endurecía mientras continuaba mirando a Kaoru.

"Buenos días Kaoru, Kenshin y… el pequeñito, quienquiera que sea…"

"No soy un niño!" Protestó Yahiko mientras miraba al hombre alto y robusto que estaba en la puerta.

"Continúa comportándote así y serás un niño por el resto de tu vida…"

"Quién eres tú!" Preguntó Yahiko infantilmente.

"Él es mi padre adoptivo…" Interrumpió Kenshin cuando sintió la incomodidad de Hiko ante la palabra _adoptivo_. "Y el Director principal de OIAC."

"Buenos días Hiko…" Saludó Kaoru aunque no sabía cómo comportarse ante el hombre.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shishou? Pensé que querías mantener una distancia segura de nosotros…" Preguntó la fría voz de Kenshin.

"Gracias por tus frías palabras hijo… Pero aún soy tu padre y su suegro…"

"Si viniste aquí…"

"Kenshin…" Interrumpió Kaoru. "Deja hablar a tu padre, por favor…"

"Bien, entonces… Qué quieres _padre_?"

"Sólo vine para saber cómo estaba ella… Leí el reporte que entregó Tokio…"

"Estoy bien Hiko, en verdad… Estoy bien…"

"Tomoe fue muy lejos esta vez…" Confesó Hiko mientras fijaba sus ojos en el hinchado labio de Kaoru.

"De verdad?" Preguntó Kenshin sarcástico.

"Por favor Kenshin…" Rogó Kaoru. Kenshin cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro.

"Pero creo que esa no es la única razón que te trajo aquí." Añadió Kenshin mientras desviaba sus ojos de su padre.

El silencio se instaló en la pequeña habitación. Yahiko estaba sudando de alguna forma sensible a la tensión circundante. Hiko sólo miraba a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

"Sólo vine a verte…" La fuerte voz de Hiko rompió el silencio. "Me retiro." Añadió él mientras se giraba. "Ten cuidado y buena suerte."

"Gracias Hiko…" Susurró Kaoru mientras veía a Hiko cerrar la puerta tras él.

Kenshin no dijo nada. El mensaje había sido simple pero conocía bien a Hiko y sabía exactamente cuál era el verdadero significado…

_Sabe mis intenciones… Eso no es una sorpresa… Me dijo una vez que el hombre está definido por las elecciones que hace… Él tomó su decisión y yo la mía…_

"Que hombre tan extraño…" Susurró Yahiko. Kaoru rió ante sus palabras.

La tranquila risa de Kaoru trajo a Kenshin a la realidad. Kenshin la admiraba. Incluso después de todas las malas cosas que Kaoru había pasado aún podía sonreír…

"Bueno Yahiko… Hay un viaje más que tenemos que hacer…" Dijo Kenshin. Sus palabras captaron la total atención de Yahiko.

"A dónde vamos?"

"Lo verás… Kaoru… debemos irnos…"

"Entiendo." Dijo Kaoru tranquilamente mientras bajaba su cabeza. No quería estar sola pero sabía que no podía estar con ellos. Su corazón se apretó y la conocida llama regresó a sus ojos rápidamente.

Kenshin asustó a Kaoru al abrazarla tanto como pudo. Su tranquila mueca lo hizo patearse mentalmente por no recordar sus heridas.

"Lo siento…" Susurró Kenshin en su oído.

"Estoy bien…"

"Adiós Kaoru… Regresaré pronto…" Susurró Kenshin otra vez antes de soltarla.

Sus ojos azules se giraron hacia Yahiko.

"Adiós Yahiko, te veré pronto…"

"Gracias por todo… Kaoru…"

Kenshin abrió la puerta para permitirle salir a Yahiko.

Un último contacto visual y arrepentido cerró la puerta de la sala imponiendo una dolorosa distancia física entre ellos.

"Ven conmigo." Le requirió Kenshin a Yahiko mientras caminaban por el corredor.

"Pero esta es la dirección opuesta de donde vinimos…"

"Chico listo… Sé paciente, casi estamos ahí…"

"Dónde Kenshin?"

"Espera…"

"Al final del corredor una simple puerta estaba ante ellos."

"Esta es." Dijo Kenshin.

"Qué?"

"Vamos, adelante y abre la puerta."

"Estás jugándome bromas!"

"Yahiko, abre la puerta, por favor."

La confianza y la tranquilidad en la voz de Kenshin consolaron a Yahiko mientras daba unos pasos hacia la puerta. Su pequeña mano empujó la puerta y le tomó a sus ojos unos segundos para ajustarse a la iluminación.

Sólo entonces notó quién estaba en la cama de la espaciosa y blanca…

Sólo pudo reconocer su familiar rostro… cubierto con una máscara de oxígeno… Tubos y máquinas por doquier a su alrededor…

Sólo entonces pudo reconocer a la delgada y pálida mujer…

_Madre!_

------

Continuará…

------


	16. Chapter 15: Lealtad

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

Disclaimer: Todavía no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin pero mi cumpleaños no está tan lejos… Quién sabe…?

------

------

Capítulo 15 – _Lealtad_

------

------

Yahiko abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Otra vez estaba a salvo. Para él era una sensación muy olvidada y aunque el momento no era el mejor inconscientemente estaba animándolo.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza para darle una aseguradora mirada a su durmiente madre. Lágrimas amenazaban caer mientras Yahiko estudiaba cuidadosamente una y otra vez los objetos, las máquinas que rodeaban a su madre.

Su madre estaba pálida, más pálida de lo que recordaba…

Su piel alguna vez blanca ahora era un leve amarillo…

Yahiko podía ver la definición de cada hueso de su cuerpo bajo su amarillenta piel…

"Madre!" Llamó Yahiko mientras corría hacia la cama. La mujer de cabello marrón abrió sus ojos lentamente y una leve pero genuina sonrisa floreció en sus pálidos labios.

"Hijo mío…" Susurró su madre mientras sus profundos ojos marrones vieron a su hijo.

Yahiko no pudo detener las lágrimas de caer cuando recordó la reunión.

"Madre, regresé…"

"Te amo, hijo mío…"

Los jóvenes ojos de Yahiko se giraron hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Yahiko recordó de repente de que alguien más estaba en la habitación. Dejando el consuelo de su madre por un momento, él volteó.

Kenshin todavía estaba ahí.

Desde atrás de Yahiko, Kenshin escuchó la débil voz de la madre del chico.

"Gracias… por traerme… a mi hijo…"

Kenshin asintió levemente.

"Sí…" Comenzó la tranquila voz de Yahiko. "Gracias… y… lo siento…"

Kenshin se arrodilló ante el chico y lo abrazó.

"No más lágrimas Yahiko… Debes ser fuerte por tu madre… Ella te necesita…"

"Lo sé…"

Yahiko le dio otra mirada a su madre. La necesidad de asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien en este momento era más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad.

Su corazón estaba con su madre pero sus pensamientos estaban con el pelirrojo y Kaoru. Kenshin se había ido hace casi tres horas…

Silenciosamente le agradeció a la divina fuerza por sus presencias en el mundo…

De repente un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla, estiró sus cansadas piernas y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta no queriendo molestar a su madre.

La vista de un hombre alto saludó los cansados pero curiosos ojos de Yahiko.

"Hola…" Comenzó el hombre mientras pasaba una insegura mano por su salvaje cabello marrón. "No me conoces pero… mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara. Fui quien trajo aquí a tu madre…"

"Gracias…" Susurró Yahiko mientras le daba otra mirada a su madre.

"Kenshin…"

"Conoces a Kenshin?" Interrumpió Yahiko vivamente.

"Es mi amigo…" Respondió Sano, un poco entretenido por la emotiva pregunta del chico. "Él me pidió darte esto…" Dijo Sano mientras levantaba un morral negro, olvidado en el piso a sus pies.

"Qué es?" preguntó Yahiko mientras recibía la pesada bolsa de la mano de Sano. "Está pesado…"

"No lo sé. Sólo soy el mensajero."

"Si ves a Kenshin por favor dile gracias por mi."

"No te preocupes niño."

La palabra _niño _pasó por la mente de Yahiko como un rayo.

"No soy un niño." Declaró Yahiko tranquilamente.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sano.

"Bueno, veo un niño ante mi que apenas alcanza mi pecho…"

"No soy un niño!" Siseó Yahiko.

"Te comportas como un niño…"

"NO. SOY. UN. NIÑO!" Protestó Yahiko asegurándose de no despertar a su madre.

"Pensé que Kenshin estaba bromeando conmigo…" Rió Sano tranquilamente mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

"Qu… Qué?" Preguntó Yahiko visiblemente confundido.

"Kenshin me dijo que era fácil enfurecerte al llamarte niño… Pensé que se burlaba de mí… Pero oye, no he tratado con muchos niños últimamente…"

"Qué estás diciendo…?"

"Ah… Olvídalo niño, sólo intentaba animarte…"

"Oh… Ya veo… Yo… gracias… Sanosuke…"

"Por nada."

Un confortante silencio cayó en la blanca habitación. Yahiko retorció nerviosamente sus manos mientras miraba afectuosamente a su madre. Sano estudió al chico.

"Kenshin…" Comenzó Yahiko. "Es especial, no es así…?"

"Sí…"

"Y Kaoru también… Creo que nunca podré agradecerles apropiadamente…"

"Sabes algo Yahiko? Es por Kenshin que estoy aquí."

"De verdad?"

"Pasé mis años de adolescente en las calles… Tuve una familia disuelta y sólo encontré seguridad y unión junto a mis amigos… Tengo que reconocerlo… pero también sabía que éramos criminales… En ese entonces pensé que era feliz y tal vez lo era… Pero también quería cambiar y Kenshin me ofreció esa oportunidad."

"Cuánto tiempo conoces a Kenshin, Sanosuke?"

"Desde que tenía 15 o más… era un rebelde…" Sano rió. "Kenshin pudo poner algo de sentido en mi… de la forma más dura…"

"De la forma más dura…?" Preguntó Yahiko, visiblemente curioso.

"Bueno, vamos a decir que subestimé su habilidad para pelear…"

"Peleaste con él? Y te derrotó? Cómo…? Parece tan… tan… pequeño y bueno… sabes lo que quiero decir…"

Sano sonrió tranquilamente.

"También solía pensar eso… Pero Kenshin me probó que el tamaño y el peso no importan… Sólo el poder, el equilibrio psicológico y la fuerza pueden ayudarte. Nunca viste pelear a Kenshin, verdad?"

"No…"

"Pero estoy seguro que algún día lo sabrás, niño…"

"Es extraño imaginar a Kenshin pelear… pero sé que puede ser un hombre rudo… Él protegerá a Kaoru…"

"No conozco a Kaoru…"

"Cómo? Conoces a Kenshin, verdad…? Entonces debes conocer a Kaoru…" Interrumpió Yahiko.

"Kenshin tiene una doble vida… al menos solía tenerla… Yo hago parte de su vida dentro de OIAC… Raramente nos encontramos afuera de OIAC… Pero de lo que sé Kenshin no abandonará a Kaoru… Ellos estarán bien, Kenshin es un sobreviviente…"

"Eso espero…" Susurró el chico tranquilamente.

------

Los rayos del decadente sol entraban tranquilamente en la habitación sin vida.

La gran cama era un desastre de frías sábanas y descartadas almohadas.

Una solitaria figura estaba sentada en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, lejos de los rayos del sol.

Sus latidos eran tranquilos y continuos.

Él permanecía inmóvil, su cabeza gacha, su cabello cubría sus ojos cerrados.

Estaba sentado como si deseara hacer parte de las crecientes sombras de la habitación.

Simplemente estaba vestido de negro.

Afuera el sol estaba cubierto por las oscuras nubes grises.

La habitación se oscureció más.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron.

Fieros ojos ámbar contrastaron con la oscuridad de la habitación.

Kenshin se levantó lentamente.

El sol reapareció y los rayos iluminaron la habitación con un moribundo rojo.

_Es hora._

Los ojos de Kenshin reflejaron el moribundo rojo. Sus fieros ojos se giraron hacia una foto de una sonriente Kaoru en la pared. Sus puños se apretaron.

_Las cosas nunca serán las mismas otra vez._

Él levantó una mano a su ahora marcada mejilla. Un largo dedo trazó gentilmente la cicatriz y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_Sin importar qué, estoy contigo._

Kenshin abrió el guardarropa e hizo a un lado una ropa. Luego pulsó un botón casi invisible en el piso del armario de madera y abrió un compartimiento. Recogió del compartimiento un estuche que depositó sobre la cama antes de abrirlo.

_Siempre he estado contigo._

Él sacó del estuche un abrigo de cuero negro y se lo puso.

_Nunca estuviste sola._

Él volteó y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él tranquilamente.

Lentos y suaves pasos hicieron eco en la escalera.

La sala también estaba envuelta en oscuridad.

Pero nada más importaba.

Un largo y delgado objeto estaba sobre la mesa de café.

Kenshin se acercó al objeto y lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

Un clic metálico se escuchó y una mortal hoja reflejó ojos ámbar mientras Kenshin veía su katana.

_Sin importar qué._

Adrenalina corrió por su sistema.

_Te protegeré Kaoru…_

Kenshin enfundó la espada, levantó sus llaves y caminó hacia la puerta.

_Sabes qué, Kenshin Himura? Creo en las palabras de mi padre. Siempre hay una forma de defender a la gente sin matar otros… Eres abogado… tienes contacto con casos así… Gente matando en autodefensa… pero qué si fuera posible proteger sin matar a otros…?_

Kenshin se detuvo cuando alcanzó la puerta. Su mente estaba perdida en un mar de recuerdos.

_Llámame una soñadora entonces pero creo que mi padre tenía razón… El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu puede ser la respuesta…_

Su derecha agarró la katana más fuerte.

_Sé que el Kamiya Kasshin también es un arte marcial pero también es una forma de ver el mundo diferente… Extraño practicarlo… Yo… extraño… a mi padre…_

La resolución dominó; Kenshin se giró y fue hacia el sótano.

_Kenshin, dale una mirada a esto…_

Kenshin encendió la luz y descendió las escaleras. En medio de las apiladas cajas había un viejo armario. Kenshin lo empujó y detrás había un largo seguro.

_Esto ha estado en mi familia por un siglo o más…_

Él marcó un código y haló la pesada puerta.

_Pero permanece tan hermosa y fuerte como el día que fue… olvidada…_

El seguro estaba casi vacío, excepto por algunas cajas y un largo objeto envuelto. Kenshin lo levantó y lo desenvolvió.

_Esta es una sakabatou._

Kenshin desenfundó la espada y miró la hoja. La brillante hoja reflejó la luz del sótano sin ventanas.

_Lo sé, es una espada pero es una espada especial… tiene el filo invertido…_

Kenshin enfundó la espada y la colocó en su cintura.

_Porque fue hecha para proteger y no para matar…_

Kenshin subió las escaleras.

_De hecho esta espada representa la filosofía de vida de mi padre…_

Kenshin apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del sótano.

_Gracias Kaoru… Gracias Tetsuro… Prometo que la protegeré…_

------

El BMW se detuvo lentamente. No había nadie en el parqueadero pero Kenshin sabía muy bien que estaba siendo observado. Él salió del auto e inspeccionó sus alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiera sorpresas.

Sus ojos ámbar permanecieron por un momento en el conducto de ventilación.

Su mano sintió la espada bajo su abrigo de cuero.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras corría hacia el elevador.

------

Sacando un pequeño PC de bolsillo del bolsillo de su abrigo, Kenshin lo conectó con las redes de cámaras. Sus sentidos estaban alerta. Estaba solo en la pequeña y oscura sala. Sólo las personas más importantes dentro de OIAC conocía el acceso a la red y Kenshin era uno de ellos.

En la pantalla de su PC de bolsillo aparecieron muchas imágenes pero ninguna de ellas le interesó. De repente una imagen de Kaoru sentada en la cama apareció. Inconscientemente Kenshin respiró con alivio.

_Aún está en la división médica…_

Colocando el PC cerca a los circuitos terminales de las cámaras, Kenshin conectó otro cable.

_Esto hará el truco…_

Kenshin cerró tranquilamente la puerta de los circuitos terminales, dejando la PC adentro.

------

Kaoru estaba mirando vaciamente sus manos. Ella no estaba sola en la blanca habitación. Había dos hombres grandes, vigilándola por la última media hora.

Ellos sólo habían entrado y permanecido ahí, como dos grandes estatuas mirándola estúpidamente.

Kaoru se sintió perturbada. Había una razón escondida para que los dos hombres estuvieran ahí, sólo observándola. Y algo en su mente le gritaba que estaba relacionado con Kenshin.

_Qué estás haciendo…?_

El silencio en la habitación era casi insoportable para Kaoru.

_Me estoy volviendo loca…_

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre de cabello gris, en sus sesentas, vestido con una bata blanca.

"Dr. Martin." Reconoció uno de los hombres.

"Buenas noches. Estoy aquí para darle salida a la mujer."

"Seguro, Dr. Martin. Adelante."

"Pero infortunadamente muchachos…" Comenzó el hombre de cabello gris mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. "Ella viene conmigo…"

Las palabras del hombre sorprendieron a Kaoru mientras levantaba de repente su cabeza para mirar al hombre. Luego simplemente desapareció.

_Él no desapareció! Ese hombre es rápido! Pero cómo es posible!_

Kaoru miraba incrédula. Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en la habitación cuando los dos hombres cayeron inconscientes en el piso. Antes de saberlo, simplemente se materializó ante ella, mirándola interrogante y él estaba agachándose, casi tocándola.

Kaoru retrocedió cuando el hombre tocó su brazo.

"Aléjese de mi!" Siseó Kaoru peligrosamente.

Pero el hombre consiguió agarrar sus brazos a pesar de sus arrojados movimientos para mantener distancia del hombre. Él simplemente la empujó hacia su pecho y con una fuerte mano la obligó a mirarlo.

"Suélteme!"

El hombre estaba empujando peligrosamente su rostro hacia el suyo. Kaoru intentó escapar del fuerte agarre de su captor pero no se movió una pulgada. Él había detenido los movimientos de sus piernas al colocar una pierna en medio de las suyas.

Kaoru estaba indefensa. Sólo podía ver el rostro del hombre acercándose más y se sintió desesperanzada, su mente llamaba silenciosamente por Kenshin.

Sus arrugados labios tocaron los suyos y amortiguó los gritos de protesta de Kaoru.

"Kaoru…"

Una fuerte y cálida voz vino de labios del hombre. Una voz que Kaoru conocía bien…

"Kaoru…" Susurró el hombre otra vez, contra sus labios. "No te preocupes… Estoy aquí…"

"Ken… shin…?" Preguntó Kaoru incierta, muy perturbada para articular una oración coherente.

"Sí… soy yo…" Susurró Kenshin finalmente antes de tomar sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Las manos de Kaoru estaban por todos lados, tocando el cuerpo de Kenshin, asegurándose de que era real, que estaba con ella.

Pero eventualmente sus pecaminosos labios dejaron los suyos hinchados.

"Qué… Cómo…?"

"Fácil, mi amor. Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vienes conmigo."

"A dónde?"

"Lejos de aquí. Prometo que te lo explicaré después…"

Kaoru dejó de repente su calor y lo miró curiosa.

"Ahora eres doctor?" Preguntó Kaoru burlona.

Kenshin sólo pudo reír mientras comenzaba a retirar su arrugada máscara.

"El Dr. Martin debe estar furioso conmigo en este momento…"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo dejé atado en algún lugar…"

"Eres tan malo…" respondió Kaoru cuando vio a Kenshin retirar su bata blanca.

"No sabes cuán… malo puedo ser…" Respondió Kenshin en voz baja. Su voz calentó a Kaoru. "Anda, vamos." Dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia la puerta.

Kaoru se detuvo de repente.

"Deben saber que estás aquí…" Declaró Kaoru tranquilamente mientras apuntaba la cámara en la pared.

"Aún no… pero pronto lo sabrán… Vamos…" Respondió Kenshin mientras abría la puerta y revisaba si había alguien en el corredor. Entonces le indicó a Kaoru que lo siguiera mientras dejaban la habitación y corrían por los corredores.

Los corredores estaban vacíos y Kaoru estaba agradecida por eso. Confiaba en Kenshin y estaba segura que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y a dónde iba…

_Confianza… sí… confianza…_

El repentino alto de Kenshin en una puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru. Kenshin marcó un número y la puerta se abrió.

"Entra Kaoru."

"Y tú?"

"Estoy detrás tuyo…"

Kaoru entró pero Kenshin volteó y dio unos pasos hasta que estuvo encarando una cámara.

En un gesto infantil, Kenshin saludó a la cámara y luego corrió otra vez hacia la puerta cerrándola tras él.

"Qué…?" Preguntó Kaoru.

"No te preocupes Kaoru, sólo estaba avisándole a Katsura de mi presencia."

"Avisando! Kenshin!"

"Todo estará bien, Kaoru. Sólo tienes que confiar en mi." Aseguró Kenshin mientras sus cálidos ojos violetas se suavizaron.

"Lo siento Kenshin… Confío en ti…" Susurró Kaoru mientras su mano tocaba la de ella.

------

Hiko y Saitou estaban en la oficina de Katsura.

Katsura estaba paseándose nerviosamente, en frente de los dos hombres visiblemente entretenidos.

"Aún no entiendo por qué le entregaste este caso a Saitou desde que no es el Director de esta ala." Declaró Katsura mientras se detenía en su mini bar para servirse algo de licor.

"Intereses personales." Dijo Hiko calmadamente.

"Los míos o los tuyos?" Respondió Katsura amargamente.

"Tú, un Director, todavía tienes que responderme y tienes que respetar mis decisiones. Estás ciego y algún día, y espero que no sea muy tarde, te darás cuenta de cuán ciego estuviste."

"Y la lealtad significa nada para ti, Hiko?"

"Nadie está cuestionando tu lealtad a OIAC. Pero los asuntos personales con frecuencia pueden cegarnos, Katsura."

"Absolutamente tienes razón Hiko, eso es por qué estás protegiendo a tu nuera. Qué Hiko…? También quieres acostarte con ella?" La voz de Katsura era hielo. Él esperó algún tipo de reacción de Hiko pero permaneció no afectado.

"Tus palabras no me rasguñan, Katsura."

Saitou permaneció inmóvil, recostado contra la pared, fumando tranquilamente su cigarrillo y observando entretenido la interacción entre los dos hombres.

La tensión dentro de la oficina fue interrumpida de repente por alguien que golpeó la puerta y entró.

"Sr. Katsura…!" Pero pronto el hombre notó que Katsura no estaba solo. "Siento interrumpir pero tenemos una emergencia!"

"Qué pasa Charles?" Preguntó Katsura, enfocando su atención en el hombre.

"Hemos encontrado al Dr. Martin, atado, dentro de un armario."

"Kenshin está aquí!" Siseó Katsura furioso entre dientes. Sus ojos voltearon hacia una de las pantallas en la pared que mostraba una habitación donde Kaoru todavía ser vista, sentada en la cama y vigilada por dos hombres. "Pero el bastardo no la ha alcanzado todavía! Aún hay tiempo!"

"De verdad Katsura?" Preguntó Saitou, visiblemente entretenido mientras se acercaba a otra pantalla y la tocaba. La imagen se devolvió un poco y comenzó a correr otra vez. "Entonces quién es la mujer con él?"

Los ojos de Katsura asimilaron con furia las imágenes de dos figuras corriendo.

_Kenshin y Kaoru… La tiene…_

Él podía ver a Kenshin abriendo una puerta y luego indicándole a Kaoru que entrara. Sorprendentemente Kenshin volteó, dio unos pasos hacia la cámara y saludó.

_Está retándome!_

"Idiota!" Le gritó Katsura al hombre. "Lo dejaste escapar!"

"Pero Sr. Katsura…" Comenzó el hombre. "Todo indicaba que ella todavía estaba… en la habitación…"

"Basta de excusas!" Gritó Katsura. "Quiero todas las salidas y los pasajes secretos cubiertos! No escapará! Entendido!"

"Sí… Señor!"

"Ahora ve!"

El hombre volteó y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Espera!" Pero la rabia de Katsura lo detuvo en la puerta. "Dile a Sanosuke cubrir el conducto de ventilación. Ahora!"

"Sí… Señor!" Y el hombre dejó la oficina.

"Buena suerte Katsura, vas a necesitarla." Habló Saitou.

"Si me entero que estás involucrado en esto…" Amenazó Katsura.

"Cuida tu boca, hombrecito!" Espetó Saitou furioso. "Ve la verdad! Cómo podrás detener al hombre que entrenó a todos esos hombres y conoce los protocolos, códigos y pasajes secretos de OIAC!"

------

El sonido de la alarma llenó de repente cada rincón del complejo OIAC.

"Kenshin?" Le susurró Kaoru a Kenshin mientras él abría la puerta que conducía al conducto de ventilación.

"Están perdiendo el toque… Le tomó un tiempo entender…" Dijo Kenshin cuando finalmente pudo abrir la puerta. "Vamos Kaoru, ya no somos más bienvenidos aquí…"

------

"Entonces Saitou…" Declaró Katsura. "Debo pensar como él y ser más listo… Quiero ver cómo trata con uno de sus mejores amigos… Sanosuke puede ser un buen enfrentamiento para él…"

Hiko miró a Saitou, se levantó de su silla y dejó la oficina.

------

"No vayas muy allá Kaoru." Susurró tranquilamente Kenshin en su oído. "Hay algunos códigos que tengo que desactivar."

"Códigos Kenshin?"

"Este conducto está lleno con láser."

"Qué!"

------

"Tu especialidad es jugar con los sentimientos humanos… Espero que algún día no seas asesinados por ellos…" Dijo Saitou antes de también dejar la oficina.

----

"Continúa gateando Kaoru. Casi estamos ahí."

Kaoru siguió las precisas instrucciones de Kenshin y pudo ver luz adelante. Kenshin estaba siguiéndola justo detrás. Ese conducto llevó a una gran habitación de conductos y salidas de los pozos de ventilación, lo alta suficiente, donde una persona podía pararse.

Kaoru salió y esperó que Kenshin también saliera. Kenshin le dio su mano y comenzó a correr guiándola por el laberinto.

Kenshin sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Estaba acercándose a la salida…

Kaoru casi se estrella contra Kenshin porque de repente se había detenido.

"Kenshin…?" Susurró Kaoru mientras agarraba su brazo.

_Algo está mal con Kenshin…_

Ella podía sentir sus músculos tensarse bajo su abrigo.

_Alguien debe estar delante de nosotros…_

Kaoru pensó repentinamente. Estaba detrás de Kenshin así que no podía ver nada. Moviéndose de atrás ahora podía definir una silueta de un hombre en una de las salidas de ventilación. Un hombre alto con cabello puntiagudo…

"Sanosuke." Reconoció Kenshin.

La fría voz de su amigo actuó como un baldado de agua helada sobre Sanosuke. Él permaneció tranquilo, su mente construyendo varios escenarios que pudieran intentar explicar por qué su mejor amigo estaba ahí, de todos los lugares.

"Kenshin…?" Comenzó Sano, aún demasiado sorprendido.

"Sí Sanosuke." Respondió Kenshin calmado.

"Eres el… intruso…? No… No puede ser…" Los ojos café de Sano no podían creer lo que estaba viendo… Kenshin se estaba volteando contra OIAC…

"_OIAC realmente necesita tu ayuda."_

"_Lo siento pero no lo entiendo… Somos agentes de OIAC…"_

"_Sí, lo eres, pero es desde ahora que sabremos quién es verdaderamente leal a OIAC."_

De repente Sano se dio cuenta de las enigmáticas palabras de su amigo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Sí lo soy, Sano… Lo siento pero he tomado mi decisión." Declaró Kenshin tranquilamente mientras hacía a un lado su abrigo para revelar su espada.

Kaoru cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando reconoció la espada.

Sano frunció sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

_Donde yace la lealtad…_

------

Continuará…

------


	17. Chapter 16: De puños y espadas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No, no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin y si lo hiciera no lo compartiría con nadie! Porque soy egoísta! Algún día Rurouni Kenshin será mío! Ah! Ah!

------

------

Capítulo 16 – _De puños y espadas_

------

------

Kaoru permaneció callada mientras observaba a ambos hombres. En su mente no había duda de que había una especie de relación entre ellos.

_Amistad…_

La mano de Kenshin estaba sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Estaba listo. Estaba por pelear con un amigo…

_Por mí…_

La idea golpeó a Kaoru de repente e hizo doler su pecho.

"Debí haberlo sabido…" La voz baja de Sano rompió el silencio.

"No asumas ese tono de voz acusativo Sanosuke. Algún día lo entenderás."

"Entender qué Kenshin? La traición?"

"No hay caso en desperdiciar tu aliento Sanosuke. Saldremos de OIAC te resistas o no."

La voz de Kenshin era hielo y provocó escalofríos en Kaoru que estaba tranquilamente al lado de su esposo. Era una voz extraña y su vehemencia era aún más inusual para ella.

_Lados de Kenshin de los que nunca soñé… Estaba durmiendo con un extraño…_

Pensó Kaoru tristemente pero la seriedad de la tención entre los hombres era más importante en este momento.

"Sigo órdenes. Tendrás que pelear conmigo primero." Respondió Sano.

"Como desees. Hubiera preferido que las cosas no fueran así."

"Estoy haciendo lo que me enseñaste a hacer pero estás traicionando a OIAC!"

"Eso no importa ahora."

"Kenshin, tú fuiste quien me enseñó a hacer las cosas bien! O esa historia sobre la responsabilidad y salvar las vidas de otras personas sólo fue basura!"

"No Sanosuke, no te enseñé nada, sólo te mostré otro camino… La voluntad ya estaba dentro de ti. Piensa lo que quieras pero no pediré perdón por algo de lo que no me arrepiento."

"Creías en OIAC…" Respondió Sano amargamente.

"Me malentendiste. Creo en el OIAC que Hiko planeó primeramente, hace décadas. Y aunque los ideales cambiaron un poco, todavía creo en OIAC. Pero _ella_ es más valiosa que nada."

Sano estaba tan confundido. Su mente todavía no podía procesar el hecho de que su mejor amigo y mentor estuviera traicionando a la institución por la que trabajó tanto…

_Todo por una mujer… Tiene sentido…?_

Sano se cuestionó. Tenía sentido dejar todo atrás por una amada? Su corazón estaba gritando la respuesta y sonrió levemente. La imagen de una hermosa mujer con largo cabello oscuro que alcanzaba su delgada cintura destelló en su mente.

_Megumi…_

Kenshin sintió un cambio en el ki de su amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

"Todo lo que sé es que tengo que detenerte." Dijo Sano en un tono de voz más confiado mientras levantaba sus puños.

"Y tengo que protegerla."

Kaoru podía sentir a Kenshin tensándose más a cada minuto.

_No puedo permitir que dos amigos peleen! No está bien!_

El instinto llevó a Kaoru a tocar levemente el brazo de Kenshin.

"Kaoru, por favor retrocede." Susurró Kenshin.

"No puedes hacer esto."

"Por favor Kaoru, atrás." Susurró Kenshin otra vez. "Debo hacerlo."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía a su esposo agarrar la empuñadura de la espada. Un clic metálico fue escuchado.

_Kenshin está listo… Realmente va a usar la espada…?_

Sano gritó y corrió hacia Kenshin.

El impacto fue fuerte. El sonido seco de metal fue escuchado. Ninguno se movió.

Sano tuvo cada intención de golpear a Kenshin pero de alguna forma no se sorprendió cuando su puño encontró la empuñadura de la espada.

Sano sintió el dolor correr por los huesos de su mano y se maldijo mentalmente. Él debió haber sabido que sería fácil para Kenshin bloquear su ataque.

_Estúpido! Concéntrate! Puedes hacerlo!_

"Pensé que habías puesto a un lado esa reliquia hace tiempo." Habló Sano en voz alta mientras retrocedía unos pasos y concentraba su energía.

La única respuesta de Kenshin fue una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo! Vamos a enseriarnos!" Gritó Sano otra vez mientras corría hacia Kenshin.

Kaoru estaba concentrada en la enfundada espada. Podía decir que Kenshin estaba teniendo dificultades en usar la espada.

_Tal vez un conflicto interno…_

Kaoru estaba mayormente sorprendida. Kenshin sabía muy bien cómo defenderse y estaba evitando sin esfuerzo los fuertes ataques de Sano.

"Desenfunda esa espada!" Gritó Sano. Su paciencia estaba acabándose y estaba bien consciente de que Kenshin estaba jugando con él. "Desenfunda esa espada! Pelea conmigo seriamente!"

Pero Kenshin continuaba evitando los continuos ataques de Sano y permanecía con su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

"Maldición Kenshin Himura!" Sano estaba perdiendo su control y estaba desesperándolo en sus acciones. Algo destelló en sus jóvenes ojos y Kenshin sabía exactamente lo que Sanosuke Sagara estaba por hacer.

Sano se arrodilló.

Kenshin se giró hacia Kaoru y mentalmente maldijo a Sano.

Los ojos de Kaoru se enfocaron en el preocupado rostro de Kenshin.

"Kaoru, la pared! Quédate cerca a la pared!"

Al principio, las palabras de Kenshin no tenían posible racionalidad pero una mirada a Sano, arrodillado en el piso, a punto de golpearlo envió esa punzante sensación a la mente de Kaoru de que algo malo estaba por pasar. Tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia la pared. Cuando consideró que estuvo a salvo, volteó sólo para ver una nube de polvo y el piso ondas como si estuviera hecho de agua.

_He escuchado de esto antes! Es el Futae no Kiwami!_

Sus alterados ojos se movieron nerviosamente por la nube de polvo, buscando a su pelirrojo. Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Sólo podía ver a Sano mientras se levantaba y se preparaba.

Una fuerte voz salió de repente de la nada.

"Es hora de terminar esto, Sanosuke!"

Dos pares de ojos se levantaron.

_Kenshin!_

Kenshin estaba agarrando una de las salidas de ventilación en el techo.

El corazón de Kaoru saltó de repente.

Los ojos de Sano se abrieron sorprendidos.

Kenshin de repente se soltó y se dirigió hacia Sano.

La espada salió de la funda.

"KUZU RYU SEN!"

Y Kaoru conocía muy bien el sonido.

El sonido de metal golpeando carne.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la brillante espada en manos de su esposo. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

"_Qué es esto?" Preguntó Kenshin visiblemente curioso por saber lo que Kaoru estaba cargando tan cuidadosamente._

"_Eres tan curioso!" Dijo Kaoru mientras acariciaba el largo y delgado objeto, envuelto en terciopelo negro._

"_Vamos Kaoru, qué es?"_

"_Kenshin… No te rindes, verdad…? Este es un objeto que ha estado en mi familia por un siglo…" Comenzó Kaoru a explicar mientras desenvolvía el objeto. "Esto es una espada… Pero permanece tan hermosa y fuerte como el día que fue… olvidada…"_

"_Una espada?" Preguntó Kenshin pero Kaoru podía jurar que por unos segundos algo destelló en los ojos de Kenshin pero había decidido hacer eso a un lado._

"_Sí… Bueno es una espada japonesa… Pero es una especial…"_

"_Qué la hace especial, Kaoru?" Preguntó Kenshin mientras agarraba la espada._

"_No es una katana… Es una sakabatou…"_

"_Una sakabatou…?" Susurró Kenshin mientras desenfundaba torpemente la espada._

"_Es una sakabatou porque es una espada de filo invertido…"_

"_Oh… ya veo…" Kenshin probó el peso de la espada y con curiosidad infantil decidió darle unos pocos movimientos._

_Kaoru tuvo que sonreír, era tan torpe… Un movimiento más distraído y casi tumba un jarrón cercano._

"_Kenshin!" Gritó Kaoru mientras alzaba el jarrón antes de que pudiera caer. "Creo que mejor dejas de hacer eso."_

"_Tienes razón, amor, podría destruir la casa!"_

_Kaoru sólo sonrió mientras aceptaba la espada de manos de Kenshin._

"_Pero por qué un filo invertido?" Preguntó Kenshin de repente._

"_Esta espada es para lastimar, no para matar."_

"_Quieres decir una espada que protege?"_

"_Sí…" Susurró Kaoru. Luego de la nada, Kenshin simplemente había comenzado a reír. Eso fue suficiente para Kaoru. "Qué es tan divertido, Kenshin Himura!"_

"_Una… espada que… protege… Eso es divertido!"_

"_Kenshin no lo crees?"_

"_En realidad no…" Logró Kenshin cuando finalmente se calmó. "El hombre pasa toda su existencia creando… armas… para herir a otros seres e incluso a sí mismo… Ningún arma fue creada para proteger. Sólo para destruir…"_

"_Pero creo en la intención de esta espada… De hecho esta espada representa la filosofía de vida de mi padre…"_

"_Enfrenta la realidad Kaoru, incluso las artes marciales que aprendiste de tu padre es sólo otra forma de lastimar y matar a la gente."_

"_Dices eso porque nunca aprendiste la esencia de las artes marciales!"_

"_Y estoy orgulloso de eso! Ya tengo suficiente violencia de ver a mis clientes! Veo cosas como estas Kaoru…" Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru. "Eso es por qué estoy contra tu entrenamiento… Todo ese sudor y trabajo violento…"_

"_Violento!"_

"_Bueno Kaoru, la última vez que practicaste con alguien, te rompiste la muñeca…"_

"_Pero eso no hace al Kamiya Kasshin Ryu una práctica violenta… Sé que el Kamiya Kasshin también es un arte marcial pero también es una forma diferente de ver el mundo… Extraño practicarlo… Extraño… a papá…" Su voz se debilitó. "Sabes qué Kenshin Himura?" En una voz más fuerte. "Creo en las palabras de mi padre. Siempre hay una forma de defender a la gente sin matar a otros… Eres un abogado… tienes contacto con casos así… Gente matando en auto-defensa… pero qué si fuera posible proteger sin matar a otros…?"_

"_Esa es tu opinión, amor…" Kenshin concluyó la conversación mientras salía del sótano, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Kaoru._

_Sus delgados dedos agarraron la espada…_

"_La esencia del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu es defender a la gente…" Susurró Kaoru al vacío y frío sótano. "Llámame una soñadora entonces pero creo que mi padre tenía razón… El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu puede ser la respuesta…"_

Kaoru cerró sus ojos. Su mente comenzó a repasar las imágenes del ataque de Kenshin una y otra vez.

_Todo es una mentira…_

Kenshin estaba enfundando la espada.

_Conozco su estilo de pelea…_

"Esto… no… termina…" Susurró Sano con la voz quebrada. Estaba sorprendido, al momento que la espada de Kenshin golpeó su carne, estaba esperando sangre y muerte pero sólo podía sentir agonizante dolor.

"Diría que terminó Sano. Apenas puedes permanecer de pie."

"N… no…" Sano insistió otra vez, su voz cruda a cada minuto y sus ojos fijos en el filo de la espada. "Cómo…?"

"No seas ridículo. La muerte no es la respuesta…" Su atención se giró de repente hacia Kaoru, quien estaba inmóvil cerca a la pared. "Kaoru, tenemos que irnos."

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia él pero podía sentir su duda.

_Lo siento… Kaoru…_

Sus labios transmitieron silenciosamente las palabras.

Kaoru bajó sus ojos.

El sonido de alguien cayendo interrumpió la silenciosa interacción. Ellos voltearon a tiempo para ver a Sano cayendo en el piso. Kaoru corrió a su lado, sin pensar.

"Lo siento… Sanosuke…" Susurró Kaoru.

Sano abrió sus ojos, mirando a la mujer de cabello negro antes de caer en la oscuridad.

"Sano es un hombre fuerte… Estará bien." La fuerte voz de Kenshin penetró lentamente en la aturdida mente de Kaoru. "Debemos irnos." Terminó Kenshin mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Kaoru aceptó su mano y se levantó.

Kenshin miró una última vez a su caído amigo y pidió perdón silenciosamente. Sano simplemente cerró sus cansados ojos.

Kenshin miró atentamente cada ventilación y llegó a una conclusión.

"Ven." Dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba a una de las salidas de ventilación que estaba un poco más alta del suelo y la abrió con poco esfuerzo. Él saltó a la salida y volteó para ayudar a Kaoru. "Dame tu mano, Kaoru."

Kaoru aceptó silenciosamente la ayuda de Kenshin y pronto ambos estuvieron dentro del conducto de ventilación que llevaría a una salida. Gatearon unos metros antes de que Kenshin se detuviera cerca a una salida desde la cual podía ver el estacionamiento.

"Kenshin…?" Preguntó Kaoru insegura.

"Tenemos compañía…" Susurró Kenshin.

"Uh…?"

"Cerca al auto…"

Kenshin sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo tres pequeños objetos, abrió la salida de ventilación sin ningún ruido y lanzó los objetos al estacionamiento.

"Qué…?" Inquirió Kaoru curiosa.

"Lo verás…"

De repente los objetos provocaron un fuerte ruido en el estacionamiento. Humo comenzó a esparcirse y los hombres que estaban en el parqueadero tuvieron muchas dificultades para ver. Tos fue escuchada y Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Hora de irnos, amor." Dijo Kenshin mientras saltaba al piso y volteaba para atrapar a Kaoru. "Cubre tu boca, Kaoru."

Kaoru lo hizo y se dejó ser guiada por Kenshin entre la masa de sombras y humo blanco.

Ellos se acercaron al auto y Kaoru lo reconoció de inmediato.

"Entra." Susurró Kenshin mientras rodeaba el auto, abría la puerta y tomaba su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

Mientras el motor del auto rugía, varias voces fueron escuchadas fuera del auto y segundos después un disparo sacudió el auto.

Kaoru miró terrificada la parte trasera del auto para ver dónde había golpeado el auto el disparo mientras Kenshin maniobraba calmadamente el acelerador y el volante.

El olor de llantas quemadas invadió el estacionamiento mientras Kenshin movía su BMW de su puesto y hacia el laberinto.

"Mejor voltéate, amor. Este va a ser un rudo viaje." Kaoru sólo pudo mirar a su esposo mientras Kenshin pisaba duro el acelerador.

De repente dos hombres aparecieron en frente del auto, listos para disparar.

"Kenshin…!" Gritó Kaoru mientras se agarraba al asiento.

"No te preocupes, amor…" Respondió Kenshin tranquilamente mientras incrementaba la velocidad.

Sin ninguna alternativa, los hombres tuvieron que saltar a un lado para escapar.

Kenshin ya podía ver la salida del estacionamiento pero un rápido vistazo al espejo retrovisor confirmó lo que temía.

_Así que una persecución en auto está a la orden…_

Pensó Kenshin mientras veía hombres entrando en un auto negro de tracción.

"Esto no es bueno, verdad…?" Susurró Kaoru tranquilamente.

------

"Sr. Katsura?"

"Sí?"

"Dejaron el complejo de OIAC."

"Qué!" Gritó Katsura furioso mientras golpeaba su escritorio.

------

El BMW saltó a las ocupadas calles seguido instantáneamente por dos vehículos todo terreno.

_Tengo que perderlos…_

Kenshin había pensado en cada hipótesis y supo qué hacer exactamente.

"Kaoru?"

"Sí?"

"En el asiento trasero hay una bolsa con ropa."

Fue en ese momento que Kaoru se dio cuenta que había estado corriendo con nada sino una bata médica blanca. Entendiendo el mensaje de Kenshin, ella saltó al asiento trasero y comenzó a cambiarse.

"Amor… puedes ser tal distracción…" Susurró Kenshin mientras reacomodaba el espejo retrovisor.

La única respuesta de Kaoru fue un natural sonrojo…

_Sonrojo…? Por amor de Dios! Él es mi esposo!_

El tráfico era caótico pero Kenshin fácilmente estaba encontrando una forma de pasar.

Otro vistazo al retrovisor confirmó que todavía eran seguidos. Sus ojos se bajaron un poco para ver a Kaoru luchando por vestir un par de jeans azul oscuro.

Una carcajada se escuchó.

Kaoru notó su ridícula posición y como respuesta ella sacó su lengua.

De repente Kenshin abandonó las concurridas calles y entró en la autopista.

_Casi…_

La autopista estaba casi vacía y eso le trajo algo de consuelo a Kenshin mientras continuaba en zigzag entre los pocos autos.

Kenshin incrementó aún más la velocidad del BMW tan pronto como vio un largo túnel adelante.

"Chaqueta de cuero…?" Susurró Kaoru curiosa mientras sacaba de la bolsa una chaqueta de cuero negro.

"Lo verás…" Fue la única respuesta de Kenshin mientras la luz de la pálida luna llena se desvanecía en la oscuridad del túnel.

------

Cuando los ocupantes de los dos vehículos todo terreno salieron del túnel todavía podían ver el BMW y estaban aliviados de cierta forma. Habían esperado que Battousai hubiera intentado hacer algo en el túnel. Pero el BMW todavía estaba a una considerable distancia de ellos.

"Es bueno…" Confesó uno de los conductores mientras miraba su velocímetro alcanzar casi los 270 Km/h.

Inesperadamente el BMW comenzó a ir en zigzag y golpeó violentamente los separadores centrales sacando del camino al auto, desapareciendo de vista de los hombres dentro de los autos de tracción.

Se detuvieron justo a tiempo para salir de los vehículos y correr al costado de la vía sólo para ver que el auto había rodado montaña abajo.

Y entonces… el BMW explotó…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Fue tan difícil escribir este capítulo… quería expresar pero entonces no podía encontrar las palabras correctas! Fue tan frustrante… Pero creo que de alguna forma logré transmitir el mensaje… Bueno, eso creo…

Deben odiarme! Terminar este capítulo en este punto… Soy tan mala…

Una vez más, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias!


	18. Chapter 17: Más cerca

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No… Todavía no… Soy una persona triste… porque…yo… NO POSEO A RUROUNI KENSHIN! Entienden! Bien…

**Advertencia! Advertencia! Nota de la autora: **Antes de que comiencen a leer tal vez deba advertirles que habrá algo de lime al final del capítulo… Bien? Entendido? **Advertencia! Advertencia!**

------

------

Capítulo 17 – _Más cerca_

------

------

Katsura estaba… bueno… viendo cómo sus planes salían terriblemente mal…

_Debí saberlo…_

Su fuerte puño golpeó el escritorio con obvia frustración.

Él era uno de los directores de OIAC pero tenía una agenda escondida. Cuando vio a Kaoru entrando en OIAC quedó fascinado con ella y en realidad estaba esperando tener la oportunidad para explorar a la mujer pero la impertinente interferencia de Tomoe y ahora la intervención de Kenshin estaban haciendo las cosas muy difíciles para él.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Tomoe…

"_No me mitres así Katsura. No podía perder la oportunidad."_

"_Eres tan terca, Tomoe… Pudiste haber esperado…"_

"_Esperar para qué? Qué tú terminaras con ella?"_

"_Sin embargo debiste haber esperado… Yo tenía un método diferente para acabarla." Dijo Katsura malvadamente mientras se detenía cerca a la puerta de su oficina tras él._

"_Los hombres son todos iguales…" susurró Tomoe juguetona mientras agarraba cariñosamente el brazo de Katsura._

"_Hay muchas mujeres Tomoe pero recuerda una cosa… Siempre estaré para ti… Así que por favor no rompas mi confianza." Dijo Katsura mientras agarraba sus hombros y la giraba para mirarlo. "No podría soportar perderte otra vez… hija…" Y la abrazó._

_Tomoe aceptó libremente el abrazo de Katsura pero la luz en sus oscuros ojos era extraña…_

"_Así que por favor Tomoe, prométeme que mientras la esposa de Battousai está aquí tú permanecerás alejado de ella… Prométeme que no la tocarás otra vez…"_

"_Lo prometo… padre… lo prometo…" Sus palabras salieron fácilmente de su boca pero sus ideas estaban enfocadas en otro lugar…_

Katsura conocía a su hija… Ella tenía otros planes… Si sólo pudiera averiguarlos… Pero el hecho de estar 5 años lejos de OIAC de alguna forma había transformado a la Tomoe que conoció alguna vez. Tomoe ahora era una mujer muy reservada pero sus ojos todavía podían revelar algunas cosas.

No obstante, sabía que Tomoe tenía que mantener su promesa a pesar de la tentación. Estaba bien consciente que Tomoe tenía un odio puro por la belleza de cabello negro y todo por lo que ella representaba…

Los pensamientos de Katsura fueron interrumpidos de repente por un ruido electrónico proveniente del computador.

Él presionó un botón y un hombre apareció en la pantalla.

"Será mejor que tengas buenas noticias para mi." Advirtió Katsura.

El hombre pasó secamente y comenzó a hablar.

"Nuestra persecución ha… terminado Sr. Katsura…"

"Ve al grano!" Siseó Katsura.

"Estamos viendo el auto de Battousai… cayó del precipicio… y ha… explotado…"

"QUE!"

------

Ella todavía no podía formar una oración coherente. Cuando Kenshin le pidió de repente que saltara del auto había pensado por un minuto que se había enloquecido pero sus fieros ojos dijeron algo totalmente diferente.

_Estaba hablando en serio…_

Y luego todo pasó tan rápido que Kaoru apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… De repente estaba rodando dolorosamente en el frío camino y Kenshin estaba ayudándola a levantar. Mientras se levantaba vio las luces rojas del BMW desaparecer lentamente.

"Vamos." Susurró Kenshin tranquilamente mientras la llevaba hacia la fría pared del túnel.

"Qué demonios!"

"Cálmate amor. Sólo dame un minuto." Susurró Kenshin otra vez mientras tocaba la fría pared de piedra en busca de algo.

"Kenshin! Somos un blanco fácil!" Dijo Kaoru cuando vio luces entrando en el túnel.

Kenshin no dijo nada mientras continuaba tocando la pared. De repente su largo dedo tocó algo y empujó a Kaoru hacia su pecho.

"Qué!" La voz de Kaoru fue amortiguada por su pecho pero podía sentir a Kenshin llevándola hacia…

_Una superficie metálica…? Una puerta!_

El inconfundible sonido de una puerta abriéndose fue escuchado y Kaoru sintió un cambio en el aire. Cuando pudo liberarse del sólido pecho de Kenshin pudo verlo cerrando la puerta mientras la luz de los autos se acercaban más.

"Los hombres que estaban persiguiéndonos…" Comenzó Kaoru.

"Continuarán _persiguiéndonos._" Interrumpió Kenshin.

"Pero el auto…" Kaoru se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta que Kenshin estaba haciendo algo con su celular. "Kenshin…"

"Un juego de niños…" Susurró Kenshin. Kaoru se acercó más y pudo ver en la pantalla del celular una imagen de visión nocturna del camino. Sintiendo la confusión de Kaoru, Kenshin ofreció una explicación. "Una pequeña cámara que instalé en el parachoques del auto…"

"Y estás conduciendo el auto… desde aquí…"

Kenshin sólo sonrió. "Y ahora el acto final…" Dijo Kenshin burlonamente mientras su dedo índice se deslizaba por la pequeña consola. En un destello la imagen se sacudió violentamente. Kaoru podía decir que el auto había golpeado algo. "Y ahora a la derecha…" La vista cambió, la velocidad se incrementó mientras la imagen se acercaba peligrosamente a un precipicio. "Parece que vamos a morir…" Entonces el auto dejó la seguridad del camino sólo para dirigirse hacia un abismo. Cuando el auto golpeó el suelo la imagen desapareció. "Y eso es, vamos…"

Kaoru miró deslumbrada a su esposo.

"Vamos." Dijo Kenshin mientras comenzaba a subir unas escaleras. Kaoru no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo en silencio. Las preguntas vendrían después.

En la cima de las escaleras había una puerta la cual Kenshin abrió sin esfuerzo. El frío aire de la noche saludó los sentidos de Kaoru e inconscientemente tomó un profundo respiro.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por el metálico ruido de llaves que Kenshin estaba sacando de su bolsillo.

En la distancia y con la ayuda de la luna llena Kaoru logró ver un vehículo delante de ellos.

"Una motocicleta…?" Preguntó Kaoru mientras veía a Kenshin abriendo el maletero de la motocicleta y sacaba dos cascos.

"Sé que no eres afecta a las motocicletas pero era necesario…" Dijo Kenshin mientras le daba un casco.

Kaoru aceptó callada el casco y luego volteó sus nublados ojos hacia la luna.

"Me asusta pensar cuánto de tu vida es resultado de planificar…" Susurró Kaoru pensativa mientras se colocaba su casco.

Si él no tuviera su casco puesto Kaoru podría haber visto amplios ojos violetas que reflejaban honesta sorpresa. Pero el casco estaba cubriendo bien su rostro y sus emociones así que Kaoru sólo fue recompensada por el resplandeciente brillo de la luna llena sobre el visor del casco de Kenshin.

_Tengo que decirle… Tiene el derecho de saber… la carga de la culpa está consumiéndome a un punto donde es insoportable… Su reacción después de la verdad…? Sólo Dios sabe… Pero tiene el derecho a saber… aún si significa que me odiará para siempre…_

------

"Te importa decirme qué pasó!"

"Te dije que ella tenía un ángel guardián. Él se la llevó de OIAC." Le respondió Hiko tranquilamente a la voz distorsionada electrónicamente.

"Dónde están ahora?"

"Todos me hacen esa pregunta pero no puedo responderla. Pero él aprendió algo de mi: es un hombre lleno de recursos e ilimitados… límites…"

"Qué crees que hará?"

"Reunir pruebas para probar su inocencia…"

"Puedo sentir en tu tono de voz que hará algo más… Estoy equivocado, Hiko?"

"No… Está cansado de las mentiras… Pude leer eso en sus ojos la última vez que lo vi… Se odia… Se odia a sí mismo más que nunca por hacer sufrir a Kaoru…"

"Entonces crees que le dirá todo?"

"Todo lo que sabe, al menos…"

"Debemos hacer algo, Hiko?"

"No por el momento… este es un juego peligroso… para jugar con emociones… Aún cuando estamos intentando encontrar al verdadero traidor el precio a pagar es muy alto…"

"Él sabe las consecuencias por traicionar a OIAC… ella lo sabe, Hiko?"

"Todavía no…"

La vos suspiró.

"Toda su vida he sido una de dolor… Ella no lo merece…"

"Traté de cuidar bien de ella pero no estuvo más en mis manos…"

"No me mal interpretes Hiko, no te… culpo… Pero parcialmente lo culpo a él, lo sabes… No puedo evitar odiar a tu hijo, Hiko. No por lo que me hizo sino por lo que no hizo por Kaoru…"

"Los sentimientos de Kenshin por Kaoru…"

"Son profundos. Lo sé…" Susurró la voz electrónicamente.

------

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Kenshin mientras buscaba seguridad. En verdad le disgustaban las motocicletas.

Los intensos eventos del día finalmente estaban alcanzándola… pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en las sombras de la luna llena creada a su alrededor. Se sentía increíblemente cansada pero segura al mismo tiempo. Su abrazo se apretó inconscientemente. Estaba a salvo…

El delicado peso de los brazos de Kaoru le dio a Kenshin un inexplicable consuelo mientras mantenía sus ojos enfocados en el camino.

_Kaoru está conmigo…_

Incluso a través de la pesada ropa él podía sentir su calor.

El camino delante de ellos era en zigzag hacia un claro. Kenshin disminuyó un poco y pronto las luces de la motocicleta estaban iluminando el claro.

Desde las sombras de los altos pinos la silueta de una casa emergió.

Kenshin se detuvo suavemente cerca de la casa permitiéndole a las luces de la motocicleta iluminar el pórtico.

"Eso es." Dijo Kenshin mientras removía su casco y sacudía sus rebeldes mechones rojos.

Kaoru se separó del calor de Kenshin, retiró su casco y tomó un profundo respiro.

"Siempre amé el aire de la montaña…" Susurró Kaoru. "Qué es este lugar?"

"Un refugio y un… santuario. Voy a llevar la motocicleta al garaje. Toma, las llaves."

Kaoru las aceptó con gracia y dio unos inseguros pasos hacia el pórtico de la casa. Lentamente subió las escaleras, su mano agarraba la áspera superficie de madera del pasamano. El pórtico era pequeño, ocupado sólo por dos sillas que Kaoru pudo definir por la luz de la luna. Mirando las dos llaves que tenía en sus manos decidió intentar la más grande y para su sorpresa abrió la puerta.

La casa estaba totalmente envuelta en oscuridad y Kaoru llevó una mano hacia la pared cerca a la puerta buscando el interruptor eléctrico. Luego de unos momentos de varios intentos, sus dedos encontraron el objeto y pudo encender la luz.

Por unos segundos la brillante luz se tornó ofensiva para sus ojos.

Ella había esperado que el lugar estuviera abandonado pero para su sorpresa estaba amoblado. El lugar era sencillo pero parecía cómodo. Desde su lugar en la puerta podía ver una gran sala con dos ventanas. En una esquina había una gran chimenea de piedra esculpida. En frente de la chimenea, un pequeño sofá marrón tenía su lugar, armoniosamente rodeado por una mesa y grandes cojines oscuros. A su derecha un arco era la única separación física entre la sala y la pequeña cocina. Al lado lejano del salón había dos puertas.

"Una debe ser la habitación…" Pensó Kaoru en voz alta mientras cruzaba la sala y abría la primera puerta.

Una pequeña habitación sólo ocupada por una cama doble, un armario y dos mesas de noche saludaron su vista.

Kaoru retiró lentamente su chaqueta de cuero mientras le daba un curioso vistazo a la habitación.

_Todo está tan limpio y ordenado… como si alguien cuidara este lugar…_

El fuerte ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru y la hizo voltear sorprendida. Desde la habitación, sus ojos podían ver a Kenshin caminando hacia la chimenea con una carga de leña en sus brazos.

"Kenshin?" Preguntó Kaoru vacilante mientras entraba a la sala.

"Sí?" Preguntó Kenshin mientras depositaba la leña en una canasta cerca a la chimenea.

"Quién posee este lugar, Kenshin?" Preguntó Kaoru finalmente.

"Yo soy el propietario de este… lugar…" Dijo Kenshin finalmente mientras podía comenzar el fuego.

"Qué…?"

"Compré este lugar algunos años atrás." Dijo Kenshin mientras se levantaba y giraba para encarar a Kaoru. "Deberías dormir, Kaoru… Es tarde."

"Sí…" Susurró Kaoru mientras se abrazaba. Aún había muchas cosas que no conocía de su esposo…

_Me pregunto si algún día conoceré todos tus secretos Kenshin…_

N, tal vez no. Estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas…" Comenzó Kenshin. "Pero intentaré responderlas todas… después… Por el momento creo que debemos dormir…" Insistió él mientras entraban en la habitación.

"De acuerdo…" Aceptó Kaoru a regañadientes mientras retiraba sus zapatos y se sentaba en la cama.

"No estás pensando en dormir con esa ropa, verdad?" Preguntó Kenshin de repente.

"Por qué no?"

"Abre el armario Kaoru. Voy a hacer un poco de té." Y con esas palabras él desapareció de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Kaoru se levantó y se preparó para otra sorpresa. Ella abrió la puerta del armario y lo que vio dejó su mente totalmente en blanco.

El armario estaba lleno de ropa… de él y de ella…

_Maldito Kenshin Himura…_

------

El agua humeante lentamente estaba ganando un color amarillo oscuro la dividía en dos tazas.

_Estoy seguro que Kaoru apreciará esto…_

Ojos violeta se pasearon por la sala asegurándose que todo estuviera es su lugar. Sus ojos permanecieron en un maletín negro sobre la mesa.

_En al mañana comenzaré a analizar todo…_

Sus ojos se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_Por ahora ambos merecemos descansar…_

Con una mano sosteniendo la humeante taza de té, su mano libre abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación. Sólo silencio recompensó sus sentidos mientras la depositaba en una mesita de noche cercana.

Kaoru estaba acostada y por lo que indicaba su respiración ya estaba durmiendo.

Una amplia sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras retiraba su propia ropa y se colocaba unos pantalones de pijama del armario.

Un sorbo fue suficiente para beberse el contenido de su taza de té. Pronto se acostó junto al durmiente cuerpo de Kaoru y lo haló hacia él. Kaoru en algún lugar en su mundo de los sueños murmuró algo pero pronto fue rodeado por su calor.

Kenshin respiró en su cabello y entonces se permitió dormir.

------

El ruido de los pájaros afuera lentamente estaba sacando a Kaoru de su dichoso sueño.

La primera vista que sus profundos ojos azules saludaron fue la visión de un gran vaso de leche y un sándwich de queso en su mesita de noche.

"Desayuno en la cama…" Susurró Kaoru felizmente mientras tomaba el vaso de leche.

Su brazo acarició el vacío y frío lado de la cama. Era tan típico de Kenshin. Siempre la abrazaba de noche pero siempre se retiraba de su calor al amanecer. Siempre la dejaba fría y sola tan pronto como los rayos del sol invadían la habitación.

Sólo ahora con el estómago consolado y su cuerpo descansado se dio cuenta que había otra puerta en la habitación, en la esquina, al lado del armario.

_El baño tal vez…_

Sus descalzos pies tocaron el frío piso y ella hizo una mueca. Dio unos pasos hacia la recién descubierta puerta y abrió. Sin duda era un baño.

_Una ducha sería buena…_

Decidió Kaoru mientras miraba el cubículo de la ducha en un rincón del baño.

Pronto abrió el agua caliente y retiró su ropa de dormir.

------

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tan pronto como escuchó el sonido del agua. La simple idea de Kaoru tomando una ducha le permitió a su mente crear visión de su mujer de cabello negro de hermosas y suaves curvas bajo el agua caliente… La visión de su húmedo y largo cabello pegado a sus curvas…

_Basta! Deja eso!_

Le ordenó Kenshin desesperadamente a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos dejaron la puerta cerrada de la habitación y regresó al trabajo en mano.

Sobre la mesa había un portátil y varios cables que lo conectaban a un celular. Papeles, CDs y unidades de memoria lo rodeaban.

El gentil rojo de las llamas jugaba con su cabello suelto y con sus ojos.

Él estaba sentado en el piso encarando el portátil, llevando ocasionalmente a sus labios una taza de café.

Así fue como Kaoru lo encontró tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ella podía ver los suaves movimientos de sus músculos en su desnudo pecho cuando él volteó para mirarla.

"Buenos… buenos días…" Su garganta estaba seca.

"Buenos días Kaoru…" Respondió Kenshin mientras le indicaba para que se sentara en el sofá tras él.

Su húmedo cabello danzaba levemente con sus elegantes movimientos. Sus manos que agarraban el cinturón de su blanca bata despertaron algo en él.

Kaoru captó la luz en sus ojos y se sentó tranquilamente tras él.

"Qué estás haciendo con mi celular?" Preguntó Kaoru de repente, consumida por la curiosidad.

"Analizando tu tarjeta SIM." Comenzó a explicar Kenshin mientras señalaba el portátil. "De esa forma puedo ver si hay algo sospechoso… Además tu tarjeta SIM también tiene un sistema de rastreo GPS…"

"Sistema de rastreo GPS…? Has estado espiándome!"

"Sólo por tu seguridad…" Ofreció Kenshin. "Sé lo extraño que suena esto pero sólo fue por tu seguridad… A propósito tu auto también tenía un mecanismo de rastreo GPS…" Añadió él mientras levantaba una pequeña caja negra.

"Pero…!"

"tengo que probar que estuviste en otro lugar al momento en que ese hombre huyó… Ellos creen que tú ayudaste a un criminal muy peligroso a escapar… esa noche…"

"Oh… Lo siento…" Susurró Kaoru.

"Es natural que estés molesta. Entiendo." La voz de Kenshin fue gentil mientras volvía su atención hacia el portátil.

Sus delgadas manos tocaron de repente sus fuertes hombros y lo urgieron para voltear y encararla. Kenshin permitió ser manipulado y pronto se encontró mirándola.

Sus manos enmarcaron su rostro.

"Kenshin, dame una respuesta honesta. Realmente crees que podrás probar mi inocencia?"

"Lo haré." Vino la honesta y confiada respuesta.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la cicatriz que le había dejado hace unos días. Un largo dedo trazó la línea roja y sus ojos se aguaron.

Kenshin lo notó y también tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"No llores, amor."

Kaoru suspiró.

"Kenshin… Sé que todavía hay muchos secretos por revelar pero…"

Pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad para terminar su idea cuando sus labios encontraron los suyos en un suave beso.

Y otro.

Y luego otro.

Y entonces todos los sentimientos y emociones que lentamente estaban consumiéndolos a ambos explotaron.

Kenshin se levantó y la colocó en su abrazo. Sus brazos inmediatamente rodearon su cuello.

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez en una búsqueda desesperada de… algo…

Su mano estaba por doquier en su cuerpo como si él estuviera tocándola por primera vez y memorizaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

La única respuesta de Kaoru fue presionarse contra Kenshin.

"Dios…" Susurró Kaoru sin aliento mientras los pecaminosos labios de Kenshin dejaban los suyos y encontraban la suave piel de su cuello.

Ambos, tan enredados en el otro rodearon una mesa y se detuvieron en frente de la chimenea.

Sus paseantes manos encontraron deliberadamente las gentiles curvas de sus senos.

Sus manos tocaron su pecho mientras se besaban frenéticamente. Sus músculos ondeaban bajos manos.

Sus hinchados labios dejaron los suyos sólo para encontrar los excitados pezones de sus senos mientras abría el frente de su bata.

Su mano agarró el cinturón de su bata y lo haló. Pronto y con la ayuda de Kenshin, la prenda estaba en el piso.

"Kenshin…"

"Ssh amor…"

En respuesta sus manos dejaron su pecho sólo para encontrar las tiras de su pantalón de pijama.

"Impaciente…" Rió Kenshin contra sus labios antes de besarla profundamente, su lengua danzando sensualmente contra la suya. "Lo siento… por hacerte esperar… desear…" Susurró Kenshin contra su piel mientras la bajaba junto a las almohadas en el piso sobre la alfombra en la chimenea.

Piel enrojecida contra piel enrojecida y estaban juntas otra vez.

Estar juntos fue tan natural como respirar para ellos.

Ambos rodaron en el piso sólo deseando complacer y satisfacer al otro.

El sol salió alto en el cielo azul sólo para comenzar a declinar.

Largas horas pasaron… pero estaban muy inconscientes de sus alrededores.

Todo lo que importaba era ellos.

Gritos apasionados hicieron eco en la casa.

Fuerte respiración y susurros rompieron el silencio.

Satisfacción.

Deseo.

Placer.

Necesidad.

Contacto.

Lujuria.

Cuerpo.

Cielo.

_Amor._

Su visión se estrelló en un mundo de alegría y abrumante felicidad.

Y sus ojos se encontraron…

Por primera vez… en 10 años…

Profundos ojos ámbar encontraron profundos y misteriosos ojos azules…

Pero sus cuerpos estaban muy exhaustos y el sueño entró en sus mentes…

_Somos uno…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Díganme! Díganme! Díganme! Díganme! Díganme! Necesito saber su opinión sobre su (tos) íntimo momento… Es muy malo…? Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto… Por favor díganme su opinión!


	19. Chapter 18: Luz en la niebla

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo poseo… Déjenme ver… Esperen un minuto por favor… Sólo un minuto sí…? Esperen… Poseo… Poseo… Absolutamente nada! Ven? Bueno, tal vez estoy mintiendo… Bueno poseo mi… mi… Oigan! Qué tienen que ver con eso! Son tan curiosos! No quiero decir lo que poseo pero ciertamente no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin! Entienden! Bien…

------

------

Capítulo 18 – _Luz en la niebla _

------

------

Calor y un par de profundos ojos ámbar la atraparon en el mundo de los sueños. Ella quería despertar pero no podía.

_Por qué!_

_Porque tienes que recordar algunas cosas… _Pero esta vez la voz mental no era suya… Era como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su mente…

_Recordar…?_

Susurró Kaoru en voz alta en el reino de los sueños pero algo le dijo que la voz ya había desaparecido.

Oscuridad.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y los abrió lentamente como alguien que despierta de un profundo sueño y se siente rejuvenecido.

Lo primero que vino a su mente: la sensación de sus pies tocando la suave superficie de un bien pulido piso de madera.

Kaoru decidió mirar abajo y darle un vistazo a su cuerpo.

No estaba desnuda. Estaba vestida en su ropa de práctica, un gi blanco y una hakama azul oscura…

_Ropa de práctica…?_

Cuando levantó sus ojos pudo ver un grupo de niños recogiendo sus cosas y dejando la espaciosa habitación.

_El dojo de mi padre… Regresé…_

Las risas de los niños llenaron el dojo y asemejó música par Kaoru.

Su cuerpo se sintió más ligero y a gusto.

"_Buenas noches Kaoru-sensei!_" Gritaron las inocentes voces de los niños.

"_Buenas noches niños, tengan cuidado!_" Respondió Kaoru inconscientemente aunque se sentía confundida. Era como si su cuerpo no estuviera respondiéndole…

Después de que los niños desaparecieron del dojo, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro en sus cuarenta estaba en la entrada del salón de práctica y saludó a Kaoru con una cálida sonrisa.

_Mi padre…_

"_Lo hiciste bien Kaoru para ser tu primera lección como asistente." _La voz llena de orgullo de su padre calentó su espíritu.

"_Gracias padre."_

De repente otra persona apareció en la puerta, justo detrás de su padre. Era una mujer pero por alguna razón Kaoru no podía ver su rostro…

_Por qué!_

"_Kaoru, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos importantes. Estaré en la oficina. Por favor limpia el dojo y apaga las luces. Espérame en el hall principal, de acuerdo?"_

"_Sí padre."_

"_Gracias pajarita."_

Kaoru frunció sus ojos ante el sonido de su odiado apodo. Tetsuro no pudo evitar reír y prosiguió a su oficina seguido por la misteriosa mujer quien se detuvo por unos segundos en la puerta. El rostro de la mujer no era nada sino niebla pero Kaoru podía decir que la mujer estaba mirándola.

Entonces la mujer simplemente desapareció…

Kaoru estaba sola otra vez en el dojo, totalmente en silencio.

_Esta escena es muy familiar pero no puedo recordar exactamente…_

_Qué! He pasado por esto! Son los recuerdos! Los recuerdos de esa noche! Los recuerdos de la noche que mi padre murió! No! Tengo que hacer algo!_

Kaoru urgió a su cuerpo moverse pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera ganado vida propia…

Kaoru estaba desesperándose mientras veía a su cuerpo moverse limpiando diligente el salón de práctica y recogiendo los bokkens.

_Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que moverme!_

Angustia cubrió los pensamientos de kaoru cuando el distintivo sonido de un relámpago alcanzó sus oídos.

_No…_

El ruido se volvía más fuerte y más poderoso.

Furiosas gotas de agua golpeando las amplias ventanas intensificaron el ruido dentro del vacío dojo.

Un fuerte rayo invadió el dojo sólo para ser seguido por el rugir de otro trueno.

No. Kaoru no le temía a las tormentas pero en ese momento su corazón parecía como si estuviera palpitando en sus oídos.

De repente supo lo que pasaría después y también supo que no podría detenerlo.

Silenciosas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas pero permanecía esperando firmemente por _él_…

Un fuerte relámpago cayó cerca del edificio y las luces se apagaron.

Las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron absorbiendo el máximo de luz. Sus músculos se tensaron.

Relámpago.

Otro relámpago.

Y luego otro relámpago.

Una rama de un viejo y alto árbol rompió una de las ventanas.

La atmósfera cambió. Furioso viento frío pasó por Kaoru dejándola temblando.

Pero esa no era la única razón. Una sombra estaba en la entrada del salón de práctica.

Un fantasma como sombra que había estado presente en sus sueños y pesadillas por los últimos diez años.

Sí…

_Sueños y pesadillas…_

La sombra se movió lentamente hacia ella.

Incluso con la luz provista por los relámpagos Kaoru tuvo algo de dificultad en ver la sombra pero una cosa era segura, estaba vestido de negro.

El movimiento de la sombra era suave pero sus pasos eran considerable y extrañamente fuertes en el pulido piso enviándole una clara advertencia a Kaoru.

_Está tratando de asustarme…_

El temor hizo a Kaoru dar unos pasos atrás hasta que tocó la pared. Ella no estaba ciega, podía decir por la forma en que se movía, la forma en que se sostenía que no era un peleador común.

_Apuesto que es uno hábil…_

De repente él desapareció. Algo en el aire envió una advertencia de peligro permitiéndole moverse a tiempo para evitar el encuentro con una mortal espada ahora clavada en la pared.

Kaoru había sido lo rápida suficiente para moverse pero sus ojos nunca dejaron su cuerpo.

El hombre pareció estar sorprendido pero pronto liberó su espada de la pared y volteó levemente para mirar a la joven.

Kaoru levantó su brazo hacia la pared y pronto sus dedos tocaron madera.

_Un arma…_

_Ahora puedo pelear…_

Con movimientos precisos Kaoru agarró el bokken. Su pose indicó que estaba lista.

El hombre sólo levantó su espada y la apuntó.

"_El Líder Negro. Dónde?" _La voz era profunda y peligrosa.

_Líder Negro…? De qué demonios está hablando!_

"_No sé quién eres y ciertamente no sé de lo que hablas. Te sugiero dejar este lugar." _Su voz luchó por ser fuerte pero Kaoru estaba temblando por dentro.

"_El Líder Negro está aquí, no mientas. Así desees cooperar o no, no dejo testigos."_

La sangre de kaoru se heló cuando vio al hombre esgrimir la espada y correr hacia ella en una mancha de negro y rojo.

_Rojo…?_

Y ámbar.

_Ámbar…?_

El hombre era rápido pero kaoru también sabía que el hombre estaba jugando con ella desde que había podido evitar la espada por divinos milímetros.

Pero no pudo prevenirse de ser golpeada por él y aterrizó a unos metros de donde estaba originalmente.

La presión en su estómago era casi insoportable. Un brazo apretó la ofendida carne mientras la otra mano continuaba agarrando el bokken. Sus pulmones ardían mientras luchaba por oxígeno.

Ella apenas podía verlo pero su sonrisa era muy perceptible. Reuniendo su fuerza ella logró levantarse y reasumir su pose.

Esta vez el hombre avanzó hacia ella lentamente, permitiéndole ver sus movimientos y pensar en su defensa.

Sin embargo Kaoru sólo tuvo tiempo para levantar su bokken y usarla como una defensa. La mortal espada bajó rápido cortando el objeto de madera en dos pedazos.

Kaoru estaba muda. La _empuñadura _del bokken permaneció intacta en sus manos pero la _hoja _ya estaba del otro lado del dojo.

_Piensa Kaoru piensa!_

Adrenalina corrió por su sistema.

Ella atacó al hombre, corriendo hacia él con rabia.

Sorpresa golpeó al hombre cuando la _empuñadura _del bokken se conectó con su cuello.

Desesperanza golpeó a Kaoru cuando su fuerte mano agarró su mano derecha con tal fuerza que la hizo soltar el cortado bokken.

"_No estoy vencida todavía." _Siseó Kaoru entre dientes.

Instinto o suerte, Kaoru no pudo decidir realmente pero una cosa era segura, su corazón saltó con repentina alegría cuando su rodilla golpeó dolorosamente la mano que empuñaba la espada, enviando el mortal objeto al suelo.

"_Perra._" Siseó el hombre peligrosamente.

Kaoru sabía que podía tomar alguna ventaja de la situación y posiblemente girar el destino de su pelea.

La cabeza del hombre volteó levemente, para ver dónde estaba su espada y calculó el tiempo y la velocidad necesaria para recogerla.

Kaoru pudo leer sus intenciones y se preparó.

Ella sería capaz de aguantarlo. Tenía.

Movimiento.

Una mancha de negro hacia la caída espada y Kaoru lo siguió, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Ella intentó moverse rápido pero como si su cuerpo estuviera moviéndose agonizantemente lento…

Ella tenía que atrapar…

Tenía que…

La espada…

Tan cerca…

Tan cerca…

De sus dedos…

Relámpagos…

Reflejos de la espada…

Ojos.

Oscuro cabello rojo.

_Cabello rojo…?_

Y fríos ojos… ámbar…

_No!_

Su callosa mano tocó la gastada empuñadura de la katana…

Y el tiempo se detuvo encerrado para siempre en una fracción de luz del relámpago.

Kaoru sintió calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Una ardiente sensación corrió por su cuerpo, humedad se extendió en su gi.

_No!_

Ella sabía lo que había pasado. Había sido muy lenta.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Su gi se estaba enrojeciendo…

_Rojo…?_

Con sangre…

_Sangre…?_

El hombre estaba arrodillado, el agarre en la espada irrompible, la punta de la espada dañando su piel.

Sus ojos se hundieron en los suyos.

_Te conozco… _Repitió la mente de Kaoru una y otra vez.

Algo se echó para atrás en sus ojos y la punta de su espada dejó su cuerpo causándole a Kaoru inclinarse inconscientemente. Su mano izquierda agarró la herida en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia mientras Kaoru se preparaba para golpear duro el piso.

Ella estaba cayendo lentamente.

Cayendo…

Pero nunca alcanzó el piso. De repente sus manos tocaron sus hombros. Kaoru sólo pudo sisear con dolor. Él sólo estaba empujándola de él hasta que cayó de espalda al suelo.

Kaoru apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras gruñía de dolor y abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver la ensangrentada punta de la espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

"_No dejo testigos." _Su voz increíblemente baja y fría.

"_No quiero piedad."_

"_Eres una chica valiente pero tu tiempo está acabando. Dónde está el Líder Negro?"_

"_Bastado! Yo no… sé de lo que estás… hablando!"_

"_Es tu elección."_

"_No!" _Vino el angustiado grito desde la entrada del salón de práctica causando que Kaoru y el hombre voltearan a ver quién estaba ahí.

"_Padre…" _Susurró kaoru mientras sentía la espada casi rompiendo la piel en su cuello.

Tetsuro Kamiya estaba en la puerta, agarrando furiosamente en una mano su bokken. Él avanzó unos pasos hacia su hija y el asesino pero una mano en su ancho hombro lo hizo parar.

"_Tetsuro esta es mi pelea no tuya. Me ocuparé de él. Ve y ayuda a… tu hija."_

Tetsuro sólo asintió.

Desde atrás, una nueva sombra apareció, dueña de la voz que había hablado.

_La misteriosa mujer… _Pensó Kaoru cuando vio a la mujer acercándose. Sin embargo sus manos no estaban vacías. La mujer llevaba una espada.

_Una katana…_

La espada en su cuello dejó su piel y kaoru se encontró respirando otra vez.

El hombre estaba enfocando su atención en el recién llegado.

La mujer estaba dando pocos pero confiados pasos hacia el hombre.

"_Escuché que estabas buscándome. Debo sentirme honrada, no es así? Están tan desesperados por matarme que tenían que enviar a su asesino…?" _Su voz clara y desafiante.

"_Líder Negro._" Reconoció el pelirrojo.

"_Hitokiri Battousai._" Vino de los labios de la mujer.

Todo dentro de Kaoru se oscureció cuando escuchó el nombre. Quería gritar pero no podía abrir su boca para hablar. Respirar se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil y la herida estaba drenando la energía de su cuerpo.

Pero su mente estaba enfocada. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el pelirrojo, más alto que ella, una oscura silueta contra la luz ocasional que venía de las ventanas. Sus rojos mechones sujetados en una alta cola de caballo. La oscuridad lo rodeaba cómodamente.

_Hitokiri Battousai…_

_Battousai…_

_Ken…_

Otro poderoso trueno y ambos desaparecieron en el aire. Espadas chocaron, el sonido del metal muy fuerte para los oídos de Kaoru.

_Ken…_

Ambas figuras comprometidas en una mortal danza de espadas. Movimientos precisos.

_Ken…_

Un grito. Ambos reaparecieron. El pelirrojo estaba quieto y aparentemente ileso mientras la mujer retrocedía unos pasos y escupía sangre de su boca.

"_Tu reputación te… precede, Hitokiri Battousai."_

… _shin…_

_Kenshin…_

Cálidas manos en su espalda la ayudaron a levantar.

"_Kaoru tengo que sacarte de aquí. Valor hija."_

La voz de su padre parecía como un distante susurro para Kaoru mientras su mente estaba en la imagen del pelirrojo. Ella quería responderle a su padre y mover su cuerpo pero no le respondía.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru!_"

Kaoru se sintió ser arrastrada contra la pared. El sonido de ropa desgarrada alcanzó sus oídos. Su padre estaba rasgando su propio gi blanco para hacer vendajes. Vagamente sintió algo cubriendo su herida. El nudo que su padre le hizo era muy apretado y kaoru respiró dolorosamente. Su cabeza volteó para ver a su padre.

Él estaba diciéndole algo…

"_Todo va a estar bien pajarita. Todo va a estar bien. Tengo… que ayudarla… Por favor Kaoru, prométeme que… cuando tengas la oportunidad dejarás este lugar. Por favor Kaoru, prométemelo."_

Kaoru asintió débilmente.

"_Bien pajarita. Recuerda que te amo siempre, sin importar qué…"_

Un grito de dolor fue escuchado entre el fuerte ruido del trueno. Kaoru levantó sus ojos para ver a la mujer arrodillada respirando con dificultad, su espada olvidada en algún lugar, su cuerpo cubierto con sangre de sus numerosas heridas.

"_No…_" Kaoru escuchó susurrar a su padre.

"_Líder Negro del Grupo Colmillo Blanco estoy aquí para darte justicia." _Sentenció el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su espada sobre su cabeza.

"_No!_" Gritó Tetsuro. "_No!_"

Kaoru apenas reconoció el hecho de que su padre no estaba más a su lado.

_Padre… No…_

Kaoru quería gritar para prevenir a su padre pero sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y su garganta estaba seca. Miedo llenó su alma mientras asistía a lo que estaba por pasar.

_Padre!_

Tetsuro corrió.

_Padre!_

La espada estaba bajando muy rápido.

_Padre…_

La mujer usó la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espada.

No tenía miedo…

Frío acero golpeó carne, el sonido muy doloroso para que escuchara Kaoru. Lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

"_Padre!" _Su voz finalmente salió libre en un angustiado grito.

Relámpagos.

Sangre se esparció por todos lados.

Tetsuro estaba con sus brazos abiertos entre la mujer y el pelirrojo con un profundo corte desde el hombro hacia su estómago. Desde atrás Tetsuro escuchó a la mujer caer sin vida en el piso. Entonces él se dio cuenta, la espada había cruzado su cuerpo y también había golpeado mortalmente a la mujer.

"_Sakura… Lo siento… Kaoru…_" Susurraron por última vez los pálidos y ensangrentados labios de Tetsuro mientras también caía sin vida en el piso. Sus cansados ojos buscaron a Kaoru en la oscuridad mientras su vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se paralizó mientras su mente se mantenía repitiendo la escena en cámara lenta. Se odiaba por no poder hacer algo. No era mejor que el asesino… Él tenía que pagar… Tenía que pagar…

Otro relámpago y algo cercano captó su atención. El brillo de una espada.

_La espada de la mujer! _Tan cerca, tan tentadora.

Empujando su cuerpo una última vez, Kaoru se levantó y levantó la espada.

El pelirrojo la sintió moverse y volteó para encararla. Podía decir que él estaba impaciente.

Sus ojos ardieron en los suyos mientras él se movía rápido hacia ella. Kaoru levantó su nueva espada y pidió fuerza. Sus piernas estaban débiles y el peso desconocido de la espada no estaba ayudando.

El choque fue tan fuerte que casi derrumba a Kaoru. Chispas iluminaron ambas espadas por un par de segundos.

Sin fuerza para más, Kaoru optó por mover levemente su muñeca haciendo que su espada hiciera contacto con la piel de su mano.

Sangre salió de su nueva herida, sus ojos furiosos en los de ella.

Una nueva ola de dolor corrió por su cuerpo cuando el pelirrojo la obligó a soltar la espada y la sujetó contra la pared, sosteniendo la hoja de su espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Sus rostros estaban unas pulgadas separados.

Por primera vez en la noche Kaoru pudo ver claramente su rostro.

Por primera vez el pelirrojo pudo ver claramente su joven rostro.

Inexplicablemente Kaoru no sintió temor.

La respiración de Kaoru era laboriosa mientras la de él era regular como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Por largo rato él sólo permaneció ahí sujetándola contra la pared y mirándola.

Sólo mirándola…

… y en el fondo decidiendo qué hacer con ella…

Sus ojos… tan azules… tan profundos…

La lluvia se detuvo afuera.

Él de repente se separó de ella y la dejó caer en el piso. Él único ruido presente en el dojo era el sonido de la sangre goteando de su espada.

De un relámpago a otro el pelirrojo desapareció del dojo dejando una caótica escena tras él.

Minutos después la luz se encendió otra vez.

Sollozos sacudieron el cuerpo de kaoru mientras reunía su fuerza para gatear hacia el cuerpo de su padre.

Había sangre por doquier. Su herida era enorme.

Shock y miedo dominó su racionalidad y agarró el frío cuerpo de su padre llorando pero de hecho nadie estaba ahí para escucharla.

Oscuridad la cubrió otra vez y Kaoru sintió como si estuviera cayendo…

Kaoru saltó de la cama mientras llevaba una temblorosa mano a su jadeante pecho. Sudor cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Ella estaba de nuevo en la habitación de la cabaña en las montañas. Su cabeza le dolía mientras continuaba reviviendo cada escena que había visto en su pesadilla.

_Sólo fue una pesadilla pero tenía mis recuerdos perdidos…_

_Ahora lo sé…_

_Sé la verdad…_

_Te recuerdo…_

_Kenshin…_

_Hitokiri Battousai… El asesino de mi padre…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Estaba tan ansiosa de escribir esto que me pegué a mi silla en frente de mi computador y no me detuve de escribir hasta que terminé! Por favor díganme si es muy confuso. Espero que tenga sentido. Para aquellos que esperaban algo diferente puede parecer un poco aburrido pero los recuerdos de Kaoru son necesarios para la historia…


	20. Chapter 19: Lágrimas de sangre

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Después de tantos capítulos ya deben saber que es en serio cuando digo que no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin…

------

------

Capítulo 19 – _Lágrimas de sangre_

------

------

Frío.

Eso era todo lo que podía sentir desde que había dejado el calor de las pesadas cobijas de la cama.

Y ahí estaba.

Desnuda.

En medio de la habitación.

Fuego destellaba en sus ojos.

Una brillante llama en sus ojos retaba la creciente oscuridad de la habitación.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por su intensa respiración.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

Su rostro estaba húmedo con angustiadas lágrimas.

Su temblorosa mano blanca se movió inconscientemente para tocar la cicatriz cerca de su ombligo olvidada todos estos años.

Un tembloroso dedo memorizó otra vez la desvanecida forma de una cicatriz vertical.

Recuerdos…

Frustración…

Sus manos se volvieron desconsideradas sobre la cicatriz…

Kaoru estaba golpeándose…

Por qué no se van!

Ella haló y presionó la frágil piel, sus uñas dejando furiosos rasguños rojos atrás.

Dolor corrió por su cuerpo y Kaoru siseó.

Malditos recuerdos!

Su control estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente. Sus manos agarraron su palpitante cabeza. Voces invadieron su mente.

No! No! Déjenme en paz! Déjenme en paz!

El dolor era demasiado de soportar… demasiado…

Háganlo parar! Háganlo parar! Padre!

La pared…

El dolor…

La pared…

El dolor…

3 veces…

3 veces un enfermante ruido rompió la tranquilidad de la cabaña…

3 veces…

------

El cuchillo de cocina se detuvo a medio camino y luego fue bajando suavemente.

El sonido era perturbante… El sonido nauseabundo…

Pero mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sus sueltos y oscuros mechones rojos cubrían su rostro.

Una solitaria lágrima brilló en la oscuridad creada por la roja cortina en su rostro hizo su recorrido hacia abajo.

Ella recordó…

------

Con toda la fuerza que pudo lograr en el momento ella golpeó duro con su cabeza la pared blanca…

Tan duro…

Cuando Kaoru se retiró del último golpe pudo ver un pequeño punto rojo en la pared…

Su dolor ahora sólo era físico… Las voces en su mente se fueron…

Temblorosos dedos tocaron su adolorida frente sólo para encontrar algo húmedo…

Sangre…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la vista de sangre en la punta de sus dedos…

Por qué!

Por qué!

Por qué!

Por qué… tú…

La vista de sangre la traspasó…

Su propia sangre…

Sus ensangrentados dedos tocaron su clavícula y bajaron dejando un leve rastro rojo pasando el valle de sus senos hasta que alcanzó la vieja cicatriz… Sus dedos permanecieron ahí…

------

Sus músculos se tensaron pero permaneció inmóvil en el mesón de la cocina. Tuvo tiempo para moverse.

Todo dependía de su decisión…

Pero su ki estaba revelando todo…

Sí… Desde el comienzo sabía que su reacción sería así… y aún ninguno está preparado…

------

Una tormenta de emociones consumía su espíritu mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

Una ventana…

Una forma de escapar…

Escapar de… él…

Su cuerpo estaba febril…

Asesino…

Sus blancas manos se volvieron puños.

Asesino…

Una inexplicable sed por algo hizo girar su cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Asesino!

Ella sabía que estaba más allá de esa puerta pero estaba lista para enfrentarlo…?

Estaba lista para…?

La vista de sangre estaba profundamente grabada en su mente…

Sangre derramada de esa noche…

La visión de su propia sangre hace un rato…

Pero su mente gritaba por la sangre de alguien más…

La suya!

Sus salvajes ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de su descartada bata.

Atándola descuidadamente, pasos decididos la llevaron hacia la puerta.

No! Así no!

La idea hizo para a Kaoru.

Un arma… Necesito un arma…

------

Su racionalidad le dictó que debería ir a ella en orden de evitarle que se lastimara pero su intuición le dijo quedarse en ese lugar…

No tomará mucho más…

Desde donde estaba fue fácil para él sentir sus emociones. Y lo había sentido. Un cambio…

Hace unos minutos sus emociones se compararon a una violenta tormenta…

Ahora… si no lo supiera mejor…

Parecía que sus oscilantes emociones de alguna forma se habían calmado…

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era una mentira… Sus emociones ahora eran verdaderamente poderosas pero igualmente escondidas…

Con su decisión tomada él dejó la cocina y entró en la sala.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente…

Kenshin estaba inmóvil en medio de la sala con su cabeza gacha encarando la puerta medio abierta de la habitación.

El piso de madera crujió levemente bajo los pies de Kaoru mientras lentamente entraba en la sala estudiando con cuidado la apariencia de su esposo…

Esposo…? Esposo…

Dolor y rabia golpeó violentamente su pecho ante la vista del inmóvil Kenshin… su divino y pecaminoso cuerpo sólo cubierto por un par de bajos pantalones de pijama… Su cabello de fuego libre de su usual prisión que ocultaba perfectamente su rostro y sus sentimientos…

Él sabe que lo sé… Está esperando por mí…

Kaoru dio el primer paso de su confinada pose.

"Battousai… Hitokiri Battousai…" Dijo Kaoru forzadamente.

El sonido de su viejo apodo en sus labios sabía como un mortal veneno para él…

Kenshin levantó su cabeza lentamente e infinitos ojos ámbar encontraron furiosos y profundos ojos azules por segunda vez ese día…

"Hitokiri Battousai… Es hora de… arreglar esto…" Kaoru habló en voz alta mientras levantaba el objeto que llevaba en su mano derecha y la desenvainó.

"Estoy… de acuerdo…" Susurró Kenshin.

Adrenalina corrió por su sistema como combustible listo para estallar…

Estaba lista…

No es así…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaoru liberó toda rabia y furia que lentamente estaba consumiéndola…

Ojos ámbar siguieron de cerca de Kaoru mientras levantaba la espada y se preparaba…

La sakabatou…

Merezco esto…

Kaoru corrió, corrió hacia él sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Sólo deseaba una cosa…

Sangre…

La sangre de Kenshin a cambio por la sangre de su padre. Sólo entonces la venganza estaría completa…

De repente Kaoru volteó la hoja…

Un filo invertido también puede matar si hay el deseo…

Kenshin lo vio venir, su agarre en la espada irrompible… La vio venir… y no hizo nada… Sólo permaneció ahí… inmóvil…

La brillante hoja se meció, cortando fríamente el aire, lista para encontrar carne…

Contacto visual fue establecido de repente y una desconocida emoción destelló en sus tormentosos ojos y su muñeca se giró levemente.

Un seco impacto se escuchó.

Su cabeza se volteó violentamente, sus mechones de fuego escondieron todo…

Ella sin duda lo golpeó… pero con la empuñadura de la espada.

"Cobarde! Cobarde!" Gritó Kaoru mientras continuaba golpeándolo con la empuñadura de la vieja sakabatou. "Defiéndete cobarde! Haz algo!"

Aparte de las ocasionales muecas de dolor ella no obtuvo otra reacción de él.

"Cobarde! Al menos pelea conmigo!"

Él sólo estaba ahí, completamente indefenso, recibiendo voluntariamente cada golpe que venía de ella…

Por esto es lo que merezco…

"Asesino! Asesino!"

"…"

"Te odio!" Gritó Kaoru.

Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron sus labios, su cuerpo se durmió y su mente estaba perdida en un mar de culpa y pesadillas lívidas.

Kaoru sólo estaba golpeándolo desesperadamente sin importarle si le quedaba fuerza…

Sus golpes se volvieron repetitivos y sin consecuencias pero sus palabras produjeron un efecto más devastador en él…

"Te odio Battousai! Por ti murió mi padre! Por ti!"

En ese momento Kenshin la miró directo a su cara…

Ahora me doy cuenta… Todo por lo que luché, bien o mal significa nada… Su odio es insoportable… No hay caso en vivir así… Kaoru…

Su cuerpo estaba cayendo lentamente… Cayó de rodillas en el duro piso.

Kaoru detuvo de repente sus desconsiderados movimientos para mirarlo con amplios ojos.

Este es Battousai…?

"Levántate!" Su fría voz hizo eco en la cabaña. "Levántate!"

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para escudarlo momentáneamente de sus acusadores ojos.

"No Kaoru… Estoy cansado de esto…" Su voz era un poco ronca pero profunda…

"Levántate!" Dijo Kaoru inconscientemente.

"Se acabó Kaoru… Haz lo que tengas que hacer…" Su voz sonó otra vez…

Kaoru estaba confundida por su inexplicable reacción…

No! No así!

"Qué estás tratando de hacer!"

"Hazlo Kaoru. No dudes…"

"Battousai…" Susurró Kaoru, sintiéndose de repente muy cansada para moverse. Abiertos y profundos ojos azules vieron a Battousai…

Battousai…? No… Battousai no…

No, no Battousai… No el hombre que cometió todos esos crímenes en el pasado… quien había matado a su amado padre… Quien la había lastimado y cambiado su vida para siempre…

No… Ante ella había un derrotado hombre arrodillado… Esperando por que alguien le entregara el golpe misericordioso y terminara con su sufrimiento…

Sufrimiento…?

Sufrimiento, dolor, miedo, odio, muerte… sangre…

Su padre…

"Hazlo Kaoru!"

Sus delicados dedos se curvaron alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada, levantándola sobre su cabeza.

"Hazlo!"

Era fácil… Todo lo necesario era un poco de esfuerzo y luego… luego todo terminaría…

Matarlo… No era esa la respuesta que buscaba…? No lo era…?

"Hazlo Kaoru!"

En un momento todo terminaría… La espada bajaría… rápido… El duro acero cortaría la carne… Y luego… sangre… por doquier…

Su mente ya podía imaginar el escenario… Su cuerpo… sin vida… en el piso… Su cabello casi imperceptible en medio de la sangre… Su sangre…

Esto es lo que quiero…?

"Kaoru, hazlo!"

Esto es lo que realmente quiero…?

Preguntas y más preguntas… dudas…

Kenshin lo sintió… Su duda…

No Kaoru! Hazlo! Aquí, ahora! Ponle un fin a esto!

"Kaoru!"

Y entonces… ella todavía estaba ahí… con la vieja sakabatou levantada sobre su cabeza lista para usarla… pero su mente no estaba ahí más… Ella estaba en otro lugar… En la infinitud de su consciente…

En su mente todavía estaba en la sala de la cabaña pero ahora era una identidad diferente…

Estaba viéndose usando la sakabatou, lista para matarlo. Estaba viendo a Kenshin arrodillado… Él estaba incentivando a su otro ser a matarlo… Su corazón se apretó ante la vista…

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro…

De repente una sombra se materializó junto a ella. Un frío viento la desvistió de cualquier pensamiento pero inexplicablemente no sintió temor… porque lo conocía…

Ella miró a su derecha y lo encaró. Oscura ropa cubierta con manchas de sangre… Un duro rostro… Un par de profundos ojos ámbar… Cabello rojo…

"Battousai… Kenshin…" Susurró ella mientras se daba cuanto que estaba sosteniendo una katana la cuál enfundó suavemente. Sus ojos dejaron el escenario para concentrarse en ella. Su presencia era fuerte y aún si hubiera una distancia física entre ellos podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

De la nada una cálida mano tocó su hombro izquierdo y volteó para encarar al recién llegado…

Igualmente vestido en colores oscuros, el mismo cabello rojo… pero sus ojos ahora eran… violetas… un violeta enigmático…

"Kenshin…" Susurró ella tranquilamente mientras notaba que él estaba sosteniendo una rosa rojo sangre en su mano. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el escenario pero su mano dejó el calor de su hombro sólo para agarrar su mano.

Ella se sintió cómoda e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos de pura alegría.

Sin embargo un gentil tirón en su bata la hizo abrir sus ojos y bajar la mirada. Lo que vio la sorprendió…

Frente a ella estaba un pequeño niño a quien nunca había visto en su vida pero sus características físicas eran muy reveladoras… corto cabello rojo…

El chico no tenía que 5 o 6 años pero sus grandes ojos decían una historia diferente…

Sus ojos eran tristes… su ropa estaba rasgada… Su débil cuerpo estaba marcado con recientes heridas…

"Kenshin…" Susurró Kaoru finalmente mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos…

En ese momento ambas presencias que estaban a su lado caminaron hacia el arrodillado Kenshin… Ambas presencias la miraron una vez más antes de fusionarse y desaparecer en el cuerpo de Kenshin.

El niño en sus brazos se liberó de su calor y gentilmente tomó su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos.

Amplios ojos vieron el rostro del niño acercándose hacia el suyo…

Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sus pequeños labios tocaron los suyos…

Sólo tocándose… por un momento… antes que él se fuera y corriera hacia el cuerpo arrodillado de Kenshin… antes de también desaparecer en su cuerpo…

Todo se oscureció otra vez y cuando Kaoru abrió sus ojos estaba de regreso en la sala de la cabaña, sosteniendo la espada sobre su cabeza, encarando a un derrotado Kenshin… Un nuevo reconocimiento del hombre ante ella la golpeó…

Kenshin cerró sus ojos y llamó una última vez…

"Kaoru! Hazlo!"

"Sí… Kenshin…" Comenzó Kaoru, sorprendentemente gentil. "Termina… ahora…"

Y la espada bajó a toda velocidad…

_Al fin…_

Pero él esperó… y esperó… algo estaba mal… lo único que pudo sentir era una ardiente sensación en su mejilla izquierda…

_Mi mejilla izquierda…? Qué…?_

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron…

Kaoru todavía estaba frente a él, agarrando descuidadamente la sakabatou… Su pecho estaba pesado y su rostro cubierto con lágrimas frescas…

_Kaoru…_

"Esto cierra el ciclo…" Dijo Kaoru en voz alta, dando un paso hacia él.

Un momento después su cerebro se dio cuenta que había algo húmedo en su mejilla… Un largo dedo tocó y trazó la forma de la nueva herida… Kaoru había completado la cruz…

_Sangre… Una herida en forma de cruz…_

Sus amplios ojos ámbar fueron a su rostro.

"No… no puedo… No tengo fuerza para hacerlo…" Susurró Kaoru mientras lanzaba la espada lejos de ellos. "Yo… te amo… demasiado…" Habló Kaoru finalmente mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

Kenshin titubeante levantó sus ensangrentados dedos a su rostro, secando sus lágrimas…

"Maldito Kenshin…"

Sus propias manos tomaron su rostro.

_Kenshin…_

Sorpresa la golpeó.

Lágrimas en su rostro…

_Lágrimas… Él está llorando…_

Sin duda Kenshin estaba llorando… Lágrimas mezcladas con sangre…

"No podía… No podía hacer… lo…" Susurró Kaoru. "Nunca podría… vivir con eso… Te amo… demasiado…"

"Kaoru…" Comenzó Kenshin.

"Escucha Kenshin!" Interrumpió Kaoru. "El dolor siempre estará ahí… Lo que viví esa noche siempre existirá en mis pesadillas… Pero… Dios me perdone… Te amo… Te amo…"

Su voz estaba perdida… La mujer ante él era tan compleja que le tomaría toda una vida entenderla totalmente… pero… lo que ella había hecho…

Sus fuertes brazos de repente envolvieron su tembloroso cuerpo chocándola contra su bien construido pecho.

"Nada… nada en el mundo… Kaoru, la culpa siempre me consumirá pero por ahora… Lo único… Lo único que puedo hacer es darte… la verdad… sobre nosotros… sobre mi vida…"

"Después… de todo esto… creo… que estoy lista para escuchar… todo…" Susurró Kaoru lentamente mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

"Mírame Kaoru…" Pidió Kenshin tranquilamente.

Kaoru obedeció en silencio.

"Tal vez deba… darle un vistazo a tu herida Kenshin…"

"Después… Ahora debo decirte todo… Hay tantas cosas embotelladas dentro de mi…"

Sus manos rodearon su delgada cintura para halarla en una posición más cómoda e íntima.

"Dónde comenzar…" Pensó Kenshin en voz alta mientras acariciaba sus oscuros mechones. "Desde el comienzo entonces…" Él suspiró. "Sabes que no soy consanguíneo con Hiko… Siempre he sido muy reservado sobre lo que pasó antes de que Hiko me encontrara… Mi madre murió en el parto… Al principio él pudo cuidar de mí pero… de hecho mi padre no pudo soportar la presión de criar un hijo solo… así que de lo que puedo recordar se fue un día y nunca regresó… Fui dejado solo en una casa con 5 años… El miedo y el hambre me hicieron… huir… Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba viviendo en las calles… pobre y hambriento…"

"Kenshin…"

"Pasé 2 años en las calles… Sobreviviendo… luchando y aprendiendo cosas que ningún niño debería aprender… Hice amigos pero también enemigos… Fui golpeado todos los días… Un día decidí robar la billetera equivocada… Cuando me di cuenta una mano muy grande me agarró y supe que había sido hecho polvo… El hombre era intimidante… Ese hombre era… Hiko Seijuurou… Él me sacó de las calles y me adoptó… Por qué…? Nunca lo sabré… Ese hombre es otro gran rompecabezas… Fui un niño tan problemático… y aunque me tomó como un hijo legal… nuestra… relación fue una distante… Crecí… pero la parte rebelde de mí nunca se enfrió… Tuve los amigos equivocados… las compañías equivocadas… el ambiente equivocado… A tan joven edad… Fui un genio en las artes marciales y mi… talento no pasó desapercibido… Un día un hombre me contrató como un… asesino… Katsura…"

"Ese hombre de OIAC…?"

"Sí… En ese entonces él era una… persona importante en el mundo del crimen… Con sus palabras y mi retorcido sentido de justicia creí que podría hacer la diferencia… al eliminar otros criminales igualmente poderosos… Tenía 17 años… Un niño estúpido… Me volví su hombre de confianza favorito y también el más mortal… Muchos murieron en mis manos… Me volví una especie de máquina… Mi inconsciente no me llevó a considerar lo que estaba haciendo… Sólo continué matando… siguiendo órdenes… sus órdenes… Esa noche…" Kenshin se interrumpió de repente cuando la sintió hacer una mueca. "Kaoru…"

"Estoy bien… por favor… dime…" Aseguró Kaoru mientras tomaba su mano.

"Esa noche no… fue diferente de otras… Todo había sido cuidadosamente estudiado y planeado… Para ese momento… tú no… debías estar… ahí…"

"Fue… mi primera… clase como asistente…" Susurró Kaoru mientras luchaba contra una nueva ola de lágrimas.

"El blanco… no era tu padre sino una visita que… iba a recibir…"

"Esa mujer…"

"Sin esperar… Te encontré en el dojo… Nunca dejaba ningún testigo… Así que en ese momento mi elección era clara… Pero tú… ofreciste resistencia… Peleaste conmigo sin pensarlo dos veces… No pude evitar pensar si estabas totalmente loca… Entonces… lo vi… tu fuerza… algo me atrajo a ti y… no pude matarte… No lo entendí entonces… pero… bueno… luego tu padre y esa… mujer intervinieron… y… Lo siento… De cada persona que murió en mis manos tu padre fue el único del que recuerdo el rostro… Fue la culpa… Mi blanco era la mujer y no tu padre… pero mirándolo no creo que hubiera habido alguna diferencia…"

"Qué quieres… decir…?"

"Kaoru, conocías esa mujer?"

"No puedo recordar su rostro pero no creo haberla visto antes…"

"Esa mujer era… el líder del grupo Colmillo Blanco… Una antigua organización criminal con estrictas reglas y códigos de honor… Ella también compartía… un lazo con tu padre…"

"Kenshin…?"

"Tu padre y esa mujer se conocían desde sus años adolescentes… Estaban enamorados… pero las cosas eran complicadas… El liderato del grupo estaba basado en lazos de sangre y esa mujer era la heredera… Ambos eran jóvenes pero el mundo estaba cayendo lentamente sobre sus hombros… Esa mujer tuvo un… hijo…" Kenshin pausó para mirarla y ver su reacción. "Esa mujer era tu… madre, Kaoru…"

"Mi… madre…? No, no, no… Eso no es verdad… Mi madre era Yumi Kamiya…" Respondió incrédula Kaoru mientras lo miraba y se daba cuenta que su rostro estaba serio. "Estás serio… No, no puede ser!"

"Tu madre era… Sakura, el líder del Colmillo Blanco…"

"Entonces por qué…?"

"Tu madre sabía de corazón el peso de la línea de sangre… Sabía cuánto sufrirías si eras… criada dentro de ellos… Tu padre le había mostrado una forma diferente de ver el mundo… y sabía que serías más feliz viviendo una vida normal… Así que tu padre te recogió y huyó… Alcanzó esta ciudad y comenzó otra vez… Se casó, proveyéndote una madre… y sobre todo mantuvo un bajo perfil… Pero tu padre y tu madre nunca dejaron de verse… Y te observó desde lejos…"

"Dios mío… Ahora… entiendo sus acciones… y el o… o… dio de mamá… hacia mi…"

"Yo… Yo…"

"Sh…" Kaoru lo silenció.

"Debo continuar… Los eventos de esa noche… me han perseguido desde entonces… Unos días después Hiko me confrontó… pensé que él no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… pero era más que consciente… Parece que conocía muy bien a tu padre y a tu madre… Todos eran… amigos… Por primera vez sentí su ira y decepción… toda dirigida a mí… Las consecuencias de mis acciones finalmente estaban cayendo sobre mí… El asesinato… la sangre… tú sombra en mi mente… Tenía que parar… Hiko me llevó a OIAC, otro lado de su vida de la que no estaba consciente… Puedo decir que él… me rescató otra vez… Me volví un agente y uno bueno creo… Pero tú…"

"Qué hay de mi…?"

"Tú nunca estuviste lejos… de mi mente… así que… te busqué… Seguí cada movimiento tuyo…"

"Qué…?"

"Kaoru yo… bueno… de alguna forma me volví tu sombra… Nunca estuve lejos de ti… Y aún si mi trabajo demandara que estaría lejos de ti siempre arreglé una forma para saber si estabas bien…"

"Tú… mi sombra… no…"

"Sí… es verdad… Después de esa… noche… por primera vez en mi vida me sentí culpable… Tuve que asegurarme que estabas bien… O eso pensé…" Kenshin rió gentilmente.

"Pero nunca te vi… Nunca sentí que estaba siendo observada…"

"No…? Recuerdas esa vez que fuiste atacada cerca al parque… Un año después de la muerte de tu padre…? Recuerdas…?"

"Sí… pero… eras tú…? Nunca pude ver quien me salvó… todo lo que hice fue correr tan… rápido como pude…"

"Era yo… Lentamente comencé a darme cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo no era una obsesión sino un sentimiento más profundo… Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti… pero luché… Para mi no estaba bien… sentir eso… por ti… Mi rol debía ser sólo como un protector… para compensar lo que te hice… Y no… bueno… 2 años después de esa noche las cosas… cambiaron un poco… Conocí a Tomoe…"

"Tomoe…" Susurró Kaoru suavemente mientras intentaba poner algo de distancia entre su íntimo abrazo pero Kenshin no la dejó.

"Sí, Tomoe… Entonces ella… era todo lo que necesitaba para intentar olvidar… te… Nos volvimos compañeros… y amantes… Por un corto período de tiempo me contenté con eso… pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos… te… veía… Así que tuve mis propios secretos y después me di cuenta que ella también tenía sus propios secretos… Tomoe me proporcionó el apoyo que necesité entonces… Mis sentimientos eran profundos pero algo faltaba y Tomoe me conocía muy bien para concluir que… Aparte de nuestras vidas dentro de OIAC y dentro de nuestra relación aún podía mantener para mi otra misteriosa parte de mi vida… tú… Tomoe sabía que estaba escondiéndole algo pero… nunca… tuvo la oportunidad de… saber… Habíamos estado juntos por 3 años hasta que un día ordinario fuimos convocados a una peligrosa misión… Algo salió terriblemente mal… fuimos traicionados… Todo explotó a nuestro alrededor… y ella desapareció dentro de los escombros y las llamas… No pude hacer nada… Desperté 2 días después en un hospital gritando su nombre… Hiko me dio las malas noticias… Y lo primero que hice fue buscarla… Buscar cada pista… Pero nada… Continué buscando… Tenía esperanza ya que no habían descubierto su cuerpo así que continué buscando… Un día Hiko se cansó y me ordenó regresar a OIAC… Estaba tan molesto…"

"_No tenías derecho Hiko!"_

"_Quién te crees que eres baka deshi!" Gritó Hiko mientras volteaba para encarar a su hijo._

"_Tomoe… ella puede estar viva! No tenías derecho de llamarme de regreso!"_

"_Puede ser cierto pero hay reglas dentro de OIAC!"_

"_Reglas! Jódete! Tú y tus reglas!"_

"_Cuida tu lengua baka deshi! Recuerda! Esos que quedan atrás son dejados atrás! Siento lo que le pasó a Tomoe pero..."_

"_Pero qué Shishou! Tus lindas palabras no la traerán de vuelta! Sólo las acciones!" La voz de Kenshin hizo eco en la oscura oficina. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sabía que esta discusión no los llevaría a ningún lado. Él decidió entonces dejar sólo a Hiko._

"_Espera Kenshin…" llamó Hiko para detenerlo. "Había esperado nunca ser obligado a revelarte esto… siéntate y escúchame…"_

"_Qué…?"_

"_Por favor, siéntate… Kenshin…"_

_Kenshin obedeció sintiendo por el tono de voz del hombre que el asunto era muy serio…_

"_Tomoe no era lo que crees… Era una doble…"_

"_Qué! Anciano manipulador! No puedes hablar en serio!"_

"_Sólo cállate y escúchame tonto! Ella era una doble agente… trabajaba para otra agencia… La cual… aún no conozco y no puedo probarlo…"_

"_Pero cómo…"_

"_Deja de interrumpirme Kenshin! Ella estaba detrás de alguien del que sólo tú y yo sabíamos el escondite… Aún cuando nadie debía saber dónde está ella… Dónde crees que estuvo la noche antes de la misión?"_

_Kenshin abrió sus ojos viendo el curso de la conversación…_

"_No baka deshi, ella no estuvo aquí revisando los perfiles! Estuvo en mi casa, en mi cama para ser exacto; estuvimos fornicando como si no hubiese mañana!"_

_El primer impulso de Kenshin fue levantarse y golpear a Hiko pero algo lo contuvo… Sus ojos ámbar se pegaron al piso digiriendo lo que había escuchado._

"_Sí Kenshin! Ella pasó toda la noche conmigo."_

"_Hiko…" Siseó Kenshin peligrosamente._

"_Pero si crees que estoy jactándome por eso entonces no me conoces… Estoy intentando abrir tus ojos porque ella era una mujer manipuladora… Te tenía en su dedo sólo para llegar a mí… Y cuando lo hizo, no perdió tiempo… Y mientras debía estar durmiendo, ella abrió mi seguro y buscó en mi computador personal algún tipo de pista… sobre su paradero…"_

"_Su paradero…? El paradero de quién!"_

"_La heredera de Colmillo Blanco… Kaoru Kamiya…"_

"Tu nombre derrumbó las paredes que cuidadosamente había construido como un castillo de cartas… Por Tomoe pude haber sido el responsable por… Maldición! Pudo haberte lastimado… otra vez…"

"Kenshin…"

"Me di cuenta que tu vida, aunque tu verdadera identidad era desconocida, era un blanco… Después de que me juré a mi mismo que algo como eso nunca pasaría otra vez… Comencé a planear todo… cómo aproximarme a ti… cómo estar cerca… los amigos que teníamos en común…"

"Misao y por supuesto… Aoshi…"

"Sí… Aoshi fue una ayuda fundamental para presentarnos oficialmente…"

"Estaba tan avergonzada… pero nunca olvidaré la forma en que me miraste…"

"Estuve contento con sólo ser tu amigo…" Dijo Kenshin mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Pero… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te enamoraste de mi… y no pude luchar contra eso… Estuve dividido entre el amor, el arrepentimiento y la culpa… Créeme cuando digo que estos 4 años han sido los más felices de mi vida pero también sé que te he hecho sufrir debido a mi frío humor e indiferencia… No sabes cuántas veces, cuando te tuve debajo de mí, gimiendo de placer, mi consciente gritaba que estaba haciéndote sufrir al mantenerte en la oscuridad… Que fui el responsable por la muerte de tu padre… y tu madre… Siempre te he hecho sufrir… y no lo merecías…"

Kaoru lo silenció tranquilamente al colocar un dedo en sus labios.

"Gracias por decirme la verdad…"

"Kaoru…"

"Kenshin…" Comenzó Kaoru. "Ahora entiendo todo… Tú… tus pesadillas… lo que pasó a mi alrededor… pero Kenshin… nuestra vida nunca será fácil… de eso estoy segura pero… Sí… Tengo cada razón en el mundo para odiarte… pero… mi… mi amor por… ti es más fuerte que eso… Todos tienen secretos… todos tienen problemas… Nosotros, Kenshin, no somos diferentes… pero quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que pase, nunca renunciaré a ti…"

Una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras él la acercaba más.

"Te amo… Kaoru…"

Sus palabras sólo reforzaron lo que su rostro ya estaba transmitiendo… Amor… Kaoru lo leyó en sus ojos y sintió como si verdaderamente estuviera viéndolo por primera vez… Sin mentiras… Sin máscaras…

Comprensión…

Kaoru se soltó aunque él estuviera reluctante a dejarla ir… Pero su dulce sonrisa la hizo aceptar su silenciosa petición.

Ella se levantó pero su contacto visual nunca se rompió… Ellos se instalaron en un cómodo silencio…

Sus delicadas manos dejaron las suyas sólo para agarrar la correa de su suelta bata…

Un pequeño tirón y la correa estaba en el piso…

Fuertes emociones fueron revividas…

Su dedo tomó la bata y lentamente la retiró de su cuerpo…

Kenshin se levantó y estrelló su delicado cuerpo contra sus duros rasgos…

Y sus bocas se encontraron en un fiero beso…

Necesidad…

Deseo…

Y amor…

_Porque encontrarían la fuerza para continuar si existen dentro del otro…_

------

Continuará…

------


	21. Chapter 20: El juego

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** No, aún no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin…

------

------

Capítulo 20 – _El juego_

------

------

El sol brillaba débilmente, no quedaba calor. Oscuras nubes grises se estaban reuniendo en el cielo. Un escalofriante viento se levantó.

Pronto llovería…

Y aún él esperaba paciente… Ningún viento frío… Ninguna lluvia lo removería de ese lugar…

Realmente no le importaba los elementos. Él estaba esperando… esperando por ellos…

En medio de tantas desgracias y problemas esta era una ocasión feliz.

Celebrar vida era una ocasión feliz en medio de tantas muertes…

Una gran sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Sería bueno verlos otra vez… Tenían una larga historia juntos y muy en el fondo eran amigos a pesar de los pasados desacuerdos.

Él permanecía inmóvil con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho encarando las puertas corredizas del hospital.

Pero estaban seguros que tomaría para siempre…

_Misao…_

De repente las puertas corredizas se abrieron…

Y una imagen de armoniosa felicidad apareció en la puerta.

El hombre en la silla de ruedas estaba levantándose lentamente ayudado por una enfermera.

Junto a él estaba una pequeña mujer con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos hablándole animadamente a la enfermera junto a ella.

La maternidad realmente le sentaba, pensó el hombre para sí. Estaba aún más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio… Él sabía que su esposo no estaba totalmente cómo cuando estaba cerca…

Pero había confianza… y fuertes lazos que nadie podría romper…

Sus cálidos ojos verdes voltearon hacia la calle. Una silueta solitaria que estaba en un auto llamó su atención.

Una figura solitaria pero no desconocida…

"Soujiro!" Llamó la mujer de ojos verdes. Su suave voz alertó la atención de su esposo hacia el hombre… sus ojos se oscurecieron en cierta forma pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible.

"Misao!" Respondió Soujiro mientras se acercaba. "Aoshi…"

"Soujiro." Reconoció Aoshi soberbio.

"Oh Soujiro, es bueno verte! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Acércate más y conoce al nuevo miembro!"

Mientras Soujiro se acercaba más podía ver a la bebé durmiendo tranquilamente en el calor de su madre totalmente inconsciente de los alrededores.

"Es una pena que esté durmiendo… tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto!"

"Cuál es el nombre de la princesita?" Preguntó Soujiro de repente curioso.

"Es Sachi. Creo que le queda…"

Mientras Soujiro veía a la amorosa madre que ahora representaba Misao una nueva comprensión de su naturaleza se formó… Cómo envidiaba a Aoshi por todo lo que tenía ahora… que en el fondo pudieron haber sido suyas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

"Bueno, es bueno verte también…" Comenzó Soujiro mientras aclaraba su mente de recuerdos pasados. "Estoy aquí para llevarlos a casa. Puedo ayudarte Aoshi?"

Aoshi sólo asintió y le permitió al sonriente hombre ayudarlo a caminar hacia el auto.

"Felicitaciones Aoshi, eres un hombre afortunado…" susurró Soujiro.

"Sí, lo soy… También puedes ser un hombre afortunado si haces a un lado el pasado."

Una especie de emoción destelló en los ojos del hombre y no pasó desapercibido para Aoshi.

"Gracias Aoshi…" Susurró Soujiro una vez más antes de ayudar a Aoshi a entrar en el espacioso auto.

Una vez acomodados en el auto, el motor rugió y dejó el hospital.

"Soujiro?"

"Sí Aoshi?"

"Alguna noticia de Himura?"

"No realmente… Claramente es imposible rastrearlo. Katsura y… Tomoe están enfadados pero Hiko permanece totalmente pasivo como si no se preocupara por Kenshin."

"No creas eso Soujiro, Kenshin y Hiko comparten una relación tormentosa pero profunda." Añadió Misao. "Y por Tomoe, no le gusta mostrar emociones… mucho menos estar molesta por su desaparición…"

"Bueno Misao sólo puedo basar mi opinión en lo que no puedo ver en ella… Todos sabemos que Tomoe tiene una personalidad muy compleja y reservada… Está ahí y no ha hecho un movimiento aún pero… está muy callada…"

"Eso era de esperarse." Añadió Aoshi.

"En verdad… Digo… Esa pequeña víbora sólo está esperando el momento justo…" Misao vociferó sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba delicadamente las rosadas mejillas de su durmiente bebé.

"Si ella realmente es una de ellos entonces no _necesitaría_ esperar por el momento justo." La profunda voz de Aoshi interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos.

"No _necesitaría _esperar…?" Se preguntó Misao en voz alta mientras se volteaba levemente para mirar a su esposo. Una comunicación sin palabras entre ellos le dio a Misao la respuesta. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras asimilaba lo que Aoshi había implicado con sus palabras. Color se drenó de su rostro y sus pensamientos se volvieron a Kaoru. Una cálida mano sobre la suya en su regazo rompió su ensueño. "Realmente crees que ellos regresarán…?"

Aoshi sólo asintió.

"Infortunadamente estoy de acuerdo con Aoshi…" Añadió Soujiro mientras le prestaba atención al tráfico.

"Pobre Kaoru… Cómo puede la vida ser tan injusta con ella…?" Su frustración apenas contenida. "Tú… crees que ella sabe lo que pasará?"

"Quién sabe…"

"Pero Aoshi, conoces a Kenshin mejor que nadie!"

"Estás equivocada Misao. Creo que no hay nadie que realmente conozca a Kenshin… Excepto Hiko…"

"Aoshi…"

"No podemos hacer nada Misao. Tenemos que esperar y ver." Respondió Aoshi tranquilamente mientras llevaba su fría mano a sus cálidos labios.

Algo que asemejaba a celos golpeó a Soujiro mientras reajustaba el espejo retrovisor.

------

El espacioso café estaba reventado con vida y ruido. Algunos estaban comiendo su desayuno; otros sólo habían escogido el café como un refugio temporal de la lluvia.

En una pequeña mesa en medio del café estaba sentada una mujer estudiando cuidadosamente los alrededores mientras cepillaba unas arrugas invisibles de su perfecto suéter cuello de tortuga verde oscuro.

Una mirada a su reloj le confirmó que él estaba tarde.

De repente la atmósfera pareció cambiar. El sonido de ropa se escuchó y ella sintió que alguien se sentó tras ella en otra mesa.

"Llegas tarde." Su delicada voz fue escuchada.

Una masculina carcajada fue su única respuesta mientras el hombre abría el periódico y escondía sus atractivos rasgos de los curiosos ojos.

La paciencia se agotó, la mujer recogió sus cosas y estuvo por irse cuando una fuerte mano agarró su delicado puño y la hizo sentarse otra vez con sus espaldas hacia el otro.

"Vamos belleza, nunca fuiste así de impaciente… Qué pasa, mi amor?" Su profunda y espeluznante voz fue escuchada por primera vez.

"Los has encontrado?"

"No, mi amor."

"Entonces por supuesto algo está pasando. Dijiste que podrías rastrearlos." Siseó la mujer.

El hombre simplemente rió.

"Qué es tan divertido?"

"Mi amada… Tomoe… Te acostaste con Battousai por tres años y no aprendiste nada de él…?"

"Tiger…" Siseó Tomoe peligrosamente.

"No uses ese tono de voz conmigo. Sabes que no soy fácilmente impresionado. Debes saber que Battousai puede evitar ser visto si lo desea y aún desaparecer si quiere. OIAC tiene acceso a cada satélite en el planeta y me dijiste que los usaste todos y aún no hay señales de ellos! Así que esperas un milagro de mi, Tomoe? Soy la cabeza de esta organización, demando las acciones. Tú sigues órdenes, nada más."

"Soy más que consciente de eso… pero no veo cómo eso resuelve nuestro problema…" Respondió Tomoe mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus elegantes uñas.

"Es muy simple, mi amor… _Nosotros _no tenemos un problema. Battousai resolvió el problema tan pronto como huyó con su esposa de OIAC."

"Nadie puede encontrarlos, Tiger! No es nuestra misión encontrar al heredero, matar a Battousai y enterrar a OIAC?"

"Sí mi amor…"

"Entonces cómo podremos llevar a cabo nuestras tareas si el hombre que puede llevarnos al heredero se fue!"

"Oh mi amor, Battousai te engañó bien todos esos años… Estás convencida que no regresará, no es verdad…? Bueno, debo informarte que regresará… pronto… Su sentido de justicia y verdad será su ruina." Respondió el hombre con un tono burlón.

Las palabras del hombre hicieron eco en su mente. Las emociones la habían cegado momentáneamente. No había considerado ese escenario. Siempre había pensado que él había huido para bien…

_Por supuesto que no… Kenshin… Tú la amas y harás cualquier cosa para limpiar su honor… Al final yo fui la engañada… No te preocupes… Pronto estaré ahí para ver mi victoria…_

"Mi amor?" Inquirió la profunda voz del hombre.

"Tiger…"

"Después de que nos hayamos encargado del viejo pícaro…"

"Hiko siempre será un problema pero estoy segura que estará devastado… Esa será la oportunidad perfecta para obtener la información sobre el paradero del heredero…"

"Bien, me alegra que hayamos superado nuestro… pequeño desacuerdo… Tenemos tantas cosas por delante mi amor…"

"Me voy Tiger… Hasta la próxima vez." Susurró Tomoe tranquilamente antes de reunir sus cosas y levantarse.

El hombre bajó el periódico y le permitió a sus ojos seguir su cuerpo en retirada. Una larga mano pasó por sus puntiagudos mechones blancos de su cabello y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

------

El cuerpo estaba pesado pero se sentía en el cielo. Un desnudo brazo se extendió a su lado en busca de algo…

Donde debería estar otro cuerpo sólo había una sábana fría.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Estaba sola…

_Otra vez…_

_Kenshin…_

Ella se levantó lentamente asimilando los alrededores esperando… encontrarlo…

Era un día oscuro, la casa sólo estaba iluminada por las brillantes llamas que venían de la chimenea… Todo estaba en silencio…

_Por qué… Kenshin…_

Los eventos del previo día pasaron en su mente como un rayo. Ella cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro que de alguna forma aclaró su borrosa mente.

_Aún hay algo que lo aleja de mí… pero qué…?_

Reuniendo cuidadosamente una sábana blanca alrededor de su cuerpo para conservar algo del calor dejó el nido de almohadas y cobijas en la chimenea y caminó hacia la habitación en busca de algo de ropa.

Kaoru no tenía duda de que Kenshin no estaba dentro de la cabaña así que decidió buscarlo y un par de jeans y un cálido suéter servirían perfectamente. El descubrimiento de un par de tenis en el armario la hizo notar cuán devoto era Kenshin a los pequeños detalles. Conocía sus colores favoritos, conocía su talla, su número de zapatos…

_Nunca cesas de sorprenderme Kenshin Himura…_

Pronto su cabello quedó recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ahora estaba lista para buscarlo.

Dejando la habitación, ella cruzó la sala y alcanzó la puerta.

Cuando giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, el aroma de tierra húmeda asaltó sus sentidos.

_Lluvia…_

La lluvia había cesado hace un rato y las espesas nubes se disiparon lentamente.

_Esto se siente tan bien…_

Pensó Kaoru mientras se detenía en el húmedo pasto.

Con los pulmones llenos de aire fresco y sin idea de dónde encontrar a Kenshin, Kaoru le permitió a sus pies y a su intuición guiarla en el bosque.

Después de 10 minutos de caminar entre los altos árboles Kaoru alcanzó un pequeño lago.

Sí, el escenario sin duda era hermoso pero lo que había del otro lado del lago era impresionante.

Una mancha de rojo y negro…

Una danza mortal…

De espada y experiencia…

Contra un enemigo invisible…

Una vez más sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente hacia él… tan lenta y silenciosamente como fuera posible…

Un rugido casi animalístico hizo eco en el bosque… Su cuerpo desapareció en el aire… Una ráfaga de viento se levantó…

Kaoru no tuvo elección sino cubrir su rostro.

Cuando abrió sus ojos podía verlo inmóvil mirándola.

"Kaoru…"

"Buenos días Kenshin…" Respondió Kaoru suavemente mientras se acercaba.

"Lo siento Kaoru pero…" Comenzó a explicar Kenshin pero Kaoru levantó un delicado dedo hacia sus labios.

"No es suficiente Kenshin… Algo está mal… Aún hay algo que no me has dicho… Aún hay algo que te aleja de mí… Qué es…?"

Una expresión culpable destelló en su rostro. Kenshin volteó, enfundó la espada y levantó su suéter abandonado.

"Estoy cansada de secretos, Kenshin!"

"Ambos lo estamos…" Susurró Kenshin. "Pero termina pronto…"

"Kenshin… Qué… qué quieres decir…?" Preguntó Kaoru cautelosamente temiendo a la oscura sombra que ahora cubría su corazón.

"Hay consecuencias por cada acción tomada… Mi caso no es diferente…"

"Kenshin…?"

"Mañana vamos a regresar a OIAC… He reunido las pruebas para probar tu inocencia y podré limpiar tu nombre… Ese es mi único objetivo… Después de eso algo tiene que pasar… Traicionar a OIAC es firmar… una… sentencia de muerte…"

"Qu… ué…?"

"Cuando regresemos, seré arrestado y sentenciado a muerte."

Y el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas para Kaoru.

_Muerte… es sólo el comienzo…_

------

Continuará…

------


	22. Chapter 21: Alas rotas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Después de 22 capítulos creo que es muy claro que no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin…

------

------

Capítulo 21 – _Alas rotas_

------

------

El agua estaba tan caliente…

El agua estaba tan insoportablemente caliente pero no importaba en realidad…

En ese momento todo parecía tan absurdo… Nada tenía importancia o significado…

Nada…

Su cabeza estaba azotada… Dolía más que nunca… Su mente estaba intentando crear escenarios…

_Un mundo sin Kenshin…?_

Ellos habían pasado por tanto y aún parecía que la vida estaba por girar otra vez… la rueda de la fortuna nunca se detiene…

_Una vida sin Kenshin…?_

La pregunta estaba consumiendo cada pensamiento y sentimiento.

Su mente estaba recordando su conversación que había tenido lugar hace minutos…

"_No… No… No hablas en serio… No puedes hablar en serio…" Kaoru se mantuvo diciendo una y otra vez mientras su nerviosismo dominaba su sistema._

"_Kaoru… Kaoru, escúchame…"_

"_No… No Kenshin! No! No quiero escuchar! No me importa! No puedes hablar en serio!"_

"_Hablo en serio, Kaoru…"_

"_Entonces huiremos! Nos esconderemos de todos!"_

"_Kaoru! Kaoru…" Continuó llamando Kenshin mientras agarraba sus hombros y la obligaba a mirarlo. "Kaoru, escúchame! Nunca podría condenarte a la vida de un fugitivo! Nunca! Huir no es la solución… OIAC es una organización poderosa que nunca dejará de perseguirnos… Yo podría permitirme hacerlo pero nunca te arrastraría conmigo…"_

"_Entonces prefieres… condenarme a una vida sin… ti…" Susurró Kaoru tranquilamente._

"_Kaoru…"_

"_Una vida… sin ti… dolor eterno… No puedo soportarlo… No puedo… No puedo…"_

"_Por favor Kaoru…"_

"_Debe haber otra forma! No puedo… No puedo perderte… No puedo…"_

"_Kaoru, sabía muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias cuando decidí probar tu inocencia… pero eso no me detuvo…"_

"_Kenshin…"_

"_Mi vida es tuya… Y felizmente afrontaré las consecuencias…"_

"_No tengo el… coraje…"_

"_No digas eso, Kaoru!" Siseó Kenshin mientras cubría su boca con su mano. "Te… amo, Kaoru… nunca lo olvides…"_

A pesar del agua caliente Kaoru tembló. Sus húmedos mechones negros cubrían sus ojos.

_Por qué…?_

Sus pensamientos se volvieron a Dios.

_Por qué…?_

Ella no era una convencida creyente pero había alguien sobre los hombres que controlaba el destino…

Había sido el destino actuando cuando se conocieron la primera vez…

_Por qué…?_

Y ahora era el destino que estaba alejándolo de ella…

_Por qué…_

_Por qué…?_

_Por qué!_

------

"Entonces Battousai regresará?"

Hiko levantó lentamente su rostro para mirar al sonriente hombre.

"Kenshin hará lo que tiene que hacer."

"Y qué pasa entonces?"

"Será arrestado."

"Y luego?"

"El comité decidirá su destino. Lo sabes, Saitou."

"Entonces serás capaz de matar a tu propio hijo…?"

"Son nuestras reglas, Saitou…"

------

"Muerte…" Susurró Kenshin a la vacía sala… "Está bien dejarla en la oscuridad…?"

_Estoy siendo sincero contigo Kaoru…? No debo decir más pero…_

Una imagen de una deprimida Kaoru cuando le reveló las consecuencias de sus acciones estaba grabada profundamente en su mente…

_Debo…? _

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño.

_Puedo…? _

"Kaoru…"

_Su dulzura… su calor…_

Él había pasado los últimos años de su vida dedicando su existencia principalmente a ella… Era su prioridad mantenerla a salvo. Su objetivo era mantenerla en secreto…

_Ella no merece esto… No merece todo este dolor y sufrimiento…_

Manos se cerraron en puños…

Resolución…

_Kaoru…_

El sonido de la ducha hizo eco en su mente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero…

_Es muy peligroso_… Él trató de convencerse pero…

_Pero su sonrisa es más importante…_

Los músculos se flexionaron mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño. Un momento de vacilación y su mano agarró la perilla girándola suavemente en el proceso.

El aire era humeante pero sus bien entrenados ojos podían ver su quieta figura bajo el agua caliente.

Su cuerpo recibió la sensación de humedad mientras retiraba su ropa y entraba en la ducha sin hacer ruido.

Un par de fuertes manos agarró sus hombros halando su cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Profundos ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Kenshin…" Dijo Kaoru.

Sus manos trazaron círculos en su ardiente piel.

Carne contra carne…

Voces susurradas…

Y frías lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua caliente…

------

Cómo maldecía el dolor… Durante esos días incluso una prostituta estaría ofendida si escuchaba las blasfemias que salían de su boca.

Pero no podía evitarlo… Dolía mucho algunas veces… Él se mantenía quejándose y Megumi gritando que no era nada sino un niño malcriado y sucio.

Y maldición! Tenía que admitir que ella… tenía razón completamente!

Sus pasos se calmaron de repente cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba…

Estaba justo frente a una muy conocida puerta abierta…

_Kenshin…_

Sanosuke hizo una mueca de dolor mientras volteaba ligeramente para darle un mejor vistazo al interior de la vacía oficina.

Su mente no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día pero después de unos días de profundo pensamiento, las intenciones de Kenshin ahora no eran tan oscuras para él.

En ese momento había estado tan confundido por la actitud de su amigo… Pero cuando todo acabó y la pareja estuvo por irse… Su lazo invisible hablaba más alto y Sano finalmente pudo entender algo…

Sin embargo era extraño para él pensar en esos… Él… Un hombre que tenía lo suyo fácilmente con las mujeres… Las mujeres nunca fueron el problema, pensó él, desde que hubo un tiempo en que había una mujer o más en su cama cada noche…

Él era un típico mujeriego y sexista que se preocupaba poco de las consecuencias de una ardiente noche de sexo… Nunca entendió cómo un hombre podía contentarse con una mujer… Luego todos a su alrededor comenzaron a asentarse y a formar una familia propia… Aoshi y Kenshin pero… aún no podía entender eso…

No hasta ese día… el día que Kenshin lo lanzó a una cama de hospital por segunda vez y le dio la espalda a OIAC…

Traición…

En el nombre de qué…?

De una mujer… nada menos…

Había algo en la esposa de Kenshin… Él nunca había puesto sus ojos en ella antes de ese día… y tenía que admitir… había algo en ella… Sus ojos pedían demasiado…

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras pensaba en eso…

_Sí… estoy comenzando a entender lo que Kenshin vio en Kaoru…_

Si esos eventos hubieran pasado unos meses atrás no tendría el conocimiento y la capacidad para entenderlos pero…

… pero ahora…

"Sano…?" De repente la tranquila voz de Megumi rompió sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos dejaron lentamente la vista de la vacía oficina para concentrarse en la visión de la hermosa mujer ante él.

"Sano…? Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en la enfermería?"

"Estoy enfermo de estar en cama! Fui dado de alta hoy… finalmente!"

"Bueno, aún te ves horrible para mi…"

"Ah Megumi, qué encanto… pero para mi aún eres hermosa!"

"Ya veo… entonces Kenshin no fue lo duro suficiente contigo…"

"Megumi!" Gritó Sano mientras intentaba alcanzarla pero de repente hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Deberías estar en cama, testarudo!"

"Basta Megumi! Estoy bien!"

"No, no lo estás! Ah Sano, es inútil discutir contigo… Por favor, déjame ayudarte."

Los ojos de Sano se suavizaron de alguna forma mientras le permitía a Megumi agarrar su brazo cuidadosamente.

"Gracias Megumi…" Susurró Sano.

"De nada. Te ayudaré a salir y te llevaré a casa."

"No necesitas Megumi…"

"Shh… Deja de ser tan tonto. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Vamos."

------

El sol estaba cayendo lentamente… Kaoru estaba traspasada por la vista del enrojecido cielo a través de la amplia ventana de la sala. Una humeante taza de café calentaba sus frías manos.

Un movimiento en el sofá la hizo mirar a la persona a su lado.

Kenshin se movió para encender su portátil.

"Kaoru…" Comenzó Kenshin. "Todas las pruebas que he reunido están dentro de este portátil…"

Sus ojos se entristecieron mientras los enfocaba en la pequeña mesa llena de cosas. Un pequeño objeto captó su atención. Ella se inclinó y lo recogió.

"Qué es esto Kenshin?"

"Bueno… Es un sistema de rastreo GPS… lo implanté en tu auto… hace años… tal vez un año después de… la muerte… después que m…" Pero su titubeo fue interrumpido por el delicado dedo en su boca.

"Shh… No necesitas terminarlo… Entiendo…" Añadió Kenshin mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba delicadamente.

"Gracias Kaoru…" Susurró Kenshin. "En ese entonces tomé medidas para… asegurar que estuvieras bien… Era mi obligación…"

Ella podía decir que él estaba comenzando a hundirse en el mundo de recuerdos mientras sentía a su cuerpo tensarse contra su pecho.

"Kenshin…?" Susurró Kaoru para llamar su atención. "Kenshin…?" Presionó ella mientras acariciaba sus salvajes mechones rojos.

Su dulce voz penetró lentamente en su mente.

"Kenshin… Oye… Estás escuchándome?"

"Sí… lo siento amor… Qué pasa?"

"Yo… Yo…" La mente de Kaoru intentó encontrar un tema de conversación para aclarar su mente de oscuros recuerdos. "Sólo estaba preguntándome sobre las pruebas que reuniste… además del sistema de rastreo GPS…"

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante sus palabras. Ella estaba intentando alejarlo de oscuros pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

"Ah… He reunido otras cosas… también… que prueban que no estuviste cerca a ese sitio y que no ayudaste a ese hombre…"

"Como cuáles?" De repente Kaoru sonó curiosa mientras miraba el portátil.

Kenshin se separó de su calor y tocó el teclado del portátil. Algunas imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Qué es esto? Ese lugar parece familiar…"

"Tienes razón… Tuve acceso a las imágenes de las cámaras de tráfico y tomé esto… Las cámaras te tomaron en la playa cuando estacionaste el auto. Esto prueba que te detuviste en la playa en algún momento… De acuerdo a esto, 2 horas…"

"Oh… Sí, me quedé un tiempo ahí… Cuando dejé la casa y quise seguirte tanto pero… pero tenía que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros…"

"Lo siento Kaoru…"

"Todo tiene sentido ahora… Ahora tengo la respuesta a muchas preguntas… Ahora entiendo muchas conversaciones medio habladas que mi padre tuvo con mi… madre… bueno… ella me crió… aún la considero mi madre… Pero mi padre siempre fue tan reservado… apenas conocí algo sobre su pasado… Seguro, compartió algunos recuerdos de su niñez pero cuando le pregunté sobre las circunstancias que lo trajo a este lugar… siempre me evitó…" Terminó Kaoru con un nudo en su garganta.

"No puedes culparlo… Estaba intentando protegerte…" Ofreció Kenshin mientras calentaba sus frías manos.

"La ignorancia es alegría… dijo alguien…"

"Para él lo fue Kaoru… pero tal vez puedo ayudarte con algunos detalles…"

Sus palabras captaron su atención mientras se volteaba levemente en el sofá para encararlo totalmente. Kenshin lo vio como una señal para comenzar.

"Tus padres eran jóvenes… Todo fue una cama de rosas hasta el momento que descubrieron que tu… verdadera madre estaba embarazada… Fue una difícil decisión… Ella era la futura líder del Colmillo Blanco y él no pertenecía al grupo… Era una unión prohibida… Tu madre sabía los trabajos que un hijo de un líder tendría que enfrentar dentro de Colmillo Blanco. No tenía deseo de condenarte… a esa forma de vida así que ambos decidieron planear una forma de mantener tu existencia en secreto… Parece que era usual para el líder estar lejos de los cuarteles por una considerable cantidad de tiempo así que su extensa ausencia no fue tan alarmante… Tu padre llevó a tu madre a un área segura del país y esperó por… tu nacimiento… Pronto regresaron a sus lugares… Tu padre se encargó de cuidar de ti y tu madre los veía cuando tenía el tiempo y la oportunidad… Pero alguien de Colmillo Blanco descubrió su secreto y decidieron que tu padre debía huir contigo… por eso tu padre tuvo que asumir una nueva identidad… Necesitó ayuda y buscó a su mejor amigo…"

"Un amigo…?"

"Sí… Este hombre borró su vieja identidad y creó una nueva identidad permitiéndole a tu padre escapar contigo del país e instalarse aquí, en un lugar desconocido, lejos de todo… El nombre de ese amigo era… Hiko Seijuurou…"

"Hiko! Hiko conocía a mi padre!" Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Sí… Conocía a tu padre desde su niñez… Cuando tu padre aún era conocido como Kurosawa, Kenji Kurosawa…"

"El verdadero nombre… de mi padre… Kenji…"

"Eso es todo lo que sé… Sólo Hiko sabe más…" Confesó Kenshin mientras se inclinaba para tomar sus dulces labios en los suyos. "Kaoru… Es hora de irnos…" Comenzó Kenshin cuando terminó el beso. "Tenemos que regresar…"

Sus ojos se entristecieron mientras enfocaba su atención en su ensombrecido rostro.

"Kenshin…"

"Tiene que hacerse…"

"Lo sé Kenshin… lo sé pero… Algunas veces creo que no seré lo fuerte suficiente para soportarlo…" Añadió Kaoru mientras se levantaba del sofá. "Voy a empacar unas cosas…"

Kenshin permaneció callado mientras la veía dejar la sala y entraba en la habitación. Sus ojos se enfocaron en otro objeto sobre la mesa… Un celular… Que pertenecía a Kaoru…

Él conectó el celular en el portátil.

Mensajes recibidos en los últimos días aparecieron en la pantalla del computador… Algunos números los conocía bien… Otros…

_Otros…_

Su curiosidad lo llevó a reproducir el mensaje que estaba en el correo de voz del celular.

"Mi querida Kaoru… Soy yo, Jonathan. Estoy preocupado por ti… Dónde has estado? Por favor Kaoru dame alguna noticia. Fui a tu casa pero no había nadie ahí… ni tu esposo… Estoy preocupado… Por favor mi querida Kaoru…"

Los labios de Kenshin tenían una extraña sonrisa mientras detenía el mensaje.

"Estás tratando de jugar conmigo… Jonathan…?" Susurró Kenshin en la vacía sala.

------

Kaoru estaba intentando convencerse de que estaba preparada para el futuro… Pero las sombras ahora cubrían su mente… Sus dedos estaban jugando con los botones de su oscura chaqueta azul mientras estaba sentada pacientemente es las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña esperando por Kenshin…

En ese momento el rugido de un motor se escuchó y Kaoru se levantó para ver lo que salía del garaje…

_Un auto… Pero… llegamos en una motocicleta…_

Sin duda… Pero un sedán negro estaba saliendo del garaje.

"Kenshin…?" Preguntó Kaoru curiosa mientras Kenshin salía del auto. "Por qué no estoy sorprendida…"

Kenshin rió tranquilamente mientras cargaba las maletas al auto…

"Lista?" Preguntó Kenshin mientras la veía entrar en el auto.

Un profundo respiro en la voz de Kaoru fue escuchado.

"Eso… creo…"

"Entonces vamos."

------

El túnel era tan oscuro como recordaba. Inconscientemente se estremeció a pesar de la confortable temperatura del auto.

Su mano derecha dejó la caja de cambios y alcanzó sus manos en la oscuridad. Sus manos encontraron las suyas a medio camino y silenciosamente se transmitieron mutuamente lo que estaban sintiendo…

"Todo estará bien…" Su fuerte y profunda voz hizo eco en el auto mientras entraba en el oscuro parqueadero de OIAC.

El auto se detuvo suavemente y establecieron contacto visual antes de salir del auto.

Kenshin sacó un maletín de cuero del auto antes de cerrarlo.

Una cálida mano en su espalda trató de proveerla del necesario consuelo mientras entraban en el elevador.

"Kenshin no creo que pueda… hacerlo…"

"Valor Kaoru… Siempre estaré contigo…" Aseguró Kenshin mientras esperaba por que las puertas se abrieran… Si su conocimiento era correcto… habría un pequeño comité de bienvenida esperando por ellos… su agarre en Kaoru se apretó…

El melodioso pito fue escuchado, las pesadas puertas se abrieron y… Sus ojos tuvieron vista de media docena de agentes y… Katsura… ahí de pie… esperando por ellos…

"Miren quien regresó… Battousai…"

"Ah… Katsura…" Habló Kenshin en una fría e irónica voz.

"Suficiente de bromas Battousai, estás bajo arresto." Informó Katsura mientras les ordenaba a sus hombres agarrarlo.

Calmadamente Kenshin dio un paso atrás y sostuvo el maletín de cuero frente a él.

"No antes de entregar este maletín a Saitou o a Hiko."

"Lleno de confianza, verdad? Me lo entregarás a mí… No es tu elección… no más…"

"No te dejaré _contaminar _estas evidencias, Katsura."

"Tiene razón." Una fría voz del medio de la pequeña multitud se añadió mientras se acercaba. "Yo tomaré eso."

"Gracias… Saitou…" Susurró Kenshin mientras le entregaba el maletín al sonriente hombre.

"Arreglaremos tus diferencias algún día…" le siseó Katsura peligrosamente al hombre…

Su única respuesta fue una usual sonrisa. Cansado de la silenciosa provocación de Saitou Katsura volvió su atención a Kenshin. "Ahora que te saliste con la tuya Battousai… Arréstenlo!"

Dos agentes agarraron a Kenshin que no ofreció resistencia. Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos inseguros mientras veía a su esposo ser alejado de ella.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin la escuchó llamar su nombre y volteó para verla otra vez. Sus ojos contenían muchas emociones… pero sus labios transmitieron silenciosamente lo que ella necesitaba escuchar…

_Te amo…_

------

Continuará…

------


	23. Cap 22: A través del valle de la muerte

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Qué más puedo decir…? NO POSEO A RUROUNI KENSHIN! Créanme!

**Nota de la autora**: No estén tan felices con esta actualización… Les aseguro que para el final de este capítulo tendrán la necesidad de _matarme_! Y es en serio!

------

------

Capítulo 22 – _A través del valle de la muerte_

------

------

El tiempo se aminoró mientras lo veía ser llevado…

_Kenshin…_

Sus oscuros ojos azules estaban concentrados en su silueta…

Quería gritar! Quería llamarlo pero… pero no podía…

_Kenshin…_

_Kenshin… regresa…_

_Regresa… Regresa!_

Una pesada mano aterrizó en su hombro trayéndola a la realidad.

Kaoru volteó lentamente y quedó cara a cara con Katsura quien de alguna forma tenía una mirada reservada de victoria personal… Su corazón se apretó con la expresión del hombre…

_Si él supiera…_

"Y tú vienes conmigo." Le ordenó Katsura fríamente a la distante mujer ante él.

_Ella ha cambiado…_

Kaoru estuvo por abrir su boca cuando Saitou la interrumpió.

"No lo creo Katsura."

"Te atreves a retarme otra vez?"

"No pierdo mi tiempo con idiotas como tú."

"Saitou… Ella todavía es acusada de conspiración…"

"Escúchame con cuidado… Primero analizamos las pruebas luego decidimos. Hasta entonces Hiko desea mantener un ojo en ella…"

"Un ojo y todo lo demás sobre ella…" Murmuró Katsura mientras le ordenaba al resto de sus hombres retirarse. Pronto también dejó a Saitou y a Kaoru.

Kaoru volteó su atención al extraño hombre ante ella. No podía determinar lo que le transmitía… Él era un misterio…

"No intentes leerme niña, no lo lograrás. Y no intentes quedarte atrás. Hiko nos espera." Aconsejó Saitou mientras comenzaba a caminar, sus largos pasos pusieron una distancia considerable entre ellos.

Kaoru salió y lo siguió, intentando mantener el paso con él a través de los largos corredores de OIAC.

Después de unos minutos Saitou la sintió detenerse. Él volteó y estuvo listo para lanzar algunas blasfemias cuando su silencio lo intrigó. Estaba mirando cuidadosamente, sus ojos fruncidos a cada segundo, debido a algo o…

_Alguien… _concluyó Saitou mentalmente. Sus ojos amarillentos siguieron la dirección que sus ojos tomaron y tuvo su respuesta.

Del otro lado del corredor, lejos de ellos estaba una mujer… una mujer que ambos conocían muy bien bajo diferentes circunstancias…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa…

_Tomoe…_

"Ah niña…" Comenzó Saitou, capturando su atención instantáneamente. "Pronto tendrás la oportunidad para resolver las cosas con ella… pronto… Ahora muévete."

Sus oscuros ojos voltearon una última vez para mirar a Tomoe por unos segundos que parecían como una eternidad. Sus ojos mantenían una especie de desafío. Tomoe sonrió levemente y le dio la espalda. Kaoru aclaró su mente de peligrosas ideas y decidió seguir a Saitou.

_Esta mujer está retándome… Siento que tendré muchos problemas con ella… Maldita Tomoe…_

"Cuidado, mujer de Battousai… NO quiero una pelea de gatos aquí…" Avisó Saitou con un tono irónico de voz mientras mantenía una distancia considerable entre ellos.

Kaoru bajó sus ojos y siguió al hombre en silencio.

"Niña."

Kaoru se detuvo y levantó la vista para ver a Saitou esperando por ella en una gran puerta.

"Despierta niña, no tengo todo el día."

Kaoru gruñó mientras pasaba y encaraba dudosa la puerta.

"Espera niña, toma esto." Dijo Saitou mientras le entregaba el maletín que Kenshin había traído.

"Tengo un nombre sabes." Dijo Kaoru mientras lo aceptaba.

"De verdad…?" Su profunda voz sarcástica fue escuchada mientras desaparecía por el corredor. "Buena suerte niña."

Kaoru suspiró profundamente mientras encaraba otra vez la puerta. Sus manos temblaban pero no sabía por qué. No tenía nada que temer de Hiko.

Por qué la duda…?

"Estás esperando una invitación!" La inconfundible voz de Hiko fue escuchada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kaoru suspiró otra vez. El anciano nunca cambiaba…

Su delicada mano giró suavemente el picaporte y la vista del gran hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio como un rey de viejos días la recibió.

"Finalmente! Entra y cierra la puerta si no te importa!"

Kaoru obedeció en silencio su petición y se acercó más al escritorio.

"Toma asiento."

"Gracias…" Dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba.

"Qué hay en el maletín?"

"Todo lo que Kenshin reunió para probar mi inocencia."

"Oh, sí. Dámelo."

Kaoru colocó delicadamente el maletín sobre el escritorio de caoba. Hiko lo recogió y lo abrió, sus oscuros ojos sólo se tomaron unos segundos para identificar el contenido del maletín.

"Hizo un buen trabajo." Concluyó Hiko mientras lo cerraba.

"Es verdad?"

"Qué?" Preguntó Hiko ya sabiendo lo que intentaba saber. La fragilidad era sólo una ilusión para ella… Él sabía que en el fondo había una remarcable y fuerte mujer ante él.

_Él escogió bien…_

"Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando." Vino la rápida respuesta.

"Sobre la inminente muerte de Kenshin, dices?" Gritó Hiko y la sintió hacer una mueca ante sus rudas palabras.

"Sí…" Susurró Kaoru. "Es verdad?"

"Dudas de su palabra?"

"No! No… No es eso… Aún no puedo creerlo…"

"Las reglas nos mantienen vivos… Reglas que condenan a muerte a aquellos quienes hacen lo que hizo Kenshin."

"No es justo! Es tu hijo!"

_Muy bien niña… Lo estás haciendo bien…_

"Sí, soy su padre pero también soy el principal director de esta organización! Nadie está sobre nuestras leyes."

"Tus leyes!" Escupió Kaoru mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, nuestras leyes! Kenshin sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo cuando decidió actuar. Fue su elección!"

"Por mi! No! No es justo!"

"Maldición niña, ve esto como su sacrificio final y reparación por lo que hizo!"

Kaoru se detuvo de repente. Sus ojos se tornaron sin fondo mientras miraba la amplia ventana.

"No quiero un sacrificio… Sólo quiero un momento de paz con… él… a mi lado…"

Hiko se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

"Tú, más que nadie más, mereces ser feliz… lo siento…"

Cristalinas gotas de agua amenazaban con caer mientras volteaba para encarar a su suegro.

"Kaoru, tengo una difícil tarea ante mí. Estoy por matar a mi propio hijo y estoy obligado a hacerlo… porque no soy el único que vota…" Concluyó el hombre sobre su susurro y desvió sus ojos de los suyos. "Alrededor del mediodía, habrá una reunión del comité, ellos decidirán…"

"Puedo verlo…?" Preguntó Kaoru finalmente mientras tomaba un profundo respiro para represar la fuerte voluntad de llorar.

"Me temo que no… Sólo después de la reunión…"

Sus ojos se entristecieron.

"Debes dormir un poco…"

"Estoy bien Hiko."

"Insisto… Te quedarás conmigo por el momento… Al menos hasta que las cosas se… arreglen…"

Opuesta a la puerta principal de la amplia oficina había otra puerta. Hiko la abrió.

"Quédate aquí. Es mi cuarto privado. Intenta descansar… Te llamaré cuando comience la reunión."

"Gracias…" Susurró Kaoru mientras entraba en la amplia habitación y Hiko cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Ella liberó un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

_Kenshin…_

Hiko, después de que cerró la puerta de la habitación, caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó.

Ahora tenía una difícil tarea: tenía que protegerla… y la protegería… En nombre de su padre…

_No te preocupes Kenji… Dios, estarías orgulloso de ella…_

Sus sentidos cruzaron la oficina y la habitación… Su patrón de respiración había disminuido de alguna forma…

Se había dormido…

_Bien…_

Su atención volvió a su computador.

Alguien necesitaba saber…

Después de marcar unos comandos, una desenfocada imagen apareció en la pantalla.

"Es seguro?" Preguntó una voz distorsionada.

"No te preocupes, apagué las cámaras."

"Dime."

"Curioso, verdad?"

"Hiko…" Advirtió la voz.

"Ella está aquí, conmigo."

"De verdad! Está…"

"Ahora está durmiendo…" Interrumpió Hiko.

"Me alegra…" La voz suspiró con alivio. "Y tu mocoso?"

"En custodia. El comité pronto decidirá su destino…"

"Oh… Ella va a quedarse contigo por el momento?"

"Sí, pero olvídalo, no puedes venir aquí, es muy peligroso."

"Maldito Hiko, siempre tienes que adivinar mis pensamientos!"

"En eso soy bueno…"

"Nunca cambias Hiko!"

"Quieres que lo haga?"

"Realmente no… Ahora dime, cómo van las… cosas…?"

------

La cama era extrañamente cómoda.

Se sintió cálida y confortante a pesar de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

_Mentiras, dolor, engaño, intrigas… Cuándo terminará todo esto…?_

Una pregunta quedaba en la oscuridad…

Ella estaba entre mundos… Entre dormir sonoramente y despierta sólo tomando un momento para ella…

_Para componerme y encontrar una fuerza divina para solucionar las cosas… Cómo demonios terminé en medio de todo esto…?_

Otra pregunta sin respuesta…

Un nudo se estaba formando lentamente en su estómago… La ansiedad finalmente estaba alcanzándola…

_Finalmente en la tierra, niña…?_

Preguntó la cínica voz de su consciente.

_Sí…_

De vez en cuando la oscuridad se sentía bien… Un oscuro lugar… para no sentir luz detrás de los párpados cerrados… Se sentía tan bien concentrarse un poco en ella y meditar sobre todo.

_Kenshin…_

_La principal razón por la que continuaba respirando…_

_Cómo puede una persona ser tan dependiente de alguien más…?_

_Ella fue tan independiente y ahora…_

Kaoru alejó esas ideas, sabía a dónde la llevarían…

_Vamos a enfocarnos en algo más… Las probabilidades… Qué si…?_

_Un poco tarde para eso, no crees?_

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar… Si… No… No… Tengo que creer…_

En algún lugar en la oscuridad una cálida mano tocó su hombro y todas las ideas volaron…

_Todo…_

_Espera…_

_Oye, deja de empujarme!_

Gritó Kaoru mentalmente cuando la mano comenzó a empujarla.

_Oye! Oye!_

"Despierta niña!"

En algún lugar dentro de su mente vibró una fuerte voz.

"Despierta niña!"

La voz sonó, esta vez más fuerte.

"Despierta niña!"

La voz descendió y Kaoru saltó de la cama en un segundo.

"Lo… lo siento… Me quedé dormida… lo siento…"

"Maldición niña! Por tu pesado sueño vamos tarde!"

"Lo siento terriblemente Hiko… Sólo dame un minuto…" Susurró Kaoru mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para lavar su rostro pero se detuvo de repente. "Espera, dijiste nosotros?"

"Sí."

"Pero la reunión está por comenzar y vas a presidirla. Mi presencia no es necesaria."

"Sí."

Kaoru suspiró, realmente el anciano sabía cómo enfurecer a una persona.

"Y?"

"Y qué niña?"

"Por qué tengo que ir contigo?"

"Algunas veces eres tan densa niña… Vas a asistir a la reunión."

"Asistir… De verdad…?"

"Cielos niña! No me hagas perder más tiempo y apúrate!"

Kaoru corrió hacia el baño, lavó su rostro y arreglo su cabello tan rápido como pudo.

"Entonces vas a permitirme estar dentro de la sala de reunión?" Preguntó Kaoru mientras se unía al hombre en la puerta de su oficina.

"No."

Kaoru levantó una elegante ceja mientras intentaba una fría fachada.

_El anciano está probando mi paciencia… Y mi resistencia también…_

"Entonces Sr. Hiko… Dónde?"

Hiko rió mentalmente, la chica lo estaba haciendo bien, pensó él. Realmente estaba soportando sus medios enervantes.

"En una pequeña oficina con una ventana hacia la sala."

"Oh…"

Silencio se instaló mientras dejaban la oficina y caminaban por el largo corredor.

"Puedo hacer una pregunta, Hiko?"

"Qué niña?"

"Conocías a mi padre? Sabías todo de mí…"

"Sí, lo conocía."

"Tantos secretos…" Susurró Kaoru.

"No juzgues duramente a tu padre Kaoru, él trató de protegerte."

"E incluso dio…"

"Su vida por ti." Terminó Hiko tranquilamente por ella. "Él te amó mucho. No te hundas en la autocompasión. Quería que vivieras sin importar qué…"

"Lo sé…"

"Entonces vive."

------

Era una experiencia extraña.

Estar del otro lado, atrapado dentro de una celda de cuatro paredes.

Kenshin miró sus manos esposadas y suspiró.

_Déjalos experimentar el triunfo…_

_Déjalos…_

Salvajes mechones rojos cubrían sus misteriosos ojos de las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba sentado muy quieto en la pequeña cama. Era la perfecta imagen de la tranquilidad…

Pero por dentro…

Por dentro…

Su mente estaba buscando fallas…

_Si…_

_Si…_

El metálico sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó de su momento de introspección.

_Una visita…_

El inusualmente serio rostro de Sano se asomó vacilante.

"Sano." Reconoció la tranquila voz de Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" Dijo Sano mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

"Cómo estás?" Preguntó Kenshin de repente para romper el hielo mientras sus ojos descansaban en el cabestrillo que Sano todavía usaba.

"Como puedes ver todavía estoy curándome pero estoy bien. Y tú?"

Los labios de Kenshin esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba sus manos.

"Como puedes ver, esposado… Mira Sano, lo siento…"

"No digas nada, Kenshin."

"Sano…"

"No. Ahora me escucharás. Me conoces, no soy muy bueno con las palabras… Trabajo mejor con mis puños pero sin embargo esto tiene que salir. Yo… te juzgué duramente en ese momento."

"No es sobre el juicio… Tenía que hacerlo Sano, por Kaoru… y en el proceso me volteé contra mi amigo."

"Lo sé, entiendo."

"Sí?" Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron sorprendidos.

"No pude verlo entonces pero… bueno… vamos a decir que comprendo tus motivaciones… Y sabes qué? En estos días me encontré pensando que si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… O al menos me gusta pensar que podría haber hecho lo mismo…" Terminó Sano con una sonrisa infantil.

"Gracias Sano…"

"Sin importar qué soy tu amigo."

Un momento de silencio se asentó mientras los dos hombres finalmente alcanzaban un grado de mutuo entendimiento.

La expresión facial de Kenshin se animó un poco mientras hablaba otra vez.

"Sano… me pregunto si esta nueva visión de las cosas es el resultado de estar alrededor de alguien con largo cabello negro con el nombre de Megumi…"

------

Kaoru miró la silla cercana con duda. Sería bueno sentarse pero su ansiedad no estaba calmándola.

Desde donde estaba tenía una fantástica vista de la reunión a través de una gran ventana. Podía verlos pero las personas adentro no podían verla.

Sorpresa la asaltó cuando se dio cuenta de cuántos directores constituían el núcleo de OIAC.

Algunos rostros eran conocidos para ella…

_Hiko, Katsura, Saitou y Tokio…_

Otros rostros eran… totalmente desconocidos para ella…

Kaoru era positiva de que estaban por votar…

Hiko había permanecido en silencio mientras otros directores discutían vivamente las consecuencias de los actos de Kenshin.

A los otros no los conocía pero cada vez que Katsura hablaba, tenía la fuerte voluntad de cerrar la boca del hombre permanentemente…

Pero ahora estaban mirándose mutuamente, en silencio.

Hiko se levantó y habló por primera vez en esa reunión.

"Es hora de votar. Una decisión difícil está ante algunos de nosotros. Otros ya han decidido… Personalmente… Yo estoy en el filo de un cuchillo… Kenshin Himura es mi hijo y debido a mi parcialidad no votaré… Ahora queda en sus manos…" Hiko pausó mientras aclaraba su garganta. "Directores, voten. Quién vota en favor del último castigo?"

Kaoru se abrazó y de repente sintió frío. Esos segundos parecían horas…

Lentamente se levantaron manos en el espeso aire.

El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir más rápido.

Katsura levantó su mano, seguido por un rubio y luego una mujer de negro… El último en levantar la mano fue Saitou.

_No…_

_No… No… No!_

Hiko bajó su cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

"Está decidido entonces." Su voz fue escuchada unos segundos después. "Kenshin morirá."

Kaoru cayó en la silla cercana y comenzó a respirar otra vez.

Katsura mantenía una mirada triunfante mientras asimilaba la derrotada mirada de Hiko.

"La ejecución… tendrá lugar hoy…"

_Hoy!_

"… alrededor de la media noche…" Añadió Hiko tranquilamente. "Saitou?"

"Sí, Hiko?"

"Prepara todo."

Saitou sólo sonrió y asintió mientras Katsura fruncía peligrosamente sus ojos de zorro.

Kaoru sintió una sombra invadiendo su espíritu…

_Oh Dios!_

"Miren quién está aquí." Una fría voz vino desde la puerta de la pequeña oficina.

Kaoru volteó de repente para encarar a… Tomoe…

_Justo lo que necesitaba…_

"Oh, pobre Kaoru… pero sabes, realmente esperaba encontrarte con tu cara cubierta de lágrimas…"

"Tomoe, qué haces aquí?" Espetó Kaoru mientras le levantaba el rostro a la fría mujer.

_Resiste Kaoru, resiste…_

"Lo mismo que tú aunque mis intenciones no son tan nobles… Verás, yo no lloro más por él…" Tomoe rió levemente mientras se recostaba contra la puerta ahora cerrada.

"Después de todo lo que has pasado, deseas su muerte?"

_Sólo juega con ella, será más fácil de esta forma…_

"Lo merece." Vino la inesperada respuesta de los perfectos labios de la mujer.

"Te compadezco, Tomoe."

"No lo dudo pero realmente, no llegues ahí, no me importa tu compasión, si crees que estás afectándome, estás tristemente equivocada."

"No eres nada sino una mujer frustrada."

"Tal vez… pero al final gano. No hemos terminado todavía…"

"No, pero por ahora déjame en paz." Dijo Kaoru cansadamente.

"Oh, así que me tienes miedo…"

"Que divertido Tomoe pero tú fuiste la que necesitó dos hombres para golpear a una mujer indefensa…" Añadió Kaoru con sarcasmo.

"Sólo estoy comenzando…" Y con eso Tomoe abrió la puerta y dejó a Kaoru sola quien se sentó en la silla otra vez.

------

Kaoru estaba esperando a Hiko cuando salió de la sala. Hiko bajó sus ojos y Kaoru esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Katsura y Tomoe observaron la interacción con gran interés.

"Puedo… Puedo verlo ahora?" Preguntó Kaoru tranquilamente.

"Sólo después de que le dé las noticias."

------

"Ahora que has aclarado tu mente debes concentrar tus esfuerzos en la mejor forma para decirle eso a Megumi. Lo merece."

"Lo sé Kenshin pero…"

"Quiero creer que todo estará bien… cuando me vaya…"

"No es justo…"

"Son las reglas." Respondió Kenshin tranquilamente.

"Kenshin…"

"Yo me hice esto, Sano. Y ahora debo aceptarlo. Mira Sano… Debo pedirte un favor…"

"Cualquier cosa."

"Kaoru necesitará ayuda."

"Puedes contar conmigo, Kenshin…"

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió.

"Terminaron los dos?" Interrumpió la fuerte voz de Hiko.

"Sí, estaba por irme." Ofreció Sano, conociendo bien el tono de voz del anciano. Detrás de toda esa arrogancia natural, había algo en Hiko…

_Oh… La reunión ha terminado… Y por lo que puedo ver en los ojos del hombre, el comité ha votado contra… Kenshin…_

Hiko enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de su hijo.

Tan pronto como Sano dejó la celda, Kenshin le dijo a Hiko que se sentara en la silla mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

Un lenguaje sin palabras… gestos silenciosos…

"Y…"

"Y…"

"Mira Kenshin, no soy un hombre que va con rodeos. Votaron a favor de tu muerte."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza, permitiéndole a sus rojos mechones cubrir levemente sus ojos ámbar.

"No te escondas en ese mundo oscuro, Kenshin, Kaoru necesita tu fuerza más que nunca. Y tú necesitas la suya."

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Padre…"

"No me gusta esta estupidez sentimental pero… pero eres mi hijo."

"Siento mucho todos los errores que cometí." Se disculpó Kenshin honestamente mientras se levantaba con la esperanza de abrazar a su padre.

El hombre simplemente se levantó y se hizo a un lado.

"Lo siento niño pero realmente no me gustan los abrazos."

"Oh."

Hiko suspiró y aclaró su garganta.

"Traje los papeles que pediste si algo pasaba…" Informó Hiko mientras le entregaba unos documentos. "Estás seguro de esto?"

"Sí… Tengo que asegurar que Kaoru… estará bien después de esto…"

"Estaré ahí para ella, siempre. Es mi nuera."

"Gracias padre…"

"Debo irme, Kaoru está desesperada por verte." Dijo Hiko mientras volteaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Padre?"

"Sí?"

"Aunque he estado equivocado siento todo lo que hice… Por las vidas que tomé y por el dolor que te causé."

Los ojos de Hiko permanecieron en su hijo antes de dejarlo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

_Gracias Kenshin, por ser mi hijo… _Añadió Hiko mentalmente.

Afuera de la celda estaba Kaoru esperando pacientemente por Hiko. Cuando vio la puerta abrirse, su corazón se animó un poco con el prospecto de ver a Kenshin otra vez.

"Kaoru, puedes entrar."

"Gracias Hiko." Susurró Kaoru tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Hiko se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en la puerta medio abierta, esperando pacientemente que ella entrara.

Pasos titubeantes hicieron eco en la entrada de la celda.

"Kenshin…"

"Entra Kaoru y cierra la puerta."

La última vez que se habían visto había sido sólo unas horas atrás pero parecía una eternidad. Esa presión en el pecho estaba consumiendo a Kaoru mientras veía a su esposo, un hombre derrotado…

_Kenshin…_

"Luché duro para evitar esto…" Susurró Kenshin mientras sentía sus ardientes ojos consumirlo.

"Kenshin, no es justo…"

"Sí, lo es. Mira…" Kenshin llamó su atención mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la cama, junto a él. "Tuvimos esta conversación antes, sabía lo que estaba haciendo…"

"Estoy por perderte otra vez…"

"Nada de lo que diga lo mejorará pero… Kaoru…" Susurró Kenshin mientras enmarcaba su rostro entre sus manos lo mejor que podía. "Siempre estaré contigo… Te amo demasiado y me duele dejarte sola en medio de todo esto…"

Lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente por su rostro.

"Te amo Kenshin… te amo…"

Sus cálidos labios encontraron los suyos en un reafirmante beso que selló ambas promesas.

"Kaoru…"

"Sí?"

"Debo darte algo…" Dijo Kenshin mientras volteaba para recoger los papeles que estaban sobre su almohada. "Toma esto."

"Qué… es?"

"Léelo."

Sus rápidos ojos escanearon rápidamente el primer documento que sostenían sus temblorosas manos. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

"Adopción… papeles de adopción?" Susurró Kaoru mientras enfocaba su atención en el rostro de su esposo en busca de respuestas.

"La madre de Yahiko está muriendo y su fin está cerca… Después de eso él estará solo… Pero sé que sin importar no estará solo porque tú siempre estarás ahí para él. Yo simplemente me ocupé de la parte burocrática del proceso. Su futuro está asegurado."

"Gracias, Kenshin…" Respondió Kaoru mientras más lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

"Vamos, hay más."

Sus nublados ojos buscaron las cartas del segundo documento. Ella leyó las primeras líneas del documento una y otra vez.

_No puedes ser… No…_

Kenshin esperó pacientemente por su reacción. Una de las cosas más interesantes en Kaoru era asistir a todas las reacciones que su expresión facial podrían mostrar en cuestión de segundos.

"No… no puede ser…" Susurró Kaoru, incredulidad evidente en su perdida voz.

"Pero es verdad." Aseguró Kenshin mientras tocaba su rostro otra vez. "Es tuyo, finalmente es tuyo, después de todos estos años…"

"El dojo de mi padre… Mi dojo… Pero cómo?"

"Simplemente lo compré."

"Cómo? Cuándo? Pensé que pertenecía a alguien llamado Rodrigo León…"

"Lo compré hace unos meses pero de hecho fue el Sr. Rodrigo León quien lo compró…"

"Entonces…"

"Soy él, usé ese nombre como una cubierta."

"Oh…"

"Era tu sueño… Es tu sueño Kaoru y yo sólo espero que algún día ese lugar abra otra vez… Contraté un arquitecto para estimar un presupuesto… Creo que la conociste hace un tiempo…"

"Ella te dijo que estuve ahí?"

"Al minuto que dejaste el edificio…"

"Gracias Kenshin… Esto… Esto… Dios! NO tengo palabras para expresarlo." Susurró Kaoru mientras hacía a un lado los documentos y alcanzaba para abrazar a Kenshin.

"Gracias Kaoru, por el amor que me diste…"

Y permanecieron en un confortante y silencioso abrazo, sólo disfrutando del calor mutuo por largo rato…

Su tiempo estaba acabándose…

------

"Creo que es hora que cuestiones toda tu vida, Battousai."

"Ya lo hice." Respondió Kenshin tranquilamente sin más fuerza para soportar al arrogante hombre mientras lo llevaba por el blanco y angosto corredor. No había puerta al final del corredor, sólo una pequeña habitación llena de espejos…

Este era su caminata final… Pronto todo terminaría…

"_Eres débil… La muerte es la única solución…_"

"_De ahora en adelante te ayudaré niño…_"

"_No, no puedo controlarte, sólo puedo guiarte a escoger el camino correcto. Si eliges ignorar mi mano, es tu problema!_"

"_El camino de la espada es el camino de la muerte!_"

"_No sé quien eres y ciertamente no sé de lo que hablas. Te sugiero dejar este lugar._"

"_Tú mataste a mis dos amigos Kenshin… Eso nunca te lo perdonaré._"

"_Tomoe no es lo que crees, Kenshin! Debes escucharme!_"

"_Sí Kenshin, me casaré contigo._"

"_Consciente de las consecuencias… Sólo puedes causarle más dolor…_"

"_Battousai… Hitokiri Battousai…_"

"_Cobarde! Al menos pelea conmigo!_"

"_Estoy cansada de secretos, Kenshin!_"

"_Te amo…_"

Kenshin se detuvo de repente cuando alcanzó la pequeña habitación. En medio de la sala había una cama con cadenas de cuero.

Sus ojos se voltearon hacia la ventana de espejo… No podía ver quién estaba detrás.

Saitou le gesturizó para que se acostara en la cama. Sus pasos eran confiados.

_Ahora es muy tarde…_

Saitou comenzó a atarlo asegurándose de que no hubiera espacio para errores.

Del otro lado de la ventana, Kaoru estaba callada tras Hiko, sus nublados ojos pegados al cuerpo de Kenshin.

Katsura y Tomoe habían insistido en asistir a la ejecución… Estaban cerca también asimilando el victorioso escenario.

Rabia también como profunda tristeza lentamente estaba consumiendo a Kaoru mientras sus delicadas manos se cerraban en puños, sus uñas cortaban su preciosa piel.

Extrañamente Kenshin sintió frío por dentro. Para él parecía que Saitou estaba teniendo un explicable placer al preparar todo y de hecho lo estaba.

Su relación nunca había sido una fácil pero ahora…

Saitou tenía su espalda hacia él pero Kenshin sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

_Preparando la inyección…_

Cuando Saitou volteó otra vez tenía en su mano la inyección.

"Bueno Battousai, este es el final del camino." Habló Saitou mientras se acercaba al hombre indefenso.

Del otro lado de la ventana, Kaoru palideció y tocó desesperadamente la ventana.

Saitou se preparó para inyectar el líquido letal en el torrente sanguíneo de Kenshin.

Kenshin nunca se movió mientras la aguja rompía su piel. Sólo un empujón de Saitou y el líquido entraría en la sangre de Kenshin.

Kaoru agarró el fuerte brazo de Hiko como si estuviera aferrándose a su vida.

Tomoe rió recatadamente mientras Katsura asistía con una calma mortal.

Kenshin luchó contra la inconsciencia y miró una vez más hacia la ventana. Él sabía… Sabía que en ese lado estaba Kaoru…

_Lo siento Kaoru…_

"Te veo en el infierno, Battousai." Ofreció Saitou en su particular forma de tratar con la situación.

Ojos ámbar aún estaban enfocados en el vidrio pero su cruda voz fue escuchada… una última vez…

"Kaoru…"

Todo su cuerpo se movió ligeramente una última vez y luego… tranquilidad… silencio mortal…

Nada…

Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron…

Kenshin Himura había muerto.

_Una vida terminaba… Otra comienza…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… Estoy psicológicamente preparada para recibir amenazas de muerte… Adelante con ellas… Pero puedo añadir algo antes de que me maten? **Este no es el final de la historia! **Gracias…

Lo siento, lo siento mucho… Pero esto tenía que seguir este curso, no hay otra forma… Por ahora no puedo revelar más… Sólo pido que confíen en mí en esto de acuerdo?

Hola? Por favor? No lloren… No lloren! Fue muy malo de mi parte pero… No lloren! **La historia no ha terminado todavía!** Aún hay algunos capítulos por venir! Lo prometo!


	24. Chapter 23: Cenizas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Ah… No? Déjenme aclarar esto… Me demandarán si digo que Rurouni Kenshin es mío…? Es así? Demándenme, una estudiante sin dinero! Ah… Es una broma, cierto? No…? Ouch, dejen eso! Entiendo su punto! Está bien! Yo no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin. Satisfechos…? Bien…

**Nota de la autora**: Como ven, el capítulo 22 no fue el final de la historia!

------

------

Capítulo 23 – _Cenizas_

------

------

Su corazón saltó.

Sus ojos se cerraron… para siempre…

De repente todo se oscureció dentro de su corazón… dentro de ella…

_Tranquilidad…_

Un angustiado grito salió de sus labios.

_No!_

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

_No! No!_

Lágrimas cubrían su rostro de porcelana.

_No…_

Una mano larga tocó su hombro.

"Kaoru…" Habló Hiko suavemente mientras él la hacía voltear para encararlo.

Su dolor la hizo lanzarse en sus brazos.

"Todo estará bien." Ofreció Hiko mientras Kaoru continuaba llorando.

En la distancia ojos vengativos observaban la escena con diversión.

"Ten cuidado Tomoe." El hombre junto a ella le recomendó tranquilamente mientras veía su pasiva señal de victoria.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo Katsura." Respondió Tomoe amargamente.

"Una persona honorable nunca siente placer de la desgracia del enemigo." Una suave voz femenina hizo eco en la amplia sala llena de ventanas.

Los ojos de Katsura se abrieron lentamente sorprendidos mientras volteaba para encarar a la dueña de la voz que estaba en la puerta.

"Tokio, te sugiero elegir tus palabras cuidadosamente." Dijo Katsura con una voz peligrosa.

"Ah Katsura, ella es lo mayor suficiente para defenderse." Respondió Tokio mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia Hiko y Kaoru, sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro inexpresivo de Tomoe.

"Cuidado Tokio, algún día tu esposo no estará alrededor para protegerte." Espetó Katsura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Tomoe lo siguió pronto, sus oscuros ojos enviaban un claro y estremecedor mensaje a Tokio.

Cuando dejaron la sala, Tokio suspiró suavemente con alivio y tocó delicadamente la temblorosa forma de Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" Susurró Tokio.

Lentamente Kaoru se retiró del abrazo de Hiko y volteó para encarar el recatado rostro de Tokio.

Sus lágrimas cesaron.

Sus ojos se fruncieron volteando para encarar el muerto cuerpo de su esposo a través de la ventana.

------

"De cenizas a cenizas, de polvo a polvo…"

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

Tan oscuro como las almas abajo.

Un pequeño grupo de personas estaban reunidas alrededor de un ataúd y una tumba abierta.

La profunda y fuerte voz del viejo sacerdote continuó intentando traer consuelo a las almas alrededor. De vez en cuando sus piadosos ojos volteaban para mirar a la pobre viuda.

_Pobre joven… _Se mantuvo pensando el hombre mientras la veía sollozar sonoramente en los brazos de otra mujer.

_Pobre niña… Tan joven… Dios tiene una extraña forma de actuar…_

"Kaoru…" incentivó Misao mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su amiga.

"Recibe a tu hijo en tus brazos mi Señor…" Concluyó el sacerdote con voz clara, gesturizando ligeramente hacia sus ayudantes para bajar el ataúd.

Lentamente Kaoru se liberó del protector abrazo de Misao y caminó vacilante hacia el ataúd. Manos temblorosas sentían la textura de la sencilla madera tallada mientras depositaba una sencilla rosa blanca sobre el ataúd. Un hombre oprimió un botón y comenzó a bajar. Los otros dos ayudantes ya estaban cubriendo el ataúd con tierra.

Largos minutos pasaron mientras Kaoru permanecía mirando paralizada el ataúd siendo totalmente cubierto con tierra.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a disiparse dejando a la joven viuda atrás. Un momento a solas era necesario.

El anciano sacerdote se acercó más a la joven mujer.

"Lo siento, Sra. Himura…" El hombre intentó consolarla pero no obtuvo reacción de ella.

Misao tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella susurrando su nombre suavemente.

"Kaoru, es hora de irnos…"

"Dame unos… minutos…" Respondió Kaoru en una voz extrañamente serena.

"Bien…" Respondió Misao mientras volteaba y caminaba hacia su esposo dejando atrás a su amiga.

Sus ojos zafiros se enfocaron en la tierra recientemente cavada, sus mechones los cubrían, aislándola del mundo alrededor.

Desde lejos ella sabía que varios ojos estaban fijos en ella.

"No sé cuánto tiempo podré continuar con esto…" Le susurró ella al viento.

Como una respuesta el viento trajo a sus oídos el sonido de pasos aproximándose.

_Hiko y…_

"Kaoru…" La profunda voz de Hiko llamó su atención.

_Hiko y…_

Ella levantó su rostro lentamente hacia el oscuro cielo.

_Hiko y…_

Un rebelde rayo de sol atravesó las oscuras nubes e iluminó el cementerio por unos segundos.

Una luz dorada entró en su subconsciente.

_Hiko y…_

Ella volteó tranquilamente para encarar a Hiko y a… un hombre que estaba a su lado.

_Y… él…_

Su mente no pudo evitar sino comparar a los dos hombres. A diferencia de la alta e impositiva presencia de Hiko, este hombre era más bajo con penetrantes y oscuros ojos azules y corto cabello oscuro que parecía transmitir una sensación de tranquilidad. Podía decir que estaba mirándola mientras él escondía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su negra chaqueta.

Hiko aclaró su garganta.

"Kaoru… Estoy preocupado por tu seguridad y no puedo estar siempre alrededor así que he asignado a este hombre para protegerte. Lo siento pero es necesario…"

"Entiendo Hiko…"

El hombre más bajo dio un paso y extendió su mano.

"Soy Soujiro Seta, Sra. Himura… Siento mucho su pérdida…"

Su mano tocó la suya y electricidad corrió por su sistema.

"Gracias… Sr. Seta…"

En ese momento comenzó a llover.

Sus ojos voltearon hacia el cielo.

"Debemos irnos Sra. Himura, estoy seguro que Hiko está esperando por nosotros."

Ella había estado tan distraída que había fallado en ver que Hiko estaba con ellos.

"Sí…" Susurró ella.

"Se mojará, Sra. Himura… Permítame…"

El hombre de cabello oscuro estaba sosteniendo una sombrilla la cual abrió en orden de protegerlos de la lluvia.

En la distancia, una estatua en el centro de la fuente captó su atención. Era un ángel esculpido en piedra oscura.

La imagen estaba profundamente grabada en su mente y mantenía muchos recuerdos…

_Kaoru miró el oscuro cielo gris… Los temas de conversación se acabaron y el silencio se instaló. Kaoru miró otra vez la tumba de su padre…_

"_Estoy molestándote Kaoru?"_

"_Qué…? No, no. Por supuesto que no."_

"_Me iré si deseas estar sola…"_

"_No. Mi padre siempre está conmigo… No necesito venir a la tumba sólo para estar cerca a él… Así que no te vayas… Yo…" no quiero estar sola terminó Kaoru en su mente._

"_Tienes un alma hermosa Kaoru."_

_Kaoru miró la honesta expresión de Kenshin y se sonrojó… Qué fácilmente podría derretirla este hombre…_

_Sin embargo Kaoru tenía un comentario que decir bajo su lengua pero una pequeña y cristalina gota de agua la detuvo._

"_Qué…?"_

"_Parece que está comenzando a llover…" Dijo Kenshin mientras miraba al enfurecido cielo._

"_Maldición!" Maldijo Kaoru bajo su respiración._

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_Lo siento pero olvidé mi paraguas!"_

"_Bueno, creo que eso no es un problema…" ofreció Kenshin mientras abría su paraguas negro y los cubría. "Déjame ofrecerte llevarte a casa."_

_Kaoru miró a Kenshin y lo supo. Sabía que su vida nunca sería la misma. Sabía que estaba atada a él…_

_En un confortable silencio ellos dejaron el frío cementerio. Una distante voz hizo voltear a Kaoru y le dio una última mirada al cementerio._

"_Pasa algo?" Preguntó Kenshin._

"_No…" susurró Kaoru mientras volteaba a encararlo de nuevo. "No pasa nada…"_

_Pero Kaoru escuchó la voz otra vez… No podía decir si era verdad o si sólo era su mente jugándole bromas pero la escuchó…_

_ No estás sola… Hija… _

"Sra. Himura?" Su voz la despertó de su mar de recuerdos.

"Lo siento… Sr. Seta… Sólo recordaba algo…"

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Sra. Himura… Si desea que me vaya…"

Una delicada mano tocó levemente su brazo.

"No…" Susurró ella mientras sacudía su cabeza. "No…" _No quiero estar sola… no de nuevo… ni nunca…_

------

La conocida vista de su casa calentó su corazón.

Era bueno regresar a casa…

Alguien estaba en la puerta.

_Sae…_

"Kaoru…" Susurró Sae. "Cómo es…"

"Estoy bien, Sae… Sólo necesito… descansar…" Respondió Kaoru cansadamente. "Yahiko?"

"Él se encerró en su habitación…"

Kaoru suspiró suavemente mientras entraba. Una extraña mirada de Sae le recordó de repente que no estaban solas.

"Oh, lo siento… Olvidé presentarte. Sae, él es Soujiro Seta, Sr. Seta ella es Sae, mi vecina y amiga. El Sr. Seta es mi… es… fue un buen amigo de K… Kenshin quien ofreció ayudarme por el momento…"

"Sabes Kaoru que también estoy aquí para ayudarte…" Los ojos de Sae destellaron hacia el sonriente hombre. Había algo en él que…

"No seas tonta, Sae, lo sé pero estás por tener a ese encantador bebé…"

"Sin embargo…"

"Lo sé Sae… Quiero tu ayuda y sobre todo tu amistad… Pero debes pensar en ese bebé también… Siento tanto todos los problemas que te he dado…"

"Soy tu amiga Kaoru, era lo menos que podía hacer…" Su garganta se atascó con emoción. "Ah, las hormonas! No importa Kaoru… Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"No, gracias Sae…"

"Bueno entonces, me voy a casa… Te veo después Kaoru y si necesitas algo llámame…" Ofreció Sae mientras abrazaba a Kaoru tanto como se lo permitió su abultado vientre.

"Gracias Sae…" Susurró Kaoru mientras Sae dejaba la casa. Kaoru cerró la puerta tranquilamente. Cuando ella se volteó sus ojos encontraron los de él. "Sr. Seta, si me disculpa un momento…"

"Adelante Sra. Himura, él la necesita…"

Sus pasos eran pesados y lentos. Se sentía tan cansada mientras caminaba hacia su habitación intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para consolar a Yahiko.

Ella se detuvo y enfrentó la puerta cerrada por unos minutos. Era algo difícil de hacer… Sus manos giraron lentamente la perilla sólo para encontrarla con llave.

"Yahiko…" Llamó ella suavemente. "Por favor Yahiko, abre la puerta…"

Minutos de silencio pasaron antes de escuchar ruido de la habitación.

Vacilante, Yahiko abrió la puerta, manteniendo baja su cabeza en el proceso.

"Puedo entrar?" Su voz era suave. Sus ojos canela miraron hacia ella en busca de algo a qué aferrarse.

Sí… Su rostro estaba cansado, sus ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas en los últimos días… Pero había algo, en sus ojos, una desconocida emoción que… Podía ver eso…

Yahiko se hizo a un lado mientras Kaoru entraba en la oscura habitación. Sus pequeños dedos estaban buscando el interruptor en la fría pared.

Kaoru sintió lo que el chico quería hacer.

"No te preocupes Yahiko… Sin luz artificial… No deberías esconderte en la oscuridad." Dijo Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas cerradas y las abría. Dorados rayos solares invadieron la habitación acompañados por una suave brisa.

"El aire está cambiando… El verano está aquí…" Susurró Kaoru a nadie en particular.

"Kaoru…" Comenzó Yahiko.

"Sé lo que vas a decir y estoy deteniéndote ahí antes de que digas algo tonto."

"Pero Kaoru fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara! Mi culpa!"

"Es típico del ser humano culpar a alguien… Si eso es lo que deseas… te culparé…"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de shock.

"Y también me culparé así como a… Kenshin… y… y a los otros…" Terminó su voz tranquilamente.

"Kaoru…"

"No Yahiko, entiende esto. Es tan simple para nosotros intentar culpar a alguien pero esa no es la solución. Ahora… tenemos que recoger nuestras vidas y comenzar todo otra vez."

Sus oscuros ojos buscaron los suyos por la habitación pero Yahiko mantuvo gacha su cabeza.

"Yahiko…" alentó Kaoru.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios y Kaoru se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Yahiko…" Dijo Kaoru mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, tomando su encantador rostro en sus manos revelándole sus lágrimas. "No llores… No soporto verte llorar…"

"Todos… los que conozco… Todos… los que me agradan… mueren…"

"No digas eso…"

"Es… verdad! Mi padre murió! Kenshin murió y mi madre está muriendo! Estoy solo! Siempre estoy solo!"

"No digas eso, Yahiko… No estás solo, nunca estarás solo… Siempre estaré contigo…"

"Tú también me dejarás algún día! Lo sé!"

"Yahiko!" Llamó Kaoru mientras lo obligaba a mirarla. "Escúchame! No estás solo! Te quiero…"

Sus lagrimosos ojos se abrieron cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios.

"Te amo Yahiko… Te considero como un hijo… Te quiero… Siempre estaré aquí para ti…"

Él la abrazó, su alma desesperada por un cálido abrazo…

"Soy… tan estúpido… Kaoru… sé cuánto… amaste a Kenshin y aquí estás… consolando a un estúpido… niño como yo…"

"Eres una persona sabia para tu edad… Estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo… Comenzaremos juntos, de acuerdo?"

"Kaoru…"

"Está bien llorar… Aquí estoy Yahiko… aquí estoy…"

Sus sollozos sacudieron su frágil cuerpo… Kaoru lo abrazó más fuerte y depositó un maternal beso en su frente.

Sus ojos dejaron su tembloroso cuerpo sólo para concentrarse en la sombra que estaba en la puerta.

"Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien…" Susurró Kaoru, sus ojos nunca dejaron los ojos del hombre de cabello oscuro en la puerta.

------

Continuará…

------


	25. Chapter 24: De Humo y Espejos

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Después de todo este tiempo estoy escasa de opciones… sólo digamos que no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin… Es claro? Bien…

------

**Previamente…**

"Está bien llorar… Aquí estoy Yahiko… aquí estoy…"

Sus sollozos sacudieron su frágil cuerpo… Kaoru lo abrazó más fuerte y depositó un maternal beso en su frente.

Sus ojos dejaron su tembloroso cuerpo sólo para concentrarse en la sombra que estaba en la puerta.

"Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien…" Susurró Kaoru, sus ojos nunca dejaron los ojos del hombre de cabello oscuro en la puerta.

------

------

Capítulo 24 – _De Humo y Espejos_

------

------

El hombre de cabello oscuro entró a la habitación silenciosamente.

"Permíteme." Su profunda voz hizo eco en sus oídos y provocó escalofríos en su sensible piel.

Lentamente ella liberó el cansado cuerpo de niño mientras el hombre lo cargaba con cuidado para no despertarlo, y lo acostaba en su cama cubriéndolo en el proceso.

"Duerme Yahiko, duerme…" Susurró el hombre mientras besaba paternalmente la frente del niño.

Sus profundos ojos azules miraban su cuerpo sobre el niño. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El hombre se levantó y la encaró… Caminó hacia ella y levantó su delicada mano, guiándola fuera de la habitación por el corredor, hacia su habitación. Sin palabras, él abrió la habitación, permitiéndole entrar.

Tomados de las manos, él cerró la puerta tras ellos, escudándolos del mundo.

------

Sus elegantes manos femeninas maniobraban el volante del pulido sedán negro sin esfuerzo a través de las ocupadas calles de la ciudad.

Cuando se detuvo en la luz roja, sus oscuros ojos voltearon hacia el espejo admirando su apariencia. Unas bien manicuradas trazaron formas invisibles sobre las horribles y viejas cicatrices de su mejilla. Su rostro frunció mientras desviaba sus ojos del espejo retrovisor.

_Te haré pagar…_

Mientras la luz cambiaba a verde la tranquilidad del auto fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

Ella suspiró suavemente y le permitió a un delgado dedo presionar el botón mientras la otra mano agarraba el volante.

"Si?" Inquirió su fría voz.

"Hola querida. No es un hermoso día?" Vino una profunda voz masculina del celular.

"Pensé que llamarías."

"Me he vuelto tan predecible, querida?" Preguntó la masculina voz burlonamente.

"De cierta forma."

"Es una línea segura. Dime lo que quiero escuchar."

"Seis pies bajo tierra."

"Revisaste el cuerpo?"

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar sola con el cuerpo."

"Tomoe." Advirtió la voz.

"Pero asistí a la autopsia de su cuerpo que hizo el Dr. Martin."

"Es digno de confianza?"

"Sí."

"Bien entonces… Ahora que Battousai oficialmente está fuera del camino, podemos concentrarnos en otras cosas."

"El siguiente paso?"

"Hiko es el único que queda. Debe ser eliminado al igual que OIAC."

Tomoe quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Qué te preocupa Tomoe?"

"Los superiores del Colmillo Blanco no estarán de acuerdo… la muerte de Battousai puede ser vista como una señal de debilidad de nuestra parte, Enishi… Los superiores pueden querer investigar…"

"Crees que no he planeado las cosas, mi amor? Los superiores no sabrán lo que está pasando aquí… Mis propios seguidores son leales a mí. Tú, querida, de todas las personas, deberías ser más confiada…"

"No es eso Enishi…"

"Deja tus tontas ideas Tomoe. Las cosas van como se planearon. No tengo real ventaja en encontrar al heredero del Grupo Colmillo Blanco. Sin heredero seré el líder oficial y eso es todo lo que quiero. Y nada me detendrá de alcanzar mi meta, entendido mi amor?" su voz contenía una seria amenaza.

"Entendido Enishi."

"Bien. Ahora que otra vez hemos establecido nuestras prioridades podemos concentrarnos en Hiko."

"Qué sugieres?"

"Ahora tenemos un elemento desprotegido."

Los ojos de Tomoe se oscurecieron de cierta forma mientras asimilaba el significado de sus palabras.

"Te refieres a la esposa de Battousai…"

"Que voz tan fría querida… ella puede no saber nada de lo que estamos buscando pero puede ser un excelente cebo para seducir a Hiko."

"Crees que Hiko caerá?"

"Querida lo haces sonar tan vulgar…"

"Battousai puede estar muerto pero ella aún está siendo fuertemente protegida."

"Protegida dices? Por quién?"

"La vi dejar el cementerio con Soujiro Seta."

"Oh sí, una de las mascotas de Battousai… Hiko nunca cesa de asombrarme, estaba esperando que Sagara estuviera cuidándola…"

"Entonces qué tienes en mente Enishi?"

"Tan pronto como las cosas se desarrollen te informaré querida."

Y la línea quedó muerta.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus alrededores. Estaba llegando a OIAC.

------

"Has visto el reporte que los experto dejaron en tu escritorio?"

"Sí." Respondió Hiko mientras llenaba un vaso de whisky y se volteaba para mirar al alto hombre quien había entrado a su oficina.

"Sabes mi opinión pero la última palabra es tuya. Actuamos?" Los amarillentos ojos del hombre se concentraron en Hiko.

"Sí." Respondió Hiko mientras presionaba un botón en el comunicador. "Señorita Josephine?"

"Sí, Sr. Seijuurou?"

"Comuníquese con Katsura. Dígale que necesito hablar con él ya en mi oficina."

"Enseguida Sr. Seijuurou."

"Gracias señorita Josephine."

"Esperamos por ella?" preguntó Saito en un tono de voz ligeramente curioso. "Ha alcanzado el parqueadero de OIAC."

Algo destelló en los ojos de Hiko por unos segundos mientras pasaba un simple sorbo del ardiente líquido amarillo.

"Katsura tiene que aprender una lección. Permitirle escapar por _simples pulgadas. _Ella pronto revelará su verdadera cara."

"Katsura es una pérdida de tiempo. Debemos atraparlos a los dos y terminar con esto." Gruñó Saito mientras se recostaba contra la pared y encendía un cigarrillo.

"Esta es su idea, no mía." Espetó Hiko mientras llenaba de nuevo su vaso. "Pero puedo entender sus intenciones."

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante." Comentó Hiko en voz grave.

"Querías verme, Hiko?" Preguntó Katsura mientras entraba en la oficina, levemente sospechoso del ambiente cuando ubicó a Saito recostado contra la pared.

"Sí. Nuestros expertos me han entregado los reportes sobre las evidencias que Kenshin trajo."

"Déjame adivinar, su perra es inocente." Respondió Katsura con voz sarcástica.

"Muy inocente en realidad. Sus evidencias nos muestran al verdadero intruso dentro de OIAC, la persona que ayudó al líder del Colmillo Blanco a escapar esa noche."

"Quién es esta persona?" preguntó Katsura con cautela.

Hiko se levantó y lo encaró.

"Tomoe."

Los ojos de Katsura se abrieron ligeramente tan pronto como escuchó el nombre de su hija.

"Felicitaciones, tu hijo estaba bien entrenado en manipular personas y hechos. Es claro que las evidencias han sido falsificadas."

Hiko sonrió tristemente.

"Tu hija logró engañarnos a todos, Katsura."

"Esto es tan conveniente para ti Hiko, no es así? Una excusa fácil para deshacerte de nuestros enemigos…"

"Para un hombre que creyó que las emociones no son consecuentes ciertamente estás siendo engañado por ellas…" añadió Hiko.

"Tomoe es leal a OIAC." Declaró Katsura mientras desafiaba a Hiko.

"Sí? Esa noche ella robó un auto como el que posee Kaoru y se disfrazó como ella. Por supuesto que sabía que estaríamos monitoreando toda la operación, sabía que la captaríamos en nuestras pantallas. Pero Tomoe no contaba con el hecho de que Kenshin había tomado algunas medidas concernientes a la seguridad de Kaoru. Él colocó un sistema de rastreo GPS en el auto de Kaoru. Tampoco estaba contando con la posibilidad de que kaoru dejaría la casa esa noche. Pensó, que por enviar fotografías comprometedoras de ella y Kenshin, Kaoru se sentaría y lloraría toda la noche." Hiko pausó. "Debo decir que Tomoe hizo una equivocada interpretación de su personalidad. Pero kaoru dejó su casa y usó su auto. Las cámaras del tráfico la captaron y a su auto en ese momento del otro lado de la ciudad. Mientras que las evidencias encontradas en su casa, ahora se comprobó que fueron colocadas ahí deliberadamente."

"Eres un hombre ciego, Hiko."

"No. Eres tú el ciego."

Las manos de Katsura se cerraron en puños mientras intentaba duro controlar sus rabiosas emociones.

_Tomoe… Tomoe… No es posible. Debo advertirle!_

"Tomoe… Tomoe…" enfatizó Katsura "… es inocente…"

Dentro de su bolsillo, su celular marcó automáticamente el número de Tomoe.

------

Tomoe estaba saliendo del auto cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar otra vez.

"Sí?" preguntó ella pero su respuesta fue sonidos amortiguados y bajas voces…

------

Saitou sólo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de por qué Katsura había enfatizado el nombre de Tomoe.

Hiko permaneció pasivo mientras miraba a Katsura.

"Tomoe es culpable y será condenada por eso."

------

En el otro lado de la línea, aunque su voz era muy baja, Tomoe recibió fuerte y claro el mensaje y palideció considerablemente.

------

"Hiko, hemos sido amigos por años…"

"Años sin duda…"

"Aunque fuimos amigos, cometiste muchos errores pero permanecí a tu lado… Aún cuando esos errores implicaron a mi hija…"

Hiko le dio la espalda y llenó su vaso.

"Eso fue… un error del cual me arrepiento tremendamente pero tu hija trepó voluntariamente a mi cama."

"La hija de tu amigo! Nunca te he perdonando, Hiko."

"Nunca pedí tu perdón… Pero la pregunta es, sabías de sus verdaderas intenciones, Katsura? Sí? Sabías por qué estaba tan dispuesta a traicionar a Kenshin y a pasar esa noche conmigo!"

Katsura gruñó y golpeó el escritorio.

"Sólo querías tener buen sexo y ella estaba enojada por una pelea que tuvo con Battousai esa tarde!"

Hiko caminó hacia Katsura y lo miró a los ojos.

"Me acosté con ella porque me sedujo esa noche. Esa se volvió la excusa perfecta para ella entrar a mi casa y buscar información confidencial."

"Qué! Estás tratando de encontrar excusas! Yo permanecí callado todos estos años por nuestra amistad pero conozco y amo a mi hija. Tú arruinaste su vida y su espíritu cuando la usaste para tus propósitos sexuales, cuando te rehusaste a enviar un equipo de rescate cuando la perdimos en esa misión. Incluso le negaste eso a tu propio hijo!"

"Lo negué porque sé quien es ella realmente! Una traidora, una mujer con una fuerte voluntad para hacer todo en su poder para destruir a OIAC. Nos traicionó, Katsura y eso es por qué debe ser capturada en orden de pagar nuestro precio."

"No te lo permitiré." Espetó Katsura mientras sus ojos mantenían una luz peligrosa.

"No tendrás la oportunidad de detenerme. Hasta que determine si estás involucrado en esto, permanecerás en custodia."

"No puedes arrestarme!"

"Puedo y lo haré." Declaró Hiko calmadamente.

------

Tomoe palideció aún más mientras escuchaba la conversación.

------

El sonido del celular de Saito interrumpió la discusión.

"Sí?" Preguntó él mientras contestaba. "Arréstenla y manténganme avisado."

Katsura volteó para mirar a Saitou.

"Buena suposición Katsura, tu hija está en el parqueadero."

------

"Tengo que salir de aquí…" Susurró Tomoe en el parqueadero mientras cerraba el celular y entraba de nuevo al auto. Mientras el motor encendía Tomoe ubicó a un par de agentes armados saliendo del elevador.

"agente Tomoe, salga del auto, está bajo arresto." Gritó uno de los hombres mientras sacaban sus armas.

"Sobre mi cadáver…" susurró ella para sí mientras pisaba el acelerador.

"La sospechosa está escapando! Repito la sospechosa está escapando! Cierren las puertas!"

Adrenalina corrió por su sistema mientras intentaba maniobrar el auto fuera del parqueadero.

Ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos tan pronto como se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban cerrándose.

"No me atraparán tan fácilmente…"

El auto aceleró.

------

"Tienen permiso para disparar." Les ordenó Saitou a los hombres.

Katsura palideció aún más mientras daba amenazantes pasos hacia la sonriente forma de Saitou.

"Ese sería un acto muy tonto viniendo de un hombre tan inteligente como tú."

"Algún día te mataré, Saitou."

"Continúa intentándolo Katsura, tal ves te mate primero."

En ese momento 3 agentes entraron en la oficina.

"Pueden llevarlo ahora." Les ordenó Hiko.

------

Ella estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de las puertas.

_Lo lograré… Lo lograré…_

Una bala rompió su ventana trasera.

"Les tomará más que eso." Gruñó ella cuando vio un ATV negro tras ella y a un agente listo para disparar de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a sus llantas.

Ella aceleró aún más, alcanzando pronto las puertas, permitiéndole salir, rompiendo los espejos laterales en el proceso.

El ATV no tuvo mucha suerte golpeando duro las puertas.

"Abran la maldita puerta! La perdemos! Abran la puerta!" Gritó el agente en la radio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiéndole al ATV salir del parqueadero y entrar al tráfico.

------

"Y?" preguntó Saitou.

------

"Escapó señor." Respondió el agente.

------

Saitou cerró su celular con rabia.

"Logró escapar, Hiko."

Hiko golpeó el escritorio.

"Agárrenlo, necesito repetirlo!"

Los tres hombres agarraron a Katsura.

"Ves Hiko? No será fácil atrapar a Tomoe." Dijo Katsura con una sonrisa mientras no ofrecía resistencia a los agentes.

"Antes del final sabrás la verdad." Habló Hiko mientras les señalaba a los hombres que lo llevaran.

"Qué crees, Saitou?" Preguntó Hiko tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

"Katsura puede ser un hombre de cuestionable pasado pero no pertenece al Colmillo Blanco. Alguna vez fue un hombre de sentimientos no expuestos pero Tomoe hizo bien su trabajo, moldeándolo a un hombre más vulnerable."

"Esa es exactamente mi idea. Ahora que ella escapó, un ataque abierto sólo será cuestión de días, Saitou. Ella conoce cada rincón de OIAC."

"Tendré todo listo. Si esto no funciona tendré que matarlo otra vez…"

------

"Vamos… vamos… contesta…" Susurró Tomoe para sí mientras sus fríos ojos se movían por el ocupado parqueadero del supermercado, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa.

"Otra vez mi amor?" Su voz sonó de nuevo.

"Algo pasó, tenemos que acelerar nuestros planes."

"Qué pasó?"

"Fui descubierta."

La voz del otro lado de la línea pausó unos segundos.

"Eso fue descuido tuyo, querida. Encuéntrame esta noche en el Club SMVite."

Y la línea quedó muerta.

"Mierda! Necesito deshacerme de este auto."

Un sedán blanco parqueó cerca de ella y fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad captó su atención. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

"Necesito un auto prestado…"

Susurró ella burlona mientras salía de su auto, inconsciente del hecho de que un par de oscuros ojos azules estaban observándola.

------

Hiko Seijuurou recogió las llaves de su auto tan pronto como dejó el elevador.

Sus ojos se fruncieron ligeramente cuando vio a los expertos forenses buscar cualquier tipo de pistas que pudieran ayudar a encontrarla.

El abrió la puerta de su Volvo negro y lanzó el maletín.

_Estoy cansado… _Pensó él mientras entraba en el auto y encendía la ignición. Automáticamente maniobró el auto fuera del complejo de OIAC y dentro de las concurridas calles.

Cuando se detuvo en la luz roja, un gentil golpe en su ventana lo despertó de su ensueño.

Sus ojos se movieron por el rostro cubierto de maquillaje de la persona mientras bajaba la ventana.

"Oye guapo, quieres compañía?"

"Cuánto?" Su voz se bajó considerablemente mientras decidía jugar su juego.

"Cien toda la noche pero puedo hacer un descuento si eres un buen chico." Dijo la mujer con una astuta sonrisa.

"Entra."

"Ya te amo, guapo." Respondió la mujer mientras rodeaba el auto, exponiendo aún más sus bien formadas piernas y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Cuando entró, la luz se tornó verde.

"Una prostituta? Nunca dejas de asombrarme…"

La mujer rió mientras removía su rizada peluca rubia, revelando largo cabello oscuro.

"Siempre he querido ser rubia."

"No te queda. Te ves más fea si eso es posible."

"No seas tan malo, Hiko."

Ambos rieron mientras se miraban mutuamente.

"Sin embargo, aún es muy peligroso…" Sus ojos se oscurecieron de alguna manera.

"No te preocupes Hiko, tenía que verte personalmente y saber que nuevas noticias tienes para compartir conmigo…"

"Pero aún pudiste haber esperado…"

"Cómo va todo?"

"Todo va como se planeó. Katsura está bajo arresto y Tomoe escapó."

"Y ella?" algo destelló en los ojos de la mujer.

"No te preocupes por ella. Está bien. De hecho creo que ellos están mejor que nosotros en este momento…" Los labios de Hiko se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Prométeme que la protegerás."

"Sabes que lo haré pero debes saber que tiene toda la protección que necesita. Además se ha probado varias veces. Es una mujer fuerte."

"Lo sé…"

"Dios, es bueno escuchar tu voz. Me estaba cansando de escuchar tu voz electrónicamente distorsionada…"

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

------

Sus manos acariciaban con suaves toques la caliente piel bajo su sudoroso cuerpo queriendo sentir, queriendo saber si esto no era un sueño, si él era real…

Sus manos estaban haciendo pecaminosas cosas a su piel y en retaliación ella depositaba besos ocasionales en su pecho.

Ella cerró sus ojos saboreando el momento.

Después de unos deliciosos minutos ella abrió sus ojos otra vez mientras sentía a sus manos pasar por sus sedosos y largos mechones.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso…" Susurró ella en la oscura habitación.

Una profunda risa escapó de sus labios antes de besar la cima de su cabeza.

Sus fuertes manos agarraron su cintura y la haló aún más hacia su forma masculina.

"Kaoru…" Susurró él fijando sus ojos con los suyos. "Es bueno estar de regreso…"

Sus bocas se encontraron en un febril beso.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, un capítulo más… No quiero planear nada antes de tiempo pero creo que esto tomará 4 o 5 capítulos más… Creo…

**Nota de Inu:** Hola para todos… hacía ratito que no les escribía algo así que aprovecharé estas líneas para agradecerles a todos por esos lindos comentarios en cuanto a la traducción, pues ha sido algo hecho con mucho cariño para que personas que no dominan el idioma puedan disfrutar de historias tan buenas como esta… y en cuanto a las felicitaciones por la historia, esas se las haré llegar a Heaven9 pues ella es el cerebro de toda esta creación… Gracias a ella por el honor de permitirme traducir su trabajo y gracias a ustedes por apoyarnos a ambas… jeje…

Por otro lado, quería avisarles que ya estoy a la par con la publicación original, así que también ando en una crisis nerviosa y sin uñas por saber que seguirá a partir de este capítulo, por esta razón ahora la actualización en español dependerá totalmente del ritmo de actualización de Heaven9… así que como una lectora más… espero que lo haga pronto porque me muero por saber el desenlace!... jeje…

Aprovecho para felicitar de todo corazón a Heaven9 por esa nominación a los Premios RKRC 2005 con THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOON… muy merecida por supuesto… mil felicidades y que siga así, compartiendo con nosotros los lectores todo ese talento…

Bueno, no me queda más sino mandarles un saludo muy especial… espero volver pronto con otro capítulo así que se me cuidan mucho… Besos y abrazos!... Inu…

**PD**: Un aviso adicional… para todos aquellos que estaban siguiendo la traducción de **EN PEDAZOS** o **BROKEN PIECES**, quiero avisarles que estoy trabajando en conjunto con Kaoru-chan así que podrán encontrarla y seguir disfrutando de esta espectacular historia en su profile... Disculpen las molestias o perdidas que les haya ocasionado pero no se preocupen que la historia sigue adelante hasta el final… y más aún con la grata colaboración de Kao-chan… así que nos seguiremos viendo un tiempito más… jejeje…


	26. Chapter 25: Planes Peligrosos

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Nadie me ofreció a RK en mi cumpleaños… estaba furiosa

**Nota de la autora:** Siento mucho todo… Y lo siento por el error que encontrarán.

**Previamente…** (Bueno, olvidé explicar en el último capítulo por qué estoy añadiendo esto pero… como me estoy tomando mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones, de esta forma refrescarán sus memorias!)

------

Capítulo 25 – _Planes Peligrosos_

------

Sus manos acariciaban con suaves toques la caliente piel bajo su sudoroso cuerpo queriendo sentir, queriendo saber si esto no era un sueño, si él era real…

Sus manos estaban haciendo pecaminosas cosas a su piel y en retaliación ella depositaba besos ocasionales en su pecho.

Ella cerró sus ojos saboreando el momento.

Después de unos deliciosos minutos ella abrió sus ojos otra vez mientras sentía a sus manos pasar por sus sedosos y largos mechones.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso…" Susurró ella en la oscura habitación.

Una profunda risa escapó de sus labios antes de besar la cima de su cabeza.

Sus fuertes manos agarraron su cintura y la haló aún más hacia su forma masculina.

"Kaoru…" Susurró él fijando sus ojos con los suyos. "Es bueno estar de regreso…"

Sus bocas se encontraron en un febril beso.

------

------

La música vibraba en las oscuras paredes del ocupado club nocturno. La pista de baile estaba llena con sudorosos cuerpos mientras la música hipnotizaba las mentes.

Sus oscuros ojos se movieron por el piso abajo buscando por él.

Su mano derecha estaba ocupada con los rebeldes rizos de su rubia peluca mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Una sombra apareció sobre ella. Grandes manos la halaron rudamente hacia un ancho pecho.

"Enishi…" Susurró Tomoe mientras luchaba por girarse.

"Mi amada Tomoe… Te gusta mi club?"

"Es tuyo…? Realmente te queda."

"Vaya gracias por el elegante cumplido mi querida Tomoe. Deseo poder alabarte también pero infortunadamente aún tienes una forma muy particular de tratar con tus misiones." Su voz era fría mientras la agarraba más fuerte.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No contaba en que sería tan pronto." Siseó Tomoe tranquilamente.

"La edad está afectándote, sería obvio que Battousai encontraría evidencias para librar a su esposa." Él finalmente le permitió girarse y encararlo. "Tal vez no contabas de que la amara tanto…"

"No contaba con muchas cosas…" Finalmente susurró ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Y eso sólo prueba lo tonta incompetente que eres."

"Hice mi tarea, tengo los planos actualizados con los pasajes secretos y los códigos."

"Los códigos?!" El hombre comenzó a reír. "Estás burlándote de mi?! Apuesto que cambian los códigos cada dos horas!"

"No crees que he planeado las cosas?! Tengo una fuente fiable adentro."

"Mejor que sí. Ahora, estoy particularmente interesado en su voltio. Estás segura que lo que estoy buscando está ahí?"

"Tuve la confirmación Enishi, el sello del Grupo Colmillo Blanco está ahí."

"Estás segura?"

"Perdóname de tu sarcasmo, estoy segura que está ahí."

"No es sarcasmo Tomoe, es desconfianza desde que me fallaste. Tenía todo planeado y se supone tomaría un poco más…"

"Oh estuviste intentando comprar tiempo para ver si podías acostarte con la mujer de Battousai?" Espetó Tomoe antes de pasar un sorbo del resto de su bebida.

Enishi siseó mientras agarraba su garganta.

"La esposa de Battousai hubiese sido un interesante trofeo pero como cambiaste las reglas de nuestro pequeño juego estoy segura que debes haber formado un nuevo plan… Me equivoco?"

"Nada en menos de 12 horas." Tomoe logró decir. Enishi la soltó.

"Para un ataque? Tendrás todo listo, mi amor?"

"Si tus hombres están listos yo estaré lista."

"Palabras sólidas… Me gusta tu tono de voz. Qué más?"

"Debemos esperar que ambos estén dentro de OIAC."

"Hiko y Kaoru Himura… Hiko siempre está ahí… y por Kaoru…" Enishi permitió al nombre rodar lentamente en su lengua curioso de ver el efecto que produciría en Tomoe.

Tomoe hizo una leve mueca cuando escuchó el nombre. "Ella está cuidando al mocoso que reclutaste para infiltrarse en su casa. Nunca está lejos de él ahora que perdió a su amado esposo…"

"Qué bondadosa mujer… Parece que he juzgado bien su personalidad."

"La madre del mocoso está muriendo, no durará otras 24 horas. Estoy segura que lo llevará a verla."

"El punto detonador… Estás segura de esto?"

"Estoy segura."

Su rostro se puso serio.

"Está bien, sígueme, vamos a reunirnos con mis hombres."

------

Ella permanecía en silencio observándolo moverse por la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno.

"Buenos días." Su profunda voz sonó aún más pecaminosa para sus oídos mientras recordaba al noche anterior. Sus desnudos dedos del pie se curvaron inconscientemente mientras mordía sus labios para recuperar el control de sus furiosas emociones.

Su silencio a su saludo lo hizo detenerse y voltear para mirar su sonrojado rostro.

"Mi hermosa Kaoru, en qué estás pensando?" Su voz era más ligera de lo usual sin embargo mantenía un tono levemente oscuro.

"Es mejor si no lo sabes…" Susurró ella finalmente.

Sus carcajadas salieron libres para su entretenimiento. Luego sus ojos azules se oscurecieron de alguna manera cuando ella entró en la cocina.

"Si pudiera dejar a Yahiko atrás… No me gusta la idea…" Susurró ella otra vez mientras se sentaba en una silla encarando su ahora seria expresión.

"Kaoru…"

"Lo sé…" Suspiró ella suavemente mientras aceptaba su confortante mano. "Ellos lo esperan y, de hecho, no puedo negarle tal vez la última oportunidad para que vea a su madre."

"Todo estará bien, Kaoru…"

"El día está comenzando… al anochecer todo terminará…"

Él bajó el tazón con la mezcla de los pancakes y se acercó a ella.

"Kaoru, prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro. Prométeme que te quedarás con Yahiko y su madre hasta que todo termine." Su voz era suave mientras recurría a su conciencia. "Traté de planear todo cuidadosamente pero la vida me ha enseñado que no hay plan perfecto. Promételo…"

Sus ojos se movieron por sus rasgos intentando aferrarse a alguna característica familiar. Aunque estaba ante ella, algunas veces tenía la sensación de que estaba ante un total extraño…

Ni nadie… Sabes bien lo que hay detrás… Por saberlo es necesario permanecer así…

Ella tenía que aceptar que él era un genio en planear tácticas. Había pensado en los detalles que la mayoría de las personas no mirarían.

"Kaoru…?" Su voz rompió su ensueño y ella enfocó sus ojos en su rostro. "Prométeme…"

Él estaba buscando palabras tranquilizantes, pensó ella. Si todo lo que habían pasado era real, entonces él la amaba más que nada. No le haría bien tenerla muerta.

Aunque aún tengo cosas que arreglar por mí misma…

"Lo… prometo…" Kaoru dudó levemente mientras levantaba una delicada mano para acariciar sus cortos mechones negros.

"Kaoru…" Comenzó él pero de repente fue interrumpido por el timbre.

"Continuaremos esto después." Dijo él con una sonrisa forzada mientras dejaba la cocina para abrir la puerta. Sus largos dedos tocaron el arma escondida bajo su camiseta mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El ki le confirmó que no había amenaza eminente.

Kaoru se recostó en el marco de la cocina encarando la puerta.

Él volteó levemente y su boca gesturizó enmudecida los nombres de los recién llegados.

Aoshi y Misao… Pensó Kaoru con una repentina sensación de alegría y curiosidad por ver su reacción…

Él abrió la puerta, colocando la más grande sonrisa que pudo lograr.

"Aoshi, Misao, buenos días. Entren por favor."

Kaoru estaba mayormente curiosa por ver el rostro de Aoshi. De lo que sabía había reunido que su usual indiferente expresión facial era una parte de su peligroso trabajo pero también una parte importante de su personalidad. Cuando lo conoció la primera vez, realmente no podía entender por qué su amiga había escogido a un hombre tan frío. Entonces casi podía apostar que no era capaz de mostrar de mostrar ninguna emoción o capaz de amar a alguien. Ya… ya su opinión cambió dramáticamente cuando la relación de Misao y Aoshi se volvió más seria.

Todavía no muestra abiertamente sus sentimientos pero sus ojos siempre muestran un pequeño brillo…

Y así se mantuvo mirando los ojos verdes de Aoshi y fue recompensada con una destellante emoción mientras miraba a su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Reconocimiento tal vez…

"Soujiro… no… es…" susurró Misao pero una delicada y fuerte mano cubrió su boca. En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo. Sus curiosos ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Kaoru y ambas mujeres compartieron una conocida mirada.

Pronto Aoshi regresó a su muy profesional máscara mientras volteaba hacia el hombre más bajo y golpeaba levemente su hombro.

"Te están observando."

"Conté diez temprano esta mañana. Cuántos son ahora?"

"Diría que cerca de 15. La casa está asegurada desde adentro?"

"Sí. Vamos a la cocina donde podemos hablar más cómodamente."

"Y Yahiko?" Preguntó de repente Misao.

"Fue difícil para él pero…" habló Kaoru tranquilamente mientras indicaba que se sentaran.

"Entiendo."

"Se ha probado a sí mismo pero aún es un niño, no debería estar involucrado en algo como esto para comenzar."

"Se enojará una vez que lo descubra." Añadió Misao.

"No me gusta el plan." Confesó Kaoru.

"Es la única forma en que podremos hacerlo." Dijo Aoshi mientras aceptaba una humeante taza de café de manos del pequeño hombre.

"No tengo problema en ser un señuelo pero Yahiko…"

"kaoru, esta la única razón lógica para que regreses a OIAC. Te quieren dentro. Tomoe te quiere adentro para que puedan usarte contra Hiko. Tenemos esta oportunidad y no vamos a arruinarla." Añadió el pequeño hombre mientras se sentaba.

"Ellos saben que OIAC está esperando un ataque pero estoy seguro que Tomoe olvidó mencionarles lo bien preparados que estamos. Ahora entiendo por qué decidiste que debíamos esconder los nuevos protocolos de ella cuando regresó." Los ojos de Aoshi se concentraron en su inexpresivo rostro.

Él rió levemente mientras giraba hacia Aoshi.

"Tenemos el dominio. Todos están con nosotros, incluso las fuentes fidedignas que Tomoe tiene para los códigos. Están cayendo en una trampa."

"Nos guste o no, Tomoe está detrás de ti." Misao pausó brevemente para señalar a Kaoru. "Y es claro que el Tigre Blanco también conocido como Enishi…"

"También conocido como Jonathan Harper…" añadió Kaoru con una astuta sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar al bajo hombre.

"… está tras Hiko. Van a llevarse una gran sorpresa!" Concluyó Misao.

"Una de muchas." Añadió Kaoru.

"Aoshi, sin importar lo que pase, Enishi es mío." Señaló él, su voz baja.

"Entiendo."

Algo destelló en los ojos de Kaoru por unos segundos antes de que se serenaran en un cálido azul.

Aoshi sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió depositándolo sobre la mesa.

"El mapa más reciente de OIAC. Han sido añadidas unas trampas y puertas ocultas."

"Tomoe lo sabe?"

"Ni Katsura lo sabe."

"Ya veo." Añadió el pequeño hombre mientras halaba el mapa hacia él. "Aoshi, estás totalmente recuperado?"

"Sí." La seca respuesta salió de los labios del alto hombre.

"Entonces jugarás un rol importante en esto Aoshi. Comandarás la operación desde el exterior. De ahora en adelante, usaremos el nuevo código de contacto. Reúne a los equipos, tenlos listos en una hora y media. Saldremos a esa hora. Organízalos como desees y espera mi señal."

"Quiero tener parte en esto." Declaró Misao para espanto de Aoshi.

"Misao…" advirtió Aoshi.

"Lo siento Aoshi, pero planeo incluirla en nuestra operación. Como Megumi estará adentro, para no levantar sospechas, serás nuestra técnica de comunicaciones desde afuera. No te preocupes Aoshi, estará a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Tenía una de las casas seguras de OIAC totalmente equipada que será su puesto."

"El niño…" interrumpió de repente Aoshi.

"Sí, también lo siento… está despertando."

"Yahiko…?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Bajará las escaleras en unos segundos."

"Y Misao, cómo está nuestra princesita?" preguntó Kaoru de repente mientras escuchaba los tranquilos pasos en la escalera.

Los ojos de Misao brillaron.

"Ella está genial. Es tan hermosa, tan pequeña… Nunca me canso de mirarla… Estoy tomando fotos de ella todo el tiempo, quieres verlas? Ah Yahiko, buenos días!" Ella se giró para saludar al chico.

"Buenos días a todos…" susurró el joven tranquilamente mientras entraba a la cocina. "Sólo voy a tomar un vaso de leche y salgo de aquí. Pueden regresar a su conversación de adultos…" Sus jóvenes ojos se detuvieron en los desconocidos rasgos del hombre sentado al lado de Kaoru.

"Quién es ese hombre?"

"Mi nombre es… Soujiro Seta." Dijo él mientras se levantaba y ofrecía una mano. El chico no tuvo intención de estrechar su mano.

"Y…?" preguntó el joven, visiblemente irritado.

"Soy… el guardaespaldas de kaoru…"

"Yahiko…" Comenzó Kaoru pero Aoshi se levantó antes de que pudiera añadir algo más.

"Misao, necesitamos regresar. Gracias por el café." Ofreció Aoshi calmado mientras dejaba la cocina seguido por Misao.

"Gracias por pasar Aoshi, Misao…" añadió Kaoru mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

"Ten fe Kaoru, todo estará bien…" Le susurró Misao tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Kaoru suspiró suavemente mientras se preparaba para encarar a Yahiko.

Cuando entró a la cocina, su corazón cayó. Yahiko estaba lanzándole dagas con la mirada al hombre de cabello oscuro.

"Yahiko?"

"Cuándo llegó?" preguntó el niño abruptamente.

"Yahiko… Por favor, no seas así…"

"Cuándo?"

"Anoche… pero…"

"Entonces es tu amigo o qué?" Preguntó el niño mientras le lanzaba una sospechosa mirada sobre su hombro al hombre de cabello oscuro. "Se ven tan… familiar con el otro…"

"Qué se supone que significa eso?!"

El hombre de oscuro cabello se giró levemente, sus ojos buscando por los de ella en orden de calmarla.

"Tal vez sería mejor, Sra. Himura, si habla en privado con Yahiko." Sugirió él gentilmente.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron levemente.

"Tienes razón ah… Soujiro…" consintió Kaoru mientras depositaba una fuerte y delicada mano en el hombro del niño, forzándolo a acompañarla.

La fuerza que la mano estaba aplicando en su hombro le dijo que, por el momento debía estar tranquilo. Tal vez había ido muy lejos.

Ellos subieron la escalera en un agonizante silencio que pareció consumirlos a ambos.

"Kaoru…" Comenzó el niño, intentando romper el hielo.

"Entra." Dijo Kaoru mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"Qué significa todo esto, Kaoru?"

"Siéntate, Yahiko y luego hablaremos." Añadió Kaoru mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Hablar sobre qué?! No hay nada de qué hablar! Estás extraña!"

"Yo?! Extraña?! De qué hablas niño?!"

"En caso de que no recuerdes apenas ayer enterraste a Kenshin!!"

Kaoru se detuvo de repente.

"Yo… Qué demonios estás tratando de decir…?"

"Actúas como si nada pasara!! Entonces todas esas lágrimas fueron nada sino un acto!"

El sonido de una bofetada de repente hizo eco en la habitación.

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba su mano.

Yahiko estaba sorprendido no por la fuerza de la bofetada sino por el acto en sí.

"No hables sobre lo que no sabes… Amo a Kenshin más que nada…"

"Pero ese hombre…"

Kaoru se arrodilló ante el confundido y molesto niño y agarró sus temblorosas manos.

"Sé que todo es muy confuso ahora pero… sólo estoy pidiéndote que confíes en mi y… en él…"

"Quién es él…?"

"No preguntes eso en este momento. Sólo… confía en nosotros."

"Espera un minuto… él es…?"

Sus profundos ojos azules se concentraron en su rostro y él obtuvo su respuesta.

------

La familiares paredes de OIAC saludaron sus ojos cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió.

"Aquí estamos otra vez…" susurró Kaoru, apretando su agarre en la mano de Yahiko.

El silencio se instaló otra vez mientras el grupo caminaba por el corredor. Los ojos del hombre de cabello oscuro establecieron contacto con cada agente que encontraba.

Entrando a la división médica, él abrió la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Yahiko.

"Madre…" susurró Yahiko mientras corría hacia su madre. La mujer estaba aún más pálida de lo que recordaba pero todavía podía abrir sus cansados ojos.

"Hijo mío…" Susurró la mujer mientras besaba tiernamente su joven frente.

La mujer de repente recordó que no estaban solos. Su cabeza giró levemente para saludarlos.

"No te esfuerces…" Ofreció Kaoru mientras se acercaba más.

"Gracias Sra. Himura… por todo…"

"Sra. Myoujin…"

"Nunca podré… agradecerle lo suficiente…" Ella susurró entrecortadamente mientras captaba la vista del desconocido rostro masculino… Tenía la impresión de que lo conocía… verdad…?

Eso no importó en el momento… Estaba agradecida de estar viva y agradecida de tener a su hijo con ella… Aún si…

_Aún si no voy a estar aquí mañana…_

Sus fuertes manos se cerraron en puños.

"Kaoru, ven conmigo por favor." Su voz era baja y determinada.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron levemente pero silenciosamente obedeció su petición.

Ambos dejaron la habitación. Él la llevó a una pequeña cabina cercana.

"Qué…!" Pero ella fue interrumpida de repente cuando él la agarró en un fuerte abrazo.

"Te amo Kaoru." Susurró él en su oído. "Si algo…" Esta vez fue él el que fue interrumpido cuando ella colocó un delicado dedo en sus labios.

"Hemos llegado así de lejos y sobreviviremos a esto también…"

"Toma esto por protección." Dijo él mientras sacaba un arma de su abrigo.

"Un arma?" Preguntó ella, insegura del frío peso depositado en sus febriles manos. "Pero…"

"Prométeme que tan pronto como el equipo de extracción de Aoshi proceda, dejarás este lugar, junto con Yahiko y su madre. Prométemelo Kaoru."

"Pero…"

"Prométemelo, Kaoru." Insistió él otra vez mientras miraba sus ojos.

"Lo prometo…"

Él la besó. La besó con todo sólo para asegurarle lo mucho que la amaba.

"Para el final de la noche, estaremos juntos otra vez…" Susurró él mientras la liberaba de su cálido abrazo.

"Lo sé."

Él estuvo por irse pero su delicada mano lo detuvo. Sus ojos se giraron para encararla otra vez.

"Te amo…"

Su otra mano tocó su rostro.

"Kenshin…"

Sus labios se curvaron en una conocida sonrisa.

_Esto termina aquí… Pronto seremos libres para vivir nuestras vidas en paz… Pronto Kaoru…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora:** Definitivamente no tengo excusa… Puedo pedir perdón tantas veces como quieran pero mi vida ha sido caótica. Como algunos saben, soy profesora en entrenamiento y este año estaré enseñando en una escuela. Contaba con quedarme cerca a casa pero nada en la vida va como se planea. Estoy lejos de casa lo cual significa que estoy lejos de Internet. Además tengo tan poco tiempo… Tenía listo este capítulo hace un mes como pueden ver…

Lo siento…

Pero esta historia no termina aún y no voy a rendirme!

Quiero agradecerles a todos! Los quiero!


	27. Chapter 26: Ajustando las Piezas

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece… Bla, bla, saben el resto…

**Nota de la autora:** Siento mucho todo… Siento por demorarme tanto tiempo… Y lo siento por los errores que encontrarán.

------

Capítulo 26 – _Ajustando las Piezas_

------

**Previamente…**

"_Prométeme que tan pronto como el equipo de extracción de Aoshi proceda, dejarás este lugar, junto con Yahiko y su madre. Prométemelo Kaoru."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Prométemelo, Kaoru." Insistió él otra vez mientras miraba sus ojos._

"_Lo prometo…"_

_Él la besó. La besó con todo sólo para asegurarle lo mucho que la amaba._

"_Para el final de la noche, estaremos juntos otra vez…" Susurró él mientras la liberaba de su cálido abrazo._

"_Lo sé."_

_Él estuvo por irse pero su delicada mano lo detuvo. Sus ojos se giraron para encararla otra vez._

"_Te amo…"_

_Su otra mano tocó su rostro._

"_Kenshin…"_

_Sus labios se curvaron en una conocida sonrisa._

_Esto termina aquí… Pronto seremos libres para vivir nuestras vidas en paz… Pronto Kaoru…_

------

Verlo desaparecer por el largo y blanco corredor dejó a Kaoru con un mal presentimiento mientras apretaba inconscientemente contra su pecho el frío objeto.

_Lo siento Kenshin pero esto no depende sólo de ti…_

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

Ella regresó a la habitación y sus labios florecieron en una pequeña sonrisa hacia la preocupada madre e hijo.

"Sra. Himura, qué va a pasar?" Preguntó la madre de Yahiko en una débil voz.

"Algo difícil de explicar en este momento… Habrá caos pero, por favor, no dejen esta habitación."

"Kaoru, se supone que debes quedarte con nosotros…"

"Yahiko, escucha con cuidado, no puedo quedarme contigo. Un equipo de extracción te recogerá así que no salgas de esta habitación."

"Kaoru…"

"Tengo algo de lo que debo ocuparme."

"No Kaoru… tú también no…" Susurró el niño agachando su cabeza.

Kaoru sonrió tristemente mientras se arrodillaba ante Yahiko.

"No estarás solo Yahiko… te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…"

Kaoru se levantó y miró a la mujer acostada en la cama compartiendo con ella una conocedora sonrisa.

"Yahiko, la bolsa…" pidió Kaoru.

"Aquí." Respondió Yahiko mientras señalaba la bolsa junto a la cama. "Está pesada! Por qué me pediste traerla? Por qué no la trajiste tú?!"

"Lo siento Yahiko pero… él…" ofreció Kaoru mientras abría la bolsa. "No podía saber que estaba trayendo… esto…" Terminó ella sacando de la bolsa un largo objeto envuelto.

"Qué es eso?"

"Es una… espada, Yahiko."

"Una espada…? Kaoru…?"

"Es algo que tengo que hacer sola… Aún si me hiciera prometer que escaparía de este lugar tan pronto como fuera posible… no puedo…"

"Tu espíritu no lo permitiría." Ofreció la madre de Yahiko tranquilamente. "Sientes que necesitas arreglar cosas y pelear por tu felicidad."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron levemente.

"Eso es… cierto, Sra. Myoujin…"

"Ayame…"

"Uh?"

"Mi nombre es Ayame…" Dijo la madre de Yahiko intentando levantarse.

"Sra.… Ah… Ayame… no te esfuerces…"

"Madre!"

"Está bien… hijo."

"Ayame, gracias por entender… Y puedes llamarme Kaoru…"

"Kaoru… Un hermoso nombre… puedo entenderte muy bien, ambas tenemos algo que queremos proteger desesperadamente…" Dijo Ayame mientras sus ojos miraban tiernamente a su hijo.

"Ayame… estarás bien… Pero…" Kaoru titubeó levemente recordando lo que él le había entregado minutos atrás. "Como una medida de precaución… dejaré esto contigo…" Kaoru sacó el arma de su bolsillo y lo depositó en las frías manos de Ayame. Sus cansados ojos se abrieron con shock.

"Kaoru…"

"No la necesitaré… tengo otros medios para defenderme… Sólo es un seguro… Sabes cómo usarla?" Preguntó Kaoru con una cálida y confortante sonrisa.

Los pálidos labios de Ayame se tornaron en una astuta sonrisa mientras tomaba el seguro del arma y lo deslizaba en un rápido movimiento. Sus pequeñas manos manejaron el arma con experiencia mientras recargaba para disparar.

"Creo que aún recuerdo algo…" Terminó ella con una genuina sonrisa.

Kaoru respondió con una sonrisa propia.

Los ojos de Yahiko se abrieron dándose cuenta de lo que su madre podía hacer.

"Mamá…"

Kaoru miró el reloj.

"Tengo que irme. Por favor manténganse a salvo y esperen al equipo de extracción. Todo estará bien." Dijo Kaoru mientras dejaba la habitación.

"Ten cuidado, Kaoru." Ofreció la madre de Yahiko.

"Sí."

"Oye, mujer loca…" interrumpió Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" Advirtió su madre.

"Dime que regresarás en una pieza." Continuó Yahiko en una apretada voz.

"No te preocupes niño…"

"Deja al otro en peor condición que la última vez…"

Una astuta expresión cubrió el rostro de Kaoru mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

------

"Bien, el blanco ha llegado. Estamos listos para ir."

"Todos saben su papel?"

Todos respondieron positivamente.

"Pónganse sus máscaras. Vamos!" Ordenó la voz femenina mientras se colocaba su propia máscara escondiendo su cicatrizado rostro.

El equipo levantó sus armas y salieron del furgón.

Un alto hombre enmascarado detuvo al miembro femenino.

"Tomoe, sin errores." Advirtió peligrosamente su voz.

"Nadie dejará vivo el edificio."

------

"Cuántos?"

"Tres grupos de cinco hombres cada uno."

"Aficionados…" Comentó sarcásticamente el alto hombre mientras tomaba otro cigarrillo.

"Avisen a Hiko."

"Enseguida, Señor."

"Saitou?" Una suave y femenina voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Qué mujer?"

"Siempre de buen humor, mi amor…"

"Tokio…"

"Todo está listo, Saitou. Estamos en contacto con Misao y Aoshi. Sus grupos estás listos."

"Deja que los hombres de Enishi entren y se sientan en casa…"

------

Un grupo de hombres enmascarados ocuparon los ductos de ventilación mientras los otros dos grupos invadían la entrada principal y otro pasaje secreto.

"Equipos, posición?"

"Equipo 1, ductos de ventilación y primaria habitación terminal seguros."

"Equipo 2, elevadores y garaje seguros."

"Equipo 3, 1er, 2do y 3er pasaje secreto seguros. 4to pasaje a punto de ser asegurado."

"A mi señal…" ordenó Enishi mientras miraba a Tomoe.

"7 segundos…" Dijo Tomoe mientras continuaba mirando el computador irrumpiendo los códigos del sistema principal. "3 segundos… 2… 1…"

"Ahora! Muévanse todos. Ningún contacto hasta el punto de rendición."

Tomoe cerró el computador mientras recogía su propia arma.

Enishi abrió la puerta del elevador y lanzó una bomba de gas dentro. Pánico se instaló en la habitación. Disparos de armas fueron escuchados de repente por todas partes.

Tomoe y Enishi se colocaron sus máscaras y sacaron sus armas.

"Indica el camino, querida."

------

Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda mientras contemplaba las imágenes de caos de la entrada principal y cualquier lugar que estuviese siendo atacado.

"Vas a conservar esa máscara?"

Él se giró hacia el hombre que había hablado.

"Ellos creen que estoy muerto. Quién soy para desilusionarlos?"

"Está a salvo?"

"Sí, dejará este lugar tan pronto como Aoshi llegue."

El hombre rió levantándose de su silla.

"Ella es tu esposa y se supone que debes conocerla mejor que nadie teniendo semejante pasado juntos pero realmente crees que tu mujer se quedará tranquila…?"

Él suspiró mientras levantaba su espada.

"Tienes razón, la conozco muy bien… Espero que cumpla lo que me prometió pero muy en el fondo sé que intentará algo…"

"Es una mujer fuerte…"

"Lo sé…" susurró él antes de dejar la oficina de Hiko. Hiko lo observó cerrar la puerta, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"Se ha vuelto suave. Yo la hubiese amarrado en algún lugar." Le habló Hiko suavemente a la mujer sentada en su cama.

"Sí?" La mujer rió. "Quiero verte intentarlo."

------

"Su posición?"

"Dirigiéndose hacia el voltio. Son tan predecibles." Megumi suspiró mientras acercaba las imágenes del grupo corriendo.

"Aoshi, cuál es tu posición?" Preguntó Saitou, a través del micrófono.

"Listo y esperando la señal." La profunda voz de Aoshi fue escuchada en la oscura habitación.

"Mantén tu posición. Todo va de acuerdo al plan." Informó Saitou.

"Dónde está Hiko?" Preguntó Sano mientras entraba en la sala de vigilancia.

"Alistándose. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cabeza de gallo?

"Mierda, Saitou!" Escupió Sano levantando su puño.

"Cálmate Sano." Ofreció Megumi girando sus ojos.

------

"Es peligroso para ti estar aquí." Dijo Hiko mientras recogía su arma de su escritorio.

"No podría perderme la fiesta." Una mujer rió mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

"Aún…"

"Soy obstinada como tú, Hiko, así que ríndete. Además…"

"Además qué?"

"Tengo algo muy importante que quiero proteger…" La mujer pausó por unos segundos. "Y tú? Como el director principal de OIAC, simplemente podrías quedarte afuera y comandar las operaciones…"

"Qué desperdicio de palabras, Sakura… Me conoces mejor que eso." Él sonrió mientras sus grandes dedos presionaban un botón bajo su escritorio. Un compartimiento secreto se abrió en la pared, detrás de su escritorio. Hiko recogió un largo objeto envuelto en una tela blanca.

"No te he visto manejar una espada en mucho tiempo… No estás oxidado?"

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa.

------

Tomoe se detuvo de repente y levantó su mano. Los otros se detuvieron justo después.

"Compañía?" Preguntó Enishi mientras extendía su arma.

Una sombra fue vista por la pared de vidrio al final del corredor. Tomoe levantó su arma y disparó.

"No más." Respondió ella fríamente.

"El voltio?"

"Al final del corredor."

El pequeño grupo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

El largo corredor terminó en un oscuro salón.

"Luces!" Ordenó Enishi.

Los hombres enmascarados encendieron sus linternas y señalaron hacia el rincón más oscuro.

"El voltio…" Susurró Tomoe.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer… quiero esa cosa fuera de ahí en 5 minutos."

Dos de los hombres se dirigieron hacia el voltio y comenzaron a estudiarlo mientras el resto de grupo se quedaba atrás.

"Tenemos un código encriptado de 10 dígitos, señor." Dijo unos de los hombres después de unos segundos.

"No hay tiempo. Usen explosivos de acuerdo al plan."

------

"Megumi?" Una familiar voz fue escuchada en la sala de vigilancia mientras se abría la puerta.

"Sí, Soujiro?"

"Reporta."

"Enishi, Tomoe y su grupo están en el voltio. Lo han analizado y no creo que tengan la paciencia necesaria para romper el código…"

"No estaba contando con eso Megumi. Enishi quiere un trabajo rápido."

"Explosivos…" Susurró Sano mientras miraba a Soujiro.

"Saitou?"

"Qué quieres, mocoso?" Preguntó Saitou, visiblemente molesto.

"Todo está listo?"

"Necesito responderte m…" Saitou estuvo por maldecir cuando Tokio intervino prontamente.

"Todo está listo, ah… Soujiro."

Megumi frunció ligeramente sus ojos mientras veía el titubeo de Tokio.

"Bien. Megumi?"

"Sí." Megumi aceptó mientras movía su cabeza y concentraba sus ojos en las pantallas. "Sí, creo que están terminándolo."

"Bien. Prepara las cosas."

------

"Listo señor. A la cuenta de 10."

"Lo escucharon. Todos, atrás!"

------

"Contando… 10 segundos…" Informó Megumi.

Un gran número rojo apareció en una de las pantallas.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

------

Enishi observó su reloj.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

------

"2…"

Soujiro susurró.

------

"1…"

Dijo Megumi mientras se preparaba.

------

"Ahora!" Ordenó Soujiro.

Megumi introdujo unos comandos en el computador y una luz roja apareció en las pantallas.

La alarma estaba encendida.

------

"Ahora!" Ordenó Enishi.

Uno de los hombres enmascarados presionó un pequeño botón rojo. Un fuerte ruido fue escuchado y el lugar tembló con la fuerza de la explosión.

Polvo cubrió el lugar.

"Muévanse! Muévanse!"

Gritó Enishi mientras se dirigía hacia el voltio. Cubrió sus ojos mientras entraba a la habitación.

Sus hambrientos ojos se enfocaron en la puerta severamente dañada del voltio ignorando totalmente el molesto sonido de la alarma. Unos hombres corrieron hacia la puerta e intentaron abrirla más. El interior del voltio era amplio y sus paredes estaban cubiertas con pequeños cajones metálicos.

Tomoe lo siguió tranquilamente, sus ojos fijos en la puerta rota del voltio. Sus enguantadas manos tocaron la gruesa puerta de acero y sus ojos se fruncieron ligeramente.

_Podría ser…?_

"Tomoe," la profunda voz de Enishi interrumpió sus pensamientos. "El número, por favor."

Sus oscuros ojos se giraron hacia los suyos.

"2251"

Los ojos de Enishi se giraron hacia los cajones buscando un número.

"Ah… aquí." Dijo él después de encontrar lo que estuvo buscando. Sus manos abrieron el cajón lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para saborear el momento. Sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo e iluminó los contenidos del cajón. Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa mientras recogía un pequeño y redondo objeto rojo oscuro.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó Tomoe cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba.

"Esto es. El sello del Grupo Colmillo Blanco…"

------

"Bien hecho Megumi. Tus cálculos fueron precisos."

"Nunca podrían romper esa gruesa puerta de 25 cm. con sólo esos explosivos. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que son aficionados. Pero esto aún me confunde… Por qué estamos ayudándolos, y con todo el debido respeto, por qué estás comandando esta operación, Soujiro…?" Sus oscuros ojos destellaron mientras se giraba para encarar al pequeño hombre de cabello oscuro.

Tokio intercambió una conocedora mirada con Saitou mientras él sonreía.

"Qué…?" preguntó Sano, visiblemente sorprendido mientras miraba a Megumi.

Su única respuesta fue una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa mientras retiraba su abrigo. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando ubicaron el objeto descansando en su cintura.

"Qué…?" Susurró Megumi.

Sano instantáneamente reconoció el arma. La había visto antes, había sido herido por ella antes… por la mano de su mejor amigo… Dio un paso.

Una saludable carcajada fue escuchada. Una muy familiar.

"Kenshin…? Pero él está… tú… Realmente eres tú?" susurró Sano.

"Sí." Llegó la rápida respuesta. "No puedo explicar todo, en este momento, pero después de esto…" Él suspendió sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

El fuerte puño de Sano bajó duro en su cara.

_Supongo que merecía esto…_

"Bastardo! Me dejaste fuera de esto!"

"Por supuesto que te dejó fuera de esto. Esto es para gente adulta. Los niños juegan en otro lugar."

"Saitou!! Tú…"

"Cálmate, Sano." Ofreció Kenshin.

"Cállate! Tienes alguna idea…? Maldito!"

"Oh, tranquilo Sano!" Interrumpió la suave voz de Megumi. Ella se giró hacia Kenshin. "Estoy… feliz de que estés… vivo. Te extrañamos mucho."

"Lo sé."

------

El molesto ruido de la alarma estaba irritándola mientras agarraba la espada con una mano. Su peso se estaba volviendo familiar para ella.

Miró por el largo corredor blanco.

"Grandioso… Cada corredor se ve igual… Por dónde debo ir?" Susurró ella a las vacías paredes mientras comenzaba a correr otra vez. Sus ojos se iluminaron tan pronto como vio la puerta del ala médica.

"Eso está mejor…"

------

"Hermosa pieza, no?" Preguntó Enishi, mientras observaba el objeto.

"Mucho." Añadió Tomoe distraídamente mirando hacia la puerta del voltio.

"Así que ahora que tengo lo que quería, sólo disfrutaré el placer si veo el lugar derrumbarse en llamas."

Tomoe sonrió enfocando su atención en Enishi.

"Lo escucharon muchachos. No dejen a nadie vivo y destruyan todo."

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

------

El movimiento en las pantallas captó la atención de Kenshin.

"Esta conversación continuará después. Ahora tenemos algo más importante con qué tratar. Se están dispersando…" Dijo él mientras levantaba unos de los altavoces. "Aoshi? Reporta."

"Sí." Su profunda voz fue escuchada en la oscura habitación. "El grupo azul está listo."

"Bien. Muévanse. Fuera."

------

Esto no era lo que Misao estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Era una agente de campo, y una buena. Y aún… Aquí estaba, en un resguardo, a millas de la acción.

Misao suspiro de nuevo mientras mantenía una atenta mirada en las pantallas.

"Misao?" la voz de Aoshi interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Tengo despeje."

"Bien Aoshi. Mantente en contacto."

"Bien. Fuera."

Misao mordió su labio inferior. "Aoshi?" preguntó ella con voz titubeante.

"Sí?" Vino su profunda voz.

"Ten cuidado."

El sonido de una saludable carcajada masculina fue su única e inmediata respuesta.

"Te veré esta noche."

Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

------

Tomoe les permitió a sus hombres dispersarse antes de moverse ella.

Una fuerte mano atrapó su brazo.

"Tomoe, querida, tienes un plan propio?"

"Tengo que encontrar a alguien antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad para escapar."

"Ah, debes estarte refiriendo a nuestra encantadora Sra. Battousai…" Enishi sonrió cuando vio algo destellar en sus fríos ojos.

Él soltó su brazo.

"Buena cacería entonces."

------

Kaoru se recostó contra la pared, manteniendo un ojo en el corredor ante ella.

_Esta es mi mejor opción… Bueno, la única opción razonable… A Kenshin no va a gustarle esto…_

El sonido de pasos hizo eco por el corredor a su izquierda.

"Compañía…" Susurró ella mientras se preparaba.

Tres hombres enmascarados la ubicaron.

"Mira… entonces la jefa tenía razón, no todos huyeron…"

Kaoru se levantó y los enfrentó con una sonrisa.

"No eres tú lo que quiero… Pero mientras tanto, tendrás que serlo." Kaoru habló tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los hombres.

"No juegues con chicos grandes, niña." Gritó uno de los hombres.

"No te preocupes. Soy una chica grande." Susurró Kaoru peligrosamente conectando su puño con su quijada.

"Perra!" El hombre siseó de dolor mientras recogía su arma.

Otro hombre la agarró desde atrás, bloqueando sus movimientos. Sus colegas sonrieron y estuvieron listos para golpearla cuando el largo objeto envuelto lo golpeó entre sus piernas.

El grito de dolor hizo eco en el corredor.

Los otros dos hombres le dispararon pero se protegió detrás del golpeado hombre.

"Alto!" Gritó él cuando una de las balas atravesó su hombro.

"Qué de…!" Uno de los hombres gritó, completamente confundido.

"Hola." Una voz femenina hizo eco tras ellos. Fue su única advertencia antes de que el largo objeto envuelto golpeara violentamente en el cuello de uno de ellos.

El otro le lanzó un puño, el cual esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo. La palma de su mano golpeó su rostro, rompiendo su nariz en el proceso. Su rodilla lo golpeó en el estómago y cayó inconsciente.

Ella se levantó lentamente, asimilando la vista de los dos hombres caídos.

El hombre con el hombro herido sacó silenciosamente un arma escondida.

Sus ojos se fruncieron levemente. Una peligrosa sensación la urgió a darse la vuelta.

Sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en el primer hombre que había golpeado y su arma.

"Perra…" Dijo él mientras halaba el gatillo.

_Maldición!_

Un fuerte ruido hizo eco por los corredores de OIAC.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Heaven9**: Estoy tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan APENADA!!! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé!! Por favor, perdónenme, pero mi vida ha sido muy caótica!

Primero que todo, tuve un año difícil como una profesora en entrenamiento…

Luego terminé mi curso… Yuppie!!! Oficialmente soy una profesora!!

Y luego tuve que comenzar a buscar trabajo, el cual llegó más pronto de lo esperado…

Pero, créanme, nunca olvidé mi amada historia, escribí varias partes del capítulo cuando tuve tiempo… Incluso algo cuando estuve en reuniones con otros profesores! Pero nunca tuve el tiempo para pasarlo…

Como estoy comenzando una nueva vida, este es mi regalo para celebrar…

Por favor, perdónenme por demorarme tanto…

Lo siento…

Pero esta historia no termina aún y no voy a rendirme!

Quiero agradecerles a todos! Los amo!


	28. Chapter 27: Mano Firme

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA**

(_The Other Side of the Moon_)

Por Heaven9

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece… Bla, bla, saben el resto…

**Nota de la autora:** Siento mucho todo… Siento por demorarme tanto tiempo… Y lo siento por los errores que encontrarán.

------

Capítulo 27 - Mano Firme

------

_**Previamente…**_

"_Hola." Una voz femenina hizo eco tras ellos. Fue su única advertencia antes de que el largo objeto envuelto golpeara violentamente en el cuello a uno de ellos._

_El otro le lanzó un puño, el cual esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo. La palma de su mano golpeó su rostro, rompiendo su nariz en el proceso. Su rodilla lo golpeó en el estómago y cayó inconsciente._

_Ella se levantó lentamente, asimilando la vista de los dos hombres caídos._

_El hombre con el hombro herido sacó silenciosamente un arma escondida._

_Sus ojos se fruncieron levemente. Una peligrosa sensación la urgió a darse la vuelta._

_Sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en el primer hombre que había golpeado y su arma._

"_Perra…" Dijo él mientras halaba el gatillo._

_Maldición!_

_Un fuerte ruido hizo eco por los corredores de OIAC._

------

"Disparos cerca a la división médica." Informó Megumi mientras escaneaba la información en el computador.

"División médica?" Preguntó Kenshin con cautela. "Tenemos imagen?"

"Espera… Tengo dificultad en acceder al archivo… yo… creo que puedo… Aquí va."

Una simple imagen llenó las pantallas.

Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron mientras identificaba las figuras.

_Maldición!_

Y la cámara quedó muerta.

Sus ojos se giraron hacia Saitou, en una petición silenciosa.

Saitou entendió el significado de su mirada y se movió al centro de la oscura sala de operaciones.

"Muy bien. Ahora asumo el control. Haz lo que tienes que hacer."

Sano se giró hacia Saitou, levemente confundido por sus palabras.

Kenshin se giró para irse.

"Espera! Voy contigo."

Kenshin se detuvo y giró para encarar su rostro.

"Este es un asunto personal. Ha sido un asunto personal desde el comienzo. Tengo que hacer esto, solo."

"Pero…"

"Confía en mi Sano, tienes que quedarte y proteger esta habitación." Dijo él mientras se acercaba. "Yo…"

"No digas nada más." Ofreció Sano mientras le daba una mirada a Megumi, quien estaba ocupada mirando las pantallas. "Entiendo tus motivaciones."

"Bien. Gracias." Susurró él mientras salía de la habitación.

------

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron en shock mientras asimilaba la vista del hombre que había amenazado su vida hace unos segundos, ahora tirado en un pozo de su propia sangre.

"Planeaba buscarte pero nunca pensé que estarías buscándome…" Una fría voz femenina fue escuchada mientras se removía de las sombras.

"Tomoe…" Reconoció Kaoru.

"No me agradezcas."

"No iba a hacerlo."

"Qué ruda eres mi querida Kaoru… Cómo podría desearte Battousai…?"

Kaoru simplemente ignoró el comentario mientras se enderezaba.

"Vine a buscarte. Creo que te prometí que expondríamos nuestras diferencias, algún día. Verás, no necesito esconderme detrás de dos hombres."

"Ouch… tuve mis motivos. Verás, tenía que condimentar las cosas…"

"Ah, entonces estabas buscando una pelea y una razón."

"Tienes razón. Veo que viniste buscando una pelea más personal… sin ah… influencias externas."

"Pero por supuesto." Ofreció Kaoru, con sarcasmo, mientras desenvolvía el largo objeto.

"Lo bueno es que también vine preparada. Verás, estoy muy nostálgica, sin embargo, he desarrollado un amor por las armas ancestrales e inusuales…" dijo Tomoe mientras recogía de su espalda una guadaña con una cadena metálica atada para el manejo de la guadaña.

"Estamos desperdiciando tiempo, Tomoe."

"Sin duda…" Tomoe sonrió mientras analizaba a su oponente. La chica estaba nerviosa, podía decirlo.

_Esto será tan fácil…_

Adrenalina corrió por su sistema mientras Kaoru miraba a Tomoe. Su mano izquierda agarró la saya de la espada mientras su mano derecha se suspendía sobre la empuñadura.

_Estoy lista! _Gritó para sí.

Toda la situación parecía tan incómoda. Nunca se había imaginado, declarando una pelea como propia.

_Esta nunca fue mi naturaleza. Nunca busqué venganza…_

_No estás peleando con ella por venganza. _Añadió otra voz en su mente.

_Quieres entender…_

_Entender…?_

_Entender y proteger._

Su mano titubeó en la empuñadura de la espada. Tenía miedo blandirla…

_No… Miedo a las consecuencias…_

Un siseo metálico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_La cadena!_

Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras sus reflejos fueron obligados a salir del camino de la cadena metálica.

_Mierda!_

"No te distraigas niña, es peligroso." Llamó Tomoe recogiendo su cadena.

Kaoru aclaró su mente y se concentró en ella.

"Sólo estoy calentando."

"Bien."

Tomoe lanzó un ataque, la cadena enroscándose alrededor de su mano en un mortal círculo.

Kaoru fácilmente esquivó la cadena pero un imperceptible giro de la muñeca de Tomoe, obligó a la cadena a cambiar su curso.

Los instintos de Kaoru patearon.

"Muy mal." Susurró ella golpeando la cadena de su cuello.

Un leve perfume de flores blancas llenó sus fosas nasales mientras se giraba, justo a tiempo para ver a Tomoe sobre ella, lista para golpear.

El sonido de metal golpeando metal hizo eco por el blanco corredor.

------

Él pensó en su opción mientras corría por los corredores de OIAC con su velocidad divina.

_Ir tras Kaoru o Enishi…?_

_Debí haber sabido que ella no podría quedarse en un sólo sitio._

Su mente estaba enfocada en este momento. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, era libre para cazar.

_Y aún…_

Las imágenes que había visto en la sala de vigilancia, aún lo perseguían.

_Tomoe la había atrapado primero…_

_Cuídate Kaoru…_

------

Ella había blandido la espada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras observaba el metal golpeando metal.

Sólo estaba ahí, defendiéndose, antes de que la mortal espada de Tomoe hiciera contacto con su carne. Y aún, no logró detener la cadena.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… estás siendo muy decepcionante." Tomoe sonrió mientras reunía la pesada cadena alrededor de su pálida muñeca. "Estás escondiendo estrategias secretas de mi, querida?"

Kaoru reunió sus ideas y enfrentó a Tomoe.

"Apenas estoy comenzando y permitiéndote tener el dominio…" dijo Kaoru mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus ensangrentados labios. "Pero sólo un poco…"

"Oh cielos, debí haber pensado que podrías tener mal carácter."

"No me conoces lo suficiente, Tomoe, si pensaste que sólo daría la vuelta y moriría."

"Había esperado que pudieras ser una buena y tranquila ama de casa…"

"Siento decepcionarte. Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer."

"De verdad?"

El rostro de Kaoru se tornó serio mientras analizaba, por un segundo, la postura de Tomoe.

_Está jugando conmigo. Está tratando de ganar por cansancio emocional._

_Lo próximo, intentará provocarme y torturarme, a través de Kenshin…_

_Está intentando alcanzarme por mis emociones._

"Querida, tienes miedo de pelear seriamente? Tienes miedo de usar esa espada?"

Sus oscuros ojos azules se giraron hacia la espada.

_Tenía miedo de usar esa espada…?_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había usado una espada, una verdadera espada.

Después de que se casaron, había renunciado a tantas cosas y el Kendo había sido una de ellas.

_Puedes estar un poco oxidada pero nunca lo olvidaste._

_Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora eres libre de pelear…_

Añadió una voz, desde las profundidades de su mente.

_Ahora tengo una razón para pelear… Esa es la diferencia._

Una nueva fuerza la consoló.

Sus músculos se apretaron.

_Estoy lista!_

Kaoru corrió hacia ella, la adrenalina corría por su sistema.

"Así que ahora vamos a ponernos serias…?"

"Obsérvame!" Dijo Kaoru, entre dientes.

Tomoe se enserió, mientras la observaba, y se preparó.

Levantó su arma en una pose defensiva.

"No tienes oportunidad contra mi, querida!"

Kaoru golpeó su mano con el lado liso de la espada, después de evitar la peligrosa arma de Tomoe.

Ella cayó y soltó el arma.

Kaoru se levantó y la miró.

"Menos plática y más acción, querida."

Tomoe tosió levemente y levantó su cabeza.

"Así que la pequeña mujerzuela habla en serio. Fue mi error, querida."

Ella recogió su arma y se levantó lentamente.

"Mi entrenamiento no es rival para el tuyo, niñita."

Con esas palabras, desapareció en el aire.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron cuando perdió rastro de su enemiga.

Su único aviso fue una corriente de aire. Sus sentidos la urgieron a girarse en una fracción de segundo.

La cadena se envolvió alrededor de su torso, mientras el arma de Tomoe la golpeaba duro en la cabeza, con el mango de madera.

Tomoe haló la cadena más fuertemente, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando personas como tú se meten con personas como nosotros. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes."

"Perra!" Siseó Kaoru.

"Kenshin era la pareja perfecta para mi. Somos… éramos iguales. Infortunadamente tú lo llevaste a la destrucción."

"Yo?" Kaoru rió suavemente.

"Tú, querida, lo llevaste a su muerte."

Kaoru sonrió mentalmente.

_Esto es divertido…_

"No pude detenerlo. Nunca quise que eso pasara… Te guste o no, Tomoe, lo amé mucho…"

_Sólo sigue la corriente, si eso es lo que quieres…_

"Amaste?! Ah!"

"Nos amamos mutuamente." Concluyó Kaoru con un susurro.

"Estás tratando de probarme algo, querida? Qué estás tratando de probar? Que, a pesar de todas las mentiras que te dijo por años, aún lo amas fuertemente? Querida, fui la única que lo conoció verdaderamente. Peleamos y derramamos sangre juntos. Cuando estuvimos juntos, compartimos cuerpo y alma, algo que tú nunca entenderás."

_Continúalo… Parece desconcentrada…_

"Renunció a ti."

Tomoe frunció sus ojos.

"Fue obligado a hacerlo."

"No." Kaoru la enfrentó con renovada fuerza. "Se dio cuenta de quien eras realmente." Concluyó Kaoru mientras lograba liberarse de la cadena.

"Ignorante." Escupió Tomoe.

"Él me dijo todo, todo sobre ti."

"Te dijo lo que era más conveniente para él. Eres tan ingenua, querida. Así es como pudo engañarte por tanto tiempo…"

Kaoru sonrió. "Suficiente de hablar. Te estás volviendo muy aburrida."

"Qué sensible! Por todos los medios, querida."

Las dos mujeres se prepararon.

------

"Reporta Megumi."

La profunda voz de Hiko interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Megumi giró sus ojos hacia las pantallas. Sano levantó sus cejas y miró a Saitou.

"Los dos grupos han vencido la seguridad. Enishi está liderando las operaciones."

"Eso se esperaba. Y?"

"Aoshi ha recibido luz verde y está entrando. K… Soujiro está corriendo hacia el seguro… Los corredores están casi vacíos… Algo de actividad en algunos puntos críticos… Esperen…"

Megumi buscó en las imágenes. Sus ojos se giraron hacia Saitou, mientras recuperaba una imagen vital.

"Has olvidado quién es Hiko?" Preguntó Saitou sarcástico mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.

Megumi giró sus ojos y mentalmente se abofeteó.

"Megumi? Hay algo que temes decir?"

"Lo siento Hiko… es sólo… Hay dos mujeres peleando."

Unos segundos de silencio.

"Quién y dónde?"

"Hiko…"

"Diviérteme, Megumi."

"Ala este… una de ellas es Tomoe…"

"Y la otra?"

"Es Kaoru Himura…"

"Maldita mujer!"

Megumi tragó.

"K… Soujiro… él…"

"Escúpelo mujer!"

"Él es Kenshin, verdad? Ya sabe! No estoy segura si está dirigiéndose hacia Enishi…"

Hiko pausó antes de continuar.

"Entonces no me molestes. Mantén la radio en silencio a toda costa. Bajo perfil. Monitorea la operación y mantén ese ruidoso y bocón animal contigo. Saitou, sabes qué hacer. Adelante."

------

Sus espadas se encontraron y chispas volaron.

"Te compadezco Kaoru. Al final, aún no conoces a tu esposo."

Kaoru rió suavemente mientras soltaba su espada y atacaba desde la derecha.

Tomoe bloqueó el ataque lanzando la cadena.

"Nunca podrías saber o suponer lo que… compartimos."

"Tonta!" Espetó Tomoe mientras Kaoru rechazaba su cadena. "Quién te crees que eres?!"

Kaoru levantó su espada y se preparó.

"Era tu trabajo encontrar información y aún no conoces la verdad."

_Eso golpeará un nervio…_

"De qué estás hablando?!"

"Curiosa, no?" Se burló Kaoru.

"Perra!" Siseó Tomoe y la atacó. Los reflejos de Kaoru detuvieron el ataque a tiempo.

"Verás, mi querida Tomoe, he sido una espina en tu vida durante 10 años."

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron. "Qué?!"

"En ese entonces, había un lado de Kenshin que no conocías… Pero tuviste una fuerte sospecha sobre eso."

"Qué sabes sobre qué?!"

Kaoru bajó la espada y respondió calmadamente. "Todo."

"Qué?!"

"Sabías que Kenshin estaba siguiendo a alguien y estuviste intentando descubrir la identidad de esa persona."

Kaoru suspendió su plática mientras Tomoe se daba cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Tú… fuiste tú todo el tiempo!"

Kaoru sonrió suavemente. "No fuiste lo astuta suficiente para igualar a Hiko y a Kenshin."

Tomoe recuperó su compostura calmadamente.

"Entonces debemos terminar esto."

"De una vez por todas." Kaoru entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

Sólo una estaba permitida en su oscuro y ensangrentado mundo.

Pero…

Eso era inútil…

Kenshin ya había escogido… Y había sido ella…

Kaoru…

_Si él supiera que estoy peleando con ella…_

_Pero no podía quedarme atrás y poner en peligro a Yahiko._

_Ella vendría y me buscaría…_

_Puedo defenderme pero el saber que los mataría sin piedad…_

_Cómo podría vivir con eso…?_

Sus ojos estudiaron a su oponente.

_Tiene más experiencia que yo…_

_Y está más inestable que antes._

_No hay forma de predecir su próximo movimiento…_

_Y no jugará más justo conmigo…_

_Piensa Kaoru, piensa!_

_Este es un juego muy peligroso._

"Entonces niñita, estás lista para jugar con chicas grandes?"

Kaoru intentó calmar su incontenible corazón.

"Muéstrame." Ella logró responder en una perturbadora y calmada voz.

_Mano firme Kaoru. Puedes hacerlo._

_Puedes hacerlo por ellos._

_Ella está jugando conmigo._

_Y está haciendo un buen trabajo!_

Gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente.

La tensión era casi insoportable mientras ambas mujeres permanecían perfectamente calladas.

_Cálmate Kaoru, de lo contrario, no lo lograrás._

Kaoru intentó leer los ojos de Tomoe pero eso no la dejaría más frustrada.

_Es su método…_

El sudor parecía nublar su visión.

Cada nueva pregunta y duda era respondida en su mente por una voz diferente.

_Qué pasará?_

_Cómo?_

_Por qué?_

Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza formándose.

El ruido en su mente se estaba volviendo insufrible y estaba alterando sus sentidos…

_Cállate…_

_Cállate…_

_Cállate…_

_Cállate…_

_Cállate!_

_Cállate!!_

_CÁLLATE!!!_

Todas las voces se volvieron un confuso susurro.

Una voz más fuerte y profunda se elevó entre las otras.

Una voz que conocía muy bien.

_Sí, ella es más fuerte que tú._

_Qué? _Kaoru preguntó de repente, sorprendida por la familiaridad de la voz.

_Cierra tus ojos Kaoru._

_Pero ella…_

_Cierra tus ojos Kaoru. _Presionó la profunda voz. Kaoru, reluctante, cerró sus ojos.

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron levemente mientras observaba a Kaoru.

Hasta ese exacto momento, había sido muy fácil leer a la perra. Se dio cuenta que Kaoru había intentado imitar su estrategia pero era una experta.

Pero esto…?

Pero ahora…

Algo había cambiado.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

Estaba jugando con fuego.

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru concentró su atención en la voz.

_Te enseñé mejor que eso._

_Padre? _Finalmente llegó el reconocimiento. _Ella es una mujer peligrosa…_

_Lo sé. Conocías los riesgos cuando decidiste hacer esto._

_Sí._

_Sabías que no estarían a salvo si te quedabas ahí._

_Sí._

_Entonces qué te detiene?_

Kaoru titubeó.

_T… Temo… el resultado…_

_Todos temen, eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Eres valiente. La respuesta está, por supuesto, contigo._

_Pero…_

_No te crié para estar llena de dudas constantemente. Cree en tus motivaciones y todo estará bien._

_Yo…_

La voz la interrumpió.

_Él enloquecerá si te pierde._

_Kenshin…_

La voz y la presencia de repente desaparecieron de su mente. En vez, una cálida sensación permaneció.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentía tan bien.

Tomoe sintió el minuto en que su humor cambió.

No pudo leer más sus emociones y había contado con eso para ganar el encuentro.

_Perra…_

La falta de emociones de Kaoru desconcertó a Tomoe. Si no actuaba pronto, el resultado sería totalmente impredecible.

No podría tener más el control.

_Perra!_

Kaoru mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras apreciaba esos segundos de recién encontrada paz.

Podía sentir a Tomoe, a unos pies, irradiando rabia.

_Está desconcertada…_

_Esta rabia que está sintiendo la llevará a actuar más rápido…_

_Interesante…_

Kaoru pensó antes de que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran.

_Ya viene!_

Un fuerte grito alcanzó sus oídos.

Sus profundos ojos azules se abrieron a tiempo para ver a Tomoe venir hacia ella, a full velocidad.

_Muévete!_

Kaoru evitó fácilmente la mortal espada y se posicionó para evitar el segundo ataque.

Tomoe leyó los movimientos de su cuerpo y cambió el ángulo del ataque.

Kaoru notó el cambio más imperceptible y saltó del camino.

Kagome se levantó y tomó un profundo respiro.

La mortal espada cortó la banda del cabello de Kaoru.

Una cascada de oscura seda cubrió su rostro.

"Muy cerca." Sonrió Tomoe.

"Pero no lo suficiente." Añadió Kaoru tranquilamente.

Tomoe corrió hacia ella.

Kaoru se arrodilló y trató de patearla.

Tomoe saltó y lanzó la cadena.

Kaoru sintió el frío metal golpear su mano libre, atándola. Sintió el metal triturar los frágiles huesos pero continuó resistiendo la presión.

"Si debo, romperé cada simple hueso de tu cuerpo."

Y enfatizó su punto con un brusco jalón que desequilibró a Kaoru por unos segundos.

"No lo creo."

Tomoe reaccionó a su tranquila declaración y haló más fuerte.

_Ahora!_

Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad y la atacó.

Su espada rompió la conexión entre la cadena y la guadaña y cayó libre de su mano.

Tomoe la atacó con la guadaña.

Kaoru trató de evitar el filo pero hizo un corte en su vientre.

Sus pies tocaron el blanco piso y reunió la fuerza para saltar más alto, con la segunda espada lista, sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron cuando reconoció el movimiento pero logró alistar la guadaña.

El choque de metal hizo eco por el corredor.

Tomoe estuvo por sonreír cuando un pequeño pero fuerte puño se conectó con su mejilla y una patada lanzó la guadaña en el aire.

Kaoru atrapó la guadaña con su mano libre mientras posicionaba la afilada hoja cerca al cuello de Tomoe.

Tomoe notó su frágil posición.

"No me mires con esos ojos!" Gritó Kaoru amargamente.

Kaoru sólo la miró.

"No me mires así."

Tomoe gritó de nuevo.

"No quiero tu compasión! No quiero tu compasión!"

"No te envidio." Comenzó Kaoru. "Ni te odio. Sinceramente, sólo siento pena. Pena por la vida que tuviste."

"Cállate! No sabes nada!"

"Sé lo suficiente para saber que alguna vez amaste a Kenshin."

"Cállate! Cállate!"

Gritó Tomoe mientras sacaba lentamente un arma y la apuntaba hacia Kaoru.

"No sabes nada! Cállate! Eres el origen de todos mis problemas!"

Kaoru suspiró.

"Esperaría demasiado de ti para pelear justamente, no? Esa es la diferencia más grande entre nosotras."

El dedo de Tomoe presionó más fuerte el gatillo.

"No hay mucho que una espada pueda hacer contra un arma, verdad?" Tomoe sonrió. "Di adiós."

El ruido de un disparo llenó el corredor.

_Di adiós…_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Heaven9**: Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho MUCHO!!! Ha sido una larga actualización!! Por favor, perdónenme, pero mi vida ha sido muy caótica!

Primero, tuve un año difícil como una profesora en entrenamiento…

Luego terminé mi curso… Yuppi!! Oficialmente soy una profesora!!

Y luego tuve que comenzar a buscar un trabajo, el cual llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba…

Pero, créanme, nunca olvido mi amada historia, escribo varias partes del capítulo cuando tengo tiempo… Incluso cuando estaba en reuniones con otros profesores! Pero nunca consigo el tiempo para pasarlo…

Como he comenzado una nueva vida, este es mi regalo para celebrar…

Por favor, perdónenme por demorarme tanto…

Lo siento…

Pero esta historia no ha terminado todavía y no voy a rendirme!

Quiero agradecerles a todos! Los amo!

**Quiero agradecerles a todos mis críticos!!**


End file.
